Tales of Vesperia 2: The Duke of Zaphias
by DeMerio
Summary: Five years before the events of the first game, the late Duke and his wife were killed in an explosion and the late Duke's son disappeared without a trace. Now one year after the events with the Adephagos, Brave Vesperia take a seemingly straightforward job which gets them swept up into the search for the rightful Duke of Zaphias.
1. Prologue: 6 years earlier

**A/N:** Hello there, I'm DeMerio and this is my first Fanfic which I came up with AGES ago and only now just worked up the nerve to write it. So here goes!

**EDIT - 2/10/12**: I re-read this a short while ago and I was surprised by the mistakes and poor presentation of it. So, I have gone over it with a fine comb.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia... But if I did, the PS3 version would be released in English quicker than Repede on caffeine. ( I do however own all the OC's in this story... Except one, which I'll specify when they appear.)

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Prologue: 6 years earlier.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Evening had turned the skies above Zaphias a beautiful mix of orange and red. Inside the Castle was busier than normal. The maids and servants were frantically scrambling about the place cleaning and preparing the grand Dining room. The Knights patrolling the castle were trying to avoid getting in the way (and on many occasions, failing and colliding into a rushing servant) while sticking to their ordered patrol paths. The preparations took hours as this was an important occasion. When they were finally completed, the highly distinguished guests streamed in. Once they were all accounted for, the current Ruler of the Empire led his guests into an immaculate Dining Hall. Once all were seated, the King stood and began his toast.

"Welcome again to my special guests and dear friends Richard de Lyesia, Duke of Zaphias and his beautiful wife, Arinne de Lyesia." The Duke chuckled as his Duchess blushed ever so slightly.

"But not forgetting their children, to all of whom I feel like an Uncle of; Tillya the eldest child and daughter, Kara the youngest child and daughter. Last, but certainly not least, Dayrellan the eldest son and our very own 'Little Duke of Zaphias'". Around the table, there was a polite chuckle at the King's affectionate name for the boy as the one in question shyly hid his face in his hands. His sister's too were giggling along at the Emperor's successful attempt to embarrass their brother.

"I am truly glad you could join me here today to celebrate my 60... Um...ish Birthday. Now please enjoy the celebratory feast!" The king finished and sat to start his meal. Within seconds however, he turned to his friend and started a conversation.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

The feast finished as the final rays of the sun slipped under the horizon. Afterwards, everyone moved to the Dance Hall to continue their conversations and enjoy the music. Off to the side, the King and the Duke were chatting and laughing heartedly with the Duchess and daughters. Everyone in the Hall was happily dancing or talking away. All except one boy sitting alone and staring a hole into the table in front of him. He didn't notice as a person approached him and so jumped slightly when she spoke.

"Why are you sitting here all alone Dayrellan?" She asked innocently. His chestnut brown eyes met her green ones and took a few seconds to register who the pink-haired girl in front of him was.

"Oh, Lady Estellise... Good evening." he replied politely and standing so he could bow. However the young girl stopped him.

"Please Dayrellan, I've told you that you may call me 'Estellise'. I may be three years older but we practically grew up together, remember?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Was all he replied with. Nodding happily, she repeated her earlier question.

"So, why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Because adult talk is boring and I don't like dancing." Dayrellan said with a frown.

"But you know, one day you'll be the Duke so you will have to..." Estellise started but was cut off by her friend

"I know! Why is that all people say to me? 'Eat all your food so you'll grow up into a healthy Duke like your dad'. What if I don't want that!" The young boy said raising his voice and earning the attention of nearby dancers. The young Estellise in front of him gasped and raised her hands to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I... I" The edges of her eyes started to grow damp. At this, the boy frantically apologised and tried to cheer her up.

"W-Wait, don't cry! How about we go and dance?" He hastily said

"Huh? But you said you didn't like dancing..." She said confused. The boy smiled slightly.

"Will it stop you from crying?" he asked. She nodded slowly in response. The boy's smile grew and he held out his hand.

"Then lets dance." This brought a big smile to her face. She took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

After dancing for a few minutes, the children noticed the whole Hall's attention was on them. Some were making quiet 'Aww' sounds while others only smiled brightly. Estellise's face soon matched her hair and quickly covered her face while Dayrellan put his hands on his hips and his face was one of annoyance.

"What? Can't two friends dance together?" His question earned quiet laughter from the crowd before they all continued dancing and chatting. Estellise and Dayrellan made their way to the side again and sat down. But before they could enjoy catching up with what they had been up to in the time they'd last seen each other, an annoyingly snobby voice addressed them.

"Dayrella! I saw you make the princess cry earlier!" The voice came from a young boy with short black hair in a white tux. Dayrellan just sighed _'Oh man, him again... And is he really still calling me Dayrella?' _He thought exasperated_. _

"Just what do you want, snobby brat?" The boy asked, pretending to be more interested in his spiky brown hair.

"Grr... I'm no snobby brat! What did you say to Lady Estellise!?" The snob demanded. At this, the Princess stood up and turned to him.

"Please calm Tyran, everything is fine." She said with a touch of an authoritative tone.

"Lady Estellise... Just because you _loooove_ him, doesn't mean..." But he was cut off

"Tyran!" She said with a raised voice and a red face. The snob looked surprised, but left grumbling about 'the Princess' pet'. Estellise turned around slowly, hoping the boy behind hadn't heard and Dayrellan beamed back, completely oblivious.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

The King and the Duke had been joined by a third man, the King's advisor. The two old friends were watching the 'Little Duke' and the Princess happily chatting. The Duke was looking at his son with a smile.

"You must be really proud of how well your son is growing up, Duke." The advisor said with a hint of hostility. The Duke didn't seem to notice.

"You are correct, he will grow to be a fine Duke of Zaphias in the future!" Was the very proud response from the very proud father.

"And the Princess and him get on _very well_..." He added with a sly smile to The Emperor, who chuckled and said:

"Indeed... Now if only your boy Tyran would just be a little kinder to Dayrellan, maybe they could be friends, eh Lawrence?" The Advisor's eye twitched at this but painted a fake smile on his face. _'I'll be the one having the last laugh, foolish King. And as for you Richard... I wonder If your pride in your son will last...'_

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

As the night was wrapping up, the guests slowly started to leave. The King looked over to his old friend's family and saw their troubled expressions. Upon reaching them, he noticed the absence of a certain 'Little Duke'.

"What is the matter Richard? And where is young Dayrellan?" At the sound of his voice, the family turned to him, the panic in their eyes growing.

"We are unsure, no-one has seen him for a while now... Not even the Princess." The Duke responded calmly but a hint of fear that crept into his voice.

"Good heavens... I'm sure he is fine old friend. I'll get Lawrence here to..." The King stopped when he noticed his Advisor's absence as well. Suddenly, a Knight entered the Hall.

"Your Eminence! There have been reports of screams coming from the lower levels. But the hallways are being blocked by some of our own Knights!" The Duke's eyes widened and sprinted off while drawing his two swords. His wife was just behind him holding two daggers which seemingly appeared out of thin air. The Emperor called after them, before ordering the Knight to watch over the Duke's daughters and following.

The Duke and Duchess just knew that the screams had to be their son, it was their intuition as parents. As they charged to the lower levels, Knight traitors attempted to stop them. But there was no stopping two parents rushing to the aid of their child. They took down every Knight (without killing a single one) that dared getting in the way. They eventually reached a poorly lit hallway down a few levels from which the screams were coming from. They could now hear the blood-curling screams... as well as their son's desperate cries of 'PLEASE LEMME GO!'. They barged into the room and were horrified by the sight. Their son was tied down to some metal table. In fact, the whole room looked like some medieval operating theatre... which was close to what it actually was.

"Ah, the concerned parents are here at last." The cold snarl came from none other than Lawrence, the King's Advisor.

"What have you done to my son! You goddamn...!" The Duke's rage was interrupted by Lawrence's deep laugh.

"Oh... just a little experiment is all" Was the response, devoid of remorse but full of a sickening childish glee.

"What!? Explain yourself!" Richard demanded.

"This is my personal laboratory and your son is one one my biggest and greatest experiments... You should be _very_ proud of him." Lawrence's sickening glee turned to evil hostility. Arinne burst into tears

"Why? Why Lawrence? Why would you do such a thing?" She said between sobs.

"...Maybe you should of chosen me then" Lawrence growled. Richard was confused by this.

"What do you... Argh! Just let my son go!" He roared, deciding not to think about what the Advisor just said. Also, he was scared as to why his son had been silent for a while now.

"Ok... He's all yours now. If he is even your son anymore!" Lawrence added with an evil grin.

Before he could respond, his son suddenly sat up snapping all the binds as he did. In the middle of his chest was a dark orb... _'A Blastia!'_ The Duke noticed, _'but it isn't a normal one'. _Dayrellan's eyes opened and his once brown eyes now golden. He got down and attempted a step forward but bent over clutching his chest. He suddenly screamed out again and sparks of electricity were originating from the blastia. Then, Dayrellan started curling up into a ball and as he did so, the sparks grew larger and became more frequent.

"Uh oh... that's not right" Lawrence said. He then ran to the far wall from the Duke and pushed it. It moved and spun around revealing itself as a secret passage. Richard was unable to stop him and so turned back to his son.

"SON! WE'RE HERE!" He yelled desperately. But it fell on deaf ears. Dayrellan suddenly 'opened' up and spread his arms.

"NNNGH...! DIS...CHAAAAAAAARGE!"

All the electricity aer he'd been absorbing was suddenly released. Since it was done in an enclosed space, the explosion of electricity completely destroyed the room. All that remained was rubble, fire and his parents' bodies. Dayrellan then blinked a few times as if just waking up from a dream, a dream turned out to be a nightmare. When he saw his parents, he fell to his knees.

"What have I..." He whispered, voice shaking. He heard running footsteps getting closer so he scrambled to his feet and left through the secret passage the Advisor had used earlier. The King was the first to arrive and just saw a foot as someone disappeared into the passage. He looked around at the wreckage.

"What in the spirits has... Oh... Oh please no." He gasped, noticing the bodies. Slowly, he knelt by his friends' side and wept.

The whole of Zaphias went into a state of mourning. Both the Duke and Duchess were loved by all, including the Lower Quarter. The Duke had helped them a lot over the years, including paying for the fountain which made such a difference to their lives. For months, the King ordered search parties to find the Duke's son. The searches came up empty and soon called off. About a month after this, the hope and chatter about the young Duke being found slowly died and were forgotten. The King had lost his best friends and the only one he considered like a nephew to him in one night. However, the Duke's daughters however refused to give up the search, but struggled to find leads to go on. They waited.

Now, six long years later, a year after the destruction of the Adephagos, our story starts.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Phew! Well there is the Prologue. Turned out quite dark actually... Well, it'll get brighter in Chapter 1. Reviews are much appreciated, especially as I'm just starting out and would like constructive criticism. I'll update as often as humanly possible but with the menace of School coming back soon I will be quite busy. Until next time!

~DeMerio


	2. Chapter 1: Our adventure begins

Hi guys... I somehow managed to survive through Results day. Oh man, it wasn't fun. But all went well at the end. So here's my next chapter!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1 – Our adventure begins not so smoothly

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yuri Lowell was sitting on the windowsill of his room deep in thought. It had been a whole year since him and his friends had destroyed the Adephagos and all the world's blastia had turned into spirits. He looked up and only saw the blue sky above him. Without barriers, every town was now at risk to monster attacks. The Knights' numbers were stretched as they were stationed at every non-guild town. Although attacks were few, the small number of Knights made it difficult to fend them off. When Yuri finally came out of his thoughts, he noticed a large commotion going on at the slope leading to the Public Quarter. _'What could be so interesting that the whole of the Lower Quarter have gone to watch?'. _As if to answer his question, a young boy barged into his room.

"Yuri! Quick, come quickly! Sumin big is happening!" The boy said in one breath. Repede, whom had been sleeping peacefully on Yuri's bed, was looking irritated at the loud intruder.

"Woah, Calm down Ted. Just take a sec to breath." Yuri said. Ted did as instructed and took a few breaths before speaking as excitedly as before.

"Yuri, you won't believe who's in town!" Yuri just looked confused.

"Why does anyone in the Lower Quarter care about some Nobles who have stepped out for a walk or something?"

"That's cos its the Duchess of Zaphias and her sister! They have a lot of Knights with them!" But Yuri's face simply said 'And?'.

"Yuri... The Knights belong to Flynn's Brigade!" Ted's eyes were shining. _'So that's why the Lower Quarter are so interested... And the Duchess, huh?' _

"So hurry up Yuri! Don't you wanna see Flynn again? He's your best friend!" Yuri sighed.

"Alright, Alright." Yuri said in defeat. _'He reminds me of Karol... Oh that reminds me, the Captain told me to meet him in Halure about a new job.'. _Yuri picked up his sword and a small bag of supplies and went to the window again.

Ted had rushed out and down the stairs just in time to see Yuri land. A wagging tail caught Yuri's eye.

"Oh, you coming too Repede?" To which the dog responded 'WOOF'.

**Repede joined the party.**

"Alright, let's go then." And so they did.

* * *

Skit: **Commotion**

_Yuri: Seems like the whole of Zaphias has shown up just to see her._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Yuri: I get that the Lower Quarter want to see Flynn but why is the whole brigade out... Could it have something to do with the Duchess?_

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Yuri: Well, we won't know from just standing here, right?_

_Repede: *WOOO* *WOOF*_

* * *

The walk to the back of the crowd was short. While trying to be as gentle as possible (and receiving many complaints) Yuri made his way to the front. When he did manage to get to the front, he saw the Knights standing in lines. In between some were two females, the taller one looked to be slightly older than himself and had brown hair to her shoulders while the shorter one had wavy, blond hair to the middle of her back.

"So those two must be what all this excitement is about..." Yuri wondered aloud

"As observant as ever Yuri." Came a familiar voice from beside him.

"I could do with out the patronising Flynn." Yuri said without needing to look at the blond man to his left.

"Hmm... Its good to see you well Yuri. Hows your guild?" Flynn asked

"Fine, we're not the biggest or well known but we've only been around a year. Still, we're doing well." Yuri said

"That's good to hear." Flynn responded with a small smile and looked at Repede patiently sitting at Yuri's side.

"The real question is why the Commandant and his brigade are with the Duchess of Zaphias" Yuri said while turning to his friend for the first time.

"...Well I can't really say Yuri... Hmm, Ok. The Duchess received a some information that at Halure, someone who looked like her lost brother was sighted. Despite opposition, she and her sister insist on going out."

"So the best of the best are being deployed to escort them?" Yuri asked but it was more of a statement. Flynn nodded.

"So from the looks of it, you are headed out the city too." Flynn said looking at Yuri's sword.

"Yeah, I also happen to be going to Halure. Guild business you know?" Was all Yuri said.

"I see, then maybe..." Flynn started but was interrupted by

"Commandant!" An orange haired Knight came running up to them. She looked at Yuri and her face changed to one of irritation.

"Sodia... Are all preparations finished?" Flynn asked his subordinate.

Still glaring at the dark-haired man she replied with

"Yes, we are waiting on your order"

"Good... In that case, Yuri, I'll see you another time then." Flynn said turning to his friend.

"Guess so, don't get your ass kicked now. Only I can do that." Yuri said with a confidant smile.

"Ha, you wish Yuri." Flynn said returning the smile. At that, he walked off leaving Sodia still glaring at Yuri.

"...Take care of Flynn." Yuri said after a few seconds.

"Nngh, I do not need you of all people to tell me that!" She snapped back. But Yuri just shrugged and started to walk forward.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

However before he got too far, there was a call of

"YURI LOOOWELL!" He stopped and inwardly groaned. _'You have got to be kidding me...'_. But there they were running over to him, armour clattering away.

"Stop I say! Don't you dare try to get near the Duchess!"

"That's right, we'll stop you right here criminal!". Yuri shook his head disbelievingly

"Great, Tweedle A and Tweedle B... Look guys, I'm really only on my way outta town."

"At the same time as the Duchess? Ha! Likely story." Tweedle B said oh so confidently. Yuri sighed again

"Gimme a break... And where's your Captain? He couldn't have gotten lost could he?"

"You... I say, how dare you! We won't stand for any comments against Captain Leblanc's good name!" Tweedle A said enraged.

"Yeah! We'll show you the pride of the Leblanc Brigade!" Tweedle B announced before charging. Seeing as he wasn't going to get out of this with words, Yuri drew his sword.

The Lower Quarter cheered as Yuri nimbly dodged both Tweedles' attacks and within minutes, both had been beaten.

"Hmm? You two had enough already?" Yuri asked offhandedly. As the two managed to stand again, there was a call of

"HALT!" Both Knights froze in recognition of the voice. Captain Leblanc came up to them and scolded them about how Yuri was pardoned of all previous crimes. Then he turned to Yuri.

"Citizen, I humbly apologise for my subordinates' behaviour. I shall see to it that the receive a worthy punishment."

"Oh? Becoming a Captain has taught you some manners. And don't worry about them, that small beating should serve as punishment enough." To this, Leblanc nodded and saluted before leading Adecor and Boccos off. Thinking he could finally be on his way, Yuri turned to leave Zaphias. However, another voice stopped him.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Excuse me sir, you are Yuri Lowell right?" asked an unfamiliar female voice. Yuri turned his head and saw the Duchess of Zaphias herself looking at him expectedly.

"Yeah I am, can I help you with something?" He said as politely as he could. Apparently it was polite enough as she smiled slightly and continued.

"Oh good, then you are Flynn's friend." _'Is that the only way people know me?' Yuri wondered. _

"We just saw you fight and we were quite impressed. Its no wonder you are Flynn's rival too." Yuri crossed his arms.

"I don't think someone of your status would compliment my fighting unless you wanted something." Yuri said dryly. The Duchess looked surprised but wasn't put off.

"Yes, you are as quick-witted as he says. I was hoping that you could come with us and lend us your strength on our journey." She asked hopefully.

"Don't you think you'll be safe enough with all these Knights? Not to mention Flynn also..." Yuri replied.

"Yes... That is true. But Flynn also mentioned that you were also headed to Halure. I saw this as being mutually beneficial, am I wrong?" She said with a small smirk. As much as Yuri would have like to have thought up a good enough reason to counter her, he could not.

Eventually he nodded and she smiled brightly.

"Excellent! My name is Tillya de Lyesia, acting Duchess of Zaphias. And the girl hiding behind me is my sister. Do you want to introduce yourself?" She said turning to the girl behind her. Yuri hadn't noticed her until now and also looked down. The girl nodded and stepped forward.

"...My name is... Kara de Lyesia... Nice to meet you." She said to her feet. But Yuri had managed to hear her.

"Likewise Tillya and Kara." he gave a quick little bow before stepping back to study the two nobles in front of him. Tillya was about his height and was wearing a long black coat to her knees with gold buttons done up. She also wore blue trousers and black boots. As for her sister, she wore a simple white dress with a pink cardigan. She also wore black tights and pink shoes.

"You know, for such high up Nobles, you don't wear clothes that are very noble-like." Yuri commented.

"Not all Nobles are so stuck up and only care about their appearance. Plus these are easier to move and potentially fight in... Surprised, Mr. Lowell?" She added with that smirk again. Yuri frowned but didn't answer. Flynn then appeared next to Tillya.

"We're ready to leave now, Ma'am." He said with respect.

"Very well. Shall we, Mr. Lowell?" she said with a 'after you' hand motion. Flynn looked confused but soon realised what their earlier conversation was about. Yuri and Flynn lead the way followed by the Knights surrounding the two Nobles.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The monsters outside the Capital were weak but numerous. The Knights did most of the fighting but Yuri did have to kill a few with Repede. After an hour and a half, Deidon Hold was in sight.

"I'm glad you decided to come along with us!" Flynn said after slaying a Wolf.

"Hey, I'm only headed the same way as you!" Yuri protested as he withdrew his sword from a Minicoid.

"Riiiight... whatever you say Yuri!" Flynn said. It was then Repede barked, earning Yuri's attention. He looked round to see a Fillofillia Bud approaching Kara from behind.

"Damn, are Knights really this useless?" Yuri said as he was running over. But he wasn't close enough so he instinctively swung his sword.

"Azure Edge!" He called out and surprisingly, the Arte worked. The monster was killed instantly. _'How did I do an Arte without a Bodhi Blastia? Maybe our Genius Mage will know.' _Kara looked behind herself and then at Yuri in awe. She ran up to him and smiled brightly.

"Wow Mister Lowell, thank you! That was amazing, what Arte was that?" She asked still in awe. Yuri was surprised, she had been too shy to look at him during her introduction a while ago.

"Uhh... Azure Edge." He replied slowly. Luckily (for Yuri) Flynn and Sodia ran up to them.

"Miss Kara, are you unharmed? We are so sorry!" Flynn apologised

"Don't worry Mister Commandant, Mister Lowell here saved me!" As she said this, she grabbed poor Yuri's arm and dragged him down a bit.

"I see, that is a relief. Thanks Yuri." The Commandant said letting out a deep breath. Yuri didn't respond and was trying to nicely reclaim his arm.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The rest of the journey to Deidon Hold proceeded without many more incidents. While not fighting, Yuri's left arm was held by Kara. They soon reached Deidon Hold... Except, there wasn't a single person in sight. Yuri and Flynn walked out first.

"I don't like this. Where is everyone?" Yuri whispered over his shoulder.

"I don't like it either... Something happened here." Flynn responded quietly. Suddenly, The silence was ripped open by a terrifying roar. Everyone looked up to see a giant dragon like creature. Its tail was like a mace, covered in spikes which trailed up its back. And, the Dragon seemed to have... fur?

"What the hell is that?" Yuri yelled

"I... I have no idea! I've never seen a monster like it before!" Flynn said wide-eyed. While all attention was on the skies, only Repede noticed the figures trying to surround them.

"Grrrr... WOOF"

"What is it Repede? Hmm? Who are these guys?" said Yuri exasperated. The mysterious men all seemed odd. Then Yuri noticed that all of them had one or more metallic limbs. The Dragon landed behind them and Yuri noticed it too was partly metal. _'I knew it... I'm cursed'_

"Something tells me that this was a trap." Flynn said. He closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds before turning to Yuri again.

"Yuri, I want you to get the Duchess and her sister out of here. Go through the Quoi Woods and onto Halure. Go." He said sternly.

"No way, I won't..." Yuri began to protest but was cut off by Flynn

"I wasn't asking. Go. NOW!" He ordered. Cursing, Yuri sheathed his sword and ran over to the two Nobles.

"Flynn's ordered me to take you two and run. Let's go." He said to them. Sodia overheard and turned on him.

"Yuri Lowell! You...!" She stopped for a second.

"You better protect them with your life! We'll meet you in Halure so don't screw up!" She said harshly. Yuri nodded and the three ran off leaving the Knights to fight the mysterious group.

* * *

And Done! Wow... I really suck at describing clothes... There's something I need to improve. I hope I got the characters right too. And yay for skits! I've always wanted to make up my own. So, Yuri's new adventure has only just began but has gotten mixed up in another big mess. Next time: Onto Halure! Hope you enjoyed, look forward to more soon!


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters in Halure

Hey guys, I'm BAAAAACK. These chapters are coming out quick eh? I just pre-ordered Tales of Graces F... That's one thing that sucks about the UK... We get most of the cool stuff last :(. Ah well, here is Chapter 2.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 2: Encounters at Halure

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yuri led the other three as they ran away from Deidon Hold and up the hill on their right. Being careful to avoid as many monsters as possible, they couldn't be slowed in case one of the enemies slipped away from Flynn and gave chase. Not long after making their escape, they reached an entrance to a thick part of the woods. They took a minute to catch their breath. Repede keep watch, listening intently for any signs of pursuers. Yuri was the first to recover and look back in the direction of the Hold.

_'Damn it Flynn! You aren't seriously gunna fight that thing?'_. Yuri shook the thoughts out his head. Flynn wouldn't die that easily so he should be focusing on getting to Halure. He glanced over to the girls and saw they too had pretty much recovered too. Just as he was walking over to check, Repede started to growl. Getting their attention, they all turned to see a small group of the strange men coming out of the hold. Knowing it was time to leave, they all turned and ran into the Quoi Woods.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The the thick trees around them would help shelter them from view but it doesn't take a Genius Mage to guess which way they would have fled. '_If Flynn was right and this was a trap, then the pursuers would know we would go this way to get to Halure. And maybe some went to the Capital too in case we had decided to flee that way. Looks like we have no choice but to keep going.' _Yuri turned to their little group. The two Nobles were looking around and surprisingly, the younger looked more relaxed than her sister. Repede was behind them most likely trying to look out for any enemies.

"We'd best move on soon. Are you ready?" Yuri asked.

"Of course but first I must ask. You managed to use an Arte without a Bodhi Blastia, right?" Tillya said

"Yeah, but if your gunna ask how I did, then I don't know." Yuri replied.

"I see, but I wished to ask if you thought we could do our Artes too?" She replied looking him in the eye. Repede too looked at Yuri, as if also interested to hear his answer. Yuri thought for a second.

"I don't see why I'd be the only one who could, so maybe." Yuri answered with a half shrug.

"Yaay! Now Big sis may be able to heal us in case we get hurt!" Kara replied happily. Her sister nodded and then concentrated. Surprisingly, there was a golden light and she cast First Aid on Yuri. With a cheer, Kara grabbed Yuri's arm again and the group started to move through the Woods.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**Tillya and Kara joined the party.**

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Skit: **Mister Lowell**

_Kara: Hey, Mister Lowell! Thanks again for saving me!_

_Yuri: Oh. It was nothing really. And you can call me Yuri._

_Kara: And that Arte was soooo cool, Mister Lowell!_

_Yuri: Yeah... And, I said to call me Yuri. Being called 'Mister Lowell' just makes me feel old._

_Kara: Huh? But, you are old!_

_Yuri: ...! Wait, your sister is older than me!_

_Kara: Yeah... She's old too._

_*Tillya appears*_

_Tillya: Now what was that Kara?_

_Kara: Whaa...? Oh nooooo..._

_*Kara runs off*_

_Tillya: Hey, return here at once!_

_*Tillya chases her*_

_Yuri: ..._

* * *

Skit: **Questioning Yuri**

_Tillya: Yuri, I have one other question for you. You do not have to answer it if you wish..._

_Yuri: Hmm? No, go ahead._

_Tillya: Very well. Yuri, I get the feeling that you dislike Nobles. Am I right?_

_Yuri: You do realise you're asking someone from the Lower Quarter and from a Guild right?_

_Tillya: ... I see your point. But does that extend to me and my sister?_

_Yuri: Hmm... No. You two... Aren't so bad, 'specially when compared to some Nobles._

_Tillya: Then I am relieved. I knew asking for your assistance was a wise choice._

_Yuri: Are you saying you didn't trust me?_

_Tillya: No no! I was just concerned that it may affect the effort you put in protecting us._

_Yuri: ...So you didn't trust me_

_Tillya: ...! I'm truly sorry Yuri._

* * *

There seemed to be more monsters than the last time Yuri came through. But he thought of this as an opportunity to try some of his other Artes. To his surprise, he re-learnt Cerberus Strike too.

_'Its a shame I have to re-learn them all again but the fact I can do them means I can't exactly complain...'_ Yuri found himself quite impressed by the two girls' fighting. Tillya was using a staff which had a hidden blade in case any monsters got too close. Her healing and buffs made the battles easier but on offence, she wasn't half bad either. Kara's weapons of choice were two little crossbows, one in each hand. Her accuracy with them may even rival Raven's. Many times before Yuri even thought of attacking a monster, there would already be two crossbow bolts sticking out some vulnerable part of it.

"You two seem quite used to fighting monsters." Yuri commented after a quick battle.

"Well this isn't our first time out searching for Brother, Mister Lowell" Kara said uncharacteristically serious.

"We are not like most Nobles who would rather send servants or the Knights out to do our work. We prefer to do it ourselves." Tillya continued.

"...Like Father did..." Kara said so quietly that Yuri almost didn't hear her. He decided that a change of subject was needed.

"So what exactly was the information you got?" Yuri asked

"Oh. It was that a young male with brown spiky hair was spotted wandering around Halure." Tillya said

"...Isn't that a little vague?" Yuri said raising an eyebrow

"Even if there's the tiniest chance its him, we'll take it. He's the last bit of our family left." Kara's determination shone in her eyes as she said that.

"Well in that case, we best get a move on to Halure." Yuri said, turning to lead the way again. They reached the clearing with the broken Blastia. _'So this is still here after all this time, huh? Hmm... I still remember the first time I saw it. The time it knocked Estelle out with a sudden gush of aer or something. Estelle... I haven't seen her for quite a while actually'._ He looked round to see the rest of his party sitting down.

"We're only stopping for a couple of minutes... that's all" Tillya said with a hint of fatigue in her voice. Yuri nodded and joined them.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

True to their word, they quickly recovered their stamina through a quick snack and drink of their supplies before departing again. Now trying to make up for lost time, they avoided as many fights as possible and ending any they couldn't avoid swiftly. Yuri could tell they were getting near the exit to the woods but something was bugging him, like a sixth sense for danger.

He slowed down which didn't go unnoticed by his party. Before either of them could ask, Repede started to growl. From the bushes in front, two partially mechanical men strolled out. Kara heard something from behind her and turned to see two more enemies. She aimed one crossbow at each of them.

"I thought this was too easy." Yuri sighed. A blade appeared from each of the Partly Mecha Men's wrists. The party was split in two: Kara and Repede verses the back two and Yuri and Tillya verses the front two. The ensuring battle was made slightly more difficult by the lack of available space. The mechanical limbs did give their opponents a slight strength advantage as well as a defensive advantage too. They were as tenacious as they looked. However, Yuri and Repede were the first to finally beat their opponents and soon the other two fell as well.

"Man, those guys were a pain! Just who are they?" Yuri said more annoyed than anything.

"I am not sure but perhaps that would be best discussed in Halure." Tillya suggested, with an approving bark from Repede. Yuri nodded and they made their way over to the exit.

* * *

Skit:** The Sisters and Repede**

_Tillya: I must say Yuri, Repede here is a very reliable dog._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Yuri: Yeah, no matter what happens I can always rely on Repede._

_Kara: Awww! He's so cute and so cool at the same time!_

_Tillya: Here Repede, good boy..._

_*Tillya moves closer to Repede*_

_Yuri: Woah, I wouldn't..._

_Repede: *Grr*_

_Tillya: Eek! *Moves away*_

_Yuri: Well that's to be expected._

_Kara: Hey! I wanna pet Mister Doggie too!_

_*Kara moves closer to Repede*_

_Yuri: Hey, wait! _

_Repede: *WOO**WOOF*_

_Yuri & Tillya: !_

_Kara: Woof-Woof! _

_Repede: *WOOF**WOO**WOOF*_

_Yuri: Huh... Guess he likes her._

_Tillya: Nggh! That's not fair!_

* * *

The first thing that they saw upon leaving the Quoi Woods was Halure's giant tree. But then again, how could you not?

"Wow... It looks more beautiful every time I see it!" Kara said with a gasp. Yuri and Tillya just nodded beside her.

"Well, time to see if your information was right. And with any luck, Flynn'll already be there." Yuri said

"Indeed... _Just wait a little longer Dayrellan_." Tillya whispered the last bit.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The walk to Halure took just under an hour at most. Finally reaching the entrance, the familiar scent of flowers welcomed them. About 7 steps in, Yuri was stopped by a familiar call.

"Hey, Mister! Over here!" Yuri turned slightly to see none other than the mayor waving to him from outside his house. Casually, he wandered over to greet the over-excited man.

"Ah, its great to see you again. This town still thanks you for all you've done." The mayor bowed.

"...! Good gracious! What distinguished company you are with. Duchess of Zaphias, welcome. And welcome to you also Miss Kara." He said respectfully and with a lower bow.

They returned the gesture just as respectfully.

"My my, what a joyous day it is today. Four very special guests in one day!" The mayor beamed.

"Huh? Four?" Yuri pondered. His question was soon answered by a familiar figure exiting the mayor's house.

"Sir? Is there a prob... Yuri!" Said man soon found himself being embraced by a certain pink-haired female.

"Estelle?! What are you doing here?" Yuri asked, the surprise mixed with joy.

"I told you Yuri! I moved here after our adventure ended!" She said, not realising she was crushing the dark-haired man.

"You really did that? What about the throne?" Yuri asked calming slightly

"Ioder is going to be the next ruler. I personally don't mind, he's the perfect King for the Empire!" She said happily. She finally released the poor man.

"Wow... Mister Lowell knows Estellise?" Came a voice from his side. Yuri looked down and remembered that Tillya and Kara were watching with bemused expressions. Estelle turned to the voice and gasped.

"Kara! Tillya! Oh, I am so happy to see you again!" She embraced them both with some difficulty due to Kara's hight.

"Estellise! I am most glad to see you also" Tillya responded beaming.

"Oh but do tell, how do you know Yuri here? Do I sense a little something going on here?" Yuri's face was, as they say, priceless. Eyes wide in surprise, yet not a hint of embarrassment. Estelle on the other hand resembled a ripe Tomato.

"T-Tillya! No... Its nothing like that, I swear. Right... Yuri?" She said to the back of his head.

"Yeah, your reading it completely wrong. We're just friends" Said Yuri over his shoulder with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"..Right." Estelle couldn't hide her disappointment from her face. Tillya noticed and sighed. _'Does he really not understand a women's psychology or something?' _She thought. Kara, completely oblivious to poor Estelle's problem said.

"Oh yeah, we need to search for Brother!" Estelle's eyes grew wide.

"Dayrellan? Here? I... Haven't seen him. Sorry." The sisters visibly deflated. Yuri turned around.

"Oh, I need to find Captain Karol." He said looking around. Estelle suddenly lit up again.

"Oh Karol? You just missed him. He left in a hurry saying something about some important Guild business in Capua Nor." She informed him. Yuri sighed loudly.

"Will that boy ever sit still? Great, now I have to go chasing him." Yuri was rubbing his temples. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Hey Estelle, can you still do Artes?" He asked

"Of course Yuri, I never needed a Bodhi Blastia in the first place." Her face was was one of _'D'uh'_. (That is, it would have said that if it was anyone but Estelle)

"Well, I only asked a because it seems we can still use our Artes." Estelle looked surprised.

"Oh, how strange. I'm sure Rita might be able to come up with an answer that." Yuri smirked

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier." Estelle smiled too at that.

"Well I'd love to go see Rita too, its been a couple of weeks since I last saw her." Estelle said hopefully. Yuri sighed and shook his head slightly at her not-so-subtle hint of asking to go with him.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll go tomorrow so let's rest up for today." The other two nodded but couldn't help feeling kinda forgotten.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**Estelle joined the party**

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Finally... I'm done! That was much harder to write than I first thought. Well, updating once every two days ain't bad for a beginner like me.

Poor Estelle huh? Well I put it in as a little hat-tip to my first reviewer. Mist-To-Gun, you are awesome! ^_^.

Well that was Chapter 2. Whatever will happen in the next part of Tales of Vesperia 2: The Duke of Zaphias.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Bio: **Partly Mecha Man**

_Seems to be the grunt of a larger organisation. Is only 'Partly' because only half of one or two limbs are mechanical. Weapon is a blade that comes out of the wrist of the metal arm. Just who are these mysterious and violent goons?_


	4. Chapter 3: Yuri's curse gets worse

**A/N:** Part Mecha(s) = short way of saying Partly Mecha Man. It's just to make my life easier...

Hey, I'm back again. I'm so happy people are reading this, that alone makes me wanna keep writing! So I present to you... Chapter 3!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 3: Yuri's curse gets worse.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yuri awoke early in the morning in his room at the Halure Inn. Estelle had offered to have the girls sleep in her house instead of having to pay for a room. When poor Yuri had asked about himself...

* * *

Skit: **Poor Yuri**

_Yuri: So where am I sleeping?_

_Tillya: Yuri Lowell! What are you thinking asking to sleep with us?_

_Yuri: Huh? I didn't..._

_Kara: Mister Lowell... Are you a pervert?_

_Yuri: ...!_

_Tillya: Kara...! From where did you hear such a word?_

_Estelle: No! Yuri is no pervert! I think... *gasp*. Yuri, you aren't one are you?_

_Yuri: What gave you that idea? Jeez, I get it. I'll stay at the Inn, ok?_

_Repede: *Whine*_

* * *

Yuri sighed at the treatment he'd received from the three girls, all of which he'd saved at one point or another. After getting dressed, he saw Repede had woken up too. When he was sure he had everything, he left. Walking out the Inn, he saw Estelle outside waiting. She smiled widely when she saw him.

"Good morning Yuri!" She was still so cheerful even this early.

"Morning Estelle." Yuri replied still waking up. He looked around for the other two.

"The sisters aren't up then."

"No, they were very tired from yesterday. They told me the story and... Thank you Yuri, they are some of the few close friends I had at the castle." she bowed politely.

"Oh. It was nothing, really. Like I said to them, I just happen to be going this way." Yuri shrugged and Estelle giggled. They absent-mindedly had started walking during their conversation and found themselves in front of the tree.

"...I'm glad I moved here. To be able to see the tree's beauty everyday..." Estelle sighed happily.

"Yeah, I agree." Yuri simply said. Estelle, to her surprise, turned to see Yuri looking at her instead of the tree.

"Yuri?" She said a hint of pink on her cheeks. The dark-haired man turned his gaze to the tree.

"Well, people come from all over to see its blossoms right?" He said matter-of-factly. Estelle turned her gaze to her feet.

"Yeah..." _'Why am I so disappointed? What was I hoping he'd say?'_ Yuri turned around when he heard approaching footsteps. The two sisters were smirking as they walked towards them. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Heeey Mister Lowell... What are you up to with Estellise?" Kara asked slyly.

"Hm? Oh, just looking at the tree while waiting for _certain_ people to wake up." He replied putting slight emphasis on 'certain'.

"I see, is that all?" Tillya asked as slyly as her sister

"Yes, that's all Tillya" Estelle answered before Yuri could. Both sister's smirks left their faces. Yuri looked down to see Repede sitting next to Kara giving him a strange look. Yuri broke the awkward silence that followed.

"I know we're only going to Aspio but I'll go buy some supplies. Coming Repede?" The blue dog barked and stood up. The girls watched in silence as the man and his loyal dog walked off.

"Mister Lowell is dumber than I thought..." Kara was the first to speak.

"Estellise..." Tillya started but she was interrupted.

"Please you two, call me Estelle. Its easier to say." She said with a slight smile.

"Ok... Estelle." Kara said.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri handed over the required Gald and packed the supplies into a bag. He was starting to walk back to the girls when a particular group of people caught his eye. They seemed to be trying to watch him without him knowing... And had failed big time. Yuri's eyes grew slightly when he recognised some of them. There was a small group of Partly Mecha Men and one bigger guy, also with metal parts to him. Knowing that they'd been spotted they attempted to surround him. Repede growled fiercely at them and Yuri sighed .

"I dunno what your obsession is with me but I've had enough crazy fans to last me a lifetime!" Yuri said. However, he knew where this was heading and drew his sword. Two Partly Mecha Men attacked first but both were met by a blue shock wave of wind.

"Azure Storm!" _'Nice, I can remember Altered Artes too.'_

From the tree's base the girls could hear a lot of noise coming from behind them. Knowing Yuri was probably involved, they all ran to help. Sure enough, Yuri was surrounded by four Part Mechas and a new big brute-looking enemy.

"Who's the big guy?" Kara wondered aloud. Estelle started searching her pockets and soon pulled out a gold magnifying lens. Looking though it at the big foe, she declared:

"He's a... Robotic Bruiser!" Tillya was looking curiously at the lens.

"Est...elle, why did that not shatter after you used it?"

"Oh, this is a Deluxe Magic Lens and it never breaks. My friend made it and she gave me the first completed one to test it. So far, it hasn't broken!" The Princess said happily.

"Hey, if you three are done gossiping, then maybe you could help out a little!" Yuri called irritated.

"Whoops, sorry Mister Lowell! Piercing Arrows!" Kara rushed in to help.

"Demon Fang!" Tillya called. Estelle used her Deluxe Magic Lens again.

"Partly Mecha Man... What a weird name... Huh? They all have a weakness Yuri! Its... Uh, what is that Element? " She said very confused

"Never mind about their weakness then, we'll just have to beat them the old-fashioned way." Yuri said.

"Oh, Ok!" She put the lens away before running to help Yuri.

"Star Stroke!" she called and the resulting shock wave defeated a Part Mecha.

"Nice one Estelle!" Yuri called before remembering that he should try some more of his Artes.

"Wolf Strike!" Yuri's Arte knocked a Part Mecha down. Before he could finish the enemy, the Robotic Bruiser rushed him.

"Woah, hey! Didn't your parents teach you to be patient?" Yuri taunted.

"Yuri, you shouldn't anger him." Estelle said from somewhere to his right. Onlookers had started to come out of their hiding places and start cheering for the group. One by one, the Part Mechas fell and soon all that remained was the Bruiser. The whole of the Bruiser's right arm was metal and instead of a hand, there was a giant metal hammer.

"Just one more... But this one doesn't look like it'll go down so easily." Kara said slightly intimidated.

"Don't worry Kara, all of us together will defeat it!" Estelle said confidently. Kara nodded with renewed confidence. Yuri was attacking it from the front with the various Artes he now had which allowed Repede to get behind. The dog then howled and three shock waves hit the bruiser signifying that Repede had just re-learnt Sonic Dog. The attack managed to successfully break the enemy's guard. Everyone saw the opportunity.

"Star Stroke!"

"Piercing Arrows!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Azure Storm!"

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

All the attacks struck and the Bruiser was down for the count. The group took a minute to celebrate. Then the mayor appeared behind them.

"Splendid! Oh you've protected our town once again." Then, he tried to offer a reward but they politely refused. They started to walk and Yuri stopped near the exit out of town.

"So, don't you two have to wait for Flynn here?" The girls all stopped.

"Ah, we almost forgot." Kara said. Both sisters looked quite upset.

"We shall see you off then... And if Flynn asks why you're not here then I'll tell him I told you to go. So off you go and please be safe." Tillya said. Yuri and Estelle looked at each other before nodding to the Duchess.

"Well Tillya and Kara, it has been lovely to see you again. I pray your search goes well for your brother... I will look out for him on my travels too." Estelle said before hugging them. With a hand raise from Yuri and a bark from Repede, they started to walk out of town.

"Bye Estelle! Bye-bye Mister Lowell! Oh, and make sure you're good to her!" Kara called after them. Estelle blushed and looked at the ground while Yuri sighed.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**Tillya and Kara have left the Party.**

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Skit:** Travelling again**

_Estelle: *Giggles*_

_Yuri: ...? What's up Estelle?_

_Estelle: Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how nice it is to be travelling with you and Repede again._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Yuri: Yeah, its like our adventure one year ago... Just without Karol here now._

_Estelle: I wonder what kind of Guild business made him have to leave so quickly._

_Yuri: I've been wondering about that myself. Guess we'll only know by going to Nor Harbour and asking him ourselves._

_Estelle: Well, let's hurry to Aspio first then. I can't wait to see Rita again!_

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Yuri: ...Hmm, I wonder what our Genius Mage has been up to_

* * *

Skit:** Old Friends**

_Yuri: Hey Estelle, how long have you know the Duchess and Kara?_

_Estelle: Let me see... About ten years now I guess._

_Yuri: Wow... So you know those two well then?_

_Estelle: Yes but... Not as well as I knew their brother._

_Yuri: ...! You mean the Duke's son? _

_Estelle: Dayrellan de Lyesia, the rightful Duke of Zaphias. After going missing during the incident where his parents died, many people think he is... dead... too._

_Yuri: And what do you think?_

_Estelle: He's definitely alive! _

_Yuri: You sound pretty sure Estelle._

_Estelle: I know he is! He would always beat me at hide and seek!_

_Yuri: ...That's some unique reasoning you have there._

* * *

Luckily for them, they didn't run into many monsters. Though the ones they did fight were quickly dispatched thanks to being able to use Artes. Repede managed to re-learn Crescent Fang. Aspio wasn't too long of a walk from Halure so they made it there in only about a half an hour. They were greeted by the city's usual dark and dampness... But also by explosions and yelling.

"Huh? What the hell is going on around here?" Yuri yelled over the noise. They ran to the main gate but saw the two guards lying on the ground in small puddles of dark liquid. Estelle let out a little squeal and buried her head into Yuri's shoulder. Yuri too flinched at the sight.

"Come on, we best find Rita soon before we're too late." Yuri said to the slightly shaking girl. She had seen bodies before but Yuri guessed it was the fear that Rita may also be like them that caused the girl to panic. His words did seem to help as she took point and they ran to the middle area of town. There, surrounded by countless Part Mechas and Robotic Bruisers was a young mage in red shooting fireballs at any enemy that got too close.

"Damn, just how many of you metal freaks are there!" She spat angrily. Suddenly, she was too exhausted to cast any more and slumped down to her knees.

"No! Stay back dammit! NOO!" She screamed.

"Azure Storm!"

"WOOF"

All attention was drawn to the dark-haired man and the blue dog. The mob all backed off slightly, allowing Estelle to run to Rita.

"Oh Rita, its ok... We're here now... You'll be ok." The Princess said soothingly while trying to not tear up too much. However their young friend couldn't stop two tears escaping.

"Estelle? Yuri and Repede too?" She asked stunned. Estelle healed her up. Yuri stepped in front of them.

"You bastards have gone too far! No-one lays a finger on one of ours!" Yuri yelled furiously. Rita never cried and Yuri wasn't going to let these things get away with causing her to.

"...You guys really are idiots, you know. Even the dog." Rita said but couldn't hide the wide smile on her lips despite the situation. Standing up, both girls joined Yuri.

"Its payback time, Metal FREAKS!"

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

One hour after Yuri had left Halure, there was another commotion at the gates. A brigade of Knights came into town led by an orange haired woman. Behind her, some injured Knights were carrying an even severely injured blond Knight wearing the Commandant's uniform. The Duchess and her sister ran up to them and gasped.

"FLYNN!"

* * *

And that concludes another chapter. Pretty heavy stuff huh?

And this marks the first appearance of Rita! Probably one of my favourite characters in the game. And Oh noes, poor Flynn!

Oh how I wish I had an Xbox 360... or the PS3 version gets released outside Japan... But then there's no guarantee it'll come here to the UK. *sigh*

The Tales of Wiki has been a life saver with some of the more finer details, like Arte names.

Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter coming out soon! But for now... My bed is calling me.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Bio: **Robotic Bruiser**

_A large bodied man with metal parts: A limb or two and the lower jaw normally. They seem to have a slightly higher rank than Partly Mecha Men but that's not saying much. Usually lead small groups of them. Tougher to take down than Part Mechas. _

_Weapon: A Hammer or Axe on their dominant arm. Name can be shortened to R-Bruiser._


	5. Chapter 4: After the Aspio Massacre

Still waiting for Tales of Graces F... Since I'm not very patient, here is another chapter. So sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 4: After the Aspio Massacre

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Previously...

_"You bastards have gone too far! No-one lays a finger on one of ours!" Yuri yelled furiously. Rita never cried and Yuri wasn't going to let these things get away with causing her to._

_"...You guys really are idiots, you know. Even the dog." Rita said but couldn't hide the wide smile on her lips despite the situation. Standing up, both girls joined Yuri._

_"Its payback time, Metal FREAKS!"_

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**Rita has joined the party**

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri rushed forward into the fray, releasing his anger on the Part Mechas. He was using a few too many Artes at the start and got tired quickly... Not that you could tell by looking. Even Estelle was mainly attacking with her sword and only healed when necessary. Repede was guarding Rita while she cast a variety of spells.

"Fireball!"

"Champagne!"

"Stone Blast!" Her spells were badly damaging the enemies but they were refusing to go down.

"Pierce Cluster!" Estelle managed to knock one over but it got back up.

"Fang Strike!" But not even Yuri could take one down

"Grr... WOOF" Repede used Crescent Fang but it merely scratched one.

"Damn, these are tougher than all the others." Yuri said through gritted teeth.

"Yuri! Don't they look different to the other ones we've faced?" Estelle asked. Yuri took a closer look at them and noticed something. They had more metal parts to them then the Partly Mecha Men.

"Wait... Have you fought them before?" Rita asked after casting another Champagne.

"Yeah, seems they've taken a liking to me and I've got some more fans... Cerberus Strike!" Yuri said. The group fought with all their might but not one enemy would go down. They kept advancing forcing Yuri back a few steps but as he did, he collided with someone. He turned to see all four of them back to back and surrounded.

"Damn, this is not how I planned on going out..." Yuri said and Repede whined.

"D-Don't be stupid! We can't d-die here!" Rita tried to keep her voice from shaking but failed. The Mechas' rhythmic footsteps got closer and closer...

_Clink...Clink...Clink_

...Until they all stopped at once. The group were stunned as all the Mechas just turned and marched out of Aspio.

"They're... leaving?" Estelle whispered unbelievingly. Sure enough, they were going without a second glance at them.

"I don't know what caused them to do that, but I sure as hell ain't complaining." Yuri said sitting down on the floor. The other joined him and for a few minutes, no-one spoke as they looked around at the destruction. It was awful. Fires devouring books and illuminating the bodies left lying around. All that could be heard was the fires, the wind whistling and Rita's quiet sobs. Even though she tried to suppress them, the rest heard them. Estelle couldn't bear it any longer and hugged her best friend in an attempt to comfort her. Even Repede moved closer to offer his silent support. After a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity, she stopped when the sound of metal clanging broke the silence. Yuri was up first sword ready with Repede to his side. As it turned out, it was the Leblanc Brigade rushing in far too late. The Captain looked around at the scene and gasped disbelieving. The Tweedles were the first to notice the dark-haired man who had relaxed slightly.

"Yuri Lowell! I say, Why are you here?" Adecor said surprised.

"Yeah! What are you doing here." Boccos chimed in (unnecessarily to be honest). Yuri sheathed his sword.

"We were here to visit our friend..." He replied. All attention was turned to the mage in red.

"I see, a survivor... Mr. Lowell, I humbly thank you for your assistance to the Empire." Leblanc said and saluted.

"We didn't do this for an Empire that can't protect its people." Yuri said coldly. Leblanc looked down.

"Yes, I understand. We were in the area coming back from the Shaikos Ruins ... It's only because our lookout saw the smoke and... Alright men, split up and search for survivors!" The Knights all saluted and all went to carry out the order. Leblanc went up to Rita to check on how she was and to ask a few questions. Rita obviously yelled at him until Estelle calmed her. After a while, she agreed to be questioned.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

During Rita's questioning Estelle approached Yuri whom was sitting on the steps into town. Neither spoke for a minute until Estelle finally did.

"Yuri... How could anyone be so cruel?" She asked, voice shaking.

"Those things weren't human...not any more. They are machines made to kill. And the person behind them must be the most twisted person alive." Yuri said darkly.

"The person behind this... I can't even image a person that evil. They... They must be stopped!" She said defiantly. Repede barked as if agreeing.

"We don't know the first thing about them so how could we start looking?" Yuri asked her. Estelle seemed to deflate at his words.

"But that doesn't mean we aren't gunna try. We'll make them pay for what they've done to Rita." Yuri continued and stood up. Estelle lit up and smiled. Repede then turned to the approaching Rita.

"Hey..." She said when she was close enough

"Hey." Yuri replied.

"Oh Rita..." Estelle said before hugging the mage again.

"Estelle, I'm ok now." she said softly. The Princess nodded and let go.

"So your gunna go after them right?" She said to Yuri.

"Yeah. But first we need to meet up with the young Captain at Nor Harbour." Yuri said. Rita nodded and turned.

"Alright, lemme just pick up a few things at my... place." She said sadly. She walked off followed by her friends.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Just after they had left, a figure walked up the steps and flinched at what they saw.

"Damn it! I didn't make it here in time... They were definitely here so then they'd go to... Capua Nor! Grr... Just wait, I'll definitely catch you and make you regret this." The figure turned and ran out of the ruined city.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Rita led them to her house... or what remained of it. Just a smoking pile of rubble stood where they had met the famed mage for the first time. Rita started moving some of the rubble and eventually Yuri and Estelle gave her a hand. Soon after, Rita found what she wanted, a hatch in the floor.

"This is where I hid my most important pieces of research when I heard all the commotion earlier." She explained while opening it. She removed a few books, a bag and her sash. She handed one book to Yuri whom recognised it.

"The monster book? Hey wait... I thought we completed it." He said flicking through the empty pages.

"The completed one was lost in a fire. I just happened to have a spare one. And anyway, the Kid can have his fun filling it up again." She said turning to leave.

"So we're done?" Yuri asked closing the book and wondering where to store it.

"Yeah, there isn't much else left." Rita said almost neutrally. Estelle suddenly remembered something she hoped would cheer up her friend.

"Rita! Your Deluxe Magic Lens works to perfection!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh really? I knew it would but I'm happy to hear it is a success." She said proudly

"Modest as ever... Well, I'm glad she's recovered so quickly. Must be thanks to Estelle." Yuri muttered but only Repede heard him and barked.

"Hey, let's go back to Halure first. We can rest for a bit then cross Ehmead Hill." The girls nodded and they all turned and left the wreckage of Aspio behind.

* * *

Skit: **Rita returns**

_Estelle: Oh I'm so glad Rita is travelling with us again!_

_Rita: Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go back to._

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Estelle: Rita..._

_Yuri: Hey don't worry. Since you're one of us, we'll never let you feel alone._

_Estelle: That's right Rita! We are all like one big family._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Rita: ...Uh, yeah... I know._

_Yuri: Hey she's embarrassed!_

_Rita: Huh?! S-Shut up! Argh, why did I agree to go with you guys!_

_*Rita storms off*_

_Estelle: Hehe, she was smiling Yuri._

_Yuri: Glad to see she hasn't changed._

* * *

The few battles they had on the way were made quicker due to Rita's magic. Soon they found themselves re-entering the beautiful City of Blossoms. Everyone took a minute to look at the petals falling. Rita sighed.

"This town is as peaceful as ever... and right next to it, Aspio is destroyed." She muttered. Estelle suddenly noticed a lot of Knights around.

"Huh? Where did all these Knights come from?" She asked confused. Yuri looked at them and noticed their armour's colour.

"Hey these are Flynn's Knights! Flynn must have finally made it here." Estelle gasped.

"Flynn? Then he'd be with the Duchess at my house!" She gasped and led the way. Upon arriving at her house, she quickly opened the door and rushed in. What the group saw caused them all to gasp.

"Flynn!" Yuri shouted and rushed to his friend's side. The Commandant was lying on a sofa wrapped in bandages across his body. Tillya was sitting next to him looking tired.

"Hey...Yuri." He replied weakly. Kara and Sodia ran out from the kitchen to see what all the noise was. When Kara saw Yuri, she ran to hug him.

"Mister Lowell!" she said happily. Yuri wasn't expecting the sudden embrace and the look on his was of pure confusion. Estelle and Tillya just 'Aww'd' at the girl's display of affection.

"Huh, Wha...? Uh, hi Kara." Yuri managed.

"Another fan Yuri? Somehow you really are popular." Rita said with a shrug. From the sofa there was a small chuckle.

"Mister Lowell? Haha... makes you sound like an old man." Flynn said. Yuri frowned at his friend's comment.

"Then what does that make you?" He countered. Flynn chuckled again.

"Heh, guess that makes us a pair of old-timers." He joked.

"Guess so. And Flynn, didn't I say that only I could kick your ass?" Yuri said half-joking, half-serious. Flynn nodded at Sodia.

"You see, Yuri Lowell, the enemies attacked relentlessly after you left." Sodia started to explain, managing to keep the usual steel out of her tone somewhat.

"No matter how hard we hit them, they just got back up. We were losing men quickly... So the Commandant fought that... monster alone." She continued. Yuri shot a furious look at the blond Knight.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Yuri shouted angrily.

"Its funny... You and Sodia don't get along so well but yet you both have said the same thing to me." Flynn said with a small smile.

"Flynn!" Yuri warned.

"...I had to make sure that thing didn't go after you and the Duchess. That was the top priority, make sure you three were safe." Flynn said suddenly serious. Yuri shook his head and walked to the door.

"And what if you had died? ...Just don't do something so reckless again." He said and left.

The room was silent for a minute or so. Estelle was the first to speak up.

"Well... I'm glad your safe Flynn. Come on Rita, we'd best hurry and catch up to him. Oh and Tillya, Kara and Sodia, please take care of him." Estelle said. Tillya waved and Sodia bowed slightly.

"Bye Estelle! Bye Miss Mage Girl! Bye Mister Doggie! Say bye to Mister Lowell as well for me!" Kara said excitedly. Repede barked in response and Estelle waved.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri was waiting outside looking pretty angry. The girls walked up to him and he turned to them.

"Ready to go?" He asked hopefully. Estelle frowned at him.

"Yuri! Rita hasn't rested yet." She scolded. Yuri arched an eyebrow and looked at Rita.

"Estelle, I'll be fine. Besides, we gotta catch those Metal Freaks before they hurt more people." Rita said.

"Are you sure? We can rest if you want." Yuri said a hint of concern present in his tone.

"Yup, I'm sure. Now let's make those Freaks pay!" She said fiercely.

"Ok, if your sure... But promise me to sit out if you don't feel up to it ok?" Estelle said. Rita nodded and that was the end of the conversation. They set off for Ehmead Hill.

* * *

Skit: **Growing concerns**

_Estelle: Yuri, you were really concerned about Flynn back there, weren't you?_

_Yuri: Hm? It was mostly me being angry at his hard-headedness._

_Rita: Yeah, that's called being concerned._

_Yuri: ..._

_Estelle: But what's worrying me the most is that group of metal men... They're really dangerous._

_Yuri: No kidding. Those guys make some of the people we met last year look like saints._

_Rita: ..._

_Estelle: So where did they go after Aspio? They obviously didn't go to Halure._

_Rita: So they either went to the Shaikos Ruins for some reason or over..._

_All: ...!_

_Yuri: Ehmead Hill! Are they going to Nor Harbour next?_

_Estelle: Oh no Karol! We have to hurry!_

* * *

The path they were on suddenly started getting steeper. They had reached Ehmead Hill, which seemed the same as it had always been.

"We're at Ehmead Hill... All we gotta do is walk through and..." Yuri was saying but was interrupted by a scream.

"AHH! HELP US!" Came an older woman's voice. The group rushed to the source and were shocked. There calling for help was Kellas and her son Pauly. They were surrounded by a group of Partly Mecha Men, all ready to strike. Between the mother and son and the murderous machine men was a young man with two swords.

"Hmph, How typical that they attack all at once. Hey Miss, don't worry. I'll beat these things into next week!" The adolescent boy said confidently.

"Shouldn't we help him Yuri?" Estelle asked urgently.

"Yeah, that idiot can't take on all of them" Rita said. Apparently the boy heard and turned to them.

"Hey! I can easily take..." He started but the Part Mechas used this as a chance to attack.

"Come on, let's go!" Yuri said sword already drawn. They rushed forward to help.

* * *

Aaand... Done! I hope Rita isn't too OOC... But I figured that if you just lost everything like she did then surely even Rita would cry a bit. And yay for reoccurring sub-characters! I couldn't remember Pauly's mum's name... Took a while actually. ^_^'

Oooh, who is this twin swordsman? Guess you'll have to find out in Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5: To Capua Nor!

Yup, I'm back. I just got Tales of Graces f and loving it so far! Because of that, I'm feeling really inspired to write so here goes!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5: To Capua Nor!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Azure Storm!" Yuri called as he ran to the massive group of Partly Mecha Men. Both shock waves found their marks but didn't seem to do much. The twin swordsman in the middle of the sea of enemies was slashing and parrying so fast, he seemed like a blur. Yuri started to slash away at the back of a Mecha but the enemy in question just kicked him back and turned its attention back on the boy.

"Wait, are they ignoring us?" Rita asked annoyed as she powered up a Fire Ball.

"Hey Metal Freaks! Take this!" The Fire Ball made a small explosion and knocked some Part Mechas down. Kellas and Pauly took the opportunity to run. Estelle met them and checked for any wounds.

"Looks like they don't wanna play with us." Yuri said in a mock sad voice. Back to the twin swordsman, he was taking quite a few hits. He knew he had to get out of the mass of metal and flesh.

"Falling Leaf!" He called as he nimbly flipped over all the Mechas and landed next to Yuri.

"Well that could have gone better..." He thought aloud. Yuri arched an eyebrow at the young man to his left. _'He's quite young, around Rita's age maybe? So why are they after him?' _He thought and decided to voice his question.

"Hey, any idea what you did to tick these guys off so much?" To which the one in question looked at him and shrugged.

"I dunno... I only _politely_ stopped them killing those two?" He replied and Yuri sighed (A/N: I'm a poet!).

"I somehow doubt that 'polite' bit." All the Mechas had started to realise that their target was not there but behind them. The young man sheathed his swords in two sheaths on his left hip and raised a hand. Suddenly the ground below him lit up with orange symbols. Rita looked shocked at this.

"Wait... What magic is...?" She started.

"Come, zap 'em where they stand! Spark Wave!" And at once, a ball of lightning surrounded half of the Mechas. The caught enemies were electrocuted for a few seconds and had fatal damage dealt to them. All the ones struck collapsed defeated. The group was amazed.

"Woah..." Yuri said as the other Mechas looked at their fallen allies and paused. What small bit of a human conscious they had left caused a glint of fear to shine in their eyes.

"Time to finish 'em!" The young man said grinning. He pulled out his swords again and readied his stance: Left sword upside-down like a dagger and right sword held normally. Yuri and the twin-swordsman led the charge.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The enemies went down one by one and soon, only five or so remained. The young man looked over at Rita after she had finished casting a fireball.

"Hey you, Girlie!" He called. Rita turned to him furious.

"What the hell did you call me?!" She yelled back. The young swordsman was surprised at her outburst but wasn't put off continuing what he wanted to ask.

"Oook... Angry Girlie. So you're a mage from Aspio right? Do you know how to use Lightning magic then?" Rita shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"I... Um... What do you mean Lightning magic?" She questioned. The young man looked at her disbelieving.

"Uh, what do you mean 'What do you mean Lightning magic?'? I just did some a little while ago!" He said raising his voice in... Well, disbelief. Rita strolled up to him and they both glared at each other. Both young adolescents had forgotten about the fight around them.

"Just shut up you idiot! Even I can't have researched everything in the world! If I had, then there'd be nothing left to research!" Rita's face was going red from anger.

"So... you're saying you don't know right?" The other teen said face softening slightly. He took her continued silent glaring as a yes.

"Want me to teach ya?" He said playfully, closing one eye and grinning. Rita was surprised by his sudden change in tone and then found her face going red... But not from anger this time.

"Wha-What could an Idiot like you teach a genius like me?" But the boy's response was interrupted by Yuri's yell of:

"Rita, watch out!" A Mecha Man had realised the two were distracted and used the opportunity. The young man only just managed to intercept the attack. However, the attack caused both blades to fly out his hands. The Mecha Man prepared to strike again at the disarmed swordsman. At this, he kicked high at the Mecha's approaching blade and they met halfway with a metallic:

*_ching*_

Surprise was on everyone's face, friend and foe alike. Firstly at the fact his leg was not bleeding profusely. Secondly at the sound the connection made. The young man used the Mecha's hesitation to attack.

"Triple Kick!" He called as he did three roundhouse kicks consecutively. The enemy was knocked back and fell on its rear.

"Axe Smash!" He called as he did his follow-up Arte. Doing a neat front-flip, the young man brought his right heel down on the Mecha's head and defeated it. This prompted the fighting to resume.

"You alright?" The young man asked Rita sounding a little concerned.

"Hm? I'm fine Idiot. Shouldn't you be more concerned about getting your weapons?" She replied more coldly than she actually wanted.

"Hmph... You're welcome." He said obviously displeased with her response and ran over to collect his swords before she could apologise. Once he had, he targeted a Mecha about to hit Estelle from behind.

"Shock Fang!" He called and swung his sword upwards. This caused an electrified Demon Fang to glide along the ground. The Mecha was hit and took serious damage from it. Estelle turned and finished it.

"Thank you very much!" She said to him and started casting First Aid on Repede. The boy smiled and went to help Yuri.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Minutes later, the fight was over. The Mechas were beaten and the group were catching their breath. Yuri was the first to recover and turned to examine the swordsman.

He was wearing a black (sleeveless) shirt under an open, dark blue coat which reached half-way down his thighs. He was wearing black trousers that were loose enough to allow him to do the high kick he pulled off earlier. His mid-lengthish hair was dark brown and spiky. Even his fringe was spiky-ish and was slightly diagonal towards his right eye. His eyes were chestnut-brown and full of mischievous glee.

"For someone so young, you sure attract a lot of trouble." The young man looked down slightly.

"Well I couldn't just let them hurt those two... And for what they did to Aspio, they deserved this." The group gasped.

"You know what happened in Aspio?" Rita asked, her tone had a hint of sadness. The young man nodded.

"Yeah. And, they're headed for Nor Harbour. A good number of them are still on their way there..." He informed them.

"Damn... Karol better be ok. Well, there's just a few more questions to ask you. First, what's your name?" Yuri asked cautiously. The young man perked up.

"Name's Dayren Vyce! Nice to meet'cha!" He introduced prodding himself in the chest with his thumb. Estelle stiffened slightly.

"Day...ren? E-Excuse me sir, have we ever met before?" She asked hopefully.

"Huh? Doubt it but still, what's your name?" He asked arching an eyebrow and cupping his chin with his hand.

"My name is Estellise but I prefer to be called Estelle." She introduced politely. Yuri, who was closely observing the boy, thought he saw Dayren's hand twitch slightly but the calm look on his face betrayed what Yuri had thought he'd seen.

"Estell...ise? Hmm... Sorry. I've never met ya before. Heh, I would never forget the name or face of such a pretty lady, you see." He said playfully and ended with a wink which caused Estelle to blush. Dayren noticed a dangerous glint in the dark-haired man's eyes for a brief second. _'Oho... I see... Hehe, this could be fuuuun~'_ He thought mischievously. He smirked at Yuri as if to show he wasn't intimidated. Estelle quickly composed herself and bowed her head.

"Oh, I am so sorry Dayren. I mistook you for someone else. I guess I'm desperate and jumping to conclusions." She apologised sincerely. Dayren shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"Nah, don't worry Estelle! I admit, I was surprised ya thought you knew me since I'm just your average Joe and you're obviously a high up noble."

"Alright, next question. Why were you here fighting those things." Yuri asked gaining Dayren's attention again.

"Oh, well I was doing what I'm guessing you guys were prob'ly doing and was travelling to Nor Harbour. I saw those pieces of scrap metal there threatening that lady and kid. I couldn't just watch them murder the two of 'em so I stepped in." Dayren explained with a serious tone for the first time. Estelle giggled.

"He sounds like you Yuri." She giggled again. In a game or anime, Dayren would have had a question mark floating above his head at this. Rita stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"Hey you, Idiot. What was the deal with your leg earlier?" She asked suspiciously. Dayren's imaginary question mark was joined by another.

"My leg...? Oh, you mean this?" He said as he rolled up his trouser leg and revealed what looked like a metal shin-guard.

"Since some of my Artes are kicking based, I use these Greaves to protect my shins and help whalop enemies harder!" He explained.

"So now you know me, hows about the rest of ya introduce yourselves?" Yuri stepped forward.

"I'm Yuri Lowell. And this is Repede."

"WOOF"

"Rita Mordio" Dayren nodded and studied Rita. She reddened slightly under his stare.

"What!?" She cried and Dayren nodded again and spoke.

"If you run into those metal-heads again, knowing Lightning spells will really help. I'd be happy to teach you Rita." He said with a small smile. Said girl looked away faking irritation.

"Hmph, well... I guess it could be useful in getting those Metal Freaks back for destroying my home."

"Don't mean to interrupt you two but we need to be on our way. Remember Karol and those things headed towards him?" Yuri said with a hint of urgency.

"Well if your headed for Capua Nor, you mind if I join ya till we get there?" Dayren asked hopefully. Yuri shrugged in a do-what-you-want way. Rita facepalmed.

"You have to be kidding me..." But all of them, including Kellas and Pauly whom felt very forgotten by both party and Author, made their way over the hill.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**Dayren has joined the party**

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Skit: **Dayren vs. Rita Round 1**

_Rita: Hey Idiot._

_Dayren: You called? And ever so nicely I might add._

_Rita: Shut up. Anyway, I was gunna ask you about your family._

_Dayren: ...! Wha-? Serious? Uh, then you could try asking nicer ya know!_

_Rita: Fine. Dayren, tell me about your family._

_Dayren: *sigh* There ain't much to tell. Got no parents, got no siblings, got no uncles or aunts. Nobody._

_Rita: I see... just like me._

_Dayren: Strange, we do have sumin' similar._

_Rita: Hmph. Ok, how many friends have you got?_

_Dayren ..._

_Rita: What? Don't tell me you haven't got any._

_Dayren: ...I don't stay in one place long enough to make friends._

_Rita: Oh, I see. _

_Dayren: Hey Rita, do you wanna be friends with me?_

_Rita: Huh? What...? Me? I-I... Uh... A-Anyway, I win the first round!_

_Dayren: ...?_

* * *

Skit: **Dayren and Repede**

_Dayren: Huh? Oh, hello there. You're Repede right?_

_Repede: *Grr*_

_Dayren: Woah, easy there. I ain't gunna hurt you or anything._

_Repede: ..._

_Dayren: There... That's a good boy. It's a pleasure to meet you Repede._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_*Yuri and Estelle enter*_

_Dayren: Mind if I give you a stroke boy?_

_Repede: *Grr* _

_*Repede moves away*_

_Yuri: Don't worry, he's like that with pretty much all strangers at first._

_Estelle: But what about me? I've known him for over a year and he still won't let me pet him!_

_Yuri: Heh, I'm sure he's only playing around with you._

_Dayren: I see... Lemme try one more time._

_*Moves over to Repede*_

_Yuri: I wouldn't Dayren..._

_Repede: ..._

_Yuri & Estelle: ...! _

_Dayren: There, see? I'm not so bad._

_Estelle: WHAT? Repede!_

_Yuri: Hahaha!_

_Estelle: It's not funny Yuri!_

* * *

The short trip to Capua Nor took twenty minutes or so due to only having one battle on the way. During which, Dayren tried to teach Rita Lightning magic. However, after failing a few times, she got mad at him and the two argued until the battle ended. After a brief scolding from Yuri, they were off again. Estelle had started up a conversation with Yuri about Karol while Dayren and Rita attempted civil conversation about the technical stuff behind Lightning magic in the hope it would help Rita understand it better. They arrived in the familiar rough-looking port town of Capua Nor.

"So it's more effective when its raining? I guess that makes sense." Rita said to Dayren.

"Yup. Well, we're here in Nor Harbour." He said to the group.

"Hm... It's like it was one year ago!" Estelle said fondly

"Which means those metal men haven't raised hell yet. We best find Karol fast." Yuri said and the group nodded.

"Best first place to look is the Inn I guess. Shall we?" Dayren said, leading the way. Upon reaching the Inn, Dayren tripped while opening the door and accidentally pushed it open quite forcefully. The door opened half-way before it seemed to collide with something causing a dull _'THUD'_ and was accompanied by the cry of:

"OW!" Quickly scrambling to see who was the victim of the vicious door attack, the group opened the door slower. There, sitting on the floor was a kid with a large bag rubbing his nose.

"Just who did... Hey! Guys, its you!" The boy said going from irritated to overjoyed in the blink of an eye.

"Karol! Oh are you ok?" Estelle said crouching at his side.

"Whoops, sorry little buddy. I quite honestly slipped." Dayren apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. Huh? Who's this?" Karol asked noticing the new face.

"Name's Dayren Vyce. Sorry again." Dayren introduced with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Dayren. I'm Karol Capel, leader of the Guild: Brave Vesperia." Dayren looked surprised.

"Really? Wow, to be a Guild leader at so young... Impressive!" Dayren grinned.

"Well, I'm glad we found you so quickly Captain Karol. I'm glad we weren't too late." Yuri said relived.

"What do you mean you weren't too late? Wait, we can do all this talking in the room I've rented. We're uh... Kinda blocking the door." He said scratching his head. The group nodded and made their way to the rented room.

* * *

Ta daa! Another chapter down. Two characters in one chapter, eh? Pretty cool.

Introducing Dayren Vyce! My next OC enters the spotlight. He's a lil bit eccentric but you'll get used to him. I started writing his personality after playing Tales of Graces f with Pascal in the party for ages. (My lil sis' character, that's why) Oh, and he is definitely **NOT** based off Lloyd Irving in any way... It's just a coincidence with the hair (kinda) and weapons. Anyway, here's some info about him:

Weapon: Twin swords

Sub: Greaves

Weakness: N/A

Resistances: Electricity

Artes: Shock Fang, Falling leaf, Triple kick, Axe Smash.

It's quite hard coming up with Arte names btw... And that's not all the Artes he knows either.

Oh, I'm rambling. See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: The Nor Warehouse

Aaand looks who's back with another chapter of ToV2:DoZ! ...It looks weird shortened like that. o.O

**Review Responses**:

CrescentMoonAngel56: Hehe... Glad the story is keeping you guessing! The one thing I wanted to say in response (since I can't answer all your questions... Spoilers and me being mean and whatnot) was that Rita can actually learn one of the Lightning spells. She can learn Thunder Blade as an Altered Arte of Blade Roll if she has the skills 'Hell fire' and 'Gale' active. However, due to there not being a lightning Element in the game, it is counted as a fire and wind elemental spell. I dunno if you'll find that interesting but there you go. I'm just gunna make it that she never learnt it for the plot's sake ^_^'. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, I really enjoy reading them!

School for me has returned... *sigh*. Updates will now unfortunately become less frequent but I'll do my best. After all, I need something to ease the pressure of the work... Well, on with the story!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6: The Nor Warehouse

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Huh, I see... You guys have had a rough time getting here." Karol muttered sadly.

"Especially you Rita... I'm sorry about your home." The mage girl in question shrugged and put on a neutral face.

"Hm... Yeah." She said simply. Karol was surprised at his friend dismissing it like that.

"You're not upset about it?" He asked.

"Well yeah, earlier I was. But my house can be rebuilt while I'm travelling around. Plus most of the research lost was on Blastia which aren't around any more." Rita explained.

"But... All those lives lost... It's too cruel." Estelle said looking down. Everyone, including Rita, also had sad expressions.

"Hey, Dayren right? Where do you live?" Karol said trying to change the subject to something he hoped was happier. The young man looked up from his seat on the floor (which everyone was confused about since perfectly good chairs were available.) and knitted his eyebrows.

"I don't have a home either. I've travelled around most of my life sleeping in alleyways, in trees or if I was lucky, the free travelling Inn. I'm kinda used to the ground I guess... Oh yeah, there's chairs there." He said and Karol sighed.

"Oook... Oh, Yuri! Now that your here finally, I can tell you our new job!" Karol said suddenly happily.

"Yeah, since that's we've chased you all the way here for." Yuri said with a small smirk.

"Ehehe... Sorry." Karol said sheepishly and both he and Estelle giggled.

"But on the bright side, our job is based in this town." He laid out some paper on the table.

"Alright here's the mission brief troops!" Karol said in an excited but commanding way somehow. When only Yuri and Estelle went to the table, Karol looked at the older teens with a hint of annoyance.

"Wait you mean me too? I'm not even part of your stupid guild!" Rita shot at him.

"Yeah, I think the same as the hot-headed mage here. Minus the 'stupid guild' bit of course." Dayren said crossing his arms casually. Rita turned on him.

"What did you call me?" She growled but Dayren gave her an uninterested look.

"Hot-headed." He answered simply.

"I am not! Are you looking to get smacked!?" She said with a glare. Estelle stepped forward.

"Rita, please calm down." She said calmly

"Estelle... He's the one who..." Rita started, still facing Dayren.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Karol yelled. Both teens looked at him surprised but slowly made their way over. The young guild leader look proud of himself as they studied at the blueprints in front of him.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Alright, our job is very straightforward. A thief stole a valuable possession from our client, Mr. Harrison. He said they were some very important documents that he must get back ASAP. From the information he uncovered, the thief was last seen entering Nor Warehouse." Karol explained.

"So, we go in there, beat up the thief and return those documents right?" Yuri summed up.

"Yeah, basically. Now he would most likely be in the big office here, on the second floor. It has a vault and from its position, a good view of intruders and easy to guard. So, we'll go in this way to avoid detection but it means we have to take the long way round to get to the office." Karol continued, pointing to relevant part of the blueprint when appropriate.

"Well that sounds simple. Hope you guys have fun!" Dayren said with a wave.

"W-Wait! Are you gunna come along with us?" Karol asked

"Uh... you realise that I've only just met you guys right? Sure, your all nice people but I'm a complete stranger to you." Dayren replied. Rita turned to him with a scowl.

"Hey Idiot! You still haven't taught me Lightning magic yet. So you can't leave until I learn it!" She snapped. Dayren just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you were serious about that? Huh, it's surprising that you_,_ Rita, want me to stay." He said with a cheeky grin. Rita went slightly red, which seemed to be most likely due to her rapidly building anger.

"Shut up! I'm only interested as I am a researcher and I've never heard of Lightning magic. I need to make sure your not just pulling some kind of trick." She argued. The other teen sighed.

"Yeah, right. I believe you." He said and dodged a punch from Rita. Suddenly, Karol's face lit up with realisation.

"Oh yeah, and the thief had a metal arm. That should make it easier to recognise him, right?" Karol said innocently. The room went silent. Dead silent. After a few minutes, Karol had gotten really concerned.

"What's the matter you guys? You're freaking me out." Dayren turned to Yuri.

"We 'd best go soon. Otherwise they might do something." Despite it being directed at Yuri, The whole group nodded. (except Karol, he was confused.).

"Wait, now you're coming too? What's going on?" Karol said flailing his arms.

"We're going to the Warehouse. Ready Captain?" Yuri said. Karol still looked confused but was glad to finally be going.

"Alright! Brave Vesperia, fall out!" Karol called and led the 'charge'. Dayren was the second to leave with a look of amusement.

* * *

Skit: **Brave Vesperia**

_Dayren: Hey Karol, I have a question._

_Karol: Hm? Sure, what is it?_

_Dayren: What do Brave Vesperia specialise in?_

_Karol: Well... to be honest, we don't specialise in one thing in particular. Since our members are so multi-talented, we can do many different jobs!_

_Dayren: Heh... Well with the company I now find myself in sure seem like they're good at many things. How many member have you got?_

_Karol: Well there's me and Yuri as you know but there's one more person from our original group who joined us. She can't be here now because her friend is sick... But in total, we have about five other new recruits training in Dahngrest._

_Dayren: Interesting. Eight members and you've been active just over a year._

_Karol: Yup! So, what's with the questions? Did you wanna join too?_

_Dayren: Ehehe... Uh... Nah, not now at least. _

_Karol: Oh. But does that mean you'll think about it?_

_Dayren: ...Sure, I-I'll think about it._

* * *

They soon reached the old Warehouse in a part of the city that none of them had ever been too. Much like the rest of the city, it was run down and unwelcoming but also ominous. Estelle shivered at the sight of it and Repede whined.

"Doesn't this look like a nice place. I wasn't expecting butterflies and rainbows but still, yikes." Dayren commented.

"It does look like the ideal spot for a thug to hide out at." Yuri said.

"There is only one thief, right Karol?" Estelle asked a little scared.

"Uh, I think... But it wouldn't be all that surprising if there's a small group of them." Karol said waving a finger. Dayren then turned his head to Estelle.

"Is it really a good idea to bring the Princess to such a place?" He asked. They all looked surprised, especially Estelle.

"I-I'll be fine thank you, but how...?" Estelle started but was interrupted by Yuri

"Now how did you know she was a Princess?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well your heroic little adventure last year wasn't exactly small-scale. The Princess herself was in the group that saved the world. Word gets around, especially if like me, you live on the go." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Yuri accepted his answer, it did make sense after all. Destroying the Adephagos and all the world's Blastia disappearing surely would have affected everyone. Speaking of Blastia...

"Hey Rita, the reason we were going to see you was to ask about why we can all still do Artes. But with everything that happened, it slipped my mind." Yuri said. Rita turned to him and cupped her chin.

"Hmm, yeah. It is weird since we don't have Bodhi Blastia. I just kind took it for granted back in Aspio. I'll investigate while we travel around." She replied and a sense of foreboding spread among the group.

"That sounds... Terrifying." Dayren said taking a step back. Rita glared at him for the umpteenth time that day. Karol was getting impatient.

"Come on! We need to go round to the back entrance!" The group looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. Then off they went to infiltrate the Warehouse. And it wasn't long before they found their entrance. Yuri tried turning the handle... To find it was locked. He sighed and made way the young leader's 'turn'. Dayren watched Karol 'work' curiously and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Nifty." Dayren said impressed and led them in. The inside was a reflection of the outside, but worse. The walls were grimy and discoloured. On the floor there was broken glass and puddles of oil left ignored. And the smell was unpleasant. Partly from the oil but mostly from rotting fish. Poor Repede whined at the smell and looked unwell.

"Ugh... This reeks." Rita complained covering her nose.

"Agreed. But it's a good way to keep people away." Dayren said looking disgusted at a fish-head in a barrel.

"Maybe so, but that thief must be pretty desperate to hide here... Assuming of course they can smell." Yuri said pulling a face at the same fish-head Dayren had discovered.

"Why do you say that?" Karol asked.

"You'll find out pretty soon Kiddo." Dayren said ruffling his hair. The boy was not pleased and knocked his hand away, earning a chuckle from the teen.

"Um... May we go now so we can leave here as soon as possible? I'm starting to feel unwell." Estelle said slightly pale. The group nodded and moved as quietly as possible.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Unfortunately, it was futile as a Partly Mecha Man on patrol spotted them and ran to attack.

"So much for not getting detected." Yuri said sword ready.

"W-What is he!? He's..." Karol said wide-eyed at the Part Mecha.

"Dayren, take him out with a Lightning spell." Yuri said to the twin-swordsman who nodded in response. Closing his eyes, orange lights lit up at his feet signified that he was charging up the spell.

"Haaa... Ready? Light...! Uh..." He stopped the spell and instead drew his swords.

"Hey Idiot! Why didn't you zap him?!" She asked angrily.

"Because... Ugh... The oil on the floor may catch on fire if I did." Dayren replied, the grunt was from blocking the Part Mecha's attack.

"Damn... Hadn't thought of that. Good call kid." Yuri said running to help him. By now, other Part Mechas had joined in so the party sprung into action.

"Hey don't call me kid. Or I'll call you an old man." Dayren countered with a smile. Soon they were surrounded but the party seemed to be handling them... Until there was a cry from the back of the party. They all wipped around to see Karol being carried off up some stairs. Many Part Mechas' blocked the group from getting near.

"Karol!" Estelle called very concerned. By the time the small group were taken down, Karol had been taken into their original target, the office. The group didn't hesitate to give chase.

* * *

Skit: **We are not!**

_*Rita walks across screen. Suddenly Dayren rushes in behind her*_

_Dayren: Rita, watch out for the...!_

_*Rita slips over backwards*_

_Rita: WHAAA-_

_*Dayren catches her*_

_Dayren: Careful Rita! Do you not remember me mentioning the oil on the floor?_

_Rita: S-Shut up Idiot! And lemme go!_

_Dayren: Ok, jeez... Isn't there sumin else you should be saying?_

_Rita: ...Thanks_

_Dayren: Heh, you're welcome. But be more careful or you'll get hurt._

_Rita: Hmph, I don't need you worrying about me._

_Dayren: Oh but I do..._

_Rita: Huh? Why?_

_Yuri: *from off-screen* Hey, would you two love-birds hurry up? We gotta save Karol!_

_Dayren & Rita: ...! We are not love-birds!_

* * *

Skit: **Battle Freak**

_Dayren: *from off-screen* Hahaha! Take that you pile of scrap metal!_

_Estelle: Dayren... really likes fighting, doesn't he?_

_Yuri: Yeah, its worrying... Woah, look at him go. He's destroying them!_

_Estelle: Yuri, you seem more impressed than worried... _

_Rita: That boy is really an idiot. I've never seen someone enjoying a fight like that. Apart from Yuri._

_Yuri: Me? I don't think so. And what's wrong with him liking a good fight? I bet he'd put up a good challenge._

_Estelle: I knew it... You're impressed. *gasp* Yuri! Don't tell me you want to fight him yourself._

_Yuri: ...Hmm._

_*Dayren enters*_

_Dayren: Phew, that's the last of them... for now._

_Rita: What's with that stupid smile? You Battle Freak._

_Dayren: What?!_

* * *

Battling their way up to the office, Estelle and Rita weren't able to help much due to the need to keep moving. Now that they were on the steel pathways above the ground floor, Dayren could use Shock fang. This made the battles quicker and soon they reached the office. Before Yuri could burst in, Dayren placed an ear to the door. He heard voices but couldn't hear what they were saying. He laid on the floor and listened from the space under the door.

"...secure in the Ruins?" Came a robotic and distorted voice.

"YES. PRISONERS FROM ASPIO ARE UNDER SUPERVISION OF SILVER ARROW, SIR" a monotone, also robotic, voice responded.

"Tch! I shoulda been put in charge of them! Then I could kill them one by one. Hahaha!" The first voice said. Dayren got up and relayed what he'd just heard to them. They all gasped.

"Did they say which ruins?" Estelle asked but Dayren shrugged.

"No, but the nearest ruins would be the Shaikos Ruins, so I'd place my bet on there." He said.

"We can worry about them after this. We gotta save Karol." Yuri said and barged into the office. The occupants turned in around but looked like they had expected them. The first thing Yuri noticed was Karol tied and gagged in the corner.

"Damn you! Let him go right now!" He yelled at the two figures, one was a normal Part Mecha but he didn't recognise the other. The other figure was wearing full body armour that was silver and black. On his face was a sinister looking 'W' shaped metal face mask that covered the majority of his face. From what the mask didn't cover, Yuri could see that the right hand side of his face was metallic, complete with a glowing red-eye that was staring right at him. To complete his evil look, he wore a black hooded cape that hid his hair. The flesh side of his mouth twitched up under the bridge of the 'W' as if trying to smile. Yuri couldn't help but feel he'd seen this person before.

"Oh, whose come to die now? Hmm... Wait a minute." The figure said in the distorted, robotic voice. His red-eye seemed to scan Yuri.

"You... Yuri Lowell?" He said seemingly happy

"Huh? How do you... No..." Yuri said, grim realisation creeping over his face.

"_YurilowellYurilowellYurilowe llYurilowell... _YURI LOWELL!" the figure screamed in a crazed and gleeful way.

"AAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will KILL YOU Yuri LOWELL!" The figure drew two strange daggers, held in reverse grip. He started spinning the one in his right hand as he crouched into his battle stance.

"No... How... He's..." Yuri stuttered

"You have to be kidding... It's impossible!" Rita cried. Estelle was too shocked to speak. Dayren looked confused.

"Who is this nutcase?" He said, weapons drawn.

"AHAHAHA, You can call me... Radiant Zero! But Yuri... you can call me YOUR DEATH!" His scream distorted and crazed as he rushed forward.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Oooh snap. I've done it now.

First and foremost: Credit for Radiant Zero's appearance and name belong to Mist-To-Gun. Thanks so much for the idea! I really hope you like what I did with it...

Like I said, with school back, updating will be difficult. However, I am planning on doing one a week, every Saturday. Whether I can keep to that remains to be seen. So... next chapter is tomorrow, yay!  
As a side thing, the number of words per chapter have been increasing each chapter. I'm so proud of myself :D

Review if you wish and hope you look forward to the first major boss battle!


	8. Chapter 7: Boss battle 1

Hey guys, it's the long-awaited (since yesterday) battle against Radiant Zero!

**Review Responses**:

Mist-to-Gun:Yay, I'm glad you liked how Zero turned out! It's also good to know I can be humorous in my writing when I try... Again, thanks for your idea and support! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

CrescentMoonAngel56: Yup, a busy chapter indeed... Where is Raven? Hmm... His soul is a free spirit and can't sit still. We'll find out where he is eventually... Or he'll find us. I wish I could answer your many questions but... I'm evil, so I'm gunna make you wait. :D WAHAHAHA.

Yue Twili: Yes, yes he is. Sumin tells me this won't be the only time he appears either. And yay! 10th review goes to you! Here's a celebratory cookie!

Anyways... Ready? BATTLE!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 7: VS. Radiant Zero

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The crazed ex-Red-eye Assassin went for Yuri first swinging both daggers horizontally. Yuri ducked under and tried a jab to the man's chest. Zero blocked and countered. His attack never hit as suddenly, as sharp pain erupted on his back. He turned to see Dayren was the one who'd attacked him.

"You... Don't get in my WAY!" He screamed, voice distorted as before. Zero launched a furry of attacks at Dayren whom thanks to his two swords, was able to keep up parrying them away. During the short exchange, Estelle, Rita and Repede (who took out the Partly Mecha Man dumbly standing around) were edging over to Karol. Dayren was being forced back and out of the office. So, he started going on the offensive and pushing the frenzied psycho back.

"Hey, you're not bad... Not many people can keep up with me... Actually I lied. Only Yuri Lowell has. The rest weren't as quick as they thought! AHAHAHAHA!" Dayren waited for an opportunity and when it arose, delivered a brutal kick that launched Zero through the office window. Yuri and Dayren ran to the door but the younger one stopped when the other three followed after giving up trying to untie Karol (who wasn't pleased).

"Woah, wait. Rita, you stay here and untie Karol." He ordered. She glared at him.

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly able to help fight that freak." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure you are but remember the oil on the floor? We don't wanna be set alight in the middle of the fight." Dayren reasoned. Rita frowned and reluctantly nodded.

"Good girl. I'll even make it up to you. Hows about I teach you some lightening magic before we go in the Shaikos Ruins?" She said with a wink. The other teen turned away quickly but stamped backwards on his toe (with a loud "OUCHIES!" from the male teen). The four who were to fight Zero ran or hopped out to meet the impatient psycho. When Karol finally had the gag removed, the first thing he said was:

"Rita, Why's your face all red?" The girl responded by hitting him on the head.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Zero, in his in patience had destroyed or removed all crates, which gave them more room. Yuri was the first down.

"HAHAHAHA! Yuri... How I've waited to kill you. Not even death can stop my blade!" He said getting ready to strike. Dayren joined Yuri and readied his battle stance.

"And your little friend... Oh it would be fun to kill you too!" Zero screamed and charged at the magic twin-swordsman.

_Crack! ...*Shatter*_

Like moments before, both combatants' weapons were blurs to the eye.

"Yes... YES. OH HOW I'VE CRAVED A FIGHT LIKE THIS! AHAHAHA" Zero cackled.

"Jeez.. do you ever shut up?!" Dayren said clearly irritated. Then, he tried to kick Zero but was nimbly avoided and suffered many slashes to his back.

"Reaper's Cross!"The teen was launched across the room by Zero's Arte. Estelle rushed over to tend him. Zero saw the this and tried to intercept but was instead blocked by Repede. Not wanting to bother with the canine in front of him, he went back to his first target. Yuri saw him approach and unleashed an Azure Storm to stun him. Then he tried a 'new' Arte.

"Destruction Field!" He called as did a low forward spin... thing and hit the floor with his sword, which caused a small fiery shock wave. Zero was knocked down for a few seconds allowing the now healed Dayren to re-enter the fray. Zero got up and went for the male teen again with a crazed smile. Dayren quickly scanned the floor and realised that for some odd reason, all the barrels of oil were lying around. _'Ah, course! These Metal Heads need this oil so it's a bad for them to lose them... But a good idea for us, hehe.'_ Dayren moved next to the nearest oil drum and, when his target was near enough, kicked it over. Although the pain made him slightly regret it, it had the desired effect. Zero slipped on the slipped oil and fell comically on his face with a clang.

"Oho... You're smart, brat. Now lemme KILL YOU!" Zero shrieked, getting up again.

_[Great!]_

_[Secret Mission Complete! Knocked over an Oil Drum and made Radiant Zero slip and slide!]_

Dayren risked using Shock Fang since the charging Zero was in a non-oil patch of floor now. The psycho's body twitched and jerked as the electricity shocked him. But luckily, the oil on his feet didn't catch. It wouldn't be fun to fight a pissed off Flaming Psycho, would it? By the time he'd recovered, Dayren had taken another risk and used Lightning (The novice spell). Rita watched him cast it from the office window.

"Wow... Just how does he...? Hey Kid, let's go." She said suddenly turning to the freed Karol. He nodded and they left. As the battle went on, Zero slowly started to weaken.

"Sword Rain!" Dayren called and delivered a furry of thrusts. The psycho stepped back but wasn't done.

"Cyclone Shot!" He yelled and spun upwards diagonally, slashing Dayren on the way. Said teen was knocked away and landed painfully on his back. Yuri rushed in to help.

"Wolf Strike!" He called and winded Zero. Then he followed with:

"Azure Wolf Strike!" Which was and Azure Edge quickly followed by a Wolf Strike. _'Alright, first re-learnt Arcane Arte. And pretty quickly too.'_ However Yuri's thoughts were cut short.

"Four Hit Charge!" Radiant Zero called sinisterly and Yuri received a nasty four hit combo. Dayren got up with some difficulty and saw Zero looking at him next.

"For the love of... Does this guy ever quit?" He said exasperated. But apparently Zero wasn't the only one. The rhythmic clinging of metal resounded through the Warehouse. A small mob of Part Mechas and Robotic Bruisers appeared. Every face fell... Including Zero's.

"What the hell are you doing here! This is MY KILL!" He screamed and ran at the mob. He started hacking and slashing away at them without hesitation. Only when a Bruiser got a lucky counter in did he stop.

"RAAAGH! Screw you all!" He yelled but turned back to the party. Estelle had used Zero's brief distraction to heal up the group, but was getting tired. Things were looking grim and Phase 2 had just begun. Yuri and Repede decided to focus on Zero while Karol and Dayren focused on the remaining Mechas. Rita looked irritated at how she couldn't help. She then decided that she could no longer just watch and started casting 'safe' magic on the Mechas. Even though here magic was mostly ineffective at defeating them, it did weaken them for the two young males.

However, her magic casting caused some unwanted attention. A Part Mecha had managed a sneak attack on her and gave her a shallow cut to her side. Regardless of its depth, she was brought to the floor defenceless. Her cry of pain got the attention of Dayren who ran over to help. But the Mecha was already bringing down its bladed arm. Rita for the second time that day prepared for the fatal blow from a Mecha Man.

..._SHLIK_

The sound of metal slicing flesh and the pained cry silenced the battlefield. But it hadn't come from Rita... She looked up to see Dayren over her with a blooded blade through his left shoulder. Knowing he wouldn't be able to bring his swords up in time, he instead used _himself_ as a shield.

"DAYREN!" Came the worried calls from the group. Rita just stared at him with wide-eyes. The sound of his voice made her tense up.

"Are... you sure... you're a Genius Mage? You're more of a... Genius Trouble-Magnet..." He grinned. But it swiftly disappeared when the blade was retracted. Before it could strike again, Karol took the Mecha down with a swing of his axe. Dayren had fallen to his knees tightly gripping his shoulder. Estelle had tried to run up to him but Zero had other plans. However, the ground below Dayren lit up white and then there was a chime of bells.

"First Aid." He muttered but only Rita and Karol heard him. Both somehow looked more stunned than before.

"You can use healing Artes?" Karol asked, despite the answer being all too obvious.

"Only in emergencies... Owie." Dayren said. Karol nodded, deciding he was fine and went to rejoin the fight. Dayren once again used First Aid and Rita felt the pain in her side fade. She was still staring at him like he had three heads.

"So... you okay?" Dayren had the cheek to ask (in her opinion). Her face changed to anger.

"What the hell! How can you say that after YOU were just stabbed. You... You bloody IDIOT!" She screamed. Dayren had expected this reaction and chuckled.

"I guess that wasn't the smartest move there..." He admitted. She just shook her head in disbelief.

"Just what were you thinking! Why would you...?" She trailed off. The other teen scratched his head.

"That's a good question... I wonder..." He said and got up. He offered her a hand (His right one btw) But she stubbornly got up unaided, to which Dayren just sighed.

"Well I guess I'm reduced to using magic... If I miss and hit some oil, the irony would be unbearable." He mused. Looking at the state of Yuri, Repede and Zero, the battle would soon be over in their favour. Regardless, they still cast their spells.

"Stone Blast!"

"Lightning! ...ow." (He raised his left hand...*sigh*). Finally, Zero fell to one knee.

"DAMN! Yuri Lowell! I'll kill you... Next time, you're MINE!" He screamed. Dayren groaned.

"Oh shut up!" He said and cast one more Lightning. But as if what ever higher being there is up there was pulling some cruel little prank... One _tiny_ spark hit the oil puddle next to Zero. The result? The oil was now a flaming puddle of blinding flames. And it spread quicker than a blink. How could it get worse? Easy. One dumbass Partly Mecha Man was standing in said puddle. Within a second, he was a human-shaped fireball. Now for the worse bit. He starts running around setting all the other puddles alight. A minute later, the Warehouse was engulfed in flame. Deciding now was a good time to leave, Yuri led his little group outside. They waited for the teens while coughing smoke out of their lungs. Sure enough, out they came, Dayren being supported by Rita. Joining the group, they too were coughing violently.

"What hurts the most is the Irony... Ow ow ow." Dayren said clutching his chest. After the coughing subsided, Estelle checked everyone, especially Dayren.

* * *

Skit: **Battle Freak pt. 2**

_Yuri: Thank goodness that's over_

_Dayren: No kidding... Just who is that guy Yuri? He seemed to like you..._

_Yuri: He was Zagi, a Leviathan's Claw Assassin and the first of my many unwanted fans from last year. But he died in Tarqaron at the end of our adventure. I guess now he goes by Radiant Zero.  
_

_Dayren: Wow... He must be a real stubborn one if he comes back from the dead for you._

_Yuri: Yup, I really am cursed._

_Karol: You must be... I was terrified being tied up in the same room as him._

_Yuri: Don't worry Captain. We'd never have let him hurt you._

_Karol: Yeah... I know._

_Dayren: Aww... But yeah, I hope we never fight that madman again..._

_*Rita Appears*_

_Rita: That's weird coming out of your mouth, Battle Freak._

_Dayren: Excuse me!?_

_*Dayren and Rita start arguing about various things*_

_Yuri: ..._

_Karol: ...They sure fight a lot, huh?_

* * *

Ten minutes or so later, the Group were outside the Inn. The twin-swordsman was rubbing his shoulder while looking up at the night's sky. Suddenly Karol yelped.

"Oh crap! The documents!" He shouted. His words took a few seconds to click.

"Oh no! That's what we were in there to do!" Estelle gasped. Karol looked at Yuri and saw he didn't look so worried.

"Yuri! What are we supposed to do now!" He asked desperately.

"Don't panic Captain. I picked these up while Dayren was playing with that psycho in the office. They seem important so..." Dayren was nodding to himself.

"Yeah, I remember seeing you go over to the desk... So that's what you were doing. Nice one." He said impressed.

"Shouldn't you have focused on the fight?" Yuri asked.

"Meh. I had half-a second spare." Dayren shrugged his right shoulder.

"Idiot... So, what's the documents about?" Rita asked curiously.

"Rita! We can't look at the Client's secret documents!" Karol snapped.

"Hmm, dunno. Lemme see..." The dark-haired man said.

"YURI! Don't!" Karol exclaimed.

"...What!? This is..." Yuri suddenly said. Estelle looked at the papers too.

"These seem to be maps... Of the Imperial Castle!" She gasped.

"And there's all the secret passageways on it... And the one they've marked... Is the one into the Emperor's personal chamber." Yuri said unbelieving. The group was silent.

"Hey there's more..." Dayren said, taking two documents off Yuri.

"Another map...? But this is... A secret passage into the Duchess' chamber! ...And this one... A passageway into the Don's chamber!" He exclaimed. Karol beside him yelped loudly.

"No way! The Emperor's, the Duchess' AND the Don's chambers? Why?" He questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? To get in... And kill them." Rita said darkly. The group was dumbfounded. This was bigger than a simple retrieval job. Eventually, Karol spoke up.

"I've gotta get to Dahngrest. I have to report the job's conclusion to the Don. This is really bad!" He said.

"And we have to make our way to the Shaikos Ruins... But that'll probably have to be done tomorrow." Yuri said and the rest nodded tiredly. They all started walking Karol to the Dock and get a boat. However out of nowhere a small group of Part Mechas surrounded them near the docks.

"What!? Did they follow us from the Warehouse?" Estelle asked fearfully. Repede growled at the Mechas but they were unaffected.

"Damn... I'm too tired for this." Rita said. As one Mecha tried to move forward, a stone hit it on the side of its head. Everyone turned to the little boy who'd thrown it.

"Hey you! Leave Mr. Wandering Saint alone!" He said. Suddenly, the rest of the townspeople joined in, throwing stones at the Mechas.

"Get out of this town!"

"Don't you dare try to hurt that young man!" The townspeople were yelling. The Mechas turned their attention away from the group and as they did, something shiny flashed through all of them. A large bladed boomerang took them all out. The boomerang returned to its owner, a young girl.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Nan! Thank goodness you're here!" Karol exclaimed happily.

"Hmph, what kind of Guild Leader gets himself surrounded?" She asked coldly. But Karol just smiled sheepishly.

"I'll explain later. How's the recruits' training going?" He asked

"Not so smoothly... They remind me of the old you..." She sighed. Dayren had been watching this little conversation with mischievous interest.

"Hey Karol... Who's your girlfriend there?" He asked smirking. This caused both Karol and Nan to blush.

"It is nothing like that at all!" Nan objected loudly.

"Y-Yeah, Nan is just a close friend." Karol hastily explained.

"Ah... I _seeeee_..." Dayren said knowingly.

"Really! She's a member of the Hunting Blades, the guild I was with before Brave Vesperia. I asked for her help training new recruits since me, Yuri and Judith are understaffed, obviously. She accepted... eventually..." Karol explained more calmly. But the knowing teen responded with:

"Uh huh..." Karol gave up and sighed.

"Nan, we need to get back to Dahngrest immediately. The Don's life is in danger!" He said serious. Nan looked surprised but nodded.

"Your boat is ready to set sail immediately. We should do so." She said.. With that, Karol said his goodbyes (and received more teasing from both Dayren AND Estelle) and he left with Nan. At this, the little boy from earlier approached Dayren.

"Are you awright Mr. Saint?" He asked innocently. The 'Saint' knelt and ruffled his hair.

"Sure am, thanks to your bravery." He said smiling.

"Hehe... I was bwave just like you!" He said proudly. Rita tapped Dayren's good shoulder.

"What's this 'Saint' business?" She asked. But the answer came from an elderly man.

"That is what this and many other towns call this young man. He is famous as the 'Wandering Saint'. He goes around to each town and helps anyone and everyone. The most amazing part is this boy's modesty, he refuses most rewards. He'll only accept simple foods and drinks. Once, he received a whole loaf of bread but gave over half of it to a homeless man. Through his selfless acts, he has received this reputation." The elderly man explained smiling. The group looked at the young man in a new light.

"Wow... That's wonderful Dayren! Such kindness is rare these days." Estelle said amazed. However, Dayren didn't look so happy.

"I've told you why I do those things and deserve no reward..." He said quietly.

"Yes... Your repenting for something..." The elderly man said. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Repenting for what?" He asked curiously.

"Repenting... for a grave sin." Dayren replied. There was a minute of silence.

"Anyway, we can't stay here. We'll have to camp outside the town tonight." Dayren said. The group nodded and were sent off by many farewells from the townspeople.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

**Dayren has received the 'Wandering Saint' title.**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**

* * *

That's a wrap for this chapter! Interesting stuff happened eh?

Well, how was that for a first major boss battle? Zagi... I mean Zero sure was a pain... But like all the best villains do, he'll return even stronger. I love writing his lines... He's completely crazy! But every time I wrote 'Zero', I nearly wrote 'Zagi' instead... *sigh*

Only 1 Skit! = O. But I added a secret mission and a title to make it more game like. Was it an improvement? I'd like to hear from you guys.

Chapter 8 will be in a week so see ya then!

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Title: Wandering Saint

The enigmatic young man who travels around selflessly helping anyone and everyone came to be known as a Saint. He refuses any reward... Is he just modest or is it something deeper?


	9. Chapter 8 Murders at the Shaikos Ruins

Yup, here it is as promised. I was sooo looking forward to writing this! So to chase away my first full week of school blues, here's a longer chapter! Oh, but first...

**Review Responses:**

Mist-To-Gun- Indeed, I thought him being the first major boss like the first game would be a nice touch. Just like how the Tweedles were the tutorial battle in the first game and in this story earlier. But yeah, Zero will eventually be back (OMG, Spoiler!) to his mad ways... Now with another target. Poor Dayren...

CrescentMoonAngel56: Zag... Zero is as stubborn as he is mad eh? But I really like his character so just had to bring him back. And yes, the big question is Dayren's past. How could someone like him do something so bad? Hmm... I hope the story keeps you guessing until the end. And it would be so cool if this was actually made into a game... It won't but it doesn't hurt to dream! XD

A big thanks for the support about the addition of a secret mission and title. I'm glad they and bringing back Zagi were well received. But does that mean I don't have anything more to add to make it MORE game like? Haha... I still have many tricks up my sleeve.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 8: Murders in the Shaikos Ruins

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the excitement in Nor Harbour, the group decided to make their way to Ehmead Hill and camp there. This meant that not only would they be safe from the Mechas, but also they would be closer to the Shaikos Ruins. Dayren spoke only when spoken to on the way there and that was only Rita asking about lightning magic. He seemed to be lost in deep thought about something.

* * *

Skit: **The sin of a boy**

_Estelle: *sigh* Wow..._

_Rita: What's up Estelle?_

_Estelle: Oh, the stories the townspeople in Nor Harbour were telling about Dayren were... Wow._

_Rita: ...Yeah I guess. I'm surprised he hasn't starved to death or gotten killed by some monster..._

_Estelle: Rita, that's not nice. A kind soul like his making a difference in the world is truly amazing. And to even be called the Wandering Saint... Wow._

_(Yuri & Repede enter)_

_Yuri: Maybe so, but he admitted something about repenting for a sin._

_Rita & Estelle: ..._

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Estelle: ...I know what he said but I honestly can't see him as a bad person._

_Rita: Yeah, he is a complete idiot but... He did save me so he can't be that bad, right?_

_Yuri: I have committed some terrible sins myself... But Dayren? I dunno... We should keep our eye on him a little longer._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

* * *

The next morning, Yuri awoke before the others... Or so he first thought. He soon noticed the absence of a certain adolescent boy. He woke the girls from outside their tent and informed them of Dayren's disappearance. Minutes later, both girls were up and Rita especially was extra grumpy about having to look for the 'Idiot' so early.

"Who cares where he's gone? He's prob'ly taking a walk or sumin..." Rita mumbled very irritated.

"But what if he's in trouble Rita? We have to look for him." Estelle said worriedly.

"I agree with Estelle, Rita. Also, its suspicious how he just vanishes without a word... Especially after what happened yesterday." Yuri said.

"Alright, alright! Ooh, I'm gunna beat that damn Idiot for this!" Rita growled.

"Okay... Now to find him. Repede?" Yuri asked turning to the dog. With a bark, he started sniffing the ground and soon found the trail. The three of them ran after the dog. He led the into a part of the woods they hadn't visited before and eventually came to a clearing. In the middle of it was a lone tree stump and atop it, Dayren. He was sitting cross-legged with his hands clasped in his lap. His eyes were closed and his face calm. The dark blue coat he always wore was folded and on the grass beside him.

"What is... he doing" Estelle asked quietly. The three of them were observing him from behind some bushes, all wearing curious expressions.

"I think he's... Meditating? Huh, I guess even an idiot like him can be smart sometimes." Rita whispered.

"Why is he meditating Rita?" Estelle asked quietly.

"Using magic takes a lot of concentration. Meditating allows Mages to keep their mind calm and clear and to focus better when casting. Since Dayren can use magic, it makes sense for him to meditate." Rita explained

"Hmm... So do you meditate sometimes too Rita?" Estelle asked, her interest obvious. The young mage thought for a bit.

"No, not really." Rita shrugged

"I never found it useful. Doing that for even an hour is just boring."

" I guess that explains why you're so hot-headed." Yuri commented.

"Who was asking you?" She snapped. Suddenly Estelle gasped.

"Look!" She said urgently but still quietly. The other two looked over to Dayren to see what was up.

"On his face..." she continued. Looking closer, the other two could just about see what she was on about. On Dayren's face, running down his cheek, was a lone tear. As it fell, Dayren opened his eyes and quickly wiped it away.

"Damnit... It's not the time to think of that." He quietly scolded himself. Then he stood up and put his coat back on.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Time to go ba-" He started to say to himself when suddenly a monster appeared. Dayren just looked at it with a curious expression.

"Where did that come from? Ah well, time for a bit of practice!" He said and forward without his swords.

"What!? That Idiot!" Rita said, no longer whispering. The 'Idiot' in question reached the monster and jumped to the side to dodge its attack.

"Triple Kick!" He called. The monster was knocked off-balance and Dayren seized the opportunity.

"Let's try this! Wolverine!" He said, announcing his new Arte. Dayren kicked a few times before dropping to the floor and doing a sweep kick. He followed that up with an upwards kick, lifting his target in the air. The monster hit the ground again and didn't move.

"Alright! All that training paid off!" He said happily. Then he looked back at the monster's corpse in front of him and his face grew serious.

"...Hm". He moved the monster under a tree and covered in leaves as a make-shift grave.

"Were you the monster? Or was I?" He muttered and started to walk away. The three who had observed him stepped out of the bushes. Each of them looked in the direction the teen had gone with curious expressions.

"There's something about him that's... off." Yuri said with suspicious eyes. Estelle turned on him.

"Why? Because of what he did just now? I think that was a very respectful thing he did." She frowned. Yuri was surprised but just sighed and shrugged.

"We'd best get back before him or he'll be the one getting suspicious." Rita said. Yuri and Estelle nodded and they quickly left.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

They arrived at camp just before Dayren. A minute or so more and he'd have beaten them. When He saw them his face lit up with excitement.

"Hey guys! You're all up a little early." He said as happily as he normally does. Rita was the first to turn to him.

"Hey Idiot! Where do you think you were? You can't just walk off!" She snapped. Dayren's smile faded slightly.

"Good morning to you too Rita... Wait does that mean you were worried about me?" He said slyly. Rita snorted loudly.

"Ha! You wish..." She said sarcastically. Dayren chuckled slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." He said grinning.

"Wait, no I..." Rita tried to interrupt but Dayren continued.

"Aww Rita, I didn't know you cared for my well-being so much!" At this, she went over to him and hit him over the head.

"Alright kiddies, that's enough. We gotta get moving." Yuri said packing up the last bits of their stuff. Dayren rubbed his head while Rita stormed off bright red in the face.

"I don't think she likes me..." Dayren thought aloud.

"Rita is like that with most people at first. Don't take it to heart, ok Dayren?" Estelle said rubbing his head and Dayren frowned at the action. Soon though, they were off.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The walk to the Shaikos Ruins took about 2 and a half hours, not including monster fights. During the many fights, Rita was trying to learn Lightning still under the strict instruction of Dayren.

"Hmm! Lightning!" Rita called. But all that happened was a rumble of thunder. She let out a low growl of frustration. A hand suddenly landing on her shoulder made her jump.

"Hey that one was close... Try it again" Dayren encouraged her. She didn't turn around to face him but did nod. She closed her eyes and focused. She could feel the foreign Lightning Aer around her. Orange runes appeared at her feet. Dayren took a step back smiling.

"Haa! Lightning!" And at once, a single lightning bolt dropped on a monster and killed it instantly. Rita blinked.

"I... I did it? I did it!" She said overjoyed and turned to Dayren smiling.

"Well well... That little outburst was out of character for you." Dayren said smirking. Rita's grin turned to a scowl.

"Whoa whoa, I was joking..." Dayren laughed. Estelle and Yuri ran up to them.

"Rita! That was amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Estelle said hugging her.

"Yeah, that'll definitely be useful later. Nice work." Yuri added.

"WOOF" Was Repede's input. The young mage's cheeks were turning pink at all the attention.

"Stop you guys..." She tried. Dayren stepped in front of her.

"They're right, that was awesome... Good work Rita." he said patting her on the head with a small smile.

"Tch... Idiot." She muttered as she finally turned bright red.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

**Rita has learned 'Lightning'**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

Eventually, they reached the familiar Ruins. Repede was sniffing around looking for traces of enemies. The party moved forward cautiously with weapons drawn. Yuri was confidently leading with Dayren just behind. Estelle was nervously looking around and Rita was hanging back since she wasn't a front-line fighter.

"Sumin's up... There's no guards, nothing." Dayren whispered.

"Well let's move into the ruins before they do decide to come out." Yuri said and started walking to the statue hiding the secret passage was. However once they got there, they discovered that a pillar had fallen on the statue and now made access impossible.

"Well we're not getting in this way." Yuri said dryly. Estelle looked around and saw something.

"Wait Yuri, look over there." She said causing all attention to go where she was indicating. There was a large hole in the floor with another set of stairs leading down. Repede sniffed around it and barked at the group.

"Looks like they're down there... You guys ready?" Yuri said to the group.

"Hm! I'm offended you had to ask." Dayren said with a confidant smirk.

"Just you wait Metal Freaks... I won't let you get away with what you've done." Rita mumbled. They descended the stairs into the darkness.

* * *

Skit: **Dayren vs. Rita Round 2**

_Dayren: Uh, what's with the glaring all of a sudden Rita?_

_Rita: Wha-? Shut up! I was gunna ask you more questions so answer them._

_Dayren: *sigh* Of course, since you asked as politely as last time..._

_Rita: Alright... How old are you?_

_Dayren: I'm... Sixteen now but..._

_Rita: Darn... I'm sixteen too... A draw._

_Dayren: Um... what's this ab-_

_Rita: W-When's your birthday then?_

_Dayren: Next month... Yeah, I'm seventeen in a few weeks actually._

_Rita: ...You're older than me._

_Dayren: I see... But why does that matt-_

_Rita: Does this mean he wins Round 2? Tch, the next one is the decider._

_Dayren: Wait... Are you comparing our lives like a competition?_

_Rita: Yeah. So what?_

_Dayren: ...Huh? Just... tell me why exactly. _

_Rita: To prove I'm better than you._

_Dayren: I'm so confused. Do what you like._

_Rita: Does that mean you give up?_

_Dayren: Huh? Hell no! I'll prove I'm ten times better than you!_

_Rita: Ha! In your dreams, Idiot._

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Yuri scanned the room they were in. He soon noticed that this area looked like the one they went through a year ago, everything had a blueish tint to it.. _'It is kinda beautiful... In an ominous kinda way...'_. The others were admiring the blue-tinted rocks and water. Dayren had a peek over the edge and quickly stepped back, his face going pale. Repede was once again sniffing around for signs of enemies. Suddenly he started to growl and the group drew their weapons. Three Partly Mecha men had appeared and were running at the group. Yuri and Dayren ran to meet them. When the younger of the two reached them first, Yuri couldn't help but realise how quick the boy was. The battle itself was rather uneventful, Dayren showed off his new Arte a couple of times and Rita re-learned Splash. They walked around until they came to a familiar sight.

"Hey... Isn't that a Blastia?" Yuri asked. The group's attention was drawn to the small statue-like object. Rita stepped forward and observed it.

"Yeah... it was. But the core is gone so it won't work again. But to still be standing is impressive, though it does look delic-" It was as she said that, Dayren touched the Blastia and it crumbled down into dust.

"...You. IDIOT!" She yelled and threw a punch at his face. He moved his head to the side to avoid it.

"Would you care to stop yelling? I'd rather not let our enemies know we're here." He said calmly. Rita just grumbled and pushed past him.

"She really doesn't like me... Hmph, oh well." Dayren said to himself and walked off too. Yuri and Estelle were left looking at the scene in amusement

"Yuri... Why does Rita hate Dayren so much?" Estelle asked.

"What do you mean? She doesn't hate him." Yuri replied, a slight smirk still on his face. Estelle turned to him confused.

"But you saw that just now, right?" She said. Yuri shrugged and started to walk after the two teens.

"Something tells me she's not that angry at him." He said vaguely. Estelle was even more confused but went to catch up with Yuri.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Tch, another dead-end. I'm really starting to hate ruins..." Dayren said growing irritated.

"I'm starting to hate your complaining every five minutes." Rita snapped but Dayren just shrugged it off. They decided to try another passage but it too was blocked by rubble.

"Argh! Again!?" Rita cried. Dayren turned to her with a glare and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say a word, Idiot." She said after realising the irony.

"Hmph. I was only gunna say that we haven't tried that way yet." He said pointing down a clear passageway that slowly sloped upwards. Going up it brought them to a new area. It was a completely open single room. In the centre of the room was a few bored looking Part Mechas and Robotic Bruisers. Upon noticing the group, one of the Part Mechas pulled a lever and a gate lowered behind them and at the top of some steps leading downwards. Yuri and Repede ran to fight but Dayren turned to Rita.

"Hey, focus on using Lightning on the big guys." He said. She pouted in response and was about to reply when Dayren continued.

"I'm only saying to do so because they're a pain to deal with using physical attacks. But also because if you practice using Lightning, you'll eventually get Thunder Blade or, like me, Spark wave." And with that, he ran off to help. Estelle sighed from beside Rita.

"What's up Estelle?" Rita asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad you two really don't hate each other." Estelle replied and ran over to heal Yuri. Rita was left to ponder her words.

"Hey Rita! How long you planning on day-dreaming?" Yuri called. Rita shock her head and started to cast Lightning. The battle didn't last much longer than the other one but Dayren had receive a nasty hammer blow clip the side of his head. While Estelle and Rita helped the boy walk in a straight line, Yuri pulled the lever.

"Ugh... Rita, why are there three of you? One is bad enough." Dayren said slowly. Rita had to resist the urge to hit him. Yuri led them down the stairs into a familiar room.

"Hey... Isn't this the room where we fought that giant golem thing last year?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, I remember that... It's where Rita proved she wasn't the Blastia thief." Estelle said nostalgically.

"You thought Rita was a thief? I haven't known her long but that would be the last thing I'd expect her to be." Dayren said, almost recovered. Yuri shrugged.

"It's a long story. Maybe we'll tell you it after we get out." Yuri replied.

"Cool! I'm really interested to hear about your adventure last year." Dayren said with a grin. The party made its way to the back of the room.

* * *

Skit: **Mischievous little Cupids**

_Dayren: Psst! Rita! C'mere a sec!_

_Rita: Why are you whispering, Idiot?_

_Dayren: Shh! I have a question to ask you about Yuri and Estelle._

_Rita: Oook..._

_Dayren: So... Are they... an 'item'_

_Rita: ...? What?_

_Dayren: You know... together._

_Rita: Uh... I-I... How would I know that!_

_Dayren: Well you are Estelle's best friend so I just assumed you'd know._

_Rita: Well she hasn't mentioned anything about it to me... You don't think that maybe..._

_Dayren: Well it IS possible..._

_Rita: Hmm, I see. Since I'm a little interested now, let's ask... Estelle! _

_*Estelle walks in*_

_Estelle: Yes? How can I help you two? _

_Rita & Dayren: *Suspicious looks*_

_Estelle: ...! Why are you looking at me like that!?_

_Dayren: Estelle... Be honest with us here..._

_Rita: How do you feel..._

_Dayren & Rita: About Yuri?_

_Estelle: Huh? W-Well... I think Yuri is a good person who always helps-_

_Dayren: No no Estelle... We weren't asking about that. We were asking if you have feelings for Yuri._

_Estelle: F-Feelings?_

_Rita: You know... Feelings like... L-O-V-_

_Estelle: NO! S-Stop! _

_*Estelle runs away*_

_Dayren: Ooh, that was an interesting reaction._

_Rita: No way... She never told me about this..._

_Dayren: Looks like we've unearthed sumin very interesting..._

_Rita: Yes... Looks like there still some research to be done._

_Both: Hehehe..._

* * *

The group peeked from behind the fallen pillar they were hiding behind. Over in the open space where the golem had once been were five Robotic Bruisers standing in a circle around a group of terrified hooded people.

"Hm. Looks like we found them." Dayren said

"How cruel... Those people look terrified." Estelle said sadly.

"Wouldn't you be if you were in their position?" Rita said glaring at the 'Metal Freaks'.

"Yeah. So let's go get them outta here." Yuri said sword already unsheathed. The others followed suit and they all approached the R. Bruisers. The reactions of the mages were a mix of hopefulness and joy but they saw Rita, where they became confused.

"Why is Rita Mordio here? Since when has she cared about us 'less intelligent beings'?" one of the male mages said.

"Shut up, I only care about getting these Metal Freaks back for destroying Aspio right after it had just been reconstructed!" Rita shouted angrily.

"What? It's gone again... Oh no..." a female mage said and started sobbing. Suddenly a figure appeared on the ledge above them.

"J-Just what is going on here!" a wimpy and obnoxious voice said, trying (and failing) to be intimidating. The party's attention was drawn to him.

"Huh? Who's the wimpy looking guy?" Dayren said amused

"Just who are you calling 'wimpy' you brat!" The voice screeched.

"Would you be Silver Arrow by any chance?" Yuri asked, taking a shot in the dark.

"Wha-? How could peasants like yourselves know me?" Silver Arrow stammered.

"Really? He's Silver Arrow? I was expecting more." Rita said disbelievingly.

"You! Stop your wicked deeds and let these people go!" Estelle ordered. Silver Arrow leaned forward and studied her for a second before jumping back in surprise.

"What the hell? Princess Estellise?!" He screeched again. Realisation crept onto Estelle's face and she gasped.

"No way... Tyran?" And the group looked at her confused. All except Dayren, who was glaring fiercely at the figure.

"Shut up! And let these people GO!" The teen roared. The figure looked at him in fear and ran away screaming:

"KILL THEM! KILL ALL OF THEM!" And at once the Bruisers got into battle stance. Repede then turned around and growled. Four legged machines appeared behind them. Estelle used the Deluxe Magic lens on them and their name was revealed.

"Murders... Theses were on the Heracles!" She gasped. All except Dayren were in battle positions. The earlier mentioned teen was looking at one Murder with a fascinated glint in his eyes.

"Guys, keep their attention from me, ok?" He said before rushing, unarmed, at the machines.

"What the hell is that Idiot doing?" Rita shouted. All the enemies rushed at them, leaving little room to fight. Dayren had reached the nearest Murder and somehow managed to jump onto its back. It thrashed around to shake him off. But the teen held on and had opened a panel on the machine's top.

"Change this... Fiddle with that... Hmm, don't need that..." He mumbled to himself while working.

"And, done!" He announced and the machine stopped thrashing. He closed the panel and jumped off. The Murder was still for a few seconds more before suddenly shooting lasers at _the other_ Murders. The one it attacked blew up and left four Bruisers (Rita had zapped one by then) and two Murders.

"Let's finish 'em!" Dayren cheered and the fighting continued.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Lightning!" Both teens called and the last enemy was down. The Bruiser hit the ground with a resounding _'thud'_. Yuri approached it when he noticed it wasn't dead yet. Before he could raise its sword, it spoke.

"MISSION TO CAP...TURE DUKE OF ZA...PHIAS FAILED. SHUTTING DOWN..." it said before a 'powering down' noise sounded in the thick silence.

"The... Duke?" Estelle said, the first to speak after a few minutes.

"He... He is... Alive?" She continued while trying to keep her tears of joy back. But the next thing that was said threatened to turn those tears into ones of despair.

"Impossible"

"Wha-? What is, Dayren?" Estelle asked desperately.

"It's impossible that they'll find him." Dayren continued. All eyes turned to him demanding an answer.

...

"The Duke of Zaphias is dead..."

"No... He can't be... How can you be so sure?"

"Because I... I saw him die."

...

_To be continued..._

* * *

Be honest. How man people saw the chapter title and assumed the worst? Well maybe you didn't, but I thought it would be witty.

I heard that people like cliffhangers so I delivered... Well, there was an extra long chapter! 8 pages! Sigh... That took hours. But it was so worth it. Next chapter probably won't be this long but meh.

Tales of Vesperia 2: Duke of Zaphias has a Logo! This was designed by my little sister so all credit is hers. See the full pic (remove brackets and spaces):

roselea3. devi ant art (.com) / # / d5esib6

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Criticism I welcome and support I greatly welcome :D. See you next week!


	10. Chapter 9: Dayren's eccentric antics

Here we go again! Chapter 9 is here to pick up where that cliffhanger left ya!

* * *

**Review Responses**:

CrescentMoonAngel56 - Hehe... I was kinda hoping the chapter title do that... Sorry! Ah, I'm glad you liked the Mischievous little Cupids skit, I wasn't sure about it till I saw your review. Just shows that sometimes those two CAN get along... Thanks for reviewing so much!

Mist-To-Gun: Thanks so very much for your support! I dunno if I can make every chapter end in a cliffhanger but I'll make the ones that do really good! Heh, Dayren and Rita do switch from loathing each other to getting along enough to embarrass poor Estelle. They're confusing, right?

This chapter will get happier and sillier... So, without further ado, let's begin...

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 9: Dayren's eccentric antics...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_Who... Who are you?"_

"_...Dayrellan."_

"_Oh... The Duke's son?"_

"_...Yeah."_

"_Um... It's nice to meet you. My name is Estellise."_

"_...It's... Nice to meet you too."_

**_...e_**

"_Dayrellan! Where are you! I've been looking for an hour now!"_

"_Ha! Why would I tell you! That goes against the aim of Hide and seek, silly!"_

"_Aha, there you are!"_

"_Oh no! ...But you still have to catch me!"_

"_T-That's not fair!"_

"_Hahaha!"_

"_Hehehe!"_

**_...se_**

"_Hey... Estellise"_

"_Huh? Oh... Y-Yes, Dayrellan?_

"_W-What do you th-think of... me?"_

"_Uh... Well... You're an... Amazing friend... Who I..."_

"_Y-Yeah?"_

"_Don't want to lose..."_

"_Heh... I promise that I'll never leave your side, ok?"_

"_Ehehe... Ok"_

**_...lise_**

"_Where is Dayrellan? Why wasn't he at his parent's funeral?"_

"_Estellise... Dayrellan is... Missing."_

"_What!? No... He... You'll find him right!?"_

"_Yes, he'll return home soon"_

**_...tellise_**

"_The Duke of Zaphias is dead."_

"_Because I... I saw him die."_

**_...Estellise!_**

"Dayrellan!"

Estelle awoke with a start. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Rita next to her. She sighed in relief when saw she hadn't woken her up with her cry. She stepped out of her tent and saw that it was still very dark. The fire was dying and next to it, the young twin-swordsman was staring into it. She had wanted to speak to him earlier but couldn't seem to manage to do so. The teen's expression was blank and didn't hear Estelle approach. He jumped when she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise but his face slowly fell and wore a guilty expression.

"...Estelle. I thought you were asleep." He said slowly. The princess sat next to him and looking into the fire.

"I... Couldn't sleep. If I try then... I just remember." She said sadly. Dayren just looked more guiltily.

"I'm sorry Estelle... I..." She started but she shook her head.

"Dayren, it's ok... There's nothing for you to apologise for." She turned to him with a small, sad smile. The teen couldn't look her in the eye for more than a second.

"Could you tell me how... he..." She trailed off. But Dayren got what she meant and nodded.

"It was maybe a month and a bit after it was announced he was missing. I was travelling alone to Halure from Deidon Hold to see if I could help people when I saw someone on the road. I rushed to their side and saw that they were covered in blood. He was a boy my age but you couldn't tell because of the state he was in. My healing Artes weren't that strong at the time so I tried to get him to Halure but... he was too weak." Dayren fidgeted uncomfortably.

"In his final minutes, he talked to me about his life. I was shocked to find out that he was the missing Duke... He... found it funny how our ages and names were so similar. He talked a little about you actually... He regretted not telling you many things... And not saying goodbye." Dayren had to stop to fight back a sob. Estelle was already sobbing away into her hands. Repede had awoken and was silently watching. Dayren attempted to cleared his throat and continued.

"It was then I vowed to atone for my sin and to make sure that no-one suffers the same fate as him. I-I'm so sorry Estellise. I tried... But...". A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He jumped for the second time that day and looked up to see Yuri looking down at him. On his other side, Rita was comforting Estelle, who was calming down.

"Hey, you don't have to blame yourself for that. I'm sure you did everything you could to try to save him." Yuri said calmly.

"Besides, I'm sure Estelle doesn't think any less of you than before... And neither do we." He continued. Rita looked up and gave a quick nod before returning her attention to Estelle. Dayren looked back at Yuri with a small grateful smile.

"Thank you... I really mean it." He replied. Estelle had calmed down enough to talk and turned to him.

"Dayren... I don't blame you for anything. Rather, I'd like to thank you for being there for him when it happened. I can take comfort in knowing that he didn't die alone." She said a little raspy. Dayren nodded and stood up.

"I'm gunna go sleep now...Our metal friend over there will keep watch." He said looking over at the Murder standing off to the side.

"G'Night." He muttered over his shoulder and went into the guy's tent. The group stared after him.

"It's amazing how strong he is... To have lived with the weight of someone's death since the age of 10ish." Yuri commented. The girls nodded behind him. Slowly, they each made their way to their tents.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Morning soon came and Yuri sat up with a groan. Looking to his right, the male teen was once again no-where to be found. He sighed and decided to search alone, knowing what Rita's reaction to being woken up early again. Luckily, Repede too was awake so the two of them went looking for Dayren. After a minute or two, they saw a lot of monsters in the distance. He turned away to avoid getting involved when a lightning bolt came down within the mob of monsters. He ran over to help, sword drawn.

"Sword Rain!" Came the voice of Dayren from the middle of the pack.

"Azure Storm!"

"WOOWOOF!" Both of their attacks made an opening for them to rush to Dayren. He looked at them with mild surprise.

"Oh, good morning." He said casually before attacking another monster.

"You really have a habit for getting into trouble, you know?" Yuri sighed.

"This? Nah, this is just a little training." The teen replied shrugging it off.

"A little?" Yuri said disbelievingly.

"Care to tell me why?"

"Hmm... Sure. I'm, trying to do that Overlimit thing. I've... only managed it once." Dayren said suddenly sad.

"Is that right? Then why don't I teach you?" Yuri offered.

"Oh, really? Hey thanks Yuri... Ouch! First aid." Dayren replied (getting bitten in the process).

"It'll have to be next time though. We're running out of monsters here." Yuri said finishing a monster off. Repede barked as he finished the penultimate enemy.

"Oh... Alrighty. Axe Smash!" And the battle was over. After resting or a minute or two, they started to walk back. As they arrived back at their camp, Yuri turned to the young teen.

"How come you wake up so early?" He asked curiously.

"I either train like you saw just now, or I meditate to improve my magic." Dayren explained proudly. _'I see, Rita was right about the meditating... Maybe he could get her to meditate a few times so she wouldn't be so hot-headed all the time.'._ Yuri thought to himself.

"So why do you need to train? You seem quite capable already." Yuri asked. The teen hesitated for a second and he sobered a bit.

"There's... something I need to do. And I need to be stronger than I am now." He answered somewhat vaguely. Yuri dropped the subject knowing he probably wouldn't get more out of the boy... Yet.

"Well, I still don't mind training with you. I can't afford to let my sword skills get rusty." Yuri said with a small smirk. Dayren nodded back with a similar smirk. It was then, Estelle came out of the girls' tent looking bothered. Her eyes were still red from her crying but before the boys could ask, she spoke.

"Yuri, I can't get Rita to wake up. She just rolls over and falls asleep again." Dayren's eyes lit up at this with a mischievous glint. The other two knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Alright... Leave it to me." He said gleefully. And he walked into his tent first. A few seconds later he came out with a water bottle. Yuri sighed.

"Oh, this isn't good..." He muttered and Estelle nodded. Dayren smiled sweetly at them before entering the tent. They waited a few more seconds...

"AAAAAHHH! DAYREN! I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!" I'm sure you can guess who that was. Said male teen ran out of the tent laughing hysterically, followed by a furious (and drenched) Rita. Estelle watched the scene with conflicting feelings, a mix of concern for Dayren's health and amusement. Yuri's face never left his hand. Somehow, there were off again within five minutes or so.

* * *

Skit: **As bad as each other**

_Rita: ..._

_Dayren: ..._

_Yuri: They haven't spoken or argued for a while now... It's almost scary._

_Estelle: Well it wasn't a nice thing that Dayren did._

_Rita: Exactly!_

_Dayren: Hey! I was just getting revenge for everything you've done to me!_

_Yuri: I think you just set them off Estelle..._

_Estelle: Oh dear..._

_Rita: Whadda you mean, 'everything I've done'?_

_Dayren: You always hit me, call me names and burn me with fire balls!_

_Rita: That's because you tease me, annoy me and... are an idiot!_

_Dayren: What kinda reasoning is that?_

_Rita: Shut up you damn jerk!_

_Dayren: Violent witch!_

_(Yuri and Estelle pull them away from each other)_

_Yuri: Hey! That's enough outta you two!_

_Estelle: Indeed! You two are both as bad as each other!_

_Rita&Dayren: What!_

_Yuri: Now both of you stop it and apologise._

_Rita&Dayren: ..._

_Repede: *Grr*_

_Dayren: ...! Ok, ok... Rita... I'm very sorry about my actions earlier._

_Rita: ...Yeah... Me too... I'm sorry._

_Estelle: Phew... That's better._

_Yuri: You know what they say... You argue the most with the people you love._

_Rita&Dayren: ...! _

_(Both storm off blushing)_

_Estelle: Then why don't we argue, Yuri...?_

_Yuri: What do you mean?_

_Estelle: Ah! Nothing!_

* * *

"So why are we in Halure, Yuri?" Dayren asked as they entered the City of Blossoms.

"We're gunna check on Flynn, right?" Estelle asked and Yuri nodded. Dayren was confused but followed regardless. He was looking around at the pink petals falling delicately to the ground. _'__I'll never get tired of seeing such a beautiful sight...'_ They made their way to Estelle's house. Inside, they found the place was deserted.

"Huh? Where have they gone?" Estelle asked curiously. As if to answer that, a blond figure came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, I'm glad all of you have returned!" Flynn said happily.

"Why are you standing already? Your gunna open your wounds again!" Yuri scolded.

"Don't worry Yuri. I may bot be fit to fight yet but I can still cook!" Flynn replied happily. The Group suddenly became still. Dayren, completely oblivious, cheered and sat at the table.

"What's on the menu, sir?" He asked innocently. Flynn turned to the unfamiliar teen and smiled.

"Sandwiches and Pasta Salad!" He chirped, mirroring the boy's enthusiasm. Dayren nodded while reaching out for a sandwich.

"Wait, Dayren! No!" Yuri tried but it was too late, Dayren had taken a bite. The next few seconds were tense. Suddenly, Dayren's face went bright red.

"Owowowow! Spicy!" He said failing around. The group looked on in pity. But what happened next shocked them.

"It's... Delicious!" Dayren cried and ate the rest of the sandwich. Flynn beamed at the compliment.

"W-What!? Flynn, what did you put in them?" Yuri asked severely confused.

"Egg and Wasabi!" Flynn replied, still beaming. The group sighed.

"Now... The Pasta Salad." Dayren said, having finished all the sandwiches. Yuri curiously looked at said salad retreated a bit.

"Uh, Flynn... Why is the salad... Brown?" Yuri asked cautiously.

"Its Ham, Pasta, Lettuce, Cucumber with Chocolate sauce!" Flynn replied, eagerly awaiting Dayren's response. The response was... Dayren eating every bit of it.

"Ugh... How can you eat that?" Rita said disgusted. Luckily Flynn didn't seem to understand what she meant.

"When you live like I do, any home-cooked meal is a gourmet feast." Dayren replied. Rita looked surprised and didn't respond.

"Seconds!" Dayren cheered. Flynn's smile faded and he looked apologetic.

"Sorry... That's all I made." He said. Dayren actually looked disappointed at this.

"Aww... Okay! Thanks for the food sir!" He said smiling.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

**Dayren got the Title: Unfussy Eater**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

"Your very welcome... Uh..." Flynn said, realising he didn't know the boy's name.

"Dayren. Dayren Vyce." The teen introduced while making his way over to the fridge and taking out a carton.

"Nice to meet you, Dayren. My name is Flynn, Commandant of the Imperial Knights." Flynn introduced with a salute.

"I see, nice to meet you too, Mister Commandant." Dayren replied, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Heh, you're the second person to call me that in the past couple of days..." Flynn smiled.

"Oh? Who was the first?" The teen asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"The Duchess' sister, no less." The Commandant replied. Then, there was a smashing sound. The glass cup had slipped through Dayren's fingers. His face had gone very pale and he stared at the blond man in fearful shock. Everyone looked at him with concern and in some cases, suspicion.

"Something wrong, Dayren?" Yuri asked with narrow eyes. The boy shock his head at started cleaning up the mess.

"N-No, I'm fine. How were the Duchess and her sister doing?" He asked trying to seem less interested than he was.

"They were very well... Do you know them personally?" Flynn asked confused.

"No... Not directly... Well, I'm glad they're ok..." Dayren had nearly finished clearing up...

"...I'm sure he'd be glad to know that." The teen mumbled, but only Estelle and Yuri seemed to hear it. _'Right... He still feels guilty for that... Even when he's not at fault.'_ Yuri thought. Flynn then turned to Yuri.

"Speaking of the sisters, you may be wondering where they are. They went on ahead to continue their search led by Sodia. I was hoping you'd come by so I could join you. Would that be ok?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem Flynn..." Yuri said. The Commandant smiled and picked up his stuff.

"Um, Flynn... About the sister's search... The-" Estelle started but was cut off.

"Alright! Let's move out!" Dayren said, back to his usual ways. Flynn nodded and followed after. The rest of the group hesitated before also leaving.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Flynn has joined the Party as a Guest

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Skit: **Dayren vs. Rita Finale**

_Dayren: Nngh!_

_Rita: Rggh!_

_(Yuri enters)_

_Yuri: Huh? Why are you two staring so lovingly into each other's eyes?_

_Rita&Dayren: WHAT!?_

_(Both teens move away from each other slightly)_

_Dayren: That's not it at all!_

_(Flynn and Estelle enter)_

_Rita: W-We are trying to see who is taller._

_Dayren: Which is obviously me!_

_Rita: Oh don't be stupid! Your hair doesn't count towards your height, Idiot!_

_Flynn: What is going on with them, Lady Estellise?_

_Estelle: Oh... Those two are always arguing and yelling at each other... Until they go bright red in the face and storm off... I wish they would get along._

_Flynn: I see... Princess, I don't think you need to worry about them not getting along_

_Estelle: Huh?_

_Yuri: Alright, lemme be the judge._

_(Yuri moves around them, examining)_

_Yuri: Yeah... Sorry Rita but he's obviously taller._

_Rita: What!?_

_Dayren: Alright!_

_Yuri: Rita... You've grown a bit... So now your about 5 ft, maybe? He's about... 5 ft. 5?_

_Dayren: About that... I think._

_Rita: Noooo! How could I lose to this Idiot?_

_Estelle: Most men are typically taller than women, Rita._

_Flynn: Besides, look at it this way Rita..._

_Yuri: When you hug, you will fit more snugly in his arms!_

_Rita&Dayren: WHAT!?_

_Yuri&Flynn: Hahaha_

_Estelle: You two are mean..._

* * *

Crossing over Ehmead Hill ended without incident and soon they arrived in Nor Harbour. They didn't have to fight much and the Murder guarded Flynn from monsters since he was still wounded. Upon arriving, they noticed that it was evening and the streets were clear.

"Sorry I can't be of much use to you now... I appreciate your help." Flynn said, frowning.

"Oh don't worry about it Flynn. Just get some rest and let your wounds heal, ok?" Estelle said.

"Yeah besides, if you were to fight, you'd just get in the way." Rita said casually. Yuri turned to her and lightly hit her on the head.

"No Yuri, she speaks the truth. I promise to make it up to you however. Now, should we get rooms at the inn? I will gladly pay for both." Flynn offered.

"Sure, it can be the first step to you paying us back." Yuri said.

"Yuri! We can't-" Estelle tried to protest.

"Heh, polite as ever Yuri. One day, that mouth of yours will get you in trouble" Flynn joked.

"Ha... Maybe. So it seems the sisters aren't here." Yuri said looking around.

"I would guess that they have already gotten on a boat and are in Capua Torim by now" Flynn noted.

"Oh dear... We missed them... I think it's too late to charter a boat today too." Estelle said looking up at the evening sky.

"Hey, where is the Idiot?" Rita asked looking around. Everyone did so too and saw Dayren staring at some paint cans, deep in thought.

"Dayren! Don't wander off alone!" Estelle called. At this, the boy turned. On his face was his infamous Grin of Mischief.

"Oh great... What's he planning now?" Rita said exasperated. The male teen walked over to Estelle and literally dragged her off to the paint cans. After a quick conversation, they both started grinning.

"Wait... Now Estelle is in on it?" Yuri asked surprised. Dayren and Estelle walked off into town, followed by the Murder.

* * *

Ehehe... What's he planning? Ah, you'll have to wait until next time!

Sorry guys... This chapter is out late, by like a day or something... I had a small case of writer's block... but now it's all good!

Not much story progress to be honest... Just Dayren being... Dayren. What will he do next? I doubt even he knows... See ya next time!

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Title: Unfussy Eater

_To someone like him, every meal is a rare delicacy. He may well be the only person to ever survive Flynn's cooking and enjoy it. Surely there is something even he doesn't like?_


	11. Chapter 10: Going over the Limit

Hey guys, I'm back! Oh I love writing this story... I forgot to mention that this story reached 1000 hits a couple of chapters back... I thought it's quite an achievement since this story has been up for just over a month and is my first story. Is it just me...? Heh.

Many, many thanks to all the people who have kindly reviewed. You guys rock! Now on with chapter 10!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 10: Going over the Limit

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rays of sun awoke Yuri from his sleep. He was unsurprised to find Dayren was once again already up and probably training. _'Sigh... I told him that I'd help his Overlimit training...'_ Yuri thought while shaking his head. He proceeded to leave the room as quietly as possible so he didn't wake Flynn. As he left the Inn, he noticed Estelle sitting on a nearby bench. She stood up and smiled as he walked over.

"Good morning Yuri! Did you sleep well?" She asked cheerfully.

"Like a log." Yuri said flatly. But Estelle giggled slightly at his response.

"So why are you up so early?" He asked.

"I was helping Dayren with the finishing touches. He'll be along soon with it... Ah, he asked me to wake everyone else!" Estelle replied and ran towards the Inn. Just as she entered, Flynn came out and looked back at the pink blur that was Estelle with confusion. Shrugging it off, he joined Yuri.

"I see you're up early. As is Dayren, I'm guessing." Flynn said rubbing sleep out his eyes.

"Yeah, he normally is. I was gunna help him with his training but he's run off somewhere" Yuri sighed.

"Sounds interesting, he seems like he'd be a good opponent. Mind if I watch you two train?" Flynn asked with a glint in his eye. The dark-haired man shrugged and waited for the girls to return.

Yuri watched with a bemused expression when five minutes later a grumpy Rita was literally dragged out by the Princess.

"Argh! What could that Idiot do that's so important?" He heard Rita complaining.

"You'll see! Hehehe" Estelle said, clearly excited. Both girls sat on the bench and Repede sat next to Yuri on the floor patiently. After a few more minutes, Rita stood up suddenly.

"That damn Idiot is taking too long! I'm going back to-" but she was cut off by the metallic footsteps approaching. They all found themselves staring at the sight in front of them with mixed reactions. Yuri didn't know what to make of it and looked a little bewildered. Flynn's eyes had grown very wide before he then tried to suppress laughter. Rita's reaction showed many emotions, confusion was the most noticeable. Estelle was positively glowing with joy. Following a very smug Dayren was the Murder... But modified. It was slightly bigger and both arms had been replaced. One was a double-edged blade, the other was a small Gatling Gun. But it wasn't the new modifications that were so surprising...

It was that the once grey machine was now _pink_... With some darker shade pink lips painted on.

"W-What..." Yuri stuttered

"The..." Rita attempted to continue.

"Awoo?" Repede finished.

"Ta da!" Dayren cheered and was rewarded with Estelle's clapping and Flynn's laughter.

"Is that... IT!?" Rita shouted. But Dayren's smile didn't leave his face.

"No it is not! I'm glad you asked, my dear Rita!" He beamed and she suddenly looked away grumbling.

"Our friend here can switch its weapons to suit the situation." As if on cue, the Gatling Gun rotated on a pivot in the arm and revealed another double-edged blade. Yuri, who had gotten over the surprise looked impressed.

"So, I present to you... Miss Murder!" Dayren announced proudly

...

"What? Don't you think it's a good name?" Dayren asked with a small pout.

"N-No, that's not it... This is just a very... unique situation." Flynn managed, recovering from laughter. Dayren raised an eyebrow but let it slide.

"Alrighty... So, Miss Murder here will be useful in and out of battle. I'll upgrade her sometimes, like I was thinking of adding a way to allow her to heal us... Not sure how but..." Dayren trailed off and glanced at Rita. To his surprise, he saw now that she had gotten over the shock of it, she looked quite interested.

"I have a few questions I'd like to ask" The mage girl said. Dayren nodded and turned his full attention to her.

"First, why is it pink?" She said bluntly. Dayren couldn't help but smile at that. He looked at Estelle and both laughed slightly.

"Ehehe, that was my idea." Estelle answered and the rest of the group sighed. Rita then went on to ask Dayren questions on the inner workings of the machine while the adults began a conversation of their own.

"That boy sure is an... interesting character, isn't he?" Flynn said smiling slightly.

"That's an understatement..." Yuri said.

"But Dayren is still a very kind and funny person." Estelle said smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I know. But I feel that he's still hiding something." Yuri said glancing at the boy, still deep in conversation with Rita.

"Why's that, Yuri?" Flynn asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"If he's been living on the streets for so long, how does he know how to modify machines like that?" Yuri replied, still looking at the boy suspiciously.

"I see what you mean..." Flynn said, now also looking at the boy.

"Enough! You two, stop that now!" Estelle said raising her voice slightly. The two teens behind her stopped talking for a second and cast curious glances at the adults. After a couple of seconds of silence, they hesitantly continued their conversation.

"Um... I'm sorry you two. But you shouldn't talk about our friend that way. He's helped us so much so you can't go doubting him now." She said quieter but sternly. Yuri and Flynn were surprised by her words and hastily apologised. She nodded and turned to the teens.

"She has you around her little finger, huh?" Flynn joked.

"...You have no idea." Yuri responded quietly, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Flynn said, turning to him.

"I said, 'You're one to talk'." Yuri said neutrally.

"Right... Suuure." Flynn said, not believing him.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

**Dayren can now call 'Miss Murder' to aid in battle!**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

After Dayren finally got away from Rita, who had bombarded him with questions for a good 45 minutes, he approached Yuri.

"Yo, Yuri! So what did you think of Miss Murder?" He asked, grinning proudly.

"It's... Interesting. I'm interested to see what it's like in battle." Yuri replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait either!" Dayren replied enthusiastically.

"Speaking of, 'cos I was working on her, I didn't get to train today..." He continued, hoping Yuri would catch on. He did.

"Sure, lemme go grab my sword and we'll go off, ok?" Yuri said and walked to the Inn. Within a couple of minutes, he met Dayren at the town entrance.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Ready?

** -Yes**

No

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Alrighty!" Dayren cheered. But just before they could leave, Flynn approached them.

"Oh, are you two going off to train now?" He asked and received two nods.

"Mind if I watch?" Flynn asked and smiled when they both nodded again. They all made their way out of town.

* * *

Skit: **Flynn the Just**

_Dayren: So why are you coming along Sir Flynn? Ah... Not that it's a problem!_

_Flynn: No no, it's a perfectly reasonable question. I wished to watch because I'm curious about your fighting style._

_Dayren: Me?_

_Flynn: Yes. For someone so young to be able to wield two swords at once is impressive. Especially since Yuri and I can only use one sword effectively._

_Dayren: Uh... Thank you Sir Flynn! It's an honour to be praised so highly by the commandant! _

_Flynn: Ahaha... Please, you may call me just Flynn. Any friend of Yuri's is a friend of mine._

_Dayren: Thank you very much, Just Flynn!_

_Flynn: Wait, wait. I meant 'Flynn' and just 'Flynn'._

_Dayren: Flynn the Just Flynn?_

_Flynn: Wha- No! I meant... sigh... Never mind._

_Dayren: Hehehe..._

_Flynn: Wait, did you do that on purpose?_

_**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **_

_Flynn obtained the Title: **Flynn the Just**_

_**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**_

* * *

They walked for a couple of minutes before stopping. The area was wide, flat and (more importantly) void of monsters. Yuri and Dayren stood facing each other with their weapons drawn.

"Alright, you sure you're ready?" Yuri called over to Dayren.

"Please! I was born ready!" The teen called back. Yuri smirked.

"Good answer!" And their training started. The two of them ran forward and their blades met with a metallic _'clink!'_. They both jumped back and unleashed an Arte.

"Azure Edge!"

"Shock Fang!" The two attacks collided and nullified each other. Dayren was the first to move in.

"Triple Kick!" All three hit and knocked Yuri back. But Yuri quickly recovered and countered.

"Cerberus Strike!" And Dayren was slugged three times in the face. Flynn was watching excitedly from the side. After clashing swords for a bit, Yuri stopped them.

"Alright, we should have enough battle spirit built up. Now you just release it like so..." Yuri said. He swung his right hand to the side and a burst of energy erupted from him.

"I'll blow you away!" He taunted. His body now had a blue aura around it.

"Wow..." Was all Dayren said.

"Now to show you the perks of Overlimit." Yuri said moving forward.

"Azure! Azure! Azure! Azure!" Yuri called and Azure Storm after Azure Storm was sent at Dayren.

"Wha-? D-Damn!" The teen shouted as he did his best to block the onslaught of attacks. Eventually, Yuri's Overlimit faded.

"That was... Incredible!" Dayren said in awe. Yuri shrugged.

"Now its your turn!" He called. The teen nodded and focused his battle spirit. He suddenly released it successfully, like Yuri had just done.

"Think you can keep up?" Dayren taunted, pointing a sword at his 'opponent'. Remembering Yuri's earlier move spamming, Dayren got his revenge.

"Shock! Shock! Shock! Shock!" He called, sending an almost continuous wave of Shock Fangs at Yuri. The dark-haired man guarded but couldn't stop the shocks.

"Ugh... Nice!" Yuri praised and Dayren gave him a thumbs up.

"No, it's for real!" He called and charged at the teen. The two exchanged blows and Artes for almost an hour and a half. At on point, Flynn had decided to join in but soon had to sit out again due to his injuries. They finished the training with a final attack each.

"Triple Kick!"

"Hmph, too slow. Crushing Eagle!" Dayren hadn't been expecting the new Arte and so was knocked down.

"Heh, Guess you don't know how to go easy on a kid, Yuri." Flynn laughed.

"Hey... I'm not a kid... But still, that last Arte was cool!" Dayren said sitting up.

"Thanks. You did really well too, picking up Overlimit that quick." Yuri said and ruffled the boy's hair. For the first time, he didn't seem to mind.

"Now I'm one step closer... to completing my mission." Dayren said quietly but both men heard him.

"What mission is that, Dayren?" Flynn asked curiously. The teen stood up and turned to go back to town.

"I'll tell you later maybe... Right now, we'd best get back." He said and walked off. The two men behind him shared a glance and followed.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Upon re-entering town, both girls were waiting impatiently. When Estelle saw all the cuts and bruises on them (Even Flynn, but most were stray attacks accidentally hitting him instead), she proceeded to give them all a stern telling off before healing them. But once Yuri explained that it was just training and what had been learnt, she calmed down a bit. Dayren found himself next to Rita after he was healed.

"So what exactly were you doing, anyway?" She asked, pretending not to be interested.

"Yuri beat me up, I learnt Overlimit, Yuri beat me up with a new Arte." Dayren summed up.

"Figures... You don't really stand much of a chance against Yuri, you know." Rita said. But despite her put down, Dayren smiled and looked at the two older swordsmen.

"I know. I think I was right in asking Yuri for help with my training. And... if Flynn is stronger than Yuri... I wanna fight him too one day." The male teen said with shining eyes.

"Boys..." Rita sighed and caused Dayren to turn to her again.

"Heh... I guess. But don't worry, I'll use my new strength to protect you... and the others of course." He hastily added.

"Why me specifically?" Rita asked, going slightly pink.

"Because, you're a magic caster. You are a main target of enemies." He explained matter-of-factly. She frowned a bit so he continued.

"Plus, you seem to be the only one capable of learning Lightning spells. I gotta look after my dear pupil, don't I?" He teased with a wink. But she looked at her feet sadly.

"No" He thought he'd heard her say.

"Huh?"

"No! You don't have to!" She said louder. Dayren scratched his head.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Remember last time you did? You got badly hurt!" She reminded him.

"Yeah... But I healed it." He replied.

"But what if next time you can't?" She said slightly more desperately.

"Then Estelle will heal me." He said arching an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant!" She said louder.

"Then what do you mean Rita? What are you trying to say?" He asked calmly. Her mouth open to reply but couldn't find the words to do it. Her face was bright red as she looked at Dayren in silence.

"Idiot" She muttered and Dayren chuckled. Then, Yuri's voice got all the party's attention.

"Alright, we need to decide on what we're gunna do next." The group nodded and Flynn stepped forward.

"I need to rejoin my knights and the Duchess as soon as possible. Especially if the situation is as serious as you say." Rita thought she saw Dayren flinch at the mention of the Duchess.

"I too wish to catch up to Tillya and Kara. They need to know... some things." Estelle chimed in.

"I gotta meet up with Karol and the Don... I suppose checking on the Duchess wouldn't hurt too" Yuri said.

"Well I'll just go with you guys... It's not like I have anywhere to go back to" Rita shrugged. All eyes fell on Dayren, who was awkwardly looking at his feet.

"Um... I..." He trailed off. The group looked at him with a mix of confusion, pity and suspicion.

"You're coming with us." Rita said suddenly.

"Huh? Wha-?" Dayren spluttered.

"You still have to have to teach me some of the more advanced spells..." She said, pointing a finger at him. Then, she then lent closer.

"And I'm going to hold you to what you said a minute ago." she whispered.

"Uh... O-Ok then. I guess... I'm coming with y'all" Dayren said slowly. Estelle clapped her hands together.

"Oh I am so glad! This trip will be more lively with you along Dayren!" she cheered.

"That's... true I guess. I'm looking forward to our next training session." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Right, I'll go charter us a boat. It should be easy with my connections..." Flynn said with a grin and walked off to the harbour. Yuri and Estelle went to buy supplies while Dayren and Rita went to the weapons store.

* * *

Skit: **A knack for trouble**

_Yuri: *sigh* I never seem to catch a break, Repede_

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Estelle: What's wrong, Yuri?_

_Yuri: Hm? Oh, well it just seems like I have a knack for getting into these huge messes._

_Estelle: You mean with that strange group of metal men?_

_Yuri: Yeah... And now it involves the Empire and the Guilds... Its just become one great mess._

_Estelle: It really does seem like you're cursed, Yuri._

_Repede: *whine*_

_Yuri: Keep saying it and I really will be cursed..._

_Estelle: Hehehe... But we can't just sit by and watch them do all these awful things._

_Yuri: I know. I can't let them get away with anything they've done._

_Estelle: Uh huh, that's the Yuri I know._

_Yuri: Thanks Estelle. Now let's hurry back... Before Dayren and Rita kill each other._

* * *

Skit: **A hint of compassion**

_Dayren: *sigh*_

_Rita: What's up with you?_

_Dayren: Huh? Oh nothing. Why?_

_Rita: Because you're looking all down and depressed. _

_Dayren: What do ya mean? I'm my usual happy self._

_Rita: ...Fine. Whatever. _

_Dayren: ..._

_Rita: Tch... Alright, spill it already. What's up?_

_Dayren: *sigh* Alright. I guess you could say I'm a little nervous. I'm not sure what the future holds or what I'm gunna do now._

_Rita: Hmm... Even an Idiot like you thinks about intelligent things sometimes._

_Dayren: Hey! (To himself mostly) I swear she's used that insult before... _

_Rita: Look, I can't tell you what will happen or you should do next. But maybe if you just travel around with us some more, you'll find the answers. If you need some help, then just talk to one of us. We are your friends._

_Dayren: ...(Starts circling Rita)_

_Rita: What?_

_Dayren: Are you sure you're the real Rita?_

_Rita: Shut up!_

_Dayren: Ok ok... You're right. I have friends now. Friends that care and are willing to help me. It's a nice feeling. Thank you Rita._

_Rita: Hmph, I didn't do anything all that special. I just repeated something Estelle told me... Yeah..._

_Dayren: I see...(Smiles brightly)_

_Rita: Hmm... (Smiles shyly)_

* * *

Half an hour later, the group was boarding the boat Flynn had hired. Dayren was bouncing around like a kid on caffeine until Rita smacked him. Soon the boat was off, headed for Capua Torim. Yuri looked around at the sight with a small smile. Then, a movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn around. Slumped on the ground was Dayren, looking a little green.

"Urk... I forgot... I get Motion Sick." He groaned. Yuri sighed and helped him to sit up. A crew member came over to help.

"Thanks. It's his own fault really." Yuri said. But the crewman didn't respond and the dark-haired man grew suspicious. Dayren looked up at the crewman and his eyes suddenly widened. He kicked him back and jumped to his feet, swords drawn.

"What is it?" Flynn asked from the other side of the boat. Yuri seemed to see it too and drew his sword.

"These crewmen... Are Mechas!" Dayren announced, his motion sickness a thing of the past.

"W-What!?" The Commandant stuttered but also drew his sword.

"No Flynn! You're still hurt!" Estelle said.

"But Lady Estellise..." He started but was cut off by a loud and bone-chillingly familiar roar.

"Oh my spirits..." Dayren said looking up completely stunned.

"It... It can't be..." Yuri said disbelievingly. There, hovering above them all was a spiky dragon-like beast with a spiky mace for a tail. Several parts of it were mechanical.

"What... IS it?" Rita cried.

"The thing that Flynn fought... The one that injured him so bad." Yuri explained.

"Oh my..." Was Estelle could manage to say.

"Damn! Here it comes!" Dayren shouted.

_GRROOOAAAAH!_

_...  
_

_To be continued..._

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed.

See ya next time for the second major boss battle. Yup, time for another secret mission!

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Title: Flynn the Just

_Flynn the Just is just Flynn the Just being Just Flynn. Ain't he great?_


	12. Chapter 11: Boss battle 2

It's time for my favourite time of the week: NEW CHAPTER TIME! Whoop!

**Review Responses: **

Denisse-chan: I wanted to respond to yours first because you raised a good point. I have given Dayren more attention for the reason you said, he's a new character. I wanted him to cement his place in the group early so I can focus on the other character's interactions sooner rather than later. But do not fear! We shall now focus more on the rest of the group with the occasional moments of Dayren's Eccentricity. I really REALLY appreciate the constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

MageMagic: Hello! I'm glad you are enjoying my story and Dayren's... Dayren-ness. Fortunately for our heroes, the dragon-thing is not Spiro Draco, lol. I have seen it before and it looks awesome... and a bit too big to fit on the boat XD. As for your review for Chapter 10, Indignation IS a lightning spell, but in ToV 1, it is classed as Fire and Wind.

CrescentMoonAngel56: It was updated on your Birthday? Well then, it WAS a birthday present from me to you for being awesome and reviewing so much! Thanks especially for giving me feedback on the skits, as each one of them is made up by me so I get a little nervous about whether they are good or not. Enjoy the chapter!

Matty & MrAwesomeMatty: I might as well respond to you both here. I'm glad you love the story that much! Oh how my heart swells when I hear that you were inspired so! I would love to read it so please lemme know when you upload it. I do actually use the Tales of Wikia for many things in this story but still, thanks for the info! As for Patty... Yeah, I think I will put her in. The only thing that was holding me back was describing what the Artes look like. However, I saw a video on Youtube showing all of them so I have decided to put her in after all. I've a funny idea about how she re-appears so I'm gunna roll with it.

That's right folks, Patty Fleur WILL appear in this story... But not yet. First, Chapter 11...

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 11: VS. Reconstructed Dragonic Chimera

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"Damn! Here it comes!" Dayren shouted. _

_GRROOOAAAAH!_

...

The Monster dived at the group and made a deep gash on the boat's deck when it missed.

"I'll shoot it down!" Dayren said, orange runes appearing a t his feet. The monster saw and dived again.

"Dayren, watch out!" Yuri called.

"Light-" Dayren started to call but was interrupted.

_...Thwack!_

The monster's mace-like tail smashed into the boy's head.

"No!" Estelle cried as the young teen was thrown across the boat. Before she started to run over, she noticed Flynn already going and calling to her.

"Leave him to me, Lady Estellise!". Estelle looked torn but nodded.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

Info:

**Dayren is unable to fight but will still receive Experience and SP.**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

The rest of the group had finished off the Partly Mecha Men and were facing off with the monstrous thing that glared down on them. With their weapons drawn, they prepared for the inevitable.

_Crack! ...*Shatter*_

"You're gunna pay!" Rita yelled before preparing a Spread Zero.

"But just what is this creature?" Estelle cried, quite scared.

"I dunno, but we can't let this thing get to Torim Harbour!" Yuri called swinging at the monster.

"_GRROOAAAAH_" It roared back and dodged by flying just out of reach. Estelle got out the Deluxe Magic Lens and used it.

"Reconstructed Dragonic Chimera... Its name is scary too. But its weak to Lightning and resistant to Fire and Earth" She commented. Shaking her head, she joined in the fight. Whenever Yuri attacked, he could only get a few hits in until the Chimera would fly up and spit a fire-ball down.

"Damn it... We need long-range attacks." He growled. Rita realised it was all up to her and focused.

"Lightning!" She called and the Chimera fell onto the boat allowing Yuri and Repede to attack it.

"Wolf Strike! Azure Wolf Strike!"

"WOOF! WOOOOF!" Repede barked while using Punishing Fang. Soon after, the Chimera was up again and looked angry. Roaring again, it flew up a bit and hovered in place. It turned its head so it was pointing to the sky and began charging up something up in its mouth. Yuri's eyes widened and called to the others.

"MOVE!" And no sooner had he said it, the Chimera released a destructive laser beam. The attack narrowly missed Yuri but he felt the intense heat it radiated. While everyone had managed to jump aside and avoid injury, the boat now had a charred line along the deck.

"Damn... We can't let it do that again or the boat is done for." Yuri informed the others.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Rita asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Calm down Rita... We'll think of a way." Estelle said confidently.

"Gee, aren't you optimistic?" Rita grumbled. The battle continued. Yuri and Repede got hits in when he could, Estelle seemed to be getting tired from constantly healing and Rita was casting as many Lightnings as she could. Things were looking grim for the group. The Chimera wasn't showing signs of slowing and when it swooped down and clawed at Yuri, it left two gashes on his shoulder. Estelle quickly healed him but it wasn't as strong as normal. Yuri swallowed an apple jel to ease some more of the pain.

"We can't keep this up..." Yuri said through gritted teeth. Suddenly, The Chimera swooped down to finish Yuri. All he heard was a bark before he was knocked over... But not by the enemy. Repede's whimper told Yuri what had just happened.

"Repede!" Yuri called to his faithful dog. Rita went to check on him

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." She said. Her eyes suddenly went to the sky and she gasped.

"Estelle, behind you!" She screamed. Again, the Chimera was attempting a cheap sneak attack from above and went for the already weakened Estelle.

_Chink!_

The first thing Estelle realised was that she wasn't hurt. The second was that Flynn had guarded her with his shield.

"Lady Estellise, please be more careful." He said with a small smile

"Flynn... What about your wounds?" Estelle asked.

"Don't worry, I've mostly healed them all." He said getting into a battle stance.

"Guess we don't have much of a choice... Don't push yourself Flynn." Yuri ordered.

"Heh, you should worry more about yourself." Flynn joked. Sighing, Yuri charged at the monstrous Chimera.

"Fang Strike!"

"Tiger Blade!"

"Lightning!" All three attacks hit and seemed to do a number on it. The Chimera roared in pain and anger and rose into the air again.

"What is it doing?" Flynn asked.

"See this charred line? That's your answer." Yuri replied.

"Ok... It's not good then." Flynn decided. The Chimera started charging its laser. Yuri and Flynn were moving to cover with Estelle, who noticed Rita was still casting something.

"Rita! It's about to do that attack again!" She called.

"Not this time! Lightning!" Rita yelled. The Lightning bolt came down and went down the Chimera's throat. It shock violently for a few seconds before crashing down onto the boat.

_[Great!]_

_[Secret Mission Complete! Shot the Reconstructed Dragonic Chimera down with Lightning when it tried to use its Dragon Destruction laser]_

When the Chimera recovered, it tried to take off again. Only it found that one of its wings was broken. Now the tables had turned in favour of the group.

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Crushing Eagle!"

"Star Stroke!"

"Lightning!" The Chimera was nearly defeated but managed to shot a fire ball at Yuri and Estelle causing them to jump away. Flynn ran at the creature with the intent to finish the battle once and for all.

"Demon Fang! Sonic Thrust!" The Chimera staggered

"Demonic Chaos!"

"_GrroooAAaah!"_ And at long last, the Chimera fell. Everyone put away their weapons and walked to the centre of the deck. Suddenly Rita looked up at Flynn.

"Hey, where's Dayren?" She asked and all eyes fell on the Commandant.

"Don't worry, he's alive and resting in one of the cabins." Flynn assured them.

"Well I'd best go check on him" Estelle said running off to the cabins.

"I'm going to go too... Uh, in case Estelle passes out from healing... or sumin." Rita said and ran after Estelle. Flynn then turned to Yuri.

"We should take Repede down there too. He's earned the rest". Yuri nodded in agreement. They both picked up the sleeping dog and made their way down.

"So... Do you know how to steer a ship?" Yuri asked.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Flynn has joined the party... Properly

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Luckily, Flynn did know how to steer a ship and soon, the group reached Capua Torim as the sun was slowly setting. If they weren't so tired, they would have laughed at the faces of the sailors when their beaten and burnt ship came into port. Estelle and Rita explained the situation to the Harbour Master while the two swordsmen took their unconscious party members to the Inn. The Innkeeper was kind enough to look after the injured boy and dog while Yuri and Flynn went to look for the girls. It didn't take too long to find them, seeing as they both kinda stood out in a crowd. They were waiting outside the item shop after having just restocked their supplies. They saw the two men approaching and Estelle waved at them.

"So how are they?" Rita asked casually.

"They'll be fine. The Innkeeper there has offered to look after them." Flynn explained.

"That's kind of them. We should thank them properly before we leave." Estelle said, looking at Yuri accusingly.

"Yeah, we will. But why are you looking at me like that?" He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Speaking of leaving, how long are we gunna stay here?" Rita asked, changing the subject.

"Rita! We need to wait for Dayren and Repede to recover." Estelle scolded. The young mage looked irritatedly at the floor.

"Something has been bothering me about Dayren's injury." Yuri said suddenly. Everyone turned to him.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad he'll be ok. But it's the fact he will be that's bothering me. You saw that thing." Yuri explained. Flynn nodded.

"Yeah... I see what you mean Yuri. If it wasn't holding back, which I don't see why it would be, he should be..." He stopped himself. But they all knew what the word he was about to say was.

_'...He shouldn't be alive.'_

"Shut up both of you! We shouldn't be questioning why!" Rita snapped. The two men looked surprised but apologised. Estelle decided to change the subject.

"Um, I think the Duchess and her sister have left here already... Do you think they'd have gone to Heliord next?" And as if to answer her, a knight ran up to them.

"Commandant Flynn! It's good to see you well!" From the voice, the knight seemed to be female.

"Thank you. Now, where is the Duchess?" Flynn asked.

"Sir, the Duchess and Lady Kara are currently on their way to Heliord as we speak." The knight informed them.

"Looks like you were right, Estelle" Yuri said. The knight then turned and noticed the pink-haired noble.

"P-Princess Estellise! I humbly apologise for not noticing your presence." The knight stuttered.

"It's quite alright. But please send word to the Duchess' group to wait for us. We have an urgent message for them." Estelle said.

"Of course Ma'am! I'll see to it right away." The knight said and, with a salute, ran off.

"Alright, that takes care of that. Let's rest up for now and see how Repede and Dayren are in the morning." Yuri said and the party went their separate ways.

* * *

Skit: **Monstrous experiments**

_Estelle: ..._

_Rita: Are you ok Estelle?_

_Estelle: Oh, Rita... Yes, I was just thinking of that monster we fought._

_Rita: Yeah, it really was something huh?_

_Estelle: Indeed... What do you think it was?_

_Rita: It's nothing I've ever seen before. But it looked like it was more biological than mechanical._

_Estelle: So it used to be a monster before those metal men modified it?_

_Rita: Probably._

_Estelle: Oh... that poor creature. I'm glad it can finally be at peace now_

_Rita: Hmm... I bet its not the only one though._

_Estelle: What?_

_Rita: If that was a successful experiment, I doubt they'd only make one._

_Estelle: How horrible. They are playing with living things like they are toys... _

_Rita: Yeah... It poses the question: 'Who are the real monsters here? The experiments or the experimenters?'._

_Estelle: Hm? Didn't Dayren say something like that the other day?_

_Rita: Like I'd remember!_

* * *

Night soon became Morning and Yuri woke up to see Flynn had awoken before him. As he left, he spared a glance over at Dayren's bandages wrapped around his head. When he exited the room, he saw Flynn sitting down at a table with a cup of something. As he approached, he could smell that it was coffee.

"G'Morning Flynn. The girls up yet?" Yuri asked sleepily

"Good Morning Yuri. And no, they aren't up yet." Flynn replied. Before Yuri could join him at the table, something blue caught his eye.

"Hey Repede, you feeling better?" Yuri asked happily and he crouched down.

"WOOF!"

"Heh... That's good to hear. I never did get to thank you. So thanks." The dark-haired man said, petting the dog's head. Repede responded by licking Yuri's face. Flynn chuckled at the scene. Both childhood friends chatted while they waited for the girls to wake up. They talked about what they'd done in the time since they'd last seen each other, about which one was better than the other and then onto their friends, especially one.

"So how are you getting on with Lady Estellise, Yuri?" Flynn asked with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean, Flynn? We're getting along fine." Yuri asked completely oblivious.

"Oh come on Yuri, you know what I mean." Flynn responded.

"No, not really... We're getting on as well as we have before." Yuri said getting more confused.

"Gee Yuri... Could you be any more dense?" Flynn said defeated. Yuri shrugged it off and looked behind his friend to see the girls approaching.

"Good Morning Yuri and Flynn." Estelle greeted with a bow. Flynn stood and returned the gesture while Yuri just raised a hand.

"I see the dog is ok." Rita noted.

"WOOF!"

"Ehehe... I'm so glad you're well Repede." Estelle said, attempting to pet him. But Repede just whined and walked away. Estelle pouted and twiddled her thumbs.

"Alright, it looks like we'll be here another day while Dayren recovers. So we might as well go outside." Yuri said and the group nodded.

"Hmph, he'll be up soon. His thick skull should have protected his brain enough." Rita said and followed.

When they all were outside the Inn, a familiar face in purple approached them with a lop-sided grin.

"You kids really know how ta find trouble. Poor old me had ta travel all the way here to come an' get ya."

...

* * *

Ooooh snap... It's him. What did you think of the Boss battle? Good, bad, awful?

Don't worry guys, Dayren IS alive... He's just taking a nap lol.

Remember to review to tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear 'em. Until next next week, this is DeMerio signing out!


	13. Chapter 12: Hooray! It's the Old Man!

Oh yes, it's that time of the week again... NEW CHAPTER! ^o^. Are you as excited as I am? I bet you are lol.

**Review Responses:**

Yue Twili – Yup, that's Yuri in a nutshell... Is he faking it or not? Heck, even I don't know lol! (Joking ;P) Thanks for the review!

MageMagic – Ehehe, I'm glad you liked it! Dayren surviving may have been odd but he only survived because he's a main character... Yeah, that makes sense... Right? I capture the characters well? Why thank you, I appreciate it! As for advice... Um, sure! I will try my best! (Heh, I feels proud ^.^)

CrescentMoonAngel56 – Woah... BIG review! Lol, awesome! ...Now where do I start? Ok, the 'Monstrous Experiment' skit may or may not be foreshadowing bad times... Sure doesn't sound good tho... Btw, did you notice the pun in the skit's name? (I was very impressed by my genius ;D) I'm glad you like Rita's reactions to Dayren but I don't wanna make her too OOC. So if I ever do, feel free to let me know. Also, you aren't the only one looking forward to Dayren and Raven conversations... Ehehe... And I too know little about Patty... So how I present her will be from research and my guess at her personality... But due to the ideas I have come up with the past week, I'd be more upset NOT putting her in.

Sorry that I can't respond to every review... One chapter takes almost a whole weekend for me to write... I'm a slow typer. Ok, I'm shushing now... CHAPTER START!

(Please note that there is swear words in this chapter... Kiddies, don't repeat them!)

**EDIT - 15/10/12:** I've been alerted to there being many errors. So I have fixed as many as I could find. Thanks to Mist-To-Gun for that.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 12: Hooray! It's the Old Man!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"You kids really know how ta find trouble. Poor old me had ta travel all the way here to come an' get ya." _

"Huh?" Estelle intelligently said.

"Whose the old man?" Yuri said to Rita. The 'old man' stepped back and looked hurt.

"Hey, it's me! Good ol' Raven! Y-you know, Raven the Great!" He reasoned desperately.

"Hm, never heard of him." Rita replied to Yuri.

"Ooh, you kids are mean." Raven said lowering his head sadly. Estelle then stepped forward.

"Yuri and Rita! Don't be so mean to him!" She scolded before turning to the smiling old man.

"Raven, I'm so glad to see you well!" She beamed.

"Aw, Princess! How I've missed your unparalleled kindness an' beautiful face! How 'bout a hug for old time's sake, eh?" Raven said in a sing-song kinda way and spread his arms wide.

"Uh, on second thought... Maybe I don't know this man." Estelle said taking a step back.

"What!?" Raven cried. Flynn stepped in front of her and put a hand on his sword's hilt.

"Stay back, your Highness. I've received word that a suspicious man is in the vicinity." He said.

"Even tha' Commandant is treatin' me like a stranger." Raven sighed.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Yuri said with a smirk.

"What brings you to Torim Harbour, Raven?" The old man looked up with an uncharacteristic serious face on.

"That is prob'ly best discussed somewhere less public. I'm guessing ya have rooms in the Inn?" He asked.

"Yeah... Let's go to the girls' room. Dayren is still unconscious." Yuri said. The girls reluctantly agreed and Raven wisely kept his mouth shut for once.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Once they had all settled on chairs or beds, all eyes turned to Raven. The old man scratched his scruffy chin and began.

"The Union are all running 'round in a panic because of these Metal Men. Security around Harry... Um, the Don has tripled." Raven explained.

"Hm, I see Karol made it back to Dahngrest..." Yuri commented.

"He did a whole lot more than that. He practically burst into the Don's chamber screamin' his head off." Raven said with a small smile.

"What an idiot..." Rita muttered.

"Once he finally explained what tha' big deal was, it was the Union's turn ta lose it." Raven continued.

"Yes, it's understandable that the Guilds are so panicked. I imagine the Empire will react similarly." Flynn mused.

"So what are the Guilds going to do?" Estelle asked Raven.

"Right now, they're too busy panicking. So the Don asked poor old me to come all tha' way here to come an' gettcha." Raven sighed over-dramatically.

"And why does the Don want to see us?" Yuri asked.

"Oh? I woulda thought it would be obvious since they're ya new fan club, Mr. Yuri Lowell." Raven smirked.

"Hmph... Don't remind me." Yuri sighed

"Don't forget the Idiot. They want him dead too" Rita reminded them. Raven turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Mind explaining that, young lady?" His question earned him a glare from the 'young lady' and Estelle quickly spoke up to save Raven from Rita's punch.

"She's talking about a boy we're travelling with: Dayren Vyce. He was fighting a mob of those Metal Men when we first met him on Ehmead hill. He's a bit... uh..." She trailed off.

"Of an Idiot?" Rita offered.

"Eccentric." Flynn corrected.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Flynn. He's a bit eccentric, which makes him quite unpredictable, but he's very kind and funny." Estelle explained.

"Also, Rita and him get on _very _well." Yuri said teasingly.

"We so do not. He taught me a little magic but that's it." Rita said crossing her arms and going mildly pink.

"Oho, I see. Now that's very intrestin'" Raven grinned. Estelle managed to hold Rita back before she attacked.

"So where is this Romeo?" Raven asked innocently. The group went silent for a couple of seconds. Raven could tell something wasn't quite right.

"He sustained a terrible injury to the side of his head yesterday and is still unconscious." Flynn explained.

"So the Don will have to wait till he's up and healthy again." Yuri said.

"Hmm... Him an' tha' Union won't like it but it's not like you can jus' leave the kid." Raven muttered to himself.

"Say, where is he?"

"In the next room over. But we'd best leave him to get his rest." Estelle said.

"I know, I know. But what are we gunna do in the meantime?" Raven whined.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Rita asked coldly.

"I can't jus' go back ta the Don without ya. Do you know how much trouble I'd be in?" Raven retorted.

"Like I care..." Rita muttered. Flynn suddenly stood up.

"Sitting here arguing isn't doing anyone any good. So let's all spend the day as we see fit and meet up later." He said picking up his sword and walking to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Yuri asked. His best friend turned to him when he reached the door.

"Just going to do a little training... I've been inactive for a while." He said with a smirk and left. The group soon followed one by one.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Parted with everyone

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri had decided to do some shopping, so he bought some supplies and a new sword. After dropping it off in the boys' room at the Inn, he joined Repede under a tree and fell asleep. He was awoken by the chilling bite of evening and he looked next to him at Repede still sleeping. As quietly as he could, he decided to go find out what his friends were doing. He wandered around for a bit and noticed Flynn wasn't around. _'Probably still training... I wouldn't put it past him.' _Yuri thought to himself. He decided that he probably should go get his friend before he wore himself out and couldn't get back by himself. So with his sword in hand, he headed out of the city.

After about ten minutes of looking, he heard Flynn crying out his Artes. He leisurely made his way over to the noise and found himself in a clearing. In the middle, Flynn was facing off with about four monsters. He was smiling slightly through his light panting.

"Tiger blade!" Flynn called and took down one.

"Hell Pyre!" And another fell. Flynn jumped away and began casting.

"Luminant Scythe!" The third was down. The fourth monster watched as one by one the others fell and charged at Flynn before he could react.

"Azure Edge!" The monster never came close to Flynn.

"I didn't need your help, Yuri." The Commandant said without turning around.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that." Yuri replied with a grin as Flynn sighed.

"So I'm guessing it's time to head back?" The blond knight asked.

"Well you can stay if you want, I just wanted to see if you had gotten yourself beaten up again or not." Yuri replied innocently.

"Ha ha Yuri." Flynn replied dryly. As both turned to leave, they realised that they the two of them were surrounded by bandits. One of the bandits approached.

"Oi, you two. Hand over your valuables and we might just let you live!" He sneered. If Yuri had to describe what his voice was like, he'd say that it was like a frog monster that had learnt human speech.

"Hmm? Did you hear something Flynn?" Yuri asked resting his sword on his shoulder.

"I think I heard some criminals asking to be arrested." Flynn said, playing along.

"Arrested...? Oh crap! It's Commandant Flynn Scifo!" The bandit cried. The rest of them looked around fearfully.

"W-we'd best call in the back up!" Another bandit said. Moments later, four Partly Mecha Men and Two Robotic Bruisers appeared from the bushes. All the enemies then charged at the two men.

"You know, I'm getting quite sick of seeing these guys." Yuri grumbled as he ran to meet them.

"Agreed. Let's finish this quickly... I'm kinda hungry." Flynn admitted while following Yuri.

"...You idiot, now I'M hungry!" Yuri complained as he parried two bandits.

"All the more reason to finish this quickly!" Flynn said irritated.

"Alright, alright... Whose turn was it to cook?" Yuri asked taking down a Part Mecha.

"Uh... I think its Dayren's turn." Flynn said while using Sonic Thrust on a R. Bruiser.

"That'll be a bit difficult if he's still sleeping" Yuri said finishing off the last bandit.

"I don't mind cooking again! I'm sure that'll make Dayren happy" Flynn offered happily.

"Uh, that's ok Flynn! Just focus on the fight." Yuri said quickly.

"But that's the last guy" Flynn said flatly. Yuri looked to see one weakened R. Bruiser in front of them.

"Oh. Azure Edge!"

"Demon Fang!" Both attacks hit at the same time and defeated the large mechanised man. Both childhood friends sheathed their swords and started walking away. Flynn then turned his head to Yuri.

"It's quite worrying that the Mechas have bandits helping them now."

"Yeah... As if we didn't have enough to worry about." Yuri sighed.

"Indeed... Oh Yuri." Flynn said causing Yuri to turn to him.

"My attack hit first so I get to cook." He said with a grin.

"Wha-? No it didn't! Someone else will cook!" Yuri stuttered. They argued all the way back to town.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri and Flynn parted ways upon re-entering town. Yuri noted that the Sun had long since set and now the street-lights were on. Yuri noticed Raven sitting on a bench under near the item shop. He was noticed as he approached.

"Yuri, there you are. I was wondrin' where you and the Commandant were." The old man greeted.

"We just ran into some unfriendly faces, that's all." Yuri explained vaguely.

"Heh, I'd hate ta be those unlucky fellas..." Raven chuckled.

"So what are you doing out in the cold. It can't be healthy for an old man." Yuri said while sitting down.

"Hey, that hurt... I'm just sittin' out here, takin' in the night-time nature." Raven said closing his eyes.

"Is that your favourite excuse for everything?" Yuri asked with a slight smirk.

"Its my favourite, VALID excuse fer everythin'" The old man clarified.

"Right... So what have you been up to the past year? Staying out of trouble I hope." Yuri added.

"I should be sayin' that ta you Yuri. As fer what I've been up to... The new Don has been working me ragged, poor old me don't have time to talk with the ladies! I need to retire soon..." Raven sighed.

"Are you even old enough to retire yet?" Yuri asked somewhat interested.

"The Don sure doesn't think so. Me being an old War Veteran, you'd think he'd be a little kinder." Raven complained.

"The work can't be that bad. Flynn's Commandant duties are far more taxing but he doesn't complain." Yuri said.

"Yeah but he is younger and fitter than ol' me. Plus I bet he has girls from everywhere jus' waiting to get their hands on 'im." Raven said somewhat jealously.

"I highly doubt that. Flynn's duties wouldn't allow him to waste time flirting with every girl. That, and he wouldn't know the first thing about flirting with a girl." Yuri said smiling.

"Huh... ya don't say. Ya learn sumin new every day... Hey, speakin' of the young Commandant, where was he off to in such a rush?" Raven asked curiously towards the direction of the Inn.

"He was in a rush? ...Oh no, he's gunna try to cook!" Yuri said jumping to his feet.

"What!?" Raven yelped while also jumping to his feet.

"We'd better stop him kid!" And at that, they both ran to the Inn.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Luckily for the group, Raven and Yuri made it in time before Flynn had started making sweet and salty curry. While he couldn't be persuaded out of the kitchen, he did allow Raven to help him. (He was mostly there to make sure the food came out right, but Flynn didn't know that.) When Yuri went into the dining area, he saw that the girls had sat at a table. He went over and joined them.

"Ah! Good Evening Yuri!" Estelle said happily.

"Evening." Rita greeted.

"Good Evening to you too. What did you do today?" Yuri asked.

"She kept trying to heal the Idiot and I made sure she didn't collapse." Rita explained irritated.

"Estelle, I know you want to help him. But the only thing he needs now is rest. So don't go collapsing too, alright?" Yuri said in a stern but kind way.

"Y-yeah... I know. I'm sorry." Estelle said looking down.

"Hey, don't get upset. I'm not telling you off!" Yuri said with a warm smile. Upon seeing this, the Princess seemed to light up again with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Gee, these two are bigger idiots than the Idiot." Rita mumbled. Estelle didn't hear her and Yuri seemed to only catch the end, as he changed the subject to said 'Idiot'.

"So how is our sleepyhead?" Yuri asked.

"He's started to move slightly, but I dunno if he'll wake up now or in the morning." Rita said.

"Hm? He was moving? I didn't notice." Estelle said confused.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear that you were paying him so much attention." Yuri teased.

"Shut up! I-I didn't... I just want him to hurry and wake up so we can get moving! I bet those Metal Freaks haven't been lying around all day!" Rita said angrily.

"Speaking of which, me and Flynn ran into a few of them earlier." Yuri said. The girls suddenly looked concerned.

"It seems that they have some bandits helping them now." Yuri continued.

"Oh no... This is bad. Just what is going on in the world!?" Estelle cried.

"I dunno... But things just got more dangerous with more people after us now." Yuri said closing his eyes.

"You know, it's just an idea but... Those Metal Freaks may once have been bandits." Rita said with one hand cupping her chin.

"What!?" Yuri and Estelle said in unison.

"Hey, I said it was just an idea! Haven't you found it weird that there are so many of them, despite only just having shown up for the first time? That, plus I overheard a knight say that the number of bandits had dropped. I didn't think much of it at the time, but..." Rita trailed off.

"You know, you might just be right..." Yuri said.

"It's a scary thought." Estelle said. They all fell into silence for a minute or two. Suddenly Rita broke it.

"Hey, where is the Old Man and Flynn?" She asked.

"In the kitchen, preparing dinner." Yuri answered and the girls paled at the thought of Flynn cooking. Yuri noticed as was quick to reassure them.

"Don't worry, that's why I sent Raven in there to keep an eye on him."

"Phew..." Rita sighed.

"Indeed... I wouldn't want the whole group to become unconscious like Dayren... No offence to Flynn." Estelle said. Yuri just burst out laughing. Soon the other two joined him.

* * *

_**I suddenly realised that I was floating in a pure white space. I could hear familiar voices nearby and the occasional chime of bells. But that was a while ago. It has now become silent around me and I realise I'm alone again.**_

"_Alone? You are never alone."_

_**I froze. The voice I heard was one I feared. I realised how stupid it was to say I was alone.**_

"_Yes... You are never alone. For I am always here with you."_

"_Why? Why are you still here?"_

"_Ahaha... It's simple. Your guilt prevents me from ever leaving your side."_

"_My... My guilt?"_

"_That's what I just said you mindless idiot!"_

_**Although I was used to being called an 'Idiot' by someone, I rarely took offence from it. But hearing this voice say it, I cringed.**_

"_How long will you play this game?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_How long will you run away from the truth?"_

_**Although I didn't want to admit it, I knew it was right. The worse bit was... It knew it was right.**_

"_You don't deserve the people you travel with. You don't deserve the happiness you get from being with them. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_**I screamed that desperately, but I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. The whiteness of the space around me started to turn grey. I was fading. Falling. Being devoured by the darkness again.**_

"_Why must I have died and you continue to live?"_

"_I-I tried..."_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_It's true!"_

"_NO! You and I know the truth... Murderer."_

"_What?"_

"_You Murderer!"_

"_No! Stop! I'm sorry!"_

_**The greyness was getting darker. The world around me turned black.**_

"_MURDERER!"_

... ... ...

_**Then, a speck of white light appeared. I could feel the warmth of that light envelop me. **_

"_Dayren. Isn't it about time you got up?!"_

_**That voice. On the outside, it seems harsh but I could feel the kindness within them. The light started to grow with every word she said next.**_

"_Jeez, who lays around for a whole day? If you don't wake up, you'll miss dinner!"_

_**The darkness was gone. Only pure white light remained. I could feel myself leaving this place. The Sea of Unconscious. To her. But, just before I left, the cold voice spoke one last time.**_

"_Your secrets won't stay hidden for much longer... Murderer."_

* * *

Dayren's eyes flickered open. He could feel warmth on his forehead, but his vision was too blurry to make out who or what it was. All he could make out was a red blob.

"Oh... You're awake." A girl's voice said. Her voice sounded similar to the second voice in his dream.

"Jeez... you had us all worried, Dayren." She continued. Then it all came together. Dayren suddenly sat up and looked around panicked. He blinked and his vision was clear. It was only then did he realise what was causing his blurry eyesight. Tears.

"Hey, careful! You only just woke up. Take it easy, Idiot." The girl to his side said. Dayren turned to her with wide eyes.

"Rita?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, well done Idiot... Hmph, at least you don't have amnesia. That would have been a pain." She grumbled. But Dayren wasn't listening. Hearing her call him 'Idiot' made him strangely happy, it contrasted how the voice in his dream had said it. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled her into a hug. She yelped in surprise and struggled slightly.

"Thank you." Dayren said when she gave up trying to get free.

"F-For what?" She stuttered, her face a brilliant red.

"Saving me from that nightmare." Dayren explained.

"Oh, I did...? D-do you wanna talk about it?" She offered, glad that he couldn't see her face right now.

"Um... Let's just say... I had an unpleasant talk with a ghost of my past." Dayren explained slowly.

"...May I guess?" She asked and received and uncertain nod.

"Dayrellan de Lyesia?" She guessed and felt his shoulders stiffen.

"Yeah... He likes to visit sometimes for a little chat." Dayren said.

"I see." Rita said and finally was released. She looked downwards to hide her blush.

"Dinner's ready. Luckily Flynn had Raven helping." Rita said as Dayren unsteadily got to his feet, wondering who this 'Raven' was. Just before they left, Dayren grabbed Rita's sleeve.

"Um... Can you promise not to tell anyone about this?" He asked, eyes on the floor.

"What? That you cried?" She asked.

"About anything I said in the past few minutes." Dayren clarified.

"Sure" Rita agreed and they left.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Upon entering the dining area, the group were pleased to see Dayren up. They were all fussing about him and Raven stayed about a step away, waiting to be introduced. Eventually, Dayren spoke up.

"So whose this 'Raven' that Rita mentioned?" He asked. The group parted and Raven stepped forward.

"That would be me: Raven the... Huh?" Raven abruptly stopped his egotistical introduction to gawk at the boy. Dayren too was staring back in shock.

"Schwann?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dayren knows Raven... I mean Schwann? What?

Sorry for the lack of story progress... It was just a funny-turned-dramatic-at-the-end filler (Which, by the way, is the longest chapter yet at 3,900 words+). Also, no skits! =O Has Hell frozen over? Nah, there just was no opportunity to put one in. Next chapter will have double the normal amount though, with both Raven and Dayren in the Party.

So, until next week... Ciao!


	14. Chapter 13: On the road again

Hey guys! I had quite the stressful week... Assessments. One of which my class has to repeat. Only for me to screw up AGAIN... Sigh...

So why is this chapter so late? Because today (October 25th) is MY BIRTHDAY! So I wanted to release this long-awaited chapter in honour of it. People really seem curious about how Raven and Dayren may know each other...

Well, let's find out...

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 13: On the road again

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wha-?" Was all Raven could manage to say. The rest of the group was equally shocked.

"Dayren... Do you know Ra- this man here?" Estelle asked. Dayren shot her an unbelieving look.

"Well d'uh! He's Captain Schwann! The coolest, most AWESOME swordsman I know!" Dayren said excitedly.

"Oh, no offence Yuri and Flynn." He added with an apologetic look to the two of them. Raven seemed to have regained his wits and puffed out his chest.

"Hmph! Hear that kids? That there's proof you should respect me more!" He declared.

"We respect you enough Old Man." Yuri commented. But Raven was too distracted by Dayren frantically shaking his hand.

"Oh my geee! It's really Schwann! It's nice to... Meet you..." Dayren said, the smallest hint of sadness creeping into his voice. However, only Raven seemed to notice.

"...Yeah. Likewise, Dayren..." Raven replied and finally reclaimed his hand.

"But the name is Raven. That name is from a forgotten past." Dayren seemed to think about this for a few seconds before responding.

"Sorry but you'll always be Captain Schwann to me!" Dayren said with a warm smile. Raven shock his head but returned the smile.

"Heh... Whatever you say, kid. But I ain't a Captain no more." Dayren's eyes grew wide for a second in surprise.

"Hm? You're going to let him call you that?" Rita asked confused.

"I doubt I'd be able ta stop him." Raven shrugged.

"Well now that introductions are done, I suggest we discuss our plan of action for tomorrow." Flynn said. But before they could, a loud rumbling was heard from Dayren's direction.

"...Ehehe... I guess I haven't eaten in a while." Dayren said going quite red, something the group had never seen before.

"Hehehe... Come on Dayren, let's get you some food." Estelle giggled and Dayren's stomach rumbled in agreement. The group laughed as they went to their table to eat.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

**Dayren and Raven have joined the party**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

After dinner (which did include sweet and salty curry. Flynn made it while Raven was working on another dish. No need to say who was the only one to like it) the group made their way to bed. However, on the boys' side, they didn't have enough beds. Raven offered to go to the girls' room but upon seeing the shocked expression on Dayren's face, he hastily withdrew that. In the end, Dayren offered his bed to Raven since he'd gotten enough sleep and said that he need to check Miss Murder anyway. So, the night ended peacefully.

Yuri awoke to find only him and Raven in the room, the latter still fast asleep. He entered the dining area to see Flynn and Estelle drinking tea at a table. When he asked if any of them had seen Dayren, they suggested the storage hut next to the Inn. Yuri soon found said hut and noted how old and in need of repair it was. Inside, he was unsurprised to find Dayren slouched over his machine ally snoring quietly.

"Hey, this isn't the best place to sleep you know." Yuri said whist shaking Dayren awake. The boy opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a couple of seconds to register Yuri's face.

"Whazzat? Oh... Yuri." Dayren said and wiped some drool from his mouth.

"Come on, its time for our training. So get your butt in gear and let's go." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Uh... Yessir" Dayren slurred and slowly followed after Yuri. Once they both had eaten, they were about to make their way out-of-town with their weapons, when Rita unexpectedly woke up. Dayren insisted that she came along. She eventually gave in and they made their way out-of-town.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

As it turned out, Dayren had asked Rita to come along to make a deal. He'd teach her more advanced Lightning spells in return for her teaching him some magic she knew. They discussed it on their way back to the Inn and poor Yuri felt a bit left out. When they returned, Raven was also up and so they could affirm their next course of action.

"The Don is waitin' ta speak with ya in Dahngrest." Raven reminded them.

"And the Duchess is waiting for us in Heliord." Flynn added.

"Well Heliord is on the way to Dahngrest so we'll have to go there first either way." Rita pointed out.

"Rita is right. The sooner we talk to Tillya and Kara, the better." Estelle said.

"Well, that's that sorted. We'd best start moving. Heliord will be about a day's walk from here, thanks to some people in our group who moan for a break every ten minutes." Yuri said glancing briefly at Raven. The latter looked around feigning innocence. Estelle turned to Dayren, whom had been unusually quiet.

"Dayren, are you quite alright?" she asked. The boy looked up at her with one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Of course, I was just thinking about our next destination." He replied.

"Oh, I see..." Estelle said quietly.

"Heh, you really do worry too much, Estellise." Dayren smiled. Estelle didn't respond but just stared at the boy. Dayren noticed and seemed unnerved. The sound of Flynn's voice caught both of their attention.

"Alright, we should be off. The Duchess awaits our presence in Heliord." He announced and they made their way to the door.

"Does he have to say it all fancy-like?" Raven asked.

"That's Flynn for you... The same as ever." Yuri said with a half-shrug. With that, they all left and were on their way.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

But of course, their journey wasn't without many monster fights. But the battles seemed to come one after another unrelentingly. The group was slowly tiring.

"What the hell is with all these monsters?" Rita called over to the group.

"There sure is a lot of them... Can we really beat them all?" Estelle said, healing a wound on Dayren's arm.

"Ah... Ol'Raven is getting' too old fer this..." Raven groaned and shot a barrage of arrows at a monster behind Yuri.

"Oh don't say that Schwann! You're still in your prime and kicking butt!" Dayren cheered as he finished a monster off.

"He is?" Rita asked shocked.

"I am?" Raven asked.

"Of course, he's Raven the Great! Or Sir Schwann the Great." Dayren said.

"Aww, isn't that cute Old Man? You have your first ever fan." Yuri said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I guess I am still in my prime, eh? Yeah! I'm the best!" Raven cheered happily. But his celebrations were cut short.

"Raven, please remember that we are still currently in the middle of combat." Flynn reminded. The Old Man suddenly realised and used Cyan Instant on the monsters that had surrounded him. Eventually, the numbers started to thin and the group could make some actual progress. The group caught up with what Raven had been up to before dividing into several separate conversations. Estelle was caught up to Yuri who was leading the group with Repede.

"Hello Yuri, are you okay?" She asked smiling. The dark-haired man glimpsed at her briefly before nodding. Estelle's smile wavered slightly at this but took it in her stride.

"So Raven and Dayren really seem to get on." Estelle said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's surprising how much Dayren looks up to him." Yuri replied smiling slightly.

"I think it's cute. And it seems Raven really enjoys Dayren's company too." Estelle happily said.

"Yeah, just our luck... Our newest trouble-maker practically best friends with our biggest one already." Yuri sighed.

"That's true... I hope Raven doesn't corrupt him too much." Estelle said worried.

"That's a scary thought... One Old Man is bad enough but two..." Yuri trailed off.

"Well, I think it's better they are getting along instead of them not getting along." Estelle pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true." Yuri agreed. His face suddenly changed to one of thought.

"But something bothers me in how they got along so quickly. I think they have met before." Yuri said quieter.

"...Couldn't it be possible that some people just get on unconditionally?" Estelle suggested timidly. But the look Yuri gave her said that he wasn't buying it.

"...Ok, I too had a feeling that they had. But for all we know, it may have been that Schwann saved him and that's why he looks up to that side of Raven so much." Estelle said.

"Maybe." Was all Yuri said. They walked in silence for a minute. All they heard was Dayren and Raven's laughter, Rita's shouting and Flynn trying to keep order a short ways behind them.

"There's something that's been bothering you, hasn't there?" Yuri said suddenly.

"Huh?" Estelle said looking up at his concerned-filled eyes.

"I can see it. Something is really troubling you." Yuri continued.

"Yes, there is" Estelle admitted.

"Just do what you need to do." Yuri said. Despite it's cryptic meaning, Estelle seemed to get it and nodded as if affirming something. Yuri smiled at the determined face she was displaying and they walked in silence for a minute or two again. By now, the sun had set and the first stars were coming out.

"The night sky looks so beautiful." Estelle commented idly.

"Yeah. Throughout our journey last year, there has been many beautiful things I've never seen before." Yuri said.

"I agree, places like the desert and Mt. Temza were truly amazing sights." Estelle said wistfully.

"You know, places aren't the only things that can be beautiful, Estelle." Yuri said vaguely. Estelle looked up at his face to see him looking ahead with a pensive expression. The way he'd said it like he was implying something had made her heart beat faster. But before she could ask Yuri what he meant, they were interrupted.

"Hey... Kid. When're we gunna stop fer the night? My legs are killin' me here." Raven moaned.

"As long as they kill you after we get to where we'll camp today. We're behind where we should be due to all that battling earlier." Yuri said, slightly irritated.

"Aww..." Raven groaned and fell back in line with the others. Yuri rubbed his temples and Estelle sighed.

* * *

(A/N: Throughout this bit of journeying, there would have been several skits. But I didn't wanna break up the story bits so I'll put them all here. Enjoy!)

* * *

Skit: **We are the most...**

_Raven: Ahaha! Hey kid, we destroyed those monsters!_

_Dayren: Hell yeah we did! No-one can stand up to our teamwork!_

_Raven: Because we are..._

_Dayren: The most..._

_Raven: Amazing..._

_Dayren: Awesome..._

_Raven: Undeniably handsome..._

_Dayren: And absolutely indestructible... _

_Rita: Idiots._

_Dayren&Raven: YEAH! ...Hey!_

_Estelle: Rita... I was looking forward to what they were going to say._

_Rita: Huh?_

_Flynn: Yes, it seemed that they were building up to a big finish._

_Yuri: Rita, just let them have their fun now until they tire themselves out and are quiet quicker._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Rita: What? Even the dog...? Ok, ok. Finish your stupid thing..._

_Estelle: After three! One, two, three!_

_(Simultaneously) _

_Raven: Sexy devils!_

_Dayren: Beasts! _

_Everyone: ..._

* * *

Skit: **Like they'd never been apart**

_Raven: You look well, Genius Mage._

_Rita: And you still look as shifty as the last time I saw you._

_Raven: Ah, I see your tongue is as sharp as before too._

_Rita: Hmph. I'm trying to read this book an you're annoying me. Go away._

_Raven: You should really sort out that attitude or no boy'll ever fall fer ya._

_Rita: And why should I care about that!?_

_Raven: Oh come on. Even you will fall in love one day._

_Rita: All I need is my research. I don't have time for trivial things like changing my attitude for anyone._

_Raven: Hmm... Now that I think about it, yer attitude ain't scared off young Dayren yet. Ya may have a chance after all._

_Rita: What? I do NOT care about that Idiot!_

_(Dayren appears)_

_Dayren: You call?_

_Rita: NO! Go away!_

_Dayren: ...Ouch, that was mean._

_(Dayren leaves)_

_Raven: ...On second thought, she will scare him off at this rate._

_Rita: Shut up and die!_

_(Casts Fireball)_

_(Explosion)_

_Raven: Uwwaaaaaaahhh!_

* * *

Skit: **Dayren's Hero**

_Dayren: Schwann? Why do you not use a sword?_

_Raven: Cause I live my life as Raven. Like I said, that's a name from a forgotten past._

_Dayren: ..._

_Raven: What's wrong kid?_

_Dayren: I really can't see you as being anyone else. You'll always be Schwann... My Hero._

_Schwann: ...I see. Don't you worry about it, Dayren._

_Dayren: Huh?_

_Schwann: Just because I no longer use a sword or use that name any more, it doesn't mean you also have to change yourself._

_Dayren: ...Schwann._

_Schwann: Just keep true to who you are. In the meantime, I'll try to be a Hero you can always look up to._

_Dayren: ...Mmm... *Sniff*_

_Schwann: Hey, no need for tears. Save them for helping you get through a tough time._

_Dayren: *Sniff* Y-yeah, your right. It's just... You already are a Hero I can always look up to._

_Schwann: ..._

_Dayren: (Clears throat) Oh, the reason I asked earlier was because I was hoping you might teach me an Arte or two of yours._

_Schwann: Sure, I'd be happy to._

_Dayren: Thanks Schwann. Your the best._

_Schwann: Kid... You really think too highly of me._

_Dayren: Hehehe..._

* * *

After walking for another hour, the group were close enough to easily get to Heliord the next day. Raven was overjoyed at the idea of being able to rest and was jumping for joy. Yuri then commented on how he did still have plenty of energy and all his moaning was over nothing. Raven quickly shut up. Yuri finally thought they could have some diner and enjoy some peace and quiet finally. The first half was right. It turned out it was Dayren and Rita's turn to cook, which could only lead to one thing.

"Rita... For the last time, light the damn fire!" Dayren said clearly irritated.

"Oh I'll light something alright." Rita growled. She powered up a Fireball at shot it at Dayren. He dodged it and looked at her disbelieving.

"Are you CRAZY!?" He yelled. Yuri decided to step in before it escalated.

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?" He asked angrily.

"She wants to be lazy and use tinned food when we have perfectly usable, FRESH ingredients which will be way more healthy." Dayren explained.

"If you hadn't noticed, we are travelling. So we can't always have five-star meals, Idiot." Rita retorted.

"I know that a damn well better than you'll ever know!" Dayren growled and Rita's face softened.

"It's because we are travelling that we need to eat healthily so we'll have more energy when we need to defend ourselves" Dayren explained, also calming down.

"So you two, stop arguing over stupid things and work together for once..." Yuri ordered. Both teens looked apologetic and nodded. They then got to work on dinner.

"So do you know any good recipes, Dayren?" Rita asked. Dayren was very quiet for a few seconds.

"...I... Uh... Only know a few basic ones. I lived off simple foods like bread and fruit and water." He admitted. Yuri facepalmed. Luckily Rita kept calm and offered to try to teach Dayren some recipes for when he next had to cook. The rest of the group was slightly praying that Dayren was a quick learner.

* * *

There ya go guys, done at last. Dayren and Raven's relationship will sure as heck be fun to write, especially for some ideas that I have.

Please don't hate me for uploading late on purpose (Puppy dog eyes). Next week I have a holiday from school so I will update more to make up for it. Also, I will release the weekly scheduled weekend chapter too so I'll see ya in a couple if days!

DeMerio, out!


	15. Chapter 14: Sidequest 1 and Heliord

Hey guys… Guess what? TALES OF VESPERIA 2: DUKE OF ZAPHIAS HAS REACHED OVER 2000 VIEWS! WHOO HOO! Wow, I'm a happy bunny! Not just because of that but due to those who said happy birthday despite not even knowing me… You guys rock! Now, for an apology…

I'm sorry this chapter is late too! I have been more busy than usual for a good reason. I am in a Minecraft series on YouTube and preparing and recording has made it hard to write (type…) new chapters on time. I'll say more about it at the end of the chapter for those who are interested.

Sorry to you awesome fans, especially after I promised more chapters. X| Now, for the chapter…

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 14: Sidequest 1 and Heliord.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That evening went on without much drama and soon the group were getting ready to sleep. Yuri had trouble sleeping and he could see that Dayren and Raven were asleep. But he could also see that Flynn was struggling to sleep. Eventually the latter got up and left, tailed by the dark-haired man. Flynn noticed he was followed and waited for Yuri to catch up. Sitting in front of the fire, the two childhood friends looked at the stars.

"Something keeping you up Flynn?" Yuri asked bluntly.

"Maybe. I could ask the same of you too." Flynn replied.

"Hm. I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Yuri said, now looking into the fire.

"That's funny… I'm also being kept up by a bad feeling about tomorrow." Flynn chuckled.

"Then I've spent too much time around you… Maybe that's why I'm cursed." Yuri sighed.

"I think you'll find that I should be the one saying that." Flynn said.

"Whatever… But I guess tomorrow can't be anything but bad." Yuri said with a hint of sadness.

"You're referring to Estellise meeting the Duchess again, right?" Flynn guessed.

"Maybe… But that is up to Estelle. I feel as if it's something more." Yuri said, knitting his eyebrows.

"Hmm… Since you're the Master of Ill Omens, I guess it can't be good after all." Flynn said in all seriousness and nodding.

"Hey, I may be cursed but…" Yuri started.

"Calm down, you'll wake up the others." Flynn said glancing behind him.

"Anyway, I'm tired now. But before I go, I just wanted to say… I trust you." At this, Yuri turned to his friend in confusion. Flynn turned his back and prepared to leave.

"What I mean is, I trust you with Estellise. I will have to return to guiding the Duchess tomorrow. There is no-one I trust more with looking after her safety… And her heart." With that, Flynn started to walk.

"Don't let either get hurt Yuri… Or I will personally kick your butt." He added quietly. Yuri just about heard him and let his hair fall over his face, hiding his expression. About ten minutes later, Yuri also turned in for the night.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Morning arrived and as usual, Dayren was the first up. He contemplated waking up Yuri but once again let him sleep. He put on his greaves and attached his swords to their usual place before heading off. Soon, Yuri also woke up and sighed when he noticed the boy had left again. It was only when everyone was up and breakfast was being served that the group began to worry.

"He's normally back by now." Estelle said with worry.

"He'll be fine. That kid is tougher than he looks, ya know." Raven said.

"I don't know about that but I do know he's too stupid to die to some monster." Rita said.

"Aww, are you worried Rita?" Yuri teased.

"As if…" Rita said with disdain.

"But I do wonder what he's up to." Flynn pondered.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Switch to Dayren?

**Yes**

No

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

(Yes option) SIDEQUEST: Unlikely friends.

* * *

Dayren was lost. Hopelessly lost. He had stumbled upon some old-looking ruins which may have been a city once. Just as he was about to turn around and go back, he noticed movement. In that brief second, he saw it: A metal arm. Not needing confirmation, he ran into the destroyed city of Caer Bocram.

* * *

Skit: **All by myself**

_Dayren: All by myseeeelf… Don't wanna be…_

_(Sighs dramatically)_

_Dayren: I'm so dead when I get back, aren't I? They're gunna be pissed. I wondered off too far and now am blindly running into an unknown area after some Mechas. I'm just asking to get killed, huh? _

_(Sadly looks down)_

_Dayren: I'd almost forgotten what it was like. You really get used to company when it's there, don't you?_

_(Looks around)_

_Dayren: Wait, there's no-one else here… That's it, I'm officially mad… _

_(Sighs again)_

_Dayren: One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do…_

* * *

Dayren entered some of the buildings in his search. There were books and other objects scattered around the floor in all of them. He found several Blastias which all obviously no longer worked. Monsters roamed the place and fighting alone was difficult. Added to that, Dayren had to climb ledges in order to progress further. It was a tiring ordeal but Dayren refused to quit. Eventually he stumbled along a larger building and outside it was what he was hunting. A group of six Part Mechas and an were surrounding a young man. About the person's appearance, all he could see was a mass of spiky orange hair and a pair of strange things on the person's head which looked like ear warmers. The person drew a bat and readied their stance. It was then the Mechas attacked. The person swung the bat in controlled arcs and attempted to hold off the relentless onslaught of metal blades. Dayren finally was done watching and stepped in. He used Shock fang a couple of times to make an opening for the young man to get out the middle of the mob. Side by side they faced the Mechas.

During the fight, Dayren noticed that the other person never used any Artes. He just swung his bat and clobbered his enemies. Soon, the enemies were down and Dayren faced his temporary partner.

"Picked a fight with the Metal Heads I see… How'd you do that?" He asked with a grin. The other person just looked back before starting to walk away.

"Hey wait! Aren't you gunna say thanks? Or at least tell me your name?" Dayren said taken aback. The stranger glanced over his shoulder.

"Stay out of my face." Was all he said before walking off. Dayren watched with his eyes and mouth open wide.

"What a rude individual." Dayren said when he recovered. Deciding now was a good time to go back, he too took his leave.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

(No option and Continuation of Yes option)

* * *

Dayren soon returned and received a scolding from the group for disappearing for so long. When asked about it, he gave a vague answer and showed hints of annoyance. An event so rare that the group thought they'd imagined it. After Dayren had eaten, they packed up and were soon on their way. It was quieter than usual and soon the group noticed it was because a certain spiky-haired brunette was staying strangely silent.

They ran into few monsters but they were easily dispatched. Only one fight in particular was worth mentioning.

"Yah! Hah!" Yuri was downing foes left and right. Suddenly he remembered something. He did a series of slashes and kicks in a forward circular motion.

"Dragon Swarm!" Yuri called the name of the remembered Arte. The party watched impressed, especially one young man. Said young man then ran at the nearest enemy monster. He then did a forward sideways spin so his body was at about 180° and held his swords at arm's length to his sides. This caused him to repeatedly slash the enemy. He finished by nimbly twisting to do a front flip and brought his heel down on the enemy.

"Dragon Swarm!" He named the Arte. The group watched again impressed.

"Hey, don't steal my Artes!" Yuri joked. Dayren just looked back with a cheesy grin. The battle continued like normal.

* * *

Skit:** Time to face the music**

_Estelle: (Deep breath)_

_Rita: Are you ok Estelle?_

_Estelle: Yes. Everything is fine._

_Yuri: Estelle, don't worry. All of us are here behind you._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Raven: Yeah, we can do anythin' if we all work tagether! _

_Flynn: Lady Estellise, I know little of the details but I do know you are strong enough to do what it is you need to._

_Estelle: You are all right. I must do what I can do._

_Yuri: And don't forget it. Now let's go!_

_Everyone: Yeah!_

_Dayren: …_

* * *

Skit: **Returning Suspicions**

_Flynn: Yuri, I can't help but notice the tension growing as we approach Heliord. Especially from Estellise and Dayren._

_Yuri: Well Estelle has an important message for the Duchess so she's probably very nervous. As for the kid… I dunno. He's very mysterious and secretive._

_Flynn: You're still suspicious of him, aren't you?_

_Yuri: No. If anything, I'm concerned there is something he isn't telling us… Whether it is about him or his ties to those metal men, I don't know._

_Flynn: Just because he behaves differently doesn't mean he's hiding something… I don't think he's had anyone he could call a friend for much of his life, Yuri. Our way of growing up was much less lonely than his._

_Yuri: You have a point there Flynn… I hadn't thought of it like that so maybe you're right. But that also meant he's never learnt to trust anyone, so he may not even fully trust us yet._

_Flynn: Yuri… Why are you so desperate to find doubt in him?_

_Yuri: I'm not. I just won't let anything threaten the safety of our group._

_Flynn: (Troubled) Hmm..._

* * *

At long last, the group arrived in Heliord. It was slightly bigger than a year ago with extra buildings where the workers camps had been a year ago. The city was teaming with Knights from the Commandant's brigade. In fact, two Knights approached the group as they arrived.

"Sir! It's good to see you have arrived." From the female voice, Yuri noticed that this was the Knight from Torim Harbour.

"The Duchess awaits your presence, sir!" The other Knight said.

"Very good, I shall be there shortly." And with that, the two Knights left. Flynn turned to the group.

"I must take my leave from you now. I will arrange a meeting for you with the Duchess. If you could wait in the Inn, I'll send a Knight to come and inform you of when we are ready. But for now, thank you all for your help." He said with a bow.

"Please, it was the least we could do." Estelle said happily.

"You were in such a sorry state; I'd feel bad if I just left you." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Hahaha… Whatever you say Yuri." Flynn laughed. He bowed again and left.

"Guess we'd best make our way on over to tha Inn." Raven said. In silent agreement, they all went in the direction of the Inn.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**

**Flynn has left the party**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**

The group was restless as they waited in the Inn's foyer. Yuri was leaned against a wall, Estelle and Rita were sitting at a table and Raven was trying to make conversation with a silent Dayren. A good twenty minutes later, the female Knight from before came into the Inn.

"The Duchess and Commandant request your presence." She said. And silently, the group followed.

They were led to a fancy looking building that they assumed must be new. Inside, they traversed several passages before reaching two big wooden doors.

"They are awaiting you in this room here." The Knight informed them.

"Thank you." Estelle said graciously and led the group in. There, awaiting them was Tillya and Kara with warm smiles on their faces.

"Estelle! Mister Lowell! You made it!" Kara greeted, complete with a hug for the two of them.

"Yes, welcome to you all. You must be tired. Come sit over here and we will talk about these important matters." Tillya said, gesturing to some comfy looking sofas. They all sat and the two sisters watched the group with small smiles.

"So, what's the important stuff you wanted to tell us?" Kara asked innocently. The groups silence slowly drained the smiles from the sisters' faces.

"It's not good what you are about to say, is it?" Tillya said, worry creeping on her face. Estelle then took a deep breath and looked at them.

"What I want to tell you is…" She trailed off. She composed herself.

"You see, what you must know is…"

…

_To be continued…_

* * *

WHAHAHAHA! I'm sooooo evil! Oh are you mad at me? Hehe. What will happen? Find out next time.

Btw, I do NOT own the dude who appeared in the sidequest.

Ok, for all those interested in what I mentioned in the earlier A/N, the series I will be in is a Minecraft series called: The Survival Diaries. What it is about is basically me and my friend try to survive on a randomly generated world while getting up to all sorts of interesting and funny antics. Yes, that means you will hear my voice (Although, I think it sounds different through a mic…) and maybe even be able to figure out my name through learning my nickname which is said many times. The one uploading the videos is my friend whose YouTube name is: Excalibur225. If you're interested, please watch and support us! I will try to post a link here (Remove spaces and brackets):

(h t )(t p :) / / (w w w ) . you t u be . (c o m) / w a t ch? v = AE y UD nn- Ke E


	16. Chapter 15: All hell breaks loose

I'm finally back on schedule with my writing! So many of you are quite desperate to find out what happens... The long-awaited meeting... But first:

**Review Responses:**

xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: Hello! It's nice to see a new face (in the metaphorical sense) reviewing and following my story! I sure hope this story lives up to your expectations! Hope to maybe hear from you again in the future!

Mist-To-Gun: Well I'm glad you like cliffhangers since I like putting them in! Anyway, I have gotten back on time with these chapters! And so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

CrescentMoonAngel56: Thank you, thank you! 2000 views is great but I too wouldn't mind more views. Well I'm nearly halfway to 3000 so here's hoping! As always, thanks for the feedback on he Skits! Poor Dayren singing songs to himself that he shouldn't even know XD. Well, here's the chapter you've so looked forward to! Enjoy...

And so... It. Begins.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 15: All hell breaks loose

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"The... The thing you must know is... Is..." Estelle struggled to speak. The others were silent. The two guards whom had followed the group in were standing at the door and were secretly listening to the tense conversation while trying to keep up their professionalism. _'Hmm? Hey, where's Dayren? Did he not come in with us...?' _Yuri thought to himself. Before he could get up to have a look for him, Estelle spoke up again.

"What I have come all this way to tell you is... That you and Kara's lives are in danger. Someone is out to kill you!" She announced confidently.

The whole room was still.

"Wait what?" Rita asked very confused.

"Indeed. Pray tell, how did you come across this knowledge?" Tillya asked, her face turning pale.

"Brave Vesperia took on a simple looking retrieval mission to recover some documents from some thieves. However, the documents recovered turned out to be maps of the secret passageways in the castle. Two were marked. One into the Emperor's room and the other into your room." Estelle explained.

"Oh...my. And who were these thieves?" Tillya asked fearfully.

"A bunch o' rouges with mechanical limbs. We've had the pleasure of bumpin' into them several times now." Raven explained.

"And we've seen their brutality first-hand... Like at Aspio." Yuri said with a quick glance at Rita.

"Sis... I heard that Aspio was completely destroyed... And a lot of people were killed." Kara said, her voice quivering with terror. Tillya looked at her with her mouth open slightly. Then Kara ran over to Yuri and hugged his waist tightly.

"Mister Lowell... Was Brother among the dead there?" She asked in a small voice. She looked up expectantly at him with tears glistening in her eyes. The room was silent. The only sound was a quiet thud from outside the door**(*)**. Yuri decided to ignore it. Estelle was holding back tears and was covering her mouth while the rest of the group were all watching him with apprehension.

"No. Your brother wasn't there." Yuri replied finally. He could see the wave of relief wash over the sisters. The tension seemed to be going down in the room.

"Why did you ask that?" Rita asked, trying to say it nicer than it sounded.

"Because Brother really likes reading and he is really smart too. He once said that he'd like to study in Aspio one day so I thought he might have been there..." Kara explained. Then, from a different door than the group entered, Flynn and Sodia came through and approached them.

"Pardon our intrusion, but we have come to report that preparation for getting you back to safety." Sodia said with a bow.

"O-Of course..." Tillya said recovering from the things she'd just heard. Reluctantly, Kara detached herself from Yuri and followed her sister and Sodia out of the room.

"Where are they going to be taken?" Estelle asked, her voice a little croaky.

"Well, we obviously can't take them to the Castle... So they will most likely be taken to Aurnion." Flynn said.

"Well we should get some rest at the Inn." Yuri said and the group nodded tiredly. With a goodbye to Flynn, the party slowly left. If they were less tired, they may have noticed that one of the Knights guarding the door wasn't wearing armour on one arm. Yet, the arm was certainly metal.

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

**Estelle got the title: Steadfast Heart**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X **

Upon arriving at the Inn, they saw Dayren at the counter. They approached led by Rita.

"And where were you?" She asked irritated. But the boy didn't even turn to her.

"Our rooms are upstairs. Here's your key." He said almost monotonously and threw a key over his shoulder. Rita managed to clumsily catch it as he walked away.

"Hey!" She called after him.

"I wonder what's eating him?" Yuri asked no-one in particular.

"...He's prob'ly jus' tired. We all are." Raven said and yawned as if to emphasise his point.

"Well it was nice of him to buy us rooms." Estelle said as the group made their way up the stairs.

"I'm surprised he could afford it outta his own wallet." Yuri said while stretching.

"Yuri, there's a sayin' about gift horses I think you should hear." Raven said with a grin.

"Whatever! Just hurry up so I can get to sleep!" Rita growled. The group split into boys in one room and girls in the other. Dayren was already laying down and staring at the ceiling when the boys entered. They silently got into their own beds and thought that they'd finally get some sleep...

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"_Hey Estellise, what's it like being a princess?" _

"_It's a little difficult. You have to know how to speak properly, eat properly and even walk properly."_

"_Huh... It sound like what being a Duke is like."_

"_Yeah, a bit. But I know we'll grow up to be the best Empress or Duke ever!"_

"_Sure..."_

"_Hey, Dayrellan?"_

"_Yes, Estellise?"_

"_Why do you speak to me so much?"_

"_Because I think you are the bestest person ever!"_

"_Really? Wait... Bestest isn't a word."_

"_Well it should be. It's a good word to describe you."_

"_N-no... That's..."_

"_The truth."_

"_Dayrellan..."_

"_Haha! Why is your face all red?"_

"_It's not!"_

"_It is."_

"_No.. It's... Hehe."_

"_Hahaha!"_

"_Hehehe!"_

"_..."_

"_Hmm... Dayrellan?_

"_Haha... Huh?"_

"_Will we grow up together?"_

"_Um.. Yeah. I hope we will."_

"_And what about if you get... Marriage?"_

"_Marriage...? Aren't we too young to think of such things?"_

"_I've been told I have to marry someone who'd be good to rule with."_

"_Even if you don't love them?"_

"_I guess..."_

"_That's wrong... My dad married my mum because he loved her and they have lived happily for all this time!"_

"_...What about if we were married?"_

"_U-us?"_

"_Well... It's just a thought. So then I wouldn't have to marry some mean stranger..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...Yeah, I won't let you to have to live with someone who'll hurt you!"_

"_Dayrellan...?"_

"_And that way, We can grow up together!"_

"_...Ok. Yeah!"_

_*SHING*_

"_Huh?"_

"_Estelle! Get up!"_

"_W-What!?"_

"ESTELLE!" A voice called urgently. Estelle awoke to see a Knight with a metal arm standing over her. Rita was on her feet and was lunging at the man. Estelle let out a ear-piercing scream that instantly awoke the boys next-door. Dayren was the first to literally jump out of bed and drew his swords. Before Yuri or Raven had even gotten out of bed, the boy had sprinted out of the room. In the other room, Rita had bravely tackled the attacker. Despite her small size, she manage to knock the man off-balance. Dayren burst in the room as the man was about to bring his sword down on Rita. Managing to block the sword, he didn't manage to block the fist that collided with his stomach. Instantly winded, he slumped forward. Luckily Yuri and Raven came in and managed to hold the man back. Rita flicked on the light so that the group could see who the attacker was.

At first, he looked like an ordinary Knight but as the group soon found out, he wasn't at all.

"So, the Metal Men have infiltrated the Knights." Yuri stated looking at the Mecha struggling to be free.

"Yeah, looks like it." Raven said. Estelle was tending to Dayren who was slowly recovering.

"Wait... if the Metal Freaks have infiltrated the Knights then..." Rita said suddenly realising something bad.

"Tillya and Kara!" Estelle yelped, catching on. The group was suddenly very alert to how serious the situation was. Dayren suddenly punched the ground.

"Urg... Then why are we... Just standing around then?" He managed and forced himself to his feet.

"Dayren, you should rest." Estelle said soothingly.

"Like hell I will." Dayren seemingly growled back. He then unsteadily went back to the boys' room to get dressed. The rest of the group followed suit. Within minutes they were off.

* * *

Skit: **All gone to hell**

_Estelle: Oh my... Please be ok Tillya and Kara._

_Yuri: Don't worry Estelle, none of us will let anything happen to them._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Raven: Exactly. But things sure went downhill in a flash, huh?_

_Rita: For once I agree with you. Just what the heck happened._

_Dayren: Everything's gone to hell that's what._

_Yuri: You can say that again._

_Estelle: Please, we have to hurry!_

_Rita: She's right, let's move._

_Raven: Right behind ya._

_Repede: *Grr* *WOOF*_

_Dayren: I must make up for my sin... For them. For him._

* * *

The group ran as fast as they could to the building they had been in not a few hours ago. However, a group of Mechas in Knight's armour blocked them at the old barrier Blastia.

"Damn! Don't get in our way!" Dayren shouted.

"Estelle, you me and Repede will go ahead and leave you three to fight this bunch!" Yuri ordered. Dayren looked like he was about to object but decided that Yuri was probably right.

"Alright, let's go!" Estelle said and the group split in half. Raven, Rita and Dayren distracted the Mechas while Yuri, Estelle and Repede ran past.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Parted with Raven, Rita and Dayren

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Up ahead, Yuri spotted a group of Knights fighting the Mechas-in-armour. In the middle of the fighting, Yuri could make out Sodia's orange hair. While he and Repede ran faster to aid the Knights, Estelle took out her Deluxe Magic Lens.

"These guys are tougher than the ones we've fought before Yuri! They are Mecha-Knights! Same weakness as the others though..." Estelle called.

"Having Rita or Dayren would be helpful here." Yuri muttered. He noticed a Mecha-Knight about to hit Sodia from behind.

"Azure Storm!" He called and knocked the enemy down. Sodia spun around and looked surprised.

"Yuri Lowell? Why would you help me?" She asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want that sword in your back?" Yuri replied sarcastically.

"Hmph, whatever. If you're here to help then so be it. But I should tell you that the enemy have caught the Duchess and Miss Kara and have taken them in separate directions." Sodia said.

"What? Oh no!" Estelle said appearing at Yuri's side.

"I'm afraid so. The Commandant has followed the largest group which are headed to Capua Torim as we believe that the Duchess is among them." Sodia explained.

"Wait, what about Kara?" Yuri demanded.

"We believe she is with the smaller group headed to Dahngrest. I was supposed to be leading this group to rescue her but we were ambushed." Sodia said with disdain in her voice.

"Then let's not waste time with these guys!" Yuri said determined.

"I'll blow you away!" He taunted.

"Destruction Field! Azure Edge! Crushing Eagle! Wolf strike! Dragon Swarm! Azure Wolf Strike!" Yuri used Arte after Arte. Soon, all the enemies lay defeated. Sodia looked at the dark-haired man in shocked awe.

"He truly does rival the Commandant." She muttered. It was then that the other three party members caught up.

"Yeesh, did you do all that, Yuri?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, but now's not the time to be impressed Old Man." Yuri said hurriedly. The situation was quickly relayed to the others.

"Tch, those Metal Freaks think they're so smart don't they?" Rita said angrily.

"Looks like we have to split up into two teams." Dayren said, looking to Yuri for confirmation.

"Alright. So let's stay in these teams... My team will go after the Duchess and Raven, you take your team and go after Kara." Yuri decided.

"Sure, I'm good with that." Dayren said.

"Count on me ta look after these kids!" Raven said with a thumbs up.

"Oh spare me..." Rita sighed. But she had no choice on the matter. So the three of them ran off in pursuit, trailed by Sodia and her group of Knights. But as Yuri's team turned to leave, they were again ambushed by three enemies. Caught by surprise, they didn't have time to defend themselves...

"Piercing Shot!" a young voice called.

Two crossbow bolts struck the closest Mecha-Knight to Yuri and the rest halted their attack at the unexpected Arte.

"No way." Yuri said. The helper came out from behind some boxes and revealed themselves to be none other than Kara. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Kara!" Estelle squealed happily and ran over to embrace her. Yuri and Repede swiftly beat the Mechas and joined the girls.

"E-Estelle...!" Kara sobbed.

"Shh... It'll be ok now." Estelle soothed.

"But... But..." Kara was still sobbing.

"There there..." Yuri said awkwardly trying to help.

"But Mister Lowell... They... THEY HAVE TILLYA!" Kara cried.

"We know, we know." Estelle said calmly.

"Please... Please save her... Please... I... I don't wanna lose any more family!" Kara begged.

"Kara, listen. We're going to save her. I promise. And I never break my promises to important people." Yuri said stroking her hair lightly.

"...I'm an important person? ...Ok. But I'm coming too! Don't you dare try to stop me!" Kara warned. Yuri was surprised.

"You're totally different to when we first met, Kara" Yuri said.

"Huh?" She seemed unsure of what he meant.

"Wait... If Kara is here then... Who is Raven's group chasing after?" Yuri wondered worriedly.

"Oh no... They could be walking into a trap!" Estelle gasped.

"...They can handle themselves." Yuri said.

"Anyway, we should go before we get left too far behind." Estelle said and the other two nodded while Repede barked.

"Yeah, let's go." Yuri said, face full of determined spirit.

"Ready." Kara said with fire burning in her eyes.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Kara has joined Yuri's group

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**

**Follow which group? (You will take control of the other one later)**

**Team 1: Yuri, Repede, Estelle and Kara**

**Team 2: Raven, Rita and Dayren**

**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**

_..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yup, another 'to be continued'. So to make it more interesting, I'm gunna let you guys decide which group we follow first. I may make this as a poll because if I say, 'Hey guys, vote for your choice in your reviews!' it sounds like a cheap way to get them to me. **So to be clear, vote for your choice on the poll which can be found on my profile. It will be open until next week and you can only vote once, so choose wisely!**

**(*)** You may notice that there are little bits like this which don't make sense or aren't explained. That's because I'm preparing a little something for the future which will come after a certain part in this story. It's something to look forward to ; )

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Title: Steadfast Heart

_The resolution in her heart is absolute. Even in difficult times, she remains strong and unwavering. Such a trait can only be respected by everyone._


	17. Chapter 16: Boss battle 3

I'm back and the results are in. I wasn't sure about using a poll but I am happy to see that some people did vote! While it may not be many people, I'm not complaining at all. So thanks to all! Also, this chapter is two days late due to two simple reasons: School work and my short attention span...

**Review Responses:**

xx-Yuu-Chan-xx: I'm not sure how long this'll go but I want to make it as long as I can without it getting too long and becoming boring to read. If I could reach 50 chapters+ then I'll be a happy writer indeed ^.^

ElizabethBathog: Me too! It's so nearly 3000 so I just have to be patient, I guess. Oh, I'm excited!

archsage328: Thank you and welcome, I guess! Yeah, Judith's sick friend is kinda easy to guess but... Oh well. Patty isn't with her but I think she may be appearing soon... Maybe? I must admit, I have yet to see the First Strike. I know, I'm its bad but I just haven't got round to it. But I will soon hopefully and see if they will be included.

CrescentMoonAngel56: That may be because of my random chapter releases lately. They'll be mostly on time now so sorry! You've sure analysed the chapter well, heh. It's hard to pick out non-spoiler bits I can talk about but thanks for the great reviews, they help my writing quite a bit.

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 16: Boss Battle 3

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Follow which group? (You will take control of the other group later)

**Team 1: Yuri, Repede, Estelle and Kara**

Team 2: Raven, Rita and Dayren

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri lead his team out of Heliord and they were now sprinting through the forests just outside the city. Each of them had fiercely determined expressions as they ran in silence. Estelle was a couple of steps behind Yuri and looked back a few times at Kara whom was just about managing to keep up. Repede had opted to stay by the young girl. There weren't many monster attacks but the group got rid of them quickly. As they started to reach the end of the forests and onto plains, Estelle noticed Kara struggling to keep up. Repede barked which caused Yuri to turn around.

"Kara, I know that you are worried but you shouldn't push yourself." Estelle said.

"I-I'm fine... This is... Nothing compared to what Sister is going through." Kara said in between breaths.

"That may be so, but you will be no help to anyone if you pass out." Yuri said.

"M-Mister Lowell?" Kara said surprised.

"Yuri!" Estelle snapped at him.

"No Estelle, He's right. If I want to help Tillya, I need to be at my best, right?" Kara said looking to Yuri, who nodded. So they all sat down and took a break and eat breakfast.

"Those Metal Men just had to pull this stunt in the early hours of morning, didn't they?" Yuri sighed.

"Indeed, the sun is only now rising." Estelle said looking at the orange orb on the horizon. Kara laid her head on Estelle's shoulder.

"Even with all that's going on... The sunrise still stays beautiful." Kara said quietly. The other two silently agreed. Once they'd eaten and were rested, they stood up and were ready to go until...

"Oh Kara! I just realised that you're wearing new clothes!" Estelle said suddenly.

"Yeah! My other clothes got ripped but I luckily had a spare set of clothes." Kara replied happily. Yuri too hadn't noticed but that's because they were in a serious situation. He sighed and took a second to see what the fuss was about.

Kara's new clothes consisted of a white dress to her thighs with a gold belt around her waist. The dress itself was held up a light green halter neck. On her bottom half, she was wearing green leggings and brown boots. To complete the look, Kara had plain white armbands that reached from just below her shoulders to her wrists and white ribbons in her hair.

Yuri looked up at the girls to see them now looking at him confused.

"Come on Mister Lowell!" Kara said urgently.

"Huh?" Yuri relied intelligently.

"Yuri! This is no time for day-dreaming!" Estelle said just as urgently.

"What?" Yuri said disbelieving but the girls were already turning to go. Yuri looked down at Repede who let out a whine. Shaking his head, the dark-haired man ran to catch up.

* * *

Skit: **Family promises**

_Kara: (Sighs)_

_Estelle: Don't worry Kara, we'll save Tillya._

_Kara: Yeah... I know. It's just not fair._

_Estelle: ..._

_Kara: Why do all these bad things happen to our family?_

_Estelle: I... don't know._

_Kara: First Mummy and Daddy die, then Brother goes missing and now... Sister's kidnapped!_

_Estelle: Kara..._

_Kara: It's not fair... (Sobs)_

_Estelle: Kara, don't cry. Everything will work out. I promise it will._

_Kara: ... (sniffles) How can you be so sure?_

_Estelle: We have Yuri. He always saves everyone. _

_Kara: Mister Lowell? ...Yeah, he does! Mister Lowell is so cool!_

_Estelle: Yes, he is..._

_Kara: Thank you Estellise... You know, you are like family to us too._

_Estelle: Hmm?_

_Kara: You are like the Mum... And Mister Lowell can be the Dad!_

_Estelle: H-Huh? What!?_

* * *

Skit: **Team 1's concerns for Team 2.**

_Yuri: Hmm... No sign of the Mechas or Flynn yet._

_Kara: Oh no..._

_Estelle: We must be close though._

_Yuri: Yeah, we should run into them soon._

_Kara: That's... I don't know whether to be happy or scared._

_Estelle: Why?_

_Yuri: On one hand, we're closer to saving The Duchess but on the other, we're closer to a large group of Mechas._

_Kara: Uh huh..._

_Estelle: Yes that's true. I hope the others will be ok too._

_Kara: Others? Oh yeah, that Mage Girl isn't here._

_Yuri: Yeah not just her but two more of our group went a different way to save you. But since you're safe, they're probably walking into a trap._

_Kara: Oh my!_

_Estelle: Don't worry, they are all very capable._

_Yuri: I guess. The Old Man is tougher than he looks and the kid has survived on alone this long so he can take care of himself too... Oh damn!_

_Estelle: Yuri! Watch your language around Kara!_

_Kara: It's alright Estelle. But what is wrong, Mister Lowell?_

_Yuri: I just realised that Rita is with Raven and Dayren... Without anyone to control them._

_Kara: Dayren...?_

_Estelle: Ah! You're right! This could be bad._

_Yuri: No kidding. I'm more worried about them killing each other than the trap._

_Estelle: We'd best hurry up so we can get back in time._

* * *

After an hour or two more of running, they could see many figures in the distance. The group recognised them as Flynn's Brigade. With a sudden boost in spirit and energy, they ran to catch up. Soon, Yuri could make out the Commandant's blond hair in the crowd and ran to him.

"Hey Flynn!" He called. Flynn turned in surprise to Yuri.

"Yuri!? What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your reinforcements?" Yuri said.

"Reinforcements? You brought the Princess and... Miss Kara!?" Flynn exclaimed, coming to an abrupt stop. The rest of the Knights obediently stopped too.

"Good Morning, Mister Commandant." Kara greeted with a bow.

"She escaped from her captors and we found her just before we left Heliord. She insisted on coming." Yuri explained.

"YURI! How could you bring Miss Kara somewhere so dangerous!" Flynn shouted.

"Wait! Mister Commandant, please don't be mad at Mister Lowell. It was my decision." Kara said defiantly. Flynn looked at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Very well. I'm apologise for yelling at you Yuri. But now you have to make sure to protect Miss Kara." Flynn warned.

"Yeah, I know. Leave it to me." Yuri said with a smirk.

"We should be going. The captors will get away otherwise." Estelle reminded them. So without further interruption, they were off again.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

After an hour more of running, another group of figures appeared on the horizon. Everyone of them steeled themselves as they drew closer. However as they did so, they could just see how many Mechas there were. There was what looked like fifty of them in total, which outnumbered the Knights and the group together.

"That's... a lot of guys we have to fight." Yuri pointed out.

"We have about thirty Knights plus us... Sodia has the other half of our Brigade." Flynn said.

"We can win. No doubt about it." Estelle said determinedly.

"That's right... Just wait Tillya, I'm almost there!" Kara said drawing her crossbows.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Flynn called.

"Bring it!" Yuri replied. It was then that the Mechas noticed the charging Knights and turned to fight.

_Crack! ...*Shatter*_

A group of five Mechas made up the first wave of enemies. Repede was the first to meet them with a Crescent Fang. Estelle used Sharpness on Yuri and he started to slash away at the enemies. At the back, Kara was casting.

"Whirlwind!" And at that, a small tornado began spinning and dealt consecutive damage to all the Mechas and weakened them.

"Destruction Field!" Yuri took out two at once.

"Pow Hammer!" Estelle took one out.

"WOOO!" Repede used his newly re-learnt Sonic Return to defeat another.

"Wind Needle!" Kara called as she fired two bolts surrounded by gusts of wind that sent the last Mecha spinning. She finished him while he was dizzy with a barrage of shots. There was no time for rest as the next wave of four Part Mechas and a appeared.

"More? Ha, any time!"Yuri taunted and ran at the largest enemy.

"Wolf Strike! Dragon Swarm!"

"WOOO!" Repede had decided to focus on the weaker enemies so his master wouldn't be attacked from behind. Kara noticed one about to do this to Estelle.

"Glistening Shots!" This Arte consists of a quick 3 shot attack which trailed pretty glittering lines.

"Thank you Kara!" Estelle called and healed Repede. The battling continued like this until the group had fought their way to the middle.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

What they saw was an odd sight. A black carriage was surrounded by Mechas. They could see a figure moving in the tinted windows. All four party members had the same thought.

"Is Tillya in that?" Kara asked, staring hard at the ominous carriage.

"One would guess so..." Estelle answered.

"Hey! You wanna do this the easy way and let her go or are we gunna have to crush you all first?" Yuri demanded. To the group's shock, one Mecha Man willingly went over to the door and unlocked it. That shock soon turned to absolute horror. For the figure that came out was wearing black and silver armour, a black hooded cape, a glowing red-eye and a sinister looking 'W' shaped metal face mask.

AHAHAHA! Whose the pricks that fell for this trap? Who do I get to kill?" The figure said.

"Wha-What the hell!?" Yuri yelled

"Yuri... Lowell? AHAHAHAHA! Oh this must be FATE! You and that brat got lucky last time." Radiant Zero looked around.

"Where is that maggot? Tch, I'll hunt him down later. I can't complain when the greatest prey of all is right in front of me, Yuri LOOOOOWELL!" Zero shrieked.

"M-Mister Lowell... Who is this creep?" Kara asked from behind Estelle.

"Hm? You! What are you doing here!? Little girls should know their place. NOW COME HERE!" Radiant Zero yelled as he lunged forward.

_Crack! ...*Shatter*_

"Eek! Mister Lowell, he's... After me!" Kara squealed as Zero swung at her.

"Kara!" Estelle called.

"Damn it! Leave her alone!" Yuri shouted charging at the Psycho.

"Oooh, just wait Yuri. You'll get your turn to die right after this!" Zero called parrying Yuri away.

"S-Stay away!" Kara shouted.

"Cerberus Strike! Dragon Swarm!" Yuri tried to divert Zero's attention.

"GAH! Fine! You wanna die that bad!?" Zero yelled and turned to Yuri.

"Reaper's Charge!" Zero suddenly dashed forward and knocked Yuri over.

"Charging Shockwave!" Zero followed up with slamming the ground hard and caused a small shock wave. Yuri cried out in pain and Estelle quickly powered up a First Aid. Repede took this as a chance to distract Zero so Estelle could heal his master but this was anticipated.

"Savage Flight!" Zero threw both daggers at the dog which slashed him once and then they returned to Zero, slashing Repede a second time. Radiant Zero then turned to Estelle, but was again interrupted.

"Glistening Shots! Star Shatter!" The latter Arte Consisted of Kara firing two brightly shining shots which combined into one. Upon impact, it burst. If there were other enemies nearby, they too would have been hurt. Thanks to this, Yuri was healed and ready to re-enter the battle.

"GRRRAAAAH!" Zero shrieked and went into Overlimit. The party went into took defensive and evasive action.

"Barrier!" Estelle cast on Kara but in doing so, left herself open.

"LIGHT SPEAR! CYCLONE SHOT!" Estelle was throw and landed heavily on the ground. Repede ran over to use an Apple Gel on her as Yuri charged Zero.

"Falling Leaf!" Yuri was powerless to react in time.

"Reaper's Cross!" Zero sent him sliding along the ground.

"Wind Blade!" Kara cast and hit Zero in the side. He flinched but only for a second before turning to her.

"Four Hit Charge!" Luckily for Kara, Zero's Overlimit ran out before he could follow-up.

"WOOO!" A Punishing Fang to the back knocked Zero over.

"Heh heh heh... You're good... But we're just getting started." He taunted with a sadistic grin.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

As battle continued, Flynn and his Knights were struggling with the remaining Mechas.

"Ngh! How many more are there!?" A Knight called.

"Don't give in men! We are close to victory!" Flynn called and finished the enemy he was battling. Using the brief moment to look over at Yuri's group, he saw Zero's Overlimit finish and Kara landing painfully.

"Damn!" He cursed but could not run over as two more Mechas attacked him. _'Just hang in there __guys! I know you will win.'_

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Fang Strike! Crushing Eagle!"

"Reaper's Charge!"

"WOO!"

"Charging Shockwave!"

"Destruction Field!" The attacks were flying back and forth. However it looked like the party were getting the edge on Zero. That last back and forth seemed to cause Zero to stumble, awaiting the finisher. Both Estelle and Kara powered up spells.

"Photon!" Estelle's attack went first. Zero was hit hard.

"Oh rushing gusts... Air Thrust!" Kara's more powerful spell did it.

"GAAAAAH!"

_[Great!]_

_[Secret Mission Complete! Protected Kara from the crazed Psycho, Radiant Zero.]_

"Damn it... DAMN YOU!" Zero screamed as he tried to rise but his injuries prevented him. Only a handful of Mechas remained but the few that did dragged Zero onto the carriage and escaped. Flynn approached the group.

"You all did admirably. Especially you, Miss Kara." He said with a bow.

"Ehehe... Thank you." Kara blushed. Estelle would have smiled but something was bothering her.

"So... If the Duchess wasn't here... Then where is she?" She asked. The rest of them looked to the ground.

"Sister... She really is gone." Kara whispered.

"No. I refuse to give up. We shall return to..." Flynn started but a Knight interrupted him.

"Sir! We have some Knights reporting that a third group of enemies were sighted leaving Heliord. They are in pursuit and should catch them soon to bring them back to Heliord, Sir!" He reported.

"What!?" Flynn asked, flabbergasted.

"This can't be...!" Estelle gasped.

"Flynn, we should head back now." Yuri said and Flynn agreed. The group and Knights all started their hasty return to Heliord.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Flynn has joined Yuri' Party

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

_Switching to other Team..._

_..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

Ta daaa! Whatcha think? The return of Radiant Zero, everyone's favourite psycho! Will he return? Most definitely.

Picture of Kara's new clothes: (Remove spaces and brackets)

(ht) (tp): / / (roselea3) . (deviant) (art) . (co) m / # / (d5d) (l47) u

See you next time!

~DeMerio


	18. Chapter 17: Dark side of the heart

And so I return to bring you the next chapter. This time, we follow Team 2: Raven, Rita and Dayren... Now that just spells out trouble, huh?

**Review Responses:**

archsage328: Yeah, I really wanna see the First Strike. And funny you should mention Tales of Graces f because me and my sis just started our second playthrough! I set the difficulty to Evil just to prove to my sister than we can do it... She remains doubtful. Also, I think I may know of the Let's Player you speak of... For if it is the same guy, I am using his ToV Let's Play as a reference for this story. Hope this story continues to interest you! Also, YOU WERE THE LUCKY 50th REVIEWER! Have um... 50 cookies?

Gravenimage: Well hello. Thanks for reviewing... Every single chapter. Well, I'm certainly not complaining! ^.^ As of me typing now, 17 chapters (Technically 16 and a prologue) and 69 (must... resist... childish... urge... to... giggle...) reviews. Not bad, eh? Hope to hear from you again!

CrescentMoonAngel56: Another review that made me a happy Author! I'm glad that the battle scenes aren't boring with me describing almost every bit. And I have them call the Arte names to make it more game-like, glad that works too! Hopefully those questions of yours shall be answered now...

Anything more to add...? Oh not much except 3000 VIEWS! Lol, this is gunna get annoying for you guys but I can't help it! It's been almost 4 whole months since I started this story... Time sure flies, huh? So before another 4 months pass, let's move onto the reason you're here...

(Warning: Swearing and Violence ahead! It's a 'T' for a reason, people. But there is your warning.)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 17: Dark side of the heart

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Switching to the other Team..._

_..._

"For the last time... SHUT UP!" Rita practically screamed at the two singing men behind her. Several birds were startled and flew off.

"Woah, calm yourself Rita darlin'. Remember your high blood pressure..." Raven joked but Rita wasn't laughing. She stepped forward to hit Raven but Dayren stepped protectively in front of the Old Man.

"Wait, Rita. We're sorry. Please don't hit Schwann." Dayren pleaded with a small grin. She scowled at the two of them for a few seconds before turning on her heel and crossing her arms.

"Phew, thanks kid." Raven said letting out a breath of relief. He suddenly had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Seems she listens to you above tha' rest of us... I wonder what things ya could get her ta do..." The sound of two punches colliding with their target was heard.

* * *

Skit: **Teaching an old dog new tricks**

_Raven: Kid... Why did you hit me too?_

_Dayren: For making inappropriate comments._

_Raven: But kid... Don't ya see where I'm comin' from?_

_Dayren: ...Do I want to?_

_Raven: Ah! That pierced a wound through this Old Man's heart!_

_Dayren: Alright, alright... What did you mean?_

_Raven: Well, I was sayin' that she seems to trust ya so maybe..._

_Dayren: If she does trust me, then I have probably done something to earn it. The last thing I'd want to do in that case is to do something as stupid as you're implying and break it._

_Raven: ...Kid..._

_Dayren: Hm?_

_Raven: Since when were ya so grown up?_

_Dayren: Huh? Haven't I always been?_

_Raven: Of course but I meant, when did you become such a gentleman?_

_Dayren: ..._

_Raven: Well, if ya keep it up then I'm sure things will go well._

_Dayren: Go well? ...H-Hey! (Quickly leaves screen)_

_Raven: Kid, seems like ya ain't done teaching this Old Man a thing or two..._

* * *

They continued onwards, doing their best to not get into too many fights. But for some reason, they weren't doing a great job of it. There seemed to be more monsters and all of them seemed more aggressive than normal.

"Ugh! I'm sick of these pointless battles!" Rita groaned.

"You may be, but they sure aren't..." Dayren said.

"If you kids stop whinin' and start fightin', then we may be able ta save young Kara in time." Raven said.

"That sounds strangely hypocritical coming from you." Dayren noted.

"I agree." Rita agreed.

"You kids are mean..." Raven whined. Suddenly they were forced to fight another.

"ARGH! That's it!" Rita announced.

"O' sharpened rage, run through that which blocks our future! Stalagmite!" All the new enemies were impaled and defeated.

"Woah... Remind me not to get on her bad side." Dayren said.

"You're always on my bad side." Rita said but there was a strange glint in her eyes that didn't go amiss.

"Did... She jus' make a joke?" Raven gasped.

"It sounded more of a threat to me..." Dayren said with a shiver. The three noticed one lone monster remaining.

"Rain!" Raven called and finally finished the battle.

"Just what was up with all those battles?" Rita said.

"Probably because of all the Mechas disrupting the peace around here." Dayren said.

"Then they can't be far off, let's go." Raven said, taking up his leadership role. With a nod, the teens followed.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

However within twenty minutes they had stopped for another break. Raven had 'gone into the bushes' while the other two tried to not think about it. The sun was rising and so to pass the time, they decided to practice some magic. Rita closed her eyes and focused. At once, orange runes appeared at her feet.

"O' righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning... Eek!" She squealed as the attack didn't go as planned. The Lightning Blade started swinging randomly in the air causing the teens to run around and try to not get impaled.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Dayren asked her. She glared back in response. Then the inevitable happened. The two collided.

"Ouchie!"

"Ow... Huh?" Rita noticed she'd fallen on top of Dayren. A few awkward seconds later.

"You... IDIOT!" Rita screamed.

"Excuse me but YOU fell on ME!" Dayren yelled back.

"But..." Rita faltered.

"...Y-Your face is kinda red, Rita." Dayren said wide-eyed and slightly pink in the face.

"Shut up... Idiot." She replied, her voice quiet and her face bright red.

"Huh? Why are you getting so..." Dayren stopped and their eyes met, causing him to start blushing. Eventually they realised their proximity and frantically got up. After a minute of silence, they shyly carried on practising magic. It was Dayren's turn.

"Well, let's start with fire... I guess." Rita said and started to explain how to use Fireball. He focused and closed his eyes. Unknown to him, Rita was watching intently.

"Hnng... Fireball!" Dayren called and amazingly, a Fireball did appear.

"Huh... You did..." But before Rita could finish, the Fireball exploded in Dayren face. After the smoke cleared, Rita got a good look of the boy's face. His face was blackened by ash and his face was a portrait of bewilderment. Rita couldn't help but burst out laughing. Despite trying to hide behind her hand, she eventually broke out into full-blown laughter. Dayren looked at her for a while before also breaking out into laughter. They didn't get much practice after that.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Soon enough, Raven returned(*). Both teens stopped laughing and turned on him when he was close enough.

"Where the hell did you go!? We're in a rush here!" Rita scolded.

"Rita darlin', I was only gone fer about five minutes." Raven said.

"Huh... it felt longer..." Rita mused.

"Oh, an' why's that?" Raven said with a grin.

"Anyway, Dahngrest is just ahead. You guys ready?" Dayren said. Rita nodded, glad that the subject was changed. Raven had a knowing look but nodded. Again they were off, trying to prepare for what lay ahead.

* * *

Skit: **Closer than they think**

_Raven: So what were you two up to earlier?_

_Rita & Dayren: Nothing._

_Raven: Oh that ain't suspicious._

_Dayren: No really, just practising magic._

_Rita: Yeah._

_Raven: Uh huh..._

_Rita: What's with that look?_

_Raven: Oh nothin'. _

_Dayren: Schwann... I tried to teach her the next lightning spell and she failed._

_Rita: Excuse me? Who blew themselves up?_

_Dayren: At least I didn't nearly decapitate the both of us._

_Raven: Hm hm hm..._

_Rita & Dayren: ...?_

_Raven: Since when were you two so close?_

_Dayren: Close...?_

_Rita: Tch... No way! _

_Dayren: We're just friends... That's all..._

_Rita: Exactly..._

_Raven: D'aww... You two sound so disappointed... _

_Dayren: (Unamused) Ready, Rita?_

_Rita: You need to ask?_

_Rita & Dayren: Lightning!_

_(ZAAP!)_

_Raven: AAIIEEE!_

* * *

Soon, Dahngrest was is sight and the three made their way forward. None of them knew what to expect, but it wasn't what they saw. Upon entering the city, there seemed to be a huge commotion in the centre of town. The three rushed there and gasped. About thirty Mechas were facing off with several different groups of Guilds. One of theses was a young bow in bright clothing.

"Lookie there, it's Karol." Raven said and the other two followed his gaze. Amongst the fighting, they could see his oversized axe flying.

"We'd best go help." Dayren said and led the other two into the battle. They took down a few before reaching Karol.

"Hey! You guys made it! But where the others?" He asked.

"Oh they're on their way. Right now we need to focus on..." But abruptly, all the fighting stopped. It was then, a figure was shoved forward and had a blade pressed against their neck.

"LET US PASS." A robotic, monotonous voice said. Gasps erupted from some of the Guild members. The three in the party watched dumbfounded. For the figure was none other than Tillya, the Duchess of Zaphias. Raven glanced at the teens and saw Dayren gritting his teeth.

"LET US PASS OR WE SHALL PUBLICALLY EXECUTE HER HERE." The Mecha threatened and as if to emphasise that they would harm her, they struck the side of her head. She cried out and fell to her knees.

"That's cruel... Damn those Metal Freaks!" Rita growled.

"Dayren...? You ok there?" Raven asked. Rita then turned to see what was up. The boy was facing the ground and shaking slightly.

"T-Those..." He started, voice shaking.

"Fucking..." He drew both swords.

"BASTARDS!" He yelled as he looked up and charged. His two allies were visibly shocked. They had never seen him show such rage. The boy lunged at the Mecha who'd stuck Tillya and plunged both swords into his chest, causing blood to erupt everywhere.

"I'll kill every last one of you!" Dayren announced as Rita and Raven appeared at his sides.

_Crack! ...*Shatter*_

"Dayren! Wait!" Rita called.

"Don't jus' run head first into enemies like that!" Raven scolded. But both were ignored.

"Die! All of you, DIE!" The boy yelled. Rita started casting as Raven tried to keep too many Mechas from surrounding the reckless boy.

"SWORD RAIN!"

"Glimmer of Heaven!"

"Lightning!"

"WOLVERINE! AXE SMASH!"

"Kid! Remember to heal yerself!" Raven called.

"RRAAAAAGH!"

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Rita called.

"He... Oh damn! He's surrounded." Raven said and tried to help.

(The battle would end here and go into cut scenes)

"NGH! I'LL RIP YOU ALL TO SHREDS!" Dayren yelled as he entered Overlimit. From there, Rita and Raven were powerless to stop him as he slashed and hacked his way through each enemy.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON SOMEONE'S LIFE!" He was yelling. Rita saw the Duchess at the side of the battle with Karol. She could hear the young boy's incoherent babbling as she approached.

"Wh-What i-is u-u-up with him? He's... He's going crazy!" Karol said staring at the carnage with wide eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rita asked the woman and ignoring Karol.

"Urgh... My head... Everything is so fuzzy. Who are you?" Tillya asked.

"Rita Mordio. I was travelling with Yuri." Rita said.

"Oh, I remember you. So, Miss Mordio... Who is that person there?" She asked, gesturing to the rampaging swordsman.

"His name is Dayren Vyce. He... saved your life. But now he's..." She couldn't finish and just looked at the enraged boy with sad eyes.

"Dayren Vyce...? How long has he been travelling with you?" Tillya asked.

"For a while..." Rita said vaguely, turning back to her.

"I see... Then..." But a loud clanging behind them shifted their attention. Dayren had felled the last Mecha. The sun went behind a cloud and the area went darker. Dayren turned to the girls slowly. Covered in blood and the crazed look in his eye was a terrifying sight that sent chills up Rita spine. Luckily Raven called out.

"Kid! Wait!" But the boy ignored him and stepped towards the girls and Karol.

"Oh crap! He's coming this way!" Karol squealed. Raven knew he had to step in and control the boy but didn't know how... Then it struck him.

"Halt! I order you to say where you are!" Came the order. At once, the boy froze and turned to the source.

"Schwann?" He muttered.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done? Look around you." And at this the boy noticed all the bodies around him, his blood stained clothes and Rita looking at him, scared. The boy shock his head vigorously.

"No... What have I..." He said and clutched his head. Then, he felt a warmth around him. He looked up to see Raven hugging him.

"You're alright kid... You're alright..." He said.

"S-Schwann..." Dayren said into his chest and letting his arms limply hang at his sides. The battle was over and peace had returned.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

An hour or so later, Rita approached Dayren, whom was sitting on the bridge into town watching the water.

"Hey." She said and he stiffened slightly.

"I'm surprised you even wanna speak to me." He replied dully. She didn't respond but sat down next to him.

"That was really reckless you know." She said.

"...I know. I'm sorry Rita." Dayren apologised.

"Hmph... I don't know why you're apologising to me. Everyone is reckless sometimes..." She said.

"I meant for scaring you and Karol. I dunno what came over me there." Dayren said.

"...Hmm. Don't worry, we've seen scarier." Rita said.

"Are you... Trying to cheer me up?" Dayren said, turning to her.

"No but... You being all depressed makes the rest of us depressed." Rita said crossing her arms.

"Oh, I didn't know I had that much of an effect on the group." Dayren said with a small smile.

"Tch, do you still not get that you're a part of our group?" Rita said irritated.

"No I do, really. I'd just gotten used to being alone. You could say that I'd forgotten what having friends was like..." Dayren said with a nostalgic smile.

"How do you forget something like that?" Rita asked. Dayren's only response was lifting his face to the sky and closing his eyes.

"You know, Rita... You're pretty cool." Dayren said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Rita replied intelligently. Dayren then turned to her.

"I said, I think that you are cool. To talk to and be around. And also... Thanks" He finished with a shy grin and a small blush.

"Wha-? I told you, I didn't... Y-You're welcome, Dayren." She said eventually with a blush of her own.

"Hey, you used my name!" Dayren said, his grin widening.

"Shut up Idiot." Rita snapped. At that, Dayren started laughing. Rita was about to join him but remembered the secondary... Primary reason she came out to find Dayren.

"Also, I was asked to get you." She said. Dayren's laughs were subsiding.

"By who?" He asked.

"By me." A voice behind them said. Rita jumped and turned to the person. Dayren froze at the voice and his smile disappeared. He slowly turned to see none other than Tillya de Lyesia, Duchess of Zaphias looking down at them with an unreadable expression.

* * *

And cut! I'll be honest guys, I don't like how I wrote this chapter... I think it's quite meh. But lemme know what you think, I can take criticism... I'm a big boy now :'(

Also, late chapter is late but... Life got in the way in the form of School Work and _Love_ ; ) I'm joking about the latter... (Sniffle)

DeMerio is signing off!

Picture of Radiant Zero! Credit goes to Mist-To-Gun. (Remove Spaces and brackets)

(ht) (tp) : / / mist-to-gun. (deviant) (art) . (co) m / art / (Guess-Who-) (338) (209) (358)


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion

Hi guys, I'm back. Seems Dayren's switch was quite a shock to many of you. And here we thought he was just a happy, goofy person... Looks like he has a darker side to him. Hmm...

**Review Responses:**

archsage328: I meant the love bit as a joke... Kinda... Ok maybe. Ah! I dunno! Don't look at me! 0/0 ...And I know that feel, bro. I just had a four-day weekend (Even my school can be cool sometimes) but it's ending fast... (Sigh). And almost every bit of school work is an essay! ARGH! Anyway, we talking about cool think here... Oh! Yeah, that's the Let's Player I was thinking of! I'm using his ToV Let's Play to help me write this! I agree, he's so funny! XD. Glad you liked the chapter! I'd LOVE to animate some parts of the story but... I have no idea how to. Maybe some eager reader will do some in the future... (Puppy dog eyes). Enjoy this chapter!

CrescentMoonAngel56: Yeah, the chapter was darker than the others so far... Minus the Prologue. Thanks for the feedback as always! Funny you should mention it seeming short because it had 2,845 words which is more than Chapters 4, 5, 11, 13, 14, 15 and 16 (Ch. 14 being the shortest). Weird huh?

MageMagic: Ahaha, don't worry about reviewing every chapter! (Although doing so makes me very happy!). Just the knowledge that you are reading and enjoying every chapter is great. I hope you do the same for this chapter.

ElizabethBathog: Thank you, thank you! And a bigger thank you for supporting the fan-art of ToV2:DoV!

In fact, I extend that to every person who has gone out of their way to view the pictures of the logo, Kara and Radiant Zero. I hope you look forward to future pictures from my sister especially. Now... ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 18: Reunion

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rita and Raven were waiting anxiously at the Inn. It was rare to see them so close and not arguing. Soon, the door sung open and in walked Karol.

"Hey guys. Where's Dayren?" He asked.

"Still talkin' with the Duchess." Raven said.

"What's taking so long?" Rita grumbled.

"Miss him already?" Raven teased with a grin.

"Shut up." Was all the Mage needed to say to dissuade the Old Man from continuing. After a few seconds of silence, Raven spoke up.

"So everythin' calmed down out there, Kiddo?"

"Um... Kinda. I mean, no-one's panicking now but the Union is on edge right now." Karol explained.

"Well you did make a huge thing out of the Mechas being after the Don. When the Mechas suddenly did appear, they probably thought that they were after the Don." Rita said.

"But the Don's life is being threatened! Any loyal Guild member would panic!" Karol exclaimed.

"Karol has a point, Rita. The Empire are probably gunna be twice as uneasy, with the Emperor and the Duchess as targets." Raven explained. Rita grudgingly accepted his point.

"Have the Empire been told about what's going on?" Karol asked.

"I would have thought the Commandant would have sent a message by now." Raven said.

"I see..." Karol said. Once again they fell into silence until the door opened again and a spiky-haired brunette walked in.

"Dayren... How'd it go?" Rita asked.

"Whatcha mean, 'How'd it go?'. All she wanted to see me about was to thank me for saving her." Dayren said with one eyebrow raised.

"Tha's it?" Raven asked.

"Well... no. She asked if I knew anything about the Mechas and..." Dayren shifted uncomfortably.

"The Duke?" Rita guessed and Dayren nodded.

"What did you tell her?" Raven asked.

"The truth." Dayren said. The other stared in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"She didn't believe me... She said that they would keep looking." Dayren said. The others sighed.

"Why... Why would she want to keep looking?" Rita asked sadly.

"After searchin' fer so long, there's no way that either of them sisters will stop jus' 'cause they've been told that their brother is dead. It's sumin that they have to see through to tha' end. I'm sure they were prepared for that possibility from tha' start." Raven said. The others thought about what he'd said.

"So what was it like meeting the Duchess?" Karol asked.

"Interesting. She talks funny but she seems like a nice person." Dayren summed up.

"Talks funny?" Karol asked.

"Yeah... All upper-class and posh." Dayren said.

"That's probably because you talk so... informal all the time." Karol pointed out.

"Meh. I thought I spoke the same way everyone else speaks..." Dayren said knitting his eyebrows.

"Sayin' things like 'Meh' is exactly what tha' kid's talkin' about." Raven chuckled. Rita sighed as Dayren scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"Well, I guess we have to wait for Yuri's team to catch up?" Karol said more as a statement than a question. The others looked up at him.

"So let's just go and relax in the town." He continued and the rest of them couldn't see any reason not to.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Karol has joined Raven's team

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Skit: **Team 2's concerns for Team 1**

_Karol: I was really surprised to see the Duchess here of all places._

_Raven: Yer tellin' me... I thought we were goin after young Kara..._

_Rita: Those Metal Freaks think they're so clever.._

_Karol: But I wonder where she is..._

_Dayren: She's prob'ly safe. _

_Karol: I hope so..._

_Rita: Wait... If the Duchess was here, then who are Yuri's team and the Knights chasing?_

_Raven: Ya know, tha's a good point._

_Dayren: They're probably walking into a trap..._

_Karol: What!? Oh crap!_

_Dayren: I do hope Estellise will be alright..._

_Rita: Huh? Why are you only worried about her!?_

_Dayren: ...?_

_Karol: Calm down Rita. He probably means that Yuri and Repede can take care of themselves._

_Dayren: Y-yeah... Gosh, Rita..._

_Rita: Grr... Hmph!_

_Raven: I can see a green monster called Jealousy..._

_Rita: Quiet! (Smacks Raven)_

_Raven: OW!_

_Dayren: ...?_

_Karol: (Sighs) In fact... I'm more worried about our safety._

_Dayren: (Shivers) Agreed..._

* * *

Skit: **Guilds**

_Karol: So what do you think of Dahngrest, Dayren?_

_Dayren: I do like it here... The people are unique._

_Karol: That's because almost all of them are in a Guild._

_Dayren: Guilds... To live by your own rules... To not have your life decided for you... _

_Karol: That's right! Guilds are awesome!_

_Dayren: They sure are interesting._

_Karol: Hey... You're not in any Guild, are you Dayren?_

_Dayren: No... I have travelled alone until recently._

_Karol: So have you thought about whether you wanna join ours?_

_Dayren: ..._

_Karol: Y-you don't have to... Estelle and Rita travel with us but they're not in Brave Vesperia._

_Dayren: I-I know that. I just... Haven't decided._

_Karol: Huh... Well, you're welcome to join at any time! Just lemme know, ok?_

_Dayren: S-sure... Thanks Karol._

_Karol:We sure would love to have you... We're a little understaffed at the moment..._

_Dayren: Um..._

_Karol: It's just me, Yuri and Judith right now..._

_Dayren: Hey Karol! Tell me some... Tales of Brave Vesperia!_

_Karol: Huh? Sure! Ok once, me and some of our newest recruits went into an undiscovered cave..._

_Dayren: Phew..._

* * *

_Switching Teams..._

_..._

Yuri and Repede were leading the team frantically to Dahngrest. Flynn and his knights were close by. Monsters seemed to be attracted to the commotion such a large group were making and so the party almost never put away their weapons.

"How could we have been fooled like that... It's shameful to the Knights." Flynn said.

"Please don't be hard on yourself, Flynn. Yuri was fooled too." Estelle said trying to cheer the blond up.

"Hey! I wasn't fooled. I just had to make a rash decision in the heat of the moment." Yuri defended.

"Of course Yuri..." Flynn said flatly. Repede whined at the exchange.

"Well I'm glad you went that way, Mister Lowell. I was really scared all by myself. Seeing a familiar face sure was welcome." Kara said with a smile.

"Indeed, I was so glad to see that you were safe, Kara." Estelle said.

"Even if Yuri brought you to such a dangerous place..." Flynn mumbled.

"Hey! I thought I explained why!" Yuri snapped.

"That's right Mister Commandant! It was my choice so..." Kara piped up

"Hey I know, I know! I was just joking..." Flynn said dejectedly.

"Of course Flynn..." Yuri said, mimicking Flynn moments ago which earned him a glare.

"Please focus you two... We are in a serious situation here!" Estelle reminded them. With a pout, they focused on running. Kara found this highly amusing.

"You have them on leads Estelle!" She whispered to the Princess. The two swordsmen heard and Yuri could have sworn he saw Flynn smirk and glance at him briefly. Yuri sighed.

* * *

Skit: **The return of Zero**

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Yuri: Why me..._

_Kara: What's wrong Mister Lowell?_

_Yuri: You're really gunna keep calling me that?_

_Kara: Yup._

_Yuri: (Sigh) I just can't believe of all the people I run into again, it's that Psycho!_

_Kara: ...Yeah. He was scary..._

_Flynn: He's certainly persistent._

_Yuri: He gives a new meaning to the word..._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Estelle: I wonder if he'll ever quit..._

_Flynn: I highly doubt that. I do feel sorry for you Yuri._

_Yuri: You can keep your sympathy... It's your fault he's obsessed with me in the first place!_

_Flynn: And how's that?_

_Yuri: If he hadn't mistaken me for you then he wouldn't be after me in the first place!_

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Flynn: And you'd prefer it if he was after me instead?_

_Yuri: ...You know that's not what I meant._

_Estelle: That's enough you two!_

_Kara: Y-Yeah! Friends shouldn't fight..._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Estelle: We should just be glad that no-one is seriously hurt, or worse..._

_Flynn: (Sigh) They're kinda right, Yuri._

_Yuri: I know they are..._

_Kara: What we should be focused on is..._

_Estelle: Being ready for when he next attacks._

_All: Yeah!_

* * *

Skit: **Girl's talk**

_Estelle: What? She actually did...?_

_Kara: Yeah! She did!_

_Estelle: Oh my... Hehe._

_Kara: Hahaha!_

_Flynn: Hm? What are you two girls talking about?_

_Kara: Oh, nothing~_

_Flynn: Nothing?_

_Estelle: Nothing~_

_Flynn: ?_

_Kara: So she had to go there to fix that..._

_Estelle: But isn't that hard to get to without know them?_

_Kara: Yeah but she had spoken to that person there at that time when everyone was there doing that._

_Flynn: What are they talking about?_

_Estelle: Didn't that happen when all of them were at that place during the time of that when their that needed to be taken there to do that?_

_Kara: Yes! That's when she spoke to them about that when they had gone there to take that there to do that because she needed that to talk about that then. If she hadn't, then they wouldn't know to go there to speak to them to do that to get there._

_Flynn: Ahh! My head is spinning! YURIII!_

_Yuri: What?_

_Flynn: They then did that there to then take that to the place where they were then there to do that to get there!_

_Yuri: W-What? Don't tell me you tried to listen to girl's talk?_

_Flynn: (Sobs)_

_Yuri: (Sigh)_

_**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**_

_**Estelle and Kara have obtained the title: Chatty Gossips**_

_**X-X-X-XX-X-X-X**_

* * *

The large group soon reached Heliord but decided against staying long. After resting for a short while and Yuri had gone to restock their items, twenty-five minutes had passed and the group were off again. The distance between Heliord and Dahngrest was quite short but the other group had to deal with aggravated monsters caused by a large group of Mechas passing through. Now, another large group was passing through and the monsters were even more upset.

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Destruction Field!"

"Air Thrust!"

"WOOOF!"

"It seems that the monsters are riled up." Flynn noted.

"A big group like ours passing through would surely upset them... And not to mention the earlier big group of those Metal Men too." Estelle explained (Even though I had already done so...)

"Well that just makes our lives easier, huh?" Kara groaned. Estelle had an idea spring into her head and she ran at the nearest monster.

"Delight Roll!" She called and defeated said monster.

"Nice one Estelle!" Yuri praised and the Princess turned to him with a grin and showed the peace sign.

"Don't forget about me! Rising Falcon!" Flynn called and finished the last monster. He sheathed his sword and looked over at the group with a proud smirk.

"Meh, that was ok." Yuri joked.

"Ha... Your just sore because you didn't get the last hit." Flynn joked back

"Yeah, you saw right through me, Flynn." Yuri replied sarcastically. Flynn chuckled and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I sometimes forget that they are best friends." Estelle commented.

"Both of them are so cool!" Kara said.

"Which of us is cooler, Kara?" Yuri asked.

"I think the coolest is definitely... My big brother!" Kara announced proudly. The adults looked at her with soft smiles on their faces.

"Let's leave it at that then." Flynn said.

"Besides, Dahngrest is just ahead." And so they soon reached the Den of Guilds.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Raven's team had spent a good amount of time wandering around Dahngrest, chatting and buying new equipment. As they were returning to the Inn, they saw Yuri's group approaching. Karol's face lit up excitedly.

"Yuri! You all made it!" He exclaimed as he run up to the dark-haired man.

"Hey Captain, I see you arrived here ok." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Yeah! A lot of stuff happened that we need to tell you about." Karol said excitedly.

"Woah... Slow down. We've only just arrived." Yuri chuckled. Estelle run up to Rita and Dayren with a big smile.

"Oh I'm so glad to see that both of you are alright... Thank goodness." She said upon reaching them.

"You don't need to worry about us, we can handle ourselves in a fight." Rita said slightly pink.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I meant that I'm glad to see that you two haven't been fighting between yourselves." Estelle corrected. Both teens turned to each other with raised eyebrows before quickly looking back at Estelle.

"Well, it's good to see you're ok too Estellise. But then again, you did have Yuri... And Flynn?" Dayren said noticing the blond Knight approaching Raven.

"Yeah, we got into a dangerous situation. And you can call me Estelle, remember." Estelle said with a tilt of her head.

"Huh? O-Oh, I knew that... I just forgot... Is all." Dayren said, his embarrassment a light pink on his cheeks.

"Hm? Whose this Estelle?" A voice said.

"Oh, Kara. I forget you two haven't met yet. Kara, this is Dayren Vyce, someone we've travelled with recently." Estelle introduced. A silence spread. Dayren had gone pale while Kara's eyes were wide open.

"Nice to... Meet you, Dayren." She managed.

"Likewise, Kara." Dayren said and they shock hands. Kara's expression then turned sad and she shock her head, as if to say no to something. Suddenly, Yuri called for Dayren and he left them.

"What's up, kid?" Rita asked, confused.

"He reminds me of him... But isn't..." The girl said vaguely.

"He isn't who?" Rita asked, more confused.

"Nothing!" The girl said suddenly perking up.

"So what did you wanna see me about Yuri?" Dayren asked.

"I heard about what happened with the Mechas here." Yuri said, not alluding to his point.

"Oh... So..." Dayren started.

"If you're gunna do stuff like that, then you should do it in a better way." Yuri said, still avoiding his point.

"A better way?" Dayren had to ask.

"It's time we took your training to the next level. Namely... The Burst Arte." Yuri said with a grin.

"...Heh. Sounds. Like. Fun~" Dayren said, grinning himself.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Reunited with everyone

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Oh yeah! Burst Artes! I hope you guys are looking forward to seeing Dayren's! This chapter is only like a day late but to me, it's two days late since its past midnight (Again... On a school night...). I'm bad... And I wonder why I'm an insomniac. Anyway, there ya go!

~DeMerio

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Title: Chatty Gossip

_'Then she did that there when he said that then...' Only girls can speak this language fluently... And without their brains melting!_


	20. Chapter 19: Burst!

Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to... Just kidding! (If you don't get it then go watch the Minecraft series I am in) Ahem... So here I am again with the next chapter! I don't really have anything of interest to say right now... Um...

**Review Responses:**

All: Yeah, this is a bit odd but I'll respond to you all here. I want to tank you all for the feedback on how you all loved the 'Girl's Talk' Skit. While writing it, I had to keep stopping because I was laughing too much! When my little sister came to see what was so funny and started reading it, she also burst out laughing. So, that skit shall be in the running for 'Funniest Skit of ToV2:DoV'. (Maybe I'll make it a poll in the future...) So, I hope all of you enjoy the chapter.

That pretty much covers it... Now let's go!

* * *

(A bit I forgot to add in the last chapter... ^.^')

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Kara has left the party

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

(Sorry! Here's the chapter.)

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 19: Burst!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The reunited group decided that watching Dayren and Yuri train was the most interesting thing to do and so followed them out-of-town slightly. They all settled under a tree, picnic basket and all. Estelle and Flynn were setting out the blanket and food, Repede had already fallen asleep with Raven lying nearby nearly asleep too, Rita and Karol were watching the two soon-to-be-sparring friends going over Burst Artes.

"So, who are you rooting for?" Karol asked excitedly bouncing on his feet.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rita replied.

"Who do you want to win, d'uh!" Karol said turning to her and Rita resisted hitting him.

"Why do I care? That Idiot is just gunna get beaten up..." Rita grumbled.

"Yeah! Yuri won't lose to Dayren, no matter how strong he is!" Karol cheered.

"...But it would be interesting to see the Idiot beat up Yuri for a change." Rita mumbled but was heard regardless.

"Huh? Why are you rooting for Dayren? Oooh..." Karol said suddenly in an understanding way. He started nodding his head.

"What!?" Rita demanded.

"...You're just saying that... To be against me, right?" Karol said with a mischievous grin.

"...That's right!" Rita said crossing her arms. Karol snickered.

"You're getting easier to read, Rita." Karol whispered. Then, Estelle called them as preparations were done and lunch was waiting. Not a moment too soon as Yuri and Dayren were ready to start.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"You ready?" Yuri asked.

"You even need to ask?" Dayren replied.

"Ha, don't sound too cocky or you'll end up like me!" Yuri grinned while drawing his sword.

"Oh dear... That sounds awful!" Dayren grinned back while drawing his swords. They both got into place.

"And..." Yuri said, preparing to go.

"En Garde!" Dayren said and the two ran at each other. The sound of steel clashing drew the attention of the group. The two swung, lunged, parried and everything in between, captivating their audience.

"Alright, try this! Destruction Field!" Yuri called. Dayren was knocked over but quickly jumped up again.

"Nice try! Sword Rain!" Dayren countered.

"Ha! Wolf Strike!"

"Falling Leaf!"

"Huh?"

"Triple Kick! Dragon Swarm!" The attacks hit Yuri in the back hard and knocked him down. From the side, the group had eating and leaned forward with interest.

"Woah... Tha' kid's gotten better." Raven remarked.

"Y-Yeah... He knocked down Yuri!" Karol said shocked.

"...Wow... It makes me wanna join in!" Flynn said with a glint in his eye.

"Flynn's getting as into it as those two." Estelle chuckled.

"Uh huh..." Rita said distractedly.

"Seems our Genius Mage is just as into it too." Raven grinned.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch that!" Rita snapped. The others looked back at the fight to see Dayren casting.

"Come, zap 'em where they stand! Spark Wave!" Yuri managed to avoid getting hit head on but couldn't avoid it completely.

"Ngh... Oh, it's on! Cerberus Strike! Crushing Eagle!"

"Hahaha! That it? Wolverine! Axe Smash!"

"Heh... That should be enough. Now watch me." Yuri said.

"I'll blow you away! Ha! Ha! Ha! Wolf Strike! Dragon Swarm!" Then there was a small flash.

"Divine Wolf!" And Dayren took every hit.

"Ack! ...Wow!" He said from the floor.

"As expected of Yuri, he's not holding back." Flynn commented. The others nodded in agreement. Within a minute or two, Dayren was up.

"My turn then?" He asked and Yuri nodded. Dayren focused his battle energy.

"Think you can keep up!? Heeyah! Sword Rain! Dragon Swarm!" Then there was a flash. Dayren then unleashed a series of quick kicks that were impossible to follow.

"Stampede!" He named it. Yuri was knocked down again.

"He did it!" Karol cheered.

"I thought you were rooting for Yuri." Rita said.

"Doesn't mean I can't be happy for Dayren." Karol replied and Rita shrugged.

"He is strong... That's twice he's knocked down Yuri..." Flynn said.

"Yup... That's my kid!" Raven beamed proudly.

"But he's not your son, Raven..." Estelle said confused.

"I don't think he meant it literally, Lady Estellise..." Flynn sighed with a smile. But Estelle still didn't seem to get it.

"Someone should tell 'em ta come eat before they start again." Raven said.

"Alright... Estelle, let's go." Rita said.

"Huh? Ok." Estelle replied, not expecting it. The others watched as the two girls approached the tired combatants. Estelle gracefully help Yuri and they both walked over. When Dayren saw Rita approach, He puffed out his chest and said something. Rita proceeded to club him around the head and drag him by the collar back. Everyone sweat-dropped.

* * *

Skit: **Master of Kicks**

_Flynn: Hey, Dayren?_

_Dayren: Hm?_

_Flynn: I wanted to ask something else about your fighting style._

_Dayren: (Smirk) Alright Flynn the Just Flynn._

_Flynn: Please don't start that again._

_Dayren: Ehehe... Sorry. Please, ask your question._

_Flynn: Ok. You use your swords and your feet in combat, it's very interesting._

_Dayren: Uh huh!_

_Flynn: Where did you learn this fighting style?_

_Dayren: Hmm... Funny you should ask. I don't remember the guy's face or name but he was tall and had long blue hair... He only ever used his feet to fight._

_Flynn: Intriguing. What other features do you remember?_

_Dayren: He was well dressed, muscular... He seemed quite rough if you didn't know him but when you did, he's the definition of a Gentleman. Also he was an awesome cook!_

_Flynn: ...I don't think I know anyone of that description. When did you decide to integrate your kicking with your swordplay?_

_Dayren: When... I wanted to be able to surprise my enemy with variety... And cos it looks cool!_

_Flynn: (Sweat-drop) I see..._

* * *

After they'd eaten and Dayren's ego had started to deflated finally, they started to walk back. Dayren was positively glowing as he led the group with a spring in his step.

"I'm so awesome! I mastered the Burst Arte and looked cool doing it! ...I'm one step closer to my mission." Dayren was talking to himself mostly. The group decided to ignore him and let him have his fun but Flynn's ears perked up at the last bit.

"Ah yes, didn't you mention that a while ago?" He asked.

"Huh?" Dayren replied over his shoulder.

"I remember. You said you'd tell us what it was later. Well, it's later now." Yuri said. Dayren abruptly stopped and the rest followed suit hastily.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Dayren asked, his voice serious.

"Of course! As your friends, we want you to do everything you want to!" Estelle said enthusiastically.

"...I'd save the enthusiasm until after you hear it." Dayren replied, tone still the same.

"It can't be that bad..." Karol said but he didn't sound so sure.

"...Fine. I'll tell... I'm... Looking for someone." Dayren said.

"Oh? That's not bad. Or is it a past girlfriend?" Yuri smirked. The girls both stiffened slightly.

"And when I find him..." Dayren continued, ignoring Yuri. Everyone was silent.

"I'm going to kill that bastard..!"

The group gasped. It was the last thing they were expecting to come from the mouth of the eccentric boy.

"Kill!?" Karol was the first to say.

"N-No way..." Estelle gasped.

"Kid...! What..." Raven was at a loss for words.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Are you crazy!?" Rita yelled.

"WHAT! How outrageous!" Flynn roared. Yuri was silent.

"Yuri! Say something!" Estelle pleaded but Yuri maintained his silent stare at the back of the boy's head.

"If you won't, then I will! I shall not stand and watch you commit a crime in front of me!" Flynn said, putting a hand on his sword hilt for emphasis. But the boy was unperturbed and looked over his shoulder. His glare was ice-cold and sent a chill up some of the group's spine.

"If anyone, including any of you, were to get in my way when I have the chance... I won't hold back." He said, his tone as harsh as his glare. The group watched in stunned silence as he walked off.

* * *

Skit: **Tension between friends**

_Flynn: UNACCEPTABLE! How...!_

_Yuri: Flynn calm down._

_Estelle: But Yuri...! You heard him! He's..._

_Rita: He's stupider than I thought... Bloody idiot!_

_Raven: Hey! There's no need fer that kinda language._

_Rita: Shut it!_

_Karol: Rita! Come on, calm down everyone!_

_Flynn: You tell me to calm down!? He just admitted his intentions to commit a grave sin!_

_Yuri: A grave sin..._

_Estelle: Surely we can't allow him to do this!_

_Flynn: If he does... I'll have no choice but to..._

_Rita: Shut up!_

_Karol: Rita, you don't have to yell._

_Raven: Jeez, everyone's gone nuts._

_Repede: *WOOOOOOO*_

_All: ...!_

_Yuri: Thanks Repede._

_Repede: *ARF!*_

_Yuri: Alright all of you, calm down. _

_Estelle: Right..._

_Yuri: We don't know who this man is or what he's does to Dayren but it must have been bad. _

_Karol: Yeah... Knowing what he's like, He doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge without a good reason._

_Yuri: Exactly. So I think we should just keep an eye on him for a bit longer._

_Rita: Ok..._

_Flynn: Sorry Yuri... I can't accept it. (Leaves)_

_Raven: ...Don't worry about him, Yuri. As the Commandant, it's to be expected. Nice work handling the situation._

_Yuri: All thanks should go to Repede here._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Raven: Ahaha... Well done pooch!_

* * *

Upon arriving back in Dahngrest, the previous tension had lifted slightly. Raven and Estelle had taken it upon themselves to talk to Dayren. Yuri was still trying to calm Flynn but only managed to do so partially. Before the two tired sword-fighters could catch a break at the Inn and the rest of the group go shopping, a young-looking boy ran up to them.

"Guild Leader! The Don is requesting our Guild to see him urgently." He said hurriedly.

"Really? Then go gather the rest and we'll see you there. Thanks Ren." Karol said smiling. The puzzled looks he received demanded an answer.

"He's one of the new recruits in our Guild, Ren. He has a twin brother called Len... Telling them apart is difficult sometimes." Karol explained.

"Hm... I see." Estelle said.

"Anyway, we shouldn't keep the Don waiting too long." Yuri said and the group nodded.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Sooner or later, the group were entering the Don's chamber. There, they saw the other five members of Brave Vesperia, including the twins Len and Ren._ 'You know, I still can't tell them apart. They joined pretty soon after our adventure last year but I still can't do it...'_ Yuri thought to himself. Said twins turned to look at Yuri and Karol and smiled nervously. At the head of the room was the Don, Harry Whitehorse himself sitting on the large chair. But also, the Duchess and her sister were seated either side of him, watching the group enter silently.

"Ah, you're here at last! It's good to see you all. Are you well?" Harry asked.

"We've had worst days." Yuri said.

"I see. I'd love to hear about your adventures..." Harry started but Tillya politely whispered something.

"O-Oh yes, of course. I apologise." He hastily said and the Duchess smiled.

"I called you here on a matter of great importance." Harry said seriously, slipping into the role of the Don.

"You may have guessed but it concerns our latest threat: These Mechanical Men. Now, this is a mission directly from me and I can not allow you to decline. I want you all to investigate them and find a way to stop them." Harry said. The Guild members all nodded while Dayren, Estelle, Flynn and Rita awkwardly looked around the room, wondering if they should also respond.

"Ah, but how rude of me. Princess Estellise, Commandant Flynn Scifo and Rita Mordio, I would like to ask for your help in this too. Your strength would be a huge asset to us, as would your other friends... Which reminds me..." Harry said, standing up.

"I would suggest that you first find your remaining two friends, especially Judith as she is one of your Guild leaders. I'm sure you have an idea of where to find her." Harry finished. The Duchess then stood up and approached.

"I also would like to request something. Please may my sister and I travel with you a while?" She asked with a respectful bow.

"Are you sure? The journey ahead is sure to get more difficult." Flynn said seriously.

"We know, Mister Commandant. But we have our own personal reasons for wanting to come along." Kara said, joining her sister's side.

"We've decided this is to be our last search. We'd like to finish it, even if it's hopeless" Tillya said, glancing at the male teen in the group.

"Hmm... I know better than most that once your minds are made up, they can not be swayed." Flynn mused.

"I see no objection to it. We have so much time to catch up on!" Estelle said beaming.

"Alright... I know that we can protect you with most of our group here." Flynn sighed. The three childhood friends were overjoyed.

"Thank you... Oh, and one last thing. I... Would like to avoid the front lines for now. I hope you'll forgive my selfishness." Tillya said with a lower bow.

"Please don't worry about that, we completely understand." Estelle said.

"Thank you again, Estelle." Tillya smiled. After sorting the little bits out, the group turned to leave. However they were stopped.

"Ah! Sorry wait! I almost forgot, I've asked an old friend of Raven's to help you when he can. He should be ready to do so when you return." The Don said and the group gave the Old Man some puzzled looks.

"What? I didn't know I had any ol' friends still willin' ta help me." Raven defended. At that, the group left.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Kara joined the Party

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Tillya has joined as a Guest

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The group stopped outside the Union building to discuss important matters.

"So who are the newbies?" Dayren asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot! You know Ren and I've told you about his twin, Len." Karol said and both boys, around Karol's age and had short blond hair, waved.

"From left to right, we have June, Amelia and Nancy." Karol introduced. June, a girl slightly older than Karol had light green hair and glasses, gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Amelia was around June's age and had dark blond hair and red hair-band and shyly waved.

"Hi Karol sir! I hope my sis hasn't been too harsh in you." Nancy said.

"I think you'll find that I am only ever truthful, which is sometimes is harsh." A voice said approaching them. It turned out to be none other than Nan.

"Nan? So Nancy is your sister..." Estelle mused.

"Unfortunately..." Nan sighed. Nancy had the same colour hair as her sister but she had braids in hers, a difference from her older sibling.

"So, we have to find Patty and Judith, then look into the Metal Men." Yuri said, getting them on topic.

"That's pretty much it but... We have no idea where Patty is." Karol said.

"Didn't she say she was gunna sail around and 'look for treasure' by herself?" Rita said.

"I believe so. I'm surprised we let her so easily." Flynn said.

"It's what tha' kid said she wanted ta do." Raven shrugged.

"Well, we at least know where the other person is, right?" Dayren asked.

"Yeah, Judith is on Mt. Temza with Ba'ul..." Karol said.

"So, I suggest we go there first. Maybe your friend there knows where to find the other." Tillya said. The group nodded.

"So, we're going on a boat right!?" Kara said excitedly.

"Uh no..." Dayren grumbled, remembering his Motion Sickness.

"Indeed. I came here to tell you that the boat is waiting." Nan said.

"I see. Thank you Nan. Will... You be coming along with us?" Karol asked shyly.

"I... Um..." Nan stuttered, not expecting the question.

"Of course she is! She's just too shy to admit it." Nancy said.

"Shush you. I'll go, but only to make sure you stay out of trouble." Nan said.

"Alright, that's our plan. Go to Mt. Temza to find... Judith? Yeah. And then find Patty so we can investigate the Mecha A... Metal Men. Right?" Dayren summed up.

"Pretty much." Yuri said slowly.

"Yay! Then let's go!" Kara said excitedly.

"Alright! Brave Vesperia, fall out!" Karol declared and several party members joined in with a cheer. You can probably guess who did and who didn't.

* * *

End of Chapter! Well, that was a roller coaster of all happy to dark to serious to happy again. You know, I may just upload every Tuesday instead, since I have had to do so for a few weeks now. I kinda need my weekends now... So I'll start writing at the weekend and probably upload on Tuesdays. Does this mean the chapters will get longer? I have NO idea! ^.^

As for Nan suddenly having a sister... I don't remember it saying she was an only child, only that her parents were killed. Please correct me if I'm wrong of course.

As of me writing this, the views are at 3,900+... (Insert Freddie Mercury 'So close' meme here) Well, see you soon and look forward to Skits Galore next time!

~DeMerio


	21. Chapter 20: High spirits on the high sea

Hey guys, I am back after about... Two weeks!? Wow, this chapter is extremely late. The main culprit would be school and the sheer lack of time to be able to do anything. Also, I'm not doing the greatest in some of my subjects (COUGH FRENCHANDPHILOSOPHY COUGH) and so I have to make up a little... Anyway, I actually have a little something to mention this time.

Over here, Christmas is approaching and with it, brings good tidings. The closer we get to it, the closer we get to some heavy parts of the story! But that's not all... It should be time to reveal what the (*) things mean after Christmas! (Since I made the symbol thing up only recently, it isn't present in where would be in the earlier parts of the story). I hope it won't be disappointing what I have planned... But there's more! I have yet ANOTHER thing planned that I'm sure you readers will look forward to! I shan't reveal any details about it yet because it's SOOO exciting! Oh, and this story has over 4500 views now. Just thought I'd casually slip that in...

**Review Responses:**

archsage328: Yeah, there are a lot of characters now... But I kinda put the Brave Vesperia characters in without much of a plan to be honest. They will interact but I'll need to think quite hard how they will with the other characters. And Sodia huh? Well its food for thought, definitely. Also, it's not Sanji from One Piece but it still made me chuckle when reading that. And you weren't the only one hearing Ramza your head! I was thinking it as I was writing it too! Ah, no I have a funny idea for later skits...

MrAwesomeMattyDA: I loled reading this. Mecha Women? It's... Possible? XD And the bat-wielder? He's around... Maybe close by...

ElizabethBathog: I know the feeling... There are some people's stories I REALLY wanna read too but I understand quite well that life likes to get in the way. Sorry this is late!

CrescentMoonAngel56: Yup, emotions went up and down like a yo-yo! I originally planned the chapter name to be 'Bursting Emotions!' Since we get Burst Artes and the earlier mention emotional roller coaster. So Dayren wants to kill someone... Who'd have thought he would be capable of such a resolution? As for Nancy... That was a spur of the moment decision. Like I said in the closing A/N, the wikia didn't say she had no siblings so... Yeah. Tillya and Kara have rejoined-ish! Only Kara will be 'playable' though. Will they find their brother? How can they? Dayrellan de Lyesia is definitely dead. So what does this spell for the sisters? Dayren reaction to Ba'ul isn't something I thought of actually... Hmm, ideas... Hope you enjoy this laid-back fun chapter!

On a side-note, the person mentioned in 'Mater of Kicks' is Regal Bryant from Tales of Symphonia. I had to. Dayren has some of his Artes after all so the temptation was too great. Plus, Regal kicks butt! (Literally XD). Well done to the peeps who got it! Now, this is the longest Opening A/N so far so I'm gunna shut up. Chapter, go!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 20: High spirits on the high seas

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The boat was docked at the nearest beach to Dahngrest so the group had a five-minute walk to do. It was pretty uneventful, except a few random monsters that were quickly sniped by the two long-range attackers. Soon, the boat was in sight.

"Wow! What a beautiful boat..." Kara gasped.

"Indeed. I can't wait to see what the deck looks like!" Tillya replied excitedly.

"I'm positive you won't be disappointed!" Karol said proudly.

"Tha' kid's practically glowing with pride!" Raven chuckled.

"It's just a boat..." Rita sighed irritably.

"But it's our boat." Yuri said and lead them onto The Fiertia.

As the members of Brave Vesperia prepared to set off, the others looked around the ship.

"Hmm... It IS a nice boat." Dayren said.

"I'm impressed further. I wonder how fast it goes." Tillya mused.

"I hope not too fast..." Kara said.

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure it won't be scary." Dayren said with a smile.

"Ok! I can't wait to see what our destination is like!" Kara said excitedly.

"Oh, the desert is so beautiful!" Estelle swooned.

"But unbearably hot..." Rita complained.

"And so am I!" Dayren announced, not missing a beat. There was a couple of seconds of silence before Raven and Dayren erupted into laughter, sharing a high-five in the process. Estelle had gone slightly pink but was giggling along with the two sisters. Flynn turned away to hide his smile. Rita had gone a brilliant shade of red. After a minute or two, the laughter was calming down.

"...Uh... Well, I agree with the unbearable bit." Rita managed. Dayren just shrugged and winked at her, causing more blushing.

"Ah, this trip'll be lively!" Raven said.

"Indeed. But I can see some people causing a lot of trouble." Flynn said with a glance at the Old Man.

"Ah, I'll be on my best behaviour!" Raven promised, although unconvincingly.

"Besides, the Duchess is here..." He added quietly.

"Exactly. Her and Kara. That's why I want you to behave." Flynn smiled.

"Yes sir..." Raven sighed.

"I'm not saying you can't have fun though. I'd just like you to help keep Dayren in check. He'll be on a boat for a while and I can see him getting very restless." Flynn said, thinking about it and growing concerned.

"Yeah, ya right... He can be a handful sometimes..." Raven said. It was then that Yuri re-appeared and announced that they'd be setting off. So they did, with a cheer from some members.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

An hour or two of sailing later, the deck was much more calm. Earlier, Dayren and Kara especially were bouncing around excitedly. Now, Dayren was hanging over the ship's banister with a green face and the occasional groan. Rita was the first to notice him and Kara, who was stroking his back comfortingly.

"All your energy disappeared suddenly." Rita noted upon reaching them.

"Ugh... Shut up. It's the stupid boat's fault for swaying..." Dayren grumbled.

"There, there... You'll feel better soon." Kara soothed.

"T-Thanks... Compared to Rita here, your much more helpful." Dayren grumbled and Kara smiled happily.

"Well sorry! I'll just leave if I'm such a-" Rita started.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'd like it if you stayed, just don't be mean." Dayren said, interrupting her.

"Well... Since you're not well then I suppose I have no choice." Rita sighed irritably. Kara looked at the girl with a confused expression. This didn't go unnoticed by Rita.

"What?" She asked.

"...Nothing really..." Kara said and Rita nodded confusedly. They were then joined by Tillya.

"Kara, what is wrong with Dayren?" She asked with some concern.

"He's not feeling well... Motion Sickness." Kara said.

"I see..." Tillya said, looking at he boy.

"Maybe it'd be best for you to go lay down or something." Rita said.

"She is right... We'll take you to a bed, ok?" Tillya said placing a hand on Dayren's shoulder. The glanced at Rita before sighing.

"Alright... I'll come up again when I feel better." He said and was led to the cabins. Rita watched them go before noticing Estelle watching the ocean.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Rita asked her.

"Huh? Oh Rita... Uh! Just some things... Nothing much." Estelle said. Rita cocked her head to one side, confusedly.

"...I saw you talking with Dayren and Kara. Is something wrong?" The Princess continued.

"The Idiot is just Motion Sick again." Rita explained.

"Again? Oh, right. Poor Dayren." Estelle said.

"The Duchess and Kara are taking him to the cabins." Rita continued.

"That's very like them. Always helping people in need." Estelle said slightly proud.

"Tell me about them... Like how you first met them." Rita said.

"Are you really that bored?" Estelle giggled.

"...No. I'm just interested because they're on the ship." Rita said, slightly pink.

"Alright. Now... I met Tillya and Dayrellan first... Around twelve years ago..." Estelle reminisced.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Twelve years ago...

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

_I was sitting in my room, studying the history of the world. I was seven at the time and was struggling with the difficult book before me. I finally decided that I needed a break from this complicated book and looked out the window at the city of Zaphias. I saw some children playing in the royal quarter and wondered what it'd be like to go explore the city. All I'd ever seen was the castle grounds. The same walls, the same halls, the same people. Then my mind drifted to a recurring thought of mine: What would it be like to be able to have a group of friends my age. I know many of the people in the castle but they were all adults, except Ioder. I remember watching them for a while until there was a thud outside my door. Curious, I went to see what it was. The sight I was met with was one of a maid and a Knight on the floor, rubbing their heads._

"_Um... What happened?" I asked. The two looked up from the floor and upon noticing me, they scrambled to their feet._

"_P-Princess! I apologise for disturbing your studies!" The Knight apologised with a salute._

"_Yes, I too am terribly sorry Ma'am!" The maid chimed in. _

"_No, it's ok... I was on a break anyway." I replied. Both of them sighed in relief._

"_May I ask... What's going on?" I timidly asked._

"_We are preparing for the arrival of the new Duke of Zaphias. He is an old friend of the Emperor so we have been ordered to put more effort into the cleaning and decoration." The maid explained._

"_This means there are many servants running around... And with Knights carefully patrolling the halls, there are going to be many collisions, like just now." The Knight explained. _

"_Ah! I have work I must get back to! Excuse me, Princess." The maid curtsied and ran off. Just as the Knight was about to do so too, I stopped him._

"_Wait! Why is this visitor so important?" I asked, desperate to continue the conversation._

"_Um... Well, he's a personal friend of the Emperor, as mentioned. But he is also the Duke, which is the highest rank a common person can acquire. He ranks just below the Royal family in fact." The Knight explained. I remember being in awe and quickly growing excited._

"_Wow! And he's coming here today?" I asked._

"_That's right, him and his family." The Knight said, fidgeting. He obviously wanted to continue his patrol before he got in trouble._

"_His family!?" I asked, more excited._

"_His wife, Their eldest daughter whose about thirteen, their son whose four years old now... Oh and their newest child, a little girl whose two-ish." The Knight explained. I couldn't help but grin. I wanted to ask more but he politely reminded me that he had a job to do. Reluctantly, I said good-bye. I was alone again but I wasn't unhappy. I was looking forward to meeting the Duke's family._

_Eventually, evening came and a butler came to escort me to the Dining Room. I almost skipped behind him as I followed. When I arrived, I instantly saw the new Duke as he was standing near the door. I got a good look at him as he turned to see who the newcomer in the room was. He was tall, well-built and powerful. Yet his eyes were full of nothing but a warm kindness, which was reflected in his smile._

"_Ah, speaking of! Richard, this is Princess Estellise." The Emperor introduced. The Duke bowed as I curtsied. _

"_A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Highness." Richard said._

"_Likewise..." I shyly reply._

"_I'd like to introduce my wife, Arinne, my eldest daughter Tillya and my youngest daughter, Kara." He continued. I looked up at the woman next to him and was amazed at how pretty she was. Standing near these two gave a strange but warm feeling. In Arinne's arms was a small child, looking at me with curiosity. My gaze finally fell on Tillya. She was taller than me, obviously and I could see she looked excited._

"_It is nice to meet you all... Um..." I said._

"_What is it, dear?" Arinne asks. I feel my cheeks go a little pink. It had been a while since someone last said that to me._

"_I... Heard that you had a son too." I said._

"_Ah yes, he's around... Tillya here can point him out when she sees him, ok?" Richard said and Tillya nodded._

"_Alright! Come along Estellise, let's go talk over there." Tillya said and I happily complied. _

"_I'll be honest, I am really excited to meet you! I don't know many people my age and you're only six years younger than me." Tillya said. I was surprised. She was as excited to meet me as I was to meet her._

"_Same! I'm really happy!" I reply._

"_Aww, you're so cute!" She says and I blush slightly._

"_Unlike my annoying brother..." She sighed and I laughed. We spoke for hours, both being the friend the other wanted so much. Eventually, I saw her look behind me in surprise._

"_Oh, there's Dayrellan!" She said and I turn to see him walking towards us._

"_There you are! We've been looking for you. Dayrellan, this is Estellise." Tillya introduced. He looked at me for the first time, straight in the eye._

"_You're prettier than I imagined..."_

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Present time

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"That was the first thing he ever said to me." Estelle said.

"Wow..." Rita said.

"Yeah... The first time you meet your friends will always be a special memory." Estelle sighed happily.

"Maybe for you... You guys broke into my house and accused me of being a thief. I don't call that a special memory." Rita said.

"Well, it was sorted out in the end. And look at how close we are now!" Estelle giggled and nudged Rita.

"Yeah... I guess. I think I'm going to catch up on some research. I'll be over there if you need me." Rita said.

"Alright. I hope it goes well." Estelle said. Rita smiled slightly and walked to the other side of the ship.

"That was an interesting story..." A voice said next to her. Estelle turned to see Yuri leaned against the banister.

"Yuri... How much of it did you hear?" Estelle asked.

"Pretty much all of it. Sounds like you and the Duke were close." Yuri said neutrally.

"We were very close. I may have spoken more with Tillya that night but because she was older, she was busier more. So I played with Dayrellan the most. Me and him were as close as friends could get..." Estelle said, eyes falling to her feet.

"Something tells me you and him were more than that." Yuri said wisely.

"Maybe... But we were kids, what did we know? The only definite thing was that I fully trusted him with every secret I had and I know he felt the same." Estelle said.

"I can see that. He must have been pretty special to you." Yuri said. Estelle only nodded.

"All the more reason to find him then!" Yuri said, smirk and tone full of confidence. Estelle looked up at him and eventually smiled herself.

"Yes... We'll bring him home... One day." Estelle said and Yuri nodded.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Elsewhere on the ship, the junior members of Brave Vesperia were listening intently to what their Guild Leader was saying.

"...And once the enemy is off-balance, you go 'whoosh!' and do the Fatal Strike!" Karol finished. The members looked at him blankly.

"It'd be better if we have Yuri give us a demonstration later..." Karol sighed. The members suddenly perked up upon hearing that.

"Awesome! Yuri is so cool!" Len... I mean Ren said. His twin looked at him disbelieving.

"No, Judith is the best!" He (Len) said.

"Your all such children. The best leader is obviously Karol!" June said.

"Hey, you're still a kid too!" The twins protested together.

"Amelia! Who do you think is the best?" They asked. The girl in question jumped and looked nervous as she spoke.

"I think... All of them... Are the best." She said quietly.

"What kinda wishy-washy answer is that?" June laughed.

"Guys, we're off topic!" Karol shouted.

"Yeah, no matter who you think is the best, we all answer to Karol. So shush already." Nancy said before flashing a sweet smile to Karol.

"Uh... Thanks, Nancy. Anyway! The next lesson will be special. Yuri and Dayren normally train together and they don't mind people watching. So, this is a good opportunity to learn from some advanced battle techniques." Karol said.

"Guild Leader! I have a question!" June said, raising her hand. Receiving a nod from Karol, she continued.

"Who is this Dayren and is he really good?" She asked.

"Dayren was a traveller who helped people with many things and didn't ask for a thing in return. His fighting style is unique to him. He uses two swords, greaves for kicking and he can cast magic. It's funny how it matches his personality..." Karol said thoughtfully.

"Wow... I can see why you want us to watch him if he can do all that." Len said.

"As for how good he is... Let's just say that he knocked Yuri down twice in their last training session. One of which was with a Burst Arte, by the way." Karol explained and smiled at the surprised gasps from all of them.

"He knocked down Yuri...?" Len said.

"Twice..." Ren said.

"I bet Yuri could still beat him in a fight though." June said.

"Yeah, Yuri normally wins. But... it was a tie in the last session because it was lunch-time." Karol said, earning a few giggles.

"...It's still impressive." Amelia said in her usual quiet voice.

"It must be if it makes you talk." Nancy said teasingly. Amelia became shy and turned her gaze to the wall.

"Well, that's the end of this lesson. Your all free to do what you want now." Karol said and the junior members cheered and left. Karol looked around at the mess and sighed.

As Karol was tidying the room, someone entered. He turned around to see Nancy in the doorway.

"Ah, Guild Leader! Why are you still here?" She asked politely.

"You guys left the room in a bit of a mess. I was just tidying up a little." Karol explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'll help." She offered.

"Well, I'm nearly done but thank you!" Karol said. Nancy smiled and nodded in reply.

"We really did make a mess, huh?" Nancy said.

"Yeah. You don't have to help, though. This is your free time you're giving up for something as boring as this." Karol said.

"It's ok... Anything is fun if you're there." Nancy said. Karol turned to thank her but noticed Nan in the doorway.

"Karol... What are you doing?" She asked, almost threateningly.

"Just... Cleaning up... What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked nervously.

"It looks like you're _not_ coming to the meeting that _you_ arranged." Nan said, definitely threateningly.

"Oh yeah... We were going to discuss the mission." Karol said bashfully.

"Exactly. So let's go!" Nan ordered. Karol nodded and made his way to the door.

"Sorry to have to leave you... Thanks again for your help!" Karol said to Nancy before leaving.

"It's... Alright..." She said to his back. When their footsteps had gone, she sighed heavily.

"Stupid sister..." She grumbled as she continued cleaning alone.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Evening was starting to set on the first day of travelling. The de Lyesia sisters were watching the sunset.

"I spy..." Kara started.

"The sea." Tillya said, sounding bored.

"...Fine. Your turn." Kara grumbled.

"Kara, can we do something else? This game gets boring after an hour or two." Tillya sighed.

"Alright... But I don't know anything else we _can_ do." Kara said.

"Hmm... Estelle looks like she isn't pre-occupied." Tillya said, looking over at the Princess.

"Yay! Let's go!" Kara said, suddenly enthusiastic. Tillya nodded and they walked over to her.

"Hey Estelle!" Kara said when they were close enough. The pink-haired noble looked up and beamed upon seeing them.

"Tillya! Kara! Good evening to you." Estelle greeted.

"Good evening to you too. We thought this would be a perfect time to do some catching-up." Tillya said.

"I agree! I've been looking forward to hearing how you've been." Estelle said.

"Well... I've grown a whole two inches!" Kara said proudly.

"Yes, I thought you were a bit taller." Estelle said, studying the girl.

"But still, you're too short." Tillya teased.

"Or you're too tall!" Kara said with a glare. Estelle had started to giggle at the scene.

"That's because you are a child and I am an adult." Tillya pointed out with a smirk.

"Well you sure are not acting like one." Kara retorted.

"Very funny..." Tillya said before grabbing her sister and started tickling her.

"Ah nooo! Not again! Ahahaha!" Kara cried between laughs. Estelle too had started laughing.

"If you concede, I'll stop." Tillya offered.

"Ahahaha! Never!" Kara said defiantly.

"Oh... I've missed spending time with you two." Estelle said. Tillya then stopped and turned to her childhood friend.

"Yes, me too." She said.

"Maybe soon... We'll have Brother here too." Kara said hopefully.

"I'd like that. Just like old times." The older sister said nostalgically. They were quiet for a few seconds before Kara noticed something.

"Hey, Mister Lowell has finished his meeting!" She announced. The other two turned to see Yuri, Karol and Nan walking onto the Deck.

"So he has..." Estelle said.

"Why don't you go speak to him?" Tillya said.

"But... We were about to start catching up." Estelle said surprised.

"We have plenty of time to do that later! Go on!" Kara urged.

"O-Ok... If you're sure..." Estelle said, uncertain. As she made her way over, the sisters shared a mischievous look.

"What are you two looking so suspicious about?" A voice said behind them. They both turned with matching innocent smiles on their faces.

"Nothing~" They said sweetly to the Commandant behind them.

"Huh? O-Ok, if you say so..." He replied, not expecting such perfect co-ordination from the two sisters. There was a whine from his feet.

"Ah! There you are Mister Doggie! I wondered where you were!" Kara said happily to the blue dog.

"Arf!" Repede responded and allowed the girl to pet him.

"I wonder if he'll let me..." Tillya said, slowly reaching down. The dog noticed and promptly moved away. The Duchess straightened up and tried to look as dignified as her wounded pride would allow. Her sister and the Commandant were barely containing their laughter.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

As the sun's last rays disappeared, the cold night's chill made Rita shiver. She glanced around the deck and saw most of the group on deck and talking; the sisters still talking with Flynn and Repede, Yuri and Estelle on the opposite side from her and Karol's attempts at a conversation with Nan. She sighed tiredly and continued her work.

"Hey, you got that formula wrong." A voice suddenly said next to her and caused her to squeal in surprise. She turned to see Dayren looking over her shoulder at her notebook.

"Also, you need to put delta there to balance that side and alpha over beta that side to make that formula work." He said, pointing to the relevant parts of the page. Stunned, she checked what he'd said.

"You're... Right." She said eventually.

"Wow Dayren, you're smarter than you look." Yuri said out of nowhere. The teens looked up to see the group watching them. Rita realised that her squeal probably was what caught their attention.

"Thanks Yuri... That totally didn't sound like sarcasm." Dayren said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was serious... To correct Rita and be right must mean you have more intelligence than me." Yuri said.

"You make that sound like an achievement, Yuri..." Flynn commented.

"And who asked you?" Yuri retorted.

"Wait! How did you manage to do it!? I've been working on this for an hour now!" Rita said irritably.

"I... Once helped a Professor. He insisted on giving me a reward, so I asked him to teach me things that I'd missed from... Before I was alone." Dayren said looking out at the sea.

"But these are really advanced equations! He must have been one of the top Professors!" Rita said surprised.

"Really? Huh... I met a really amazing person and didn't even know." Dayren sighed. Rita checked the formula again but still could not find any errors.

"You are probably tired and that's why you made a mistake." Dayren said.

"Yeah. That must be it." Rita said, defending her pride. Dayren scoffed.

"It's been a while since I've done any real brain workouts! Maybe I could help you some time?" Dayren asked.

"Hmph... You think you could keep up?" Rita challenged.

"Don't steal my line." Dayren responded confidently. Suddenly a new voice called out.

"Dayren! C'mere, c'mere!" Kara was saying. The male teen looked over at the girl confusedly before conceding and walking over.

"So, are you feeling better?" She asked when he approached.

"A little... I'm still a little dizzy but that's normal for me on moving things." Dayren shrugged.

"Oh... I was gunna ask if you to play again but..." Kara said sadly.

"Eh... Why not? Like I said, it's normal for me so I'm used to it." Dayren said and the girl cheered up instantly.

"Yay! I wanna dance!" She said and Dayren's face dropped.

"Dance...?" He echoed.

"Yup! Let's dance!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hands. Dayren sighed and gave in. The two moved to a silent beat and Kara giggled every time she twirled. The others watched with warm smiles at the cute scene. Then Dayren had an idea.

"I almost forgot!" He said and clicked his fingers. The rhythmic clanging of approaching footsteps were heard. Eventually the source appeared on deck: A pink, modified Murder.

"Miss Murder, track 1." Dayren said and a click came from the robot. Suddenly, the sound of violins resounded in the air. At once, Dayren and Kara continued their waltz.

"Since when could it play music?" Estelle asked, confused.

"Since I found a record player and thought... 'Seems cool!'" Dayren said. Cue group sweat-drop.

"Well, it certainly makes dancing much more fun." Tillya said, suddenly next to the two and being twirled by Flynn.

"Wait... When did you two start dancing!?" Yuri exclaimed.

"Just now." Flynn answered simply. Yuri facepalmed.

"Shall we join them?" Estelle asked hopefully.

"Sure... Nothing makes sense when Dayren's involved anyway." Yuri said taking Estelle's hand and leading her to the 'dance floor'.

Raven came up onto the deck looking sleepy.

"What in the...?" He said when he saw the scene in front of him. Karol and Nan then appeared at his side.

"Why is everyone dancing?" Karol asked.

"Heh, why not? We've had a stressful time an' this is jus' a way of lettin' off some steam." Raven said.

"That is true... We need to relax now and then..." Nan said thoughtfully.

"So why don't ya go join in?" Raven said with a smirk. Both of the two at his side went red.

"I don't dance." Nan said defiantly.

"I don't know how to dance..." Karol said bashfully.

"Ya know, I meant that as more of an order." Raven said pushing the two towards the 'dance floor'.

"Wha-? Raven!" Karol exclaimed.

"S-Stop! I don't take orders from anyone on this boat!" Nan snapped.

"Have fun kids!" Raven said and the two realised that they were in the middle of the 'floor'. They reluctantly gave up their stubbornness and shyly began dancing.

Dayren noticed Rita looking up from her notebook now and then to watch the dancing before returning to work with a troubled face. Kara noticed this too.

"I think Rita wants to join in but is too shy." She said. Dayren just nodded and turned to Raven.

"Schwann!" He called and twirled Kara to him.

"Huh? Kid!" The confused Old Man said but when he saw him approach Rita, he understood.

"Milady." He said to Kara and they rejoined the others. Rita heard Dayren approach and looked up to see his outstretched hand.

"It's kinda obvious that you wanna join in." Dayren said.

"Hmph... Who says I wanna dance with you?" Rita said coldly.

"Well there's the Old Man... Or Repede?" Dayren said with a smirk. Rita thought about it for a moment before shyly taking his hand. With a bigger smile, Dayren led her to the 'floor' and they too started to dance. Under the night sky, the group danced and danced. Even Tokunaga at the wheel was swaying with the music. The junior members of Brave Vesperia came to watch they hummed along. There wasn't an unhappy face on the ship. Regrettably, the song did end when it did, the group all started clapping.

"It appears my dancing skills have become... Rusty." Flynn said scratching his chin.

"It's ok... You only stood on my foot... A few times" Tillya said, trying to cheer him up.

"But in all that armour, it must have hurt more." Kara commented. The Commandant visibly shrunk slightly and the older sister shot a glare at Kara for her insensitivity.

"Speaking of, your leading was terrible Karol! And I lost count of how many time you trampled on my feet!" Nan said.

"I'm sorry! I told you I couldn't dance..." Karol said sadly.

"Ah don't be too harsh on the kid. I saw the smile on yer smile..." Raven teased. Nan went red and stormed off, tailed by Karol and her sister. The group sighed and looked at Raven who just shrugged.

"Still, that was a good idea Dayren." Yuri said.

"Indeed! And dancing under the stars was so... Magical." Estelle sighed happily.

"Agreed. It's been a while since we've held a ball... Maybe its due time for another one..." Tillya pondered aloud.

"Ah you are all welcome! But it's thanks to Miss Murder here for the music." Dayren said, gesturing to the pink machine beside him.

"Yeah but you were the one to modify it." Rita pointed out. The sisters seemed surprised and looked at the robot again.

"That's true. So you deserve the credit here, Dayren." Yuri said.

"Ah, stop it. You'll embarrass me!" Dayren said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I somehow doubt that's possible." Rita said and earned a bemused look from the other teen.

"Now... I'm sleepy..." Kara said with a yawn. The other's agreed that is it was a good time to sleep and with many 'Good nights', they all did so.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The next morning, Dayren was the first up as usual. The swaying of the ship made him feel nauseous again as he got dressed, When he got onto the deck however, he gasped.

"Where did... All this fog come from?" He asked no-one. He then noticed to his right, a shadow on the water coming towards their boat.

"What... What the hell!?" He exclaimed.

_To be continued..._

...

* * *

And there you have it. My longest chapter to date, an amazing 5,597 words, in a pathetic attempt to apologise for my failure to keep to a schedule. It's 10 pages long! Again, I am terribly sorry for my 2 week absence but now that I'm on Christmas break, I should be able to release more chapters!

Oh and when I said that there'd be Skits Galore... I lied. I didn't see the point and just made them all into normal conversations. A lot of nothing happened to be honest but this was just a fun and chilled out chapter... Or the calm before the storm in other words. What will happen next? Find out soon...

**EDIT:**If you check my profile, you can find links to all the Fanart and Youtube Series I have mentioned. I hope you enjoy!

~DeMerio


	22. Chapter 21: Ghost Ship Mayhem

Hey guys, welcome back. So the delay this time was partly due to an announcement I will make That plus my Christmas presents are VERY distracting... Oh, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

My announcement... Remember those (*) signs? Well, they were mostly for me so I know where to look. At the same time as this chapter going up, I will be posting a new story: Tales of Vesperia 2: Duke of Zaphias Extra Stories. Or ToV2: DoZ Extra Stories as it may have to be known. It will include: retelling of parts of this story from certain characters' points of view, extra bits that give more insight about why something happened, deleted scenes and, of course, bonus skits and scenes. I hope you all enjoy reading it! And thanks to EVERYONE for 5000+ views!

**Review Responses:**

archsage328: It's not that Richard, I just needed a name... That was noble-like... Anyway, I agree that whims lead to great things. In fact, I wrote this story partly on a whim and I'm very glad I did. I'm surprised that my attempts at humour are... Working. I've been told I can be very funny but I didn't think I'd be too great at doing it in my writing. Thanks so very much for this feedback, it is very helpful.

MageMagic: It's an amazing boat indeed... Um, let's say that Brave Vesperia did it up a little in the past year. Hm? He seems less energetic? I wonder why...? Well, the duo are probably ready to cause a little more mayhem soon... Hehe. Cliffhangers are fun... For me, not as much for my lovely readers ^.^ And if this just so happened to be made the official sequel (which it won't) then I doubt my ego could bear it! Have you ever heard of an ego swelling so much it exploded?

CrescentMoonAngel56: I accept full blame for you not knowing the chapter was out because it's so random during my holidays. Anyway, yes that is the Fierita but as I made up... I mean said a little earlier, Brave Vesperia probably gave the boat a make-over. Dayren getting motion sick came from the fact that I do. If I have to suffer it, then so does he! Yeah, you have gotta love Dayren's random bursts of eccentricity. Nancy does show some signs but I haven't really decided if they mean anything yet. Like you said, there are opportunities open now. I too love that last bit. I had almost completely forgotten about Miss Murder (Bad DeMerio!) so I thought, 'What would Dayren do to reintroduce her?'. So, tada! Miss Murder now plays music! I thought it'd be an interest game mechanic actually. Like, you could get certain records and equip them to her. When Dayren summons her, then the battle music changes while she's on the field. What do you think? Anyway, that dance is actually kinda important for something... But that's all I'm telling.

I have to stop with these really long A/N. On with the show!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 21: Ghost Ship Mayhem

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_KAZAAAAAAP!_

_CRASH!_

Yuri Lowell (and probably the rest of the ship too) was awoken by the racket on deck. The dark-haired man practically leapt from his bed and picked up his sword in one swift motion. Exiting his room, he noticed Flynn also up and carrying parts of his armour. The two silently made a break for the deck. When they got there, they discovered the source of the noise.

"Dayren! What's going on?" Yuri yelled. The teenager in question was surrounded by... Ghosts?

"Ugh... Finally. Give me a hand here!" Dayren called back. They could see he had taken a few hits but they didn't seem to be bothering him. Yuri nodded and attacked one of the enemies. He hit it like it was a solid object but the ghost didn't seem all too bothered.

"Oh yeah, physical attacks are ineffective on them..." Dayren said sheepishly.

"Great, thanks for the heads up!" Yuri replied sarcastically and jumped back out of attacking range.

"Ahaha... You're welcome." Dayren responded awkwardly, dodging an attack.

"Alright, then leave this to me! Yuri, watch my back!" Flynn said, now armoured up.

"Did he just put that on here?" Dayren asked, disbelieving.

"Don't distract him!" Yuri scolded and for once, Dayren obeyed silently.

"Luminant Scythe!" Flynn called and one of the ghosts was defeated.

"So that was your weakness..." Flynn smirked.

"Nice one Flynn! Now we need to wait for Estelle..." Yuri started but as amazingly, the next person who ran onto the deck was the Princess herself.

"Hm. Timing." Dayren commented, sounding impressed.

"Sorry for being late! Is there anything I can do to help?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, these enemies are weak to Light magic." Yuri said.

"Alright! Dayren, could you cover me please?" She asked politely.

"Anything for you, my dear!" Dayren said in a sing-song kinda way as he ran over to her. The Princess' cheeks went a little pink but she cleared her head and concentrated.

"Photon!" She called and another ghost was down. Estelle started casting another while Dayren looked over his shoulder and watched.

"Take this! Photon!" She again called. The young teen then turned back and concentrated. A yellow spell-circle appeared below his feet.

"Now! Photon!" He called, taking out one more. Estelle gasped.

"Dayren! You can use Light spells too?" She asked.

"...Apparently so." He replied with a smile. Then, more of the group poured onto the deck.

"Whose the one who woke me up!" Rita growled and instantly shot a glare at Dayren. The terrified teen then swiftly hid behind Estelle.

"Not now, Rita! Help out already!" Yuri called, distracting three more ghosts.

"Besides... They are the ones responsible for all the noise." Dayren said, peeking out from behind the Princess. The young mage gave him a look that said she didn't fully believe him but started casting a spell regardless. One by one, the remaining group members appeared but the deck was a little too crowded. But soon, all the ghosts were gone and the group could catch their breath.

"Sorry about not being much help..." Karol apologised and the rest of the junior members nodded in agreement.

"No worries, Captain. Too many people would just get in the way." Yuri said.

"Is it safe to come out now?" A voice called from the door.

"Indeed, it is safe." Flynn said with a small bow. From the doorway emerged the two sisters, looking a little scared. Yuri looked around at the group and noticed something.

"Where's the Old Man?" He asked. The rest of the group also looked around. Eventually, Rita stormed down into the cabins. The group flinched at the sound of an explosion and another minute later, Rita reappeared dragging Raven by his ear.

"No good, lazy old scum bag!" Rita was grumbling.

"Ow! Lemme go!" Raven was protesting. The rest of the group face-palmed. Yuri sighed and turned to Dayren.

"So, what happened?" He asked, to the point.

"I came up here to do some meditating but I noticed it was really foggy. Since it was chilly, I was going to go back inside when I felt something behind me. There was only one ghost at the time and I quickly found out that physical attacks were out of the question. So... I zapped it and it was loud..." Dayren finished, scratching behind his head.

"I knew it was his fault..." Rita mumbled and Dayren shot a glare her way.

"So where did they come from?" Estelle wondered. Then, Dayren silently pointed to something just off their boat. They all turned to see the silhouette of another ship. But not any ship... The Ghost Ship, Atherum.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"No no, NEVER!" Rita protested.

"Come on... We have to go eventually." Yuri said, trying to persuade them.

"But Yuri..." Estelle said softly.

"There doesn't seem to be any other way..." Flynn mused.

"B-but... Just l-look at it!" Kara said, scared

"Yeah! Y-you remember what happened last time, right?" Karol said.

"Ol'Raven doesn't want to risk another heart attack..." Raven sighed.

"Man... If Judy were here... Hey Dayren, you ok?" Yuri asked. The teen was watching the other ship intently, like he'd seen something.

"Yeah... I ain't scared of no ghosts!" He said eventually.

"Good. So it's me and Repede..." Yuri started.

"Arf!" Repede barked in agreement.

"I'll go along too." Flynn said and Yuri nodded. He looked around at the others who all shook their heads. The dark-haired man sighed.

"Alright... Dayren, I'm afraid you're left..." Yuri trailed off when he turned to where Dayren _was_.

"Dayren?" Estelle called and they all looked around.

"He's not here..." Karol said.

"So he must be..." Tillya trailed off.

"He went on tha boat alone!?" Raven exclaimed.

"That... IDIOT!" Rita exclaimed.

"We can't jump to conclusions, he may be..." Nan started but was a loud crash from the Ghost Ship followed by the cry of:

"OH NOOOOOOO!" (*)

...

"He's on the boat." Tillya sighed and the rest did the same.

"T-then... I'll go..." A small voice said.

"Hmm?" Yuri 'said', turning to the source.

"I said... I'll go!" Kara said more confidently this time.

"Kara?" Estelle said in surprise.

"You sure?" Yuri asked and received a nod.

"Kara! ...Be careful." Tillya said, hugging her sister.

"She puts you to shame, Old Man." Yuri couldn't help but say.

"Ah... I can live with that." Raven said, looking away.

"Useless..." Rita grumbled.

"Hey, I don't see you rushing to ya boyfriend's rescue." Raven said.

"He is NOT...!" Rita said with a punch to his gut.

"Anyway, this is good. This leaves a second team of four if we're not back in ten minutes or so. The rest of them went silent but reluctantly nodded.

"Yuri, let's go." Flynn said and with that, they went.

* * *

Skit:**Her two knights**

_Kara: Eeep! It's... scarier on board._

_Flynn: Don't worry, Miss de Lyesia. Me and Yuri are here._

_Repede: *WOOF!*_

_Yuri: Hey, don't forget Repede._

_Repede: *Arf!*_

_Flynn: Of course. Sorry, boy._

_Kara: Ehehe... Thank you._

_Flynn: Any time._

_Yuri: Just count on us to keep you safe. Well... You can definitely count on me at least._

_Flynn: Hey! I am the Commandant of the Knights! I could royally kick your ass any day._

_Yuri: You're dreaming..._

_Flynn: That's it... I demand a dual with you! But later..._

_Yuri: Yeah, we have Kara to look after._

_Kara: Hehe... I feel like a Princess being guarded by her two loyal knights. Even though one is a little rough-looking..._

_Yuri: Hey! Flynn is a good guy on the inside..._

_Flynn: She was talking about you._

_Repede *Whine*_

_Kara: Hehehe!_

* * *

"So, Yuri, do you have any idea what we are looking for? Apart from Dayren, of course." Flynn asked.

"Uh, I dunno. But as we know from last time, it has to be something important. So, until we find it, we won't be going anywhere." Yuri said.

"I will never understand how Mister Lowell remains calm in times like these..." Kara said, holding Yuri's arm.

"Hm? Why shouldn't I be calm?" Yuri asked, confused. Suddenly the boat creaked loudly and Kara gripped his arm tighter.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, exasperated.

"Yuri, try to be a little sensitive..." Flynn sighed.

"Alright, alright..." Yuri conceded. Repede whined at the exchange.

"Wait, Kara... If you're so scared, then why did you offer to come with us?" Yuri asked.

"Huh?" Kara replied, caught off guard.

"Yuri, what did I just say? And isn't it obvious that she'd be worried about her friends?" Flynn sighed again.

"E-exactly. Plus, Mister Lowell or Mister Doggie can't fight those scary ghosts so well. Since I can use some magic... I thought I'd protect you this time..." Kara said shyly. The two friends shared a look and sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm count on you." Yuri said patting her on the head.

"I am as well. I feel much safer with you around than Yuri here." Flynn said with a smirk. The other man just gave him a not so amused look.

"Ah! Enemies!" Kara said, suddenly noticing several ghosts approaching. Instantly, the others were in battle stances, ready.

"Repede, cover Flynn. I'll look after Kara." Yuri ordered and the blue dog bark his approval.

"Azure Edge!"

"WOOF!"

"Luminant Scythe!"

"Oh rushing gusts... Air Thrust!"

The battle didn't last long and soon they emerged victorious. They caught their breaths and checked for any injuries. Once they were done, Yuri spoke.

"Well done, Kara. You save our butts there." He said.

"Ehehe... Please, don't menti-" Kara bashfully started but was interrupted by two simultaneous loud cries.

"GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Followed by gunshots.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The remaining party members on the Fiertia also heard the cries. They each perked up looked at each other.

"I think that was..." Tillya started.

"The Idiot." Rita finished.

"And the sounds afterwards..." Karol said.

"I think it's time we went aboard too." Estelle said. The others looked at her like she was mad.

"Ya can't be serious, Princess..." Raven said but Estelle wore a face of confidence.

"We're sitting around here, too scared to go when our friends are there and may need us. We all managed to get on last time so this should be no different." Estelle said. The others looked slightly ashamed.

"Yeah... She's right... We should get ready." Karol said and turned to his junior Guild members, instructing them to guard the Duchess. Rita and Raven sighed and got ready too. Soon after, they stepped onto the Ghost Ship.

(The following Skits would happen sometime during this group going through the Ghost Ship. I have put them here to not break up the story too much)

* * *

Skit: **Just... Why?**

_Rita: (Ugh, I hate this place. I hoped that I'd never have to come back here but no. And it is all that Idiot's fault. Yeah... Completely his fault. He just had to go and be stupid, AGAIN, and now I have to do something pointless to help him out, AGAIN. I swear he does it just to spite me sometimes... But what have I ever done to him? Apart from burned him a couple of times. And hitting him a lot. And... Always calling him 'Idiot'... No! This isn't my fault at all! I don't even care about him so why...)_

_(Rita thinks for a few seconds)_

_Rita: (It is kinda dangerous. If he gets surrounded then he wouldn't be able to cast magic easily... Damn it, no! Why am I...?)_

_(Rita looks around) _

_Rita: Huh? Where did everyone... HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!_

* * *

Skit: **Scaredy-cats**

_Raven: Ya know... This boat creaks too much._

_Estelle: Considering how old this boat is, I'm not surprised._

_Rita: Yeah. The older something is, the less it shuts up._

_Raven: Somehow... I don't think you're talkin' about tha boat, Rita darlin'._

_Rita: Just stating the truth._

_Estelle: Please, let's get along until we meet up with the others..._

_Karol: WOAH!_

_(Karol trips)_

_Rita: AHH!_

_Raven: WAAHH!_

_Estelle: EEEK!_

_Karol: Ow... _

_Rita: Stupid kid!_

_Estelle: Karol, are you ok?_

_Karol: Yeah... I tripped over some part of the floor. This place is a health hazard..._

_Raven: Oh... My poor heart..._

_Karol: Gee... Sorry I worried you like that, Raven._

_Raven: What? No, I meant-_

_Rita: I can't believe you are such a coward..._

_(Loud creaking sound)_

_All: AAAH!_

_Raven: ...I think we all are._

_Estelle: (Sighs)_

_Karol: I wanna get outta this place!_

* * *

From the moment they went down a level in the Ship, they could hear continuous yelling and gunshots. They decided that the other group would probably also head towards the source of the noise so did likewise. There were several enemies which they hastily took out. Poor Karol had to be the one to distract them while the others cast. The yelling and gunshots seemed to increase and decrease in volume as they went through.

"Am I the only one who noticed that?" Rita said.

"N-noticed what? Where?" Karol said, frantically scanning the area.

"That the sound we are following seem close one minute, then far away the next." Rita said.

"Huh... She has a point." Raven said.

"Wouldn't that mean that the source is... Moving?" Estelle offered.

"That seems to be the logical answer. But the reason behind it isn't clear." Rita said. Before Estelle could answer, the door behind them slammed shut, making them all jump.

"Huh? Hey! It won't open!" Karol said, attempting the door.

"It locked... itself?" Rita said.

"Or... Maybe it was a-" Raven started but was punched before he could finish.

"What should we do?" Karol asked.

"What can we do? This is a dead-end!" Rita exclaimed.

"I wonder how Yuri is doing though..." Estelle wondered.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

(There would then be a puzzle where you'd keep switching between the two groups to open passages for the other. But to keep it interesting, I'll leave it to your imagination.)

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

At last, Rita's group could move forward again and they found themselves in a larger room. Also in the room, was the other group.

"Guys! Boy are we glad to see you..." Karol said.

"So you guys couldn't resist joining in on the fun after all." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Yuri... Ya have a real twisted sense of fun..." Raven said shakily.

"Come on... You can't have been that scared..." Yuri said.

"S-shut up!" Rita growled.

"Yeah Yuri... We aren't all as fearless as you." Karol said.

"Alright, sorry." Yuri said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"So did any of you find Dayren?" Flynn asked.

"Unfortunately not... But, we have heard strange cries and gunshots." Estelle said.

"So have we... They seem to be moving since... They..." Kara trailed off. As she was speaking, said noises had gotten louder and therefore closer. And they got louder until suddenly, a door to their right burst open. Then, Dayren sprinted past them while yelling:

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!" But that wasn't all. From the same door a second behind was another figure, firing their gun in Dayren's direction while yelling:

"GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" The group watched in stunned silence.

The second figure was a young pirate girl with a gun.

_To be continued..._

* * *

This chapter would have been SO much more fun if I didn't have an exam to panic about (Which is tomorrow, as of me writing this). I'm glad I got this chapter out before it though. Now I have one less thing to worry about! ...Actually, I need to start writing the next chapter since this one is late. Hm.

Sorry if you feel that I got lazy with not describing the puzzle. But it would've been boring and would have made this chapter tediously long. If you guys really want me to write it, then I am happy to do so as one of the bonus stories in ToV2:DoZ Extra stories. Just lemme know!

Also, I feel the skits weren't as good in this chapter... I'll do better in the next chapter.

So, who was chasing Dayren? I think it's obvious. Look forward to the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 22: The Greatest Pirate ever

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but... Well, here is the exciting continuation of the Ghost Ship dungeon. But the thing I am most excited about is my huge announcement that I will finally make here and now!

Way way back, I mentioned that I was involved with in a Youtube series of Minecraft. Well, once again, I am in another series. But not any series... DeMerio will co-host a Let's Play of none other than **Tales of Vesperia** itself! That's right, the game we all love and the reason we are here now is what I'll be in next. My friend read this story and liked it so much, he bought the game. At the same time he asked me, "So, you wanna do a Let's Play of it?" The answer was obvious. So, I have looked forward to this since a little before Christmas time. The reason being, I have never actually played Tales of Vesperia. That may be a little shocking, depending on how highly you view this story but it's true, I have only ever watched videos of it. So when the series starts, I will post a link in the earliest possible chapter and on my profile page. I hope you all watch and enjoy it.

**Review Responses:**

Yue Twili: Heh, I thought up the puzzle but I was too lazy to narrate every switch or lever or whatever that they activate. Btw... YOU ARE THE 100th REVIEWER! Whoo hoo! Thank you so very much!

CrescentMoonAngel56: Yay, another review! I'm glad you liked the chapter because it was quite fun finally using the idea I came up with to introduce Patty all that time ago. Dayren really is just one of a kind huh? I do hope that he continues to keep you guess to what he'll do next and stay entertaining. Oh, and that quote was a reference to Ghostbusters, hehe. I really wasn't too happy with the skits in the last chapter so I'm glad they were acceptable. So what has happened between those two? Guess we'll find out. I'm glad you're looking forward to the Extra Stories. I hope you're also looking forward to the Tales of Vesperia Let's Play! Only if you're interested of course...

archsage328: Thanks! Let's see how well I portray her... Oh and I'm so pumped to write the Extra Stories!

So to reiterate... 100 REVIEWS! And 6000 views! I'm so happy... (Sniff) You guys rock!

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 22: The Greatest Pirate ever.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"...Huh?" Raven was the first to speak.

"That was... Dayren..." Kara said.

"And Patty." Flynn finished.

"So they are responsible for all the noise." Yuri said.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Rita commented.

"But why is Patty chasing after him?" Karol asked.

"Tha' only way ta know is to catch 'em and ask." Raven said, sighing at the thought of more running.

"I agree. We should catch them before one of them gets hurt." Estelle said.

"How do you propose is the best way to do so, Yuri?" Flynn asked.

"Well, we could split up again..." Yuri said but the looks he got from some of the others told him that they weren't too thrilled about the idea.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

You may now change your active party.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"So... It's me, Repede, Estelle and Kara." Yuri decided.

"Me?" Kara asked.

"I promised your sister that I'd look after you." Yuri said.

"You did? I see... Thank you." Kara said with a little blush.

"Flynn. You're in charge of those three. I need someone trustworthy to look after them." Yuri grinned.

"Hey!" The three in question protested.

"Understood." Flynn nodded. With a quick 'Be careful!', the two groups went their separate ways.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri's group ran down several hallways in their pursuit of the two noisy youths. Yuri was comically batting enemies out-of-the-way with his sword. Well, it worked... So they only fought when necessary. Suddenly, they were attacked from behind by an odd-looking ghost. Immediately, it started flashing.

"What the-?" Yuri said, taking a defensive stance. Estelle used her Deluxe Magic Lens.

"It's a Bomb Ghost! Look out!" She called too late. The explosion was loud... And painful.

"Damn... Everyone alright?" Yuri asked. A thick cloud of smoke obscured his vision.

"Ow... Yes, I'm ok... I think." Estelle said. A whimper from Repede seemed to say: 'I'm hurt but ok too.'.

"Kara? Kara!" Estelle said urgently. The girl was lying on the floor and seemed to be barely conscious.

"Kara!" Yuri called and ran to her side.

"I'm... ok... Mister Lowell. It hurts but... I've felt... worse pain before." Kara said and Estelle put the girl's head on her lap.

"Hang on, Kara... You'll be fine." Estelle said and started casting a spell. There was a small flash.

"Nurse!" Estelle called and soon, the party's wound were healed.

"Phew... Thanks Estelle. Let's take a break for a moment." Yuri said and the others agreed without complaint.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The other group heard the explosion and froze.

"What the hell?" Karol asked.

"Sounds like Yuri's group ran into a lil' trouble." Raven said.

"What? Should we go help?" Karol asked.

"No. They have Estelle with them." Rita said but her eyes looked worried.

"Exactly. The sooner we find Dayren and Patty, the sooner we can return to safety." Flynn said and led them into the next room. What they found was not expected. Waiting in the middle of the room were four figures in silly looking pirate costumes. However, it was no laughing matter.

"Metal Freaks!" Rita cried and gained their attention. They took out their weapons (which were hooks instead of the usual blades, one on each arm) and attacked.

"Tiger Blade! Hell Pyre!"

"Glimmer of Heaven! Just like dancing!"

"Dragon Upper! Hammer Flow Upper!

"Lightning!"

"Man... These guys are strong..." Raven whined.

"My lighting doesn't seem to be doing as much damage as normal..." Rita said.

"Wait, I have a..." Karol trailed off while digging through his bag. He then produced a normal Magic Lens.

"They are... Mecha Swabbies... Really?" Karol said exasperated.

"Ya made that up... Surely." Raven said.

"Nope... I'm serious." Karol said.

"What about weaknesses?" Flynn asked.

"Resistant to water... Weak to... Earth?" Karol informed.

"These are some odd foes..." Raven commented.

"Who cares!? Let's get these Freaks! Stalagmite!" Rita called.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The sound of movement caught Yuri's attention. He saw Kara sitting up with Estelle's help so he started to walk over.

"Hm? Estelle? Mister Lowell? What's..." Kara said looking around.

"You're alright, Kara." Estelle said, stroking the young girl's hair.

"Yeah... Thank you very much to the both of you." Kara said.

"Don't mention it. So how are you feeling?" Yuri asked.

"Better but... That really hurt! I hit my head when I fell down too..." Kara said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Heh... You had us scared for a while." Yuri said.

"Sorry. But I'm feeling better now so we should get back to looking." Kara said, standing up.

"Woah there... No need to push yourself." Yuri said.

"Indeed Kara. You just woke up." Estelle added worriedly.

"No, I am fine. Let's go." Kara said with determination. The two adults looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright Kara. But the second you feel unable to continue, tell us immediately." Estelle said sternly. Yuri and Kara looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ok... I promise." Kara said and they went into the next room. There waiting was several Mecha Swabbies. Not only that but it appeared it was another dead-end. Yuri and Repede were the first to act.

Within minutes, the enemies were down. No longer in danger, Yuri looked around.

"Hm... This room is different from the others." Yuri commented. The other two looked around and saw he was right. Before, the ship was its usual broken and rotting wood. However this room had metallic walls and panels with flashy lights.

"Oh my! I hadn't noticed." Estelle said.

"...I wonder why it's changed so suddenly." Kara said.

"It seems that things like these are always linked to those Metal Men." Yuri said.

"I agree. And that they have appeared here seems to suggest it too." Estelle said.

"So... Now what?" Kara asked.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The other group finished up their enemies quite easily. The corner of the room was metallic, which stood out when the rest of the room was old wood. Rita was the first to inspect it.

"Hmm... This is interesting." She said.

"And out-of-place..." Raven said.

"Quiet! I'm studying it." Rita scolded.

"It seems to be a device of some sort." Flynn said.

"So... what does it do?" Karol asked. In response, Rita boldly pressed an upside down triangular button on the device.

"Waaah! Rita! Don't just go pressing things randomly!" Karol screeched.

"...Nothing happened." Rita said sounding disappointed.

"Maybe that's a blessin'." Raven sighed.

"Alright, let's move on." Flynn ordered.

When Rita pressed the button, the room Yuri's group was in started to move. The sudden shudder caused them to fall over. Yuri studied the room and noticed that it seemed to be lowering.

"What's going on!?" Kara asked, scared.

"We seem to be going down." Yuri said calmly.

"Huh? Oh, I see." Estelle said. After a minute or two, the room stopped.

"Looks like we've arrived." Yuri announced.

"But where is it that we have arrived?" Kara asked.

"I guess the only way to know is to look." Estelle said. So led by Yuri, the group exited the elevator room. What they found was a room with similar metallic walls and floors. On the wall in front of them, there was a large door that had golden decorations. To their right, was a stairway. In the middle of the room were three Bruisers in pirate costumes. Each one had an anchor instead of one of their arms to serve as a weapon.

"Pirates again?" Kara asked.

"Let's see..." Estelle said, looking through her magic lens.

"They are... Landlubber Bruisers. Weak to water, resistant to earth." she continued.

"Who comes up with these names?" Yuri asked.

"I'm really not sure." Kara said. Suddenly, Repede growled. The others looked to see that the Bruisers had finally seen them.

"Well... Time to take them out!" Yuri said with a grin.

"It's scary how much he likes to fight." Kara commented.

After the fight, the group decided to inspect the impressive looking door. All eyes fell on the golden lock, that was slightly out-of-place due to it being small and the door being so big. Even more mysterious was the key hole's shape.

"A skull and crossbones?" Kara questioned.

"What a strange lock." Estelle commented.

"Well I guess it's impossible to pick it. Whatever is behind here is extremely important to somebody." Yuri said.

"Yeah... But we don't have the means to enter and find out. So let's move on, I guess." Kara said and the two adults nodded. Suddenly, a familiar yelling and gunshots could be heard from up the stairway. Seeing this as their cue, they ran up the stairs in pursuit.

(A/N: There'd be a little more puzzle solving here but not much. I'll explain it in the Ghost Ship Extra Story but instead, here are some skits to make up for it.)

* * *

Skit: **Creepy unexplored rooms**

_Karol: I don't remember this ship being this big before..._

_Raven: Yeah... There's sumin not right about-_

_Rita: Shut it!_

_Flynn: Calm down. Perhaps there are rooms and hallways of the ship that have never been explored before._

_Rita: Y-Yeah! That must be it._

_Raven: That don't do much to ease Ol'Raven's worries, ya know._

_Karol: Of course, I can understand why parts might have never been explored._

_Flynn: Indeed. It has a rather creepy atmosphere._

_Raven: Ya know Commandant, ya don't seem too bothered by tha' "creepy atmosphere"_

_Flynn: A true Knight shows no fear in the face of peril or death._

_Rita: D-Death!?_

_Karol: We're gunna die!?_

_Flynn: Huh? No, of course not._

_Raven: I've had it with this place... Freaky creaking every five seconds, freaky ghosts ya can't hit, freaky ghost's that explode all in some unexplored part of this freaky ship!_

* * *

Skit: **Armour-clad ghost?**

_Raven: (Sigh) How much longer do we gotta be in this rotting ship?_

_Karol: Until we have found Dayren and Patty..._

_Rita: Why can't we just wait for them to come to us?_

_Raven: I'm afraid that won't work exactly. They'll just run by us._

_Rita: But we'll hear the Idiot's yelling and Patty's weapon..._

_Karol: Speaking of hearing things... Have you two heard that strange noise following us?_

_Rita: What!? (Hits Karol)_

_Karol: OW! I'm serious!_

_Raven: I'm afraid to ask but... What does it sound like?_

_Karol: Like... Metal clanging together. _

_Raven: Hm? Chains, maybe?_

_All: ..._

_Rita: Chains..._

_Karol: Following..._

_Raven: Us?_

_Karol: AH! What if it's a Reaper!?_

_Rita: What Reaper do you know that has chains?!_

_Raven: Hey... I think... I hear it..._

_(Chink...Chink...Chink...)_

_Karol: NOOOO!_

_(Flynn enters)_

_Flynn: What's the hold up?_

_Others: AH!_

_Flynn: ...?_

_Raven: Wait... Tha sound was just tha Commandant's armour._

_Rita: You dumb KID! Why would you scare us like that!?_

_Karol: ...S-Sorry._

* * *

Skit: **Spectral practise targets?**

_Yuri: You know... It's really a pain not being able to hit these ghosts..._

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Kara: Then why did you want to come on board?_

_Yuri: Cos someone with a level head has to keep the group in check._

_Kara: You just want to fight, don't you? _

_Repede: *Arf!*_

_Yuri: Hm?_

_Kara: Even when you know that your sword won't hurt them._

_Yuri: Hey, I don't like to fight that much. But I'll admit, they do make for good sword practice._

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Kara: I knew it..._

_Yuri: Come on... A moving, thinking enemy that you can keep slashing away at and it'll never go down! It's the perfect training targets._

_Kara: I see your point but... If you mess up then it's game over for you._

_Yuri: Every battle is like that. That's why I have you watching my back._

_Kara: Yup! And you are watching mine! As a team, we can do anything!_

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Yuri: Yeah! Now let's keep that enthusiasm up!_

* * *

Skit: **Mechas of the sea**

_Estelle: Those Metal Men have appeared even here._

_Yuri: They seem to be all over the place._

_Kara: Just what do they want?_

_Yuri: Well, our mission is to look into them._

_Estelle: What ever they want, it can't be good for anyone._

_Kara: I agree... They are so violent and destructive. Not to mention scary._

_Yuri: Although, the ones on this ship are the complete opposite of scary. They're... just plain weird._

_Kara: I guess even bad guys can't be serious all the time._

_Estelle: You may be right, Kara. Maybe they thought it would be funny to be pirates on a ship?_

_Yuri: Girls? You remember what we're talking about here? Just because they are in a costume, doesn't change that they are still the same Metal Men._

_Kara: ...Their costumes have a lot of detail._

_Estelle: I wonder who designed their outfits?_

_Yuri: Huh?_

_Kara: I think we should all get pirate costumes._

_Estelle: But Patty's normal clothes are a pirate costume_

_Yuri: Way to go off-topic..._

* * *

Skit: **Kara's favourite things**

_Kara: I don't like this place..._

_Estelle: Kara... Maybe if you thought of something to take your mind off it, it won't be so scary._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Kara: Like what?_

_Yuri: How about telling me your favourite things?_

_Estelle: That's a great idea, Yuri!_

_Kara: Ok! The most favourite things to me is my family. If I ever had a nightmare, Tillya would make me laugh or read a story and Dayrellan would 'stand guard' and chase the bad dreams away. Once, I woke up to see him fast asleep while still standing at the end of my bed!_

_Yuri: Hm. Sounds like your family were very close._

_Kara: Yup. My second most favourite things are my friends. Especially Estellise!_

_Estelle: Aww... You're very precious to me too!_

_Kara: Ehehe. Estellise would normally play with Brother but she still played with sister and me a lot too! One time, me and Sister had a sleepover in Estellise's room. We eventually got into a massive pillow fight that lasted until morning!_

_Estelle: I remember that! We nearly got caught for making too much noise. So we all pretended to be asleep until the guard left!_

_Kara: Yeah! It was really fun._

_Yuri: Seems like it._

_Repede: *WOOF*_

_Kara: And the third most favourite thing is Art. I really like to draw and paint._

_Estelle: I remember you were very good, Kara!_

_Yuri: You'll have to show me one of your pictures sometime._

_Kara: Sure! And thank you, Mister Lowell. I feel better now!_

_Yuri: Don't mention it._

_Estelle: Maybe you could draw Yuri?_

_Kara: Yay! Can I? Can I?_

_Yuri: ...Sure, why not._

* * *

Eventually, the noise they had chased was coming from the next room. Reaching the end of the hallway, both teams found themselves in the same room but on opposite sides. In the middle of the room, running around a pillar, were the two youths that had been such a pain to catch. Dayren then noticed his friends and stopped. Patty used this chance put her gun to Dayren's back.

"Finally... Caught you!" She said, quite tired.

"Oh damn." Dayren said and turned to the young pirate. Seeing that this wouldn't end well, Yuri called out while running to them.

"Wait! Patty, don't shoot!" At this, the girl turned and saw her friend approaching.

"Yuri!? And everyone else too?" She said, confused.

"Huh? You guys know her?" Dayren asked, equally confused.

"Yes. She is one of our friends who helped us against the Adephagos." Estelle explained.

"Really?" Dayren asked, shocked now.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Patty asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"C-Course not! Um... So, who are you?" Dayren asked. The girl puffed out her chest and looked very confident.

"I am Patty Fleur, the greatest pirate EVER!"

_To be continued..._

_..._

* * *

I am so sorry for the lateness but I caught a lovely flu which meant I really couldn't do much. So, to make it up, I plan on writing a couple of Extra Stories since I can do them within a day. They are just short bundles of fun after all. So yeah, that happened and it was awful.

My friend has uploaded the intro song of Tales of Vesperia which I guess is worth linking to here. Not only is it a great song but it will also show you the account that the Let's Play will be. Me and him have had a little play to try it out and practice but we had no microphone to record our voices... I am really looking forward to it and I am hoping that some of my amazing readers will watch it too.

So, until next time (Which I hope will be a lot sooner), DeMerio signing off!

Link (Remove all brackets and spaces. Sorry, t has to be done like this):

(ht) (tp) (:/) / (ww) w. (you) (tub) e / (watch?) v= (ZN3H) - (Yhgx) vQ

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Bio: Mecha Swabbie

_Once a sailor who dreamed of adventure and excitement on the high seas. Now is a slave to the machine parts replacing parts of their body. However, they have retained some of their human desires and are rarely seen on land, instead preferring to stay on a ship._

Bio: Landlubber Bruiser

_These now Mechanised Men were once simple fishermen or lighthouse workers. Now they are forced to work on the seas. They keep some human thoughts, especially those of home on land. _


	24. Chapter 23: Boss Battle 4

Guys, I'm back! Whoo! My flu has now gone, I'm on break from school so all is good! LP is scheduled to record tomorrow! Ah, I can't wait. Now, what to talk about... Um, I did a glorious 24 hour gaming marathon which has caused a delay in the release of this chapter. So, as you might have guessed, we have a boss battle now. But as I always do, I'm gunna respond to you awesome reviewers.

**Review Responses:**

Tales of Brothers: Hello, hello! Many thanks for taking the time to review so don't sweat not doing so until now. It's not compulsory or forced, it's just if you liked a certain chapter enough to want to tell me. At least, that's how I see it. There are some who review every chapter which I do love since it really helps to get all that feedback but it's really up to the readers. I'll talk more about the LP after this section.

CrescentMoonAngel56: Ah no worries. I almost never check my emails which gets me into trouble with my teachers sometimes... (They sometimes send work) The names were meant to be humorous since I believe what Kara said was true, not everyone can be serious all the time. It's not healthy in my opinion. That was just a taste of the puzzle that I have to make up later. There was a lot of skits, the most so far at 5. Flynn's armour always makes a noise when he moves so I thought it's be funny if he was with the scaredy-cats. It is surprising that I have never played the game (Although, I have technically now but it was only a quick practise go. I didn't get far with my friend.) so it just goes to show how much of a nerd I am. As you will see in the LP since I do know where many of the hidden items are in places... Not all but too many for someone who doesn't own it. I'm glad you respect me more and I hope I don't fail you readers in future chapters.

archsage328: Some weeks are just like that... I didn't really think about the pacing until near the end when I realised that I had just written a chapter where meaningful stuff happened but nothing huge, like a boss or plot point. I was kinda worried in the chapters before this that I was going too fast and I felt pressured to try and extend this first third of the story a bit without it being boring or obvious that I was buying time (Even though I just said it just now...). So thanks for that feedback. I'm glad you liked the skits, I was a little worried that I traded quantity for quality. Ah, I'll clear that up now. You would have the option to change-up your team, it's not set. They were just the teams that I thought would be most interesting to write. The only set things were Yuri would lead one team and have Repede, Flynn would lead the other. Which ever side Kara went, there would be a line about how that swordsman has sworn to look over her for her sister. I always try and write each chapter as if I was novelising a game itself so if I don't quite explain something as well as I could, please point it out like you did. I thank you very much. The ending was like that, not because I was stalling for time to make up something, but because I like abusing the power an author has. Hehe! I'm kinda concerned about Patty's character since I have only read a general description of it on the wikia. I may want to see that LP to help. But, let's hope I don't mess up too much! I would appreciate any feedback on how I do... (Real subtle...).

Pathogen015: About time you got an account! Heh, I'll let you off this time. But yeah, if all goes well (fingers crossed) then the LP will be up soon.

I'm curious. Do you guys read all of it or do you just skip to the chapter? I don't mind either way but I was just curious since I was wondering if people found it annoying that I do it every chapter. I apologise if you do but I feel I should put time in to respond to you guys who did the same for me.

Anyway, the LP seems to have caught many of the reader's attentions. It will be the Xbox version. Even though both of us have a PS3, we can't speak Japanese and we aren't easily able to translate it. Also, I suppose it is worth mentioning... Me and my friend are English and therefore have English accents. If that is a problem, then either don't watch it or mute it. Sorry for sounding mean but for some reason, people don't like it and it's not like I can change myself. So, this is now the longest A/N ever (Over 1 page of blah blah blah) so on with the battle!

(Quick warning, there are some purposely suggestive innuendoes in this chapter. Kids… Um… Don't repeat them or say they were from me. Please?)

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 23: Boss battle 4

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dayren stared in silence with a face that seemed to be deciding if he believed Patty or not. The young Pirate noticed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you really a pirate?" Dayren asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am!" Patty replied.

"...Wow! I've never met a real pirate before! So cool!" Dayren said.

"I am, aren't I?" Patty said happily.

"So, do you two feel like explaining what happened earlier?" Yuri asked.

"Huh?" Dayren replied.

"He's asking why you two made us chase you morons around this stupid ship, Idiot!" Rita 'clarified'.

"Aww, was Rita scared?" Patty teased and Dayren looked confusedly at her.

"O-Of course not! It's just... Really cold on this ship!" Rita said unconvincingly.

"...Why would Rita...?" Dayren mused before realising with a huge grin.

"_Ooooh_... So even the Great and Powerful Genius Mage of Aspio has a weakness, huh?" He continued.

"Ah... This won't end well." Raven sighed.

"Wha-? Stay away, creep!" Rita shouted at Dayren. Estelle decided it was time to intervene.

"Please stop you two. Now Dayren, could you please tell us what happened?" She asked sweetly.

"Heh? Um... I... Well, I saw... How cool the ship looked... Yeah, I felt like exploring." Dayren stuttered very unconvincingly while going a little pink in the cheeks. Yuri narrowed his eyes at the teen. He didn't believe a word of what he'd said. From the looks on the faces of the rest of the group, they didn't either. What Yuri didn't understand was... Why would Dayren lie? Before anyone could question him further, he continued.

"So, I walked around for a bit, taking in the atmosphere when I see her staring right at me. So naturally, I thought she was a ghost and legged it." He finished.

"Why would you assume that?" Flynn questioned.

"We're on a spooky ship. Here's a little girl in a pirate costume who screamed at me as soon as I saw her. Oh, and she's been trying to kill me." Dayren reasoned.

"Idiot..." Rita sighed.

"What is your side of the story, Patty?" Estelle asked.

"Well! I was travelling the sea, as you all know, after our adventure last year. However, a few weeks back, I visited that old town in that deserty place. I found some nice treasure in the possession of some Metal Men. So, being the Great Pirate that I am, I stole the treasure and set sail again. However, they followed me and sunk my beautiful ship! Luckily I saw another ship nearby so I paddled over to it. As you can guess, it was this piece of floating driftwood..." Patty explained.

"Wow. You've been through a lot." Karol commented.

"Ya sure did... Say, how did ya run into young Dayren here?" Raven asked.

"Ah! Well, I hid my treasure somewhere on this ship safe from those Metal Men. When I saw this kid sneaking about, I thought that he was after my treasure. So, I chased him off!" Patty explained.

"You did more than chase him off..." Kara sighed.

"...Hey. Did she just call ME a kid?" Dayren asked.

"Save that for later. Firstly, where did you hide your... 'Treasure'?" Flynn asked.

"I'll show you guys! Follow me!" Patty cheered and started walking off, followed by the group.

"What is your treasure, Patty?" Estelle asked out of curiosity.

"It's a surprise! You'll just have to wait and see!" Patty said playfully.

"Oh brother..." Dayren grumbled.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Patty has joined the Party

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

* * *

Skit: **Patty and Kara**

_Patty: Hm? Oh hi!_

_Kara: ...!_

_Patty: You were so quiet that I didn't even notice you._

_Kara: Uh... Um..._

_Patty: Erm... Are you ok there?_

_Kara: Uh... Y-Yes. Um... I-I'm..._

_Patty: Wow, you sure are shy, huh?_

_Kara: Ah! I-I'm sorry..._

_Patty: Huh? No no! You don't have to say sorry for that!_

_Kara: ...! Oh, sorry..._

_Patty: You're starting to sound like Estelle..._

_Kara: Really?_

_Patty: Yeah, apologising all the time. Anyway, let's start over. I'm Patty Fleur, nice to meet ya!_

_Kara: Kara de Lyesia... Sister of the Duchess of Zaphias. That's all really. I'm not as interesting as her or my brother..._

_Patty: Hey, don't be like that! I bet you're a great kid!_

_Kara: You're not just saying that?_

_Patty: Nope!_

_Kara: Hehe... Ok. You seem funny._

_Patty: That's right! You know, I think we'll be good friends._

_Kara: I think so too! Hehe!_

* * *

"Are we even goin' tha right way?" Raven grumbled.

"Of course! A pirate never forgets where she puts her treasure!" Patty said proudly.

"This is stupid..." Dayren grumbled (secretly bored of the Ghost Ship. He wanted to go play somewhere else now).

"Says the idiot who was running away from Patty." Rita said harshly. The other teen turned on her but paused. He then lent over slightly to his right and looked at something behind Rita. Slowly, his face turned to one of fear.

"Rita... There's a hand... On your shoulder..." He said shakily. To this, Rita screamed and looked around. When she saw nothing there, she turned back to him with her best death glare.

"You... Damn Idiot!" She yelled and went to punch him. However, he caught it and grinned.

"Oh, did Rita want a hug? Aww, I missed you too!" He said, pulling her into a bear hug.

"I did NOT miss you! And lemme go!" She yelled, struggling to get free.

"No." Dayren replied simply.

"W-Why?" Rita stuttered, going red.

"Because... I don't wanna get hit." Dayren admitted.

"I won't hit you if you let go!" Rita said. Slowly, Dayren released her. Rita turned away to hide her face.

"Hm. She was telling the-" Dayren started. Rita then stamped on his foot.

"OWIE! You promised you wouldn't hit me!" Dayren whined, tending to his injured foot.

"I didn't hit you though." Rita said nonchalantly.

"Rita... Why are you so mean to me... I'm your friend!" Dayren grumbled. Kara and Karol watched the scene with different reactions.

"You think he's ok?" Kara asked, a little worried.

"He'll be fine. This isn't the first time he's been hurt by her." Karol sighed.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah... I don't get Dayren. Rita is pretty mean to him but he keeps going back to talk to her." Karol said.

"That's just what he's like... What Mr Lowell said is true." Kara giggled.

"'Nothing makes sense when Dayren's involved.' Yeah, I guess that's true." Karol laughed. From the front of the group, Yuri curiously looked over his shoulder at his noisy rabble of friends.

"They sure are spirited despite being so afraid earlier." Flynn commented, also looking back.

"Could it be because we are all together again?" Estelle offered.

"Maybe." Yuri said with a small smile. Suddenly Patty stopped in front of a metal door.

"Alright, this should be the room." She said, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, finally... There ain't nothing bad in that room, is there?" Raven asked.

"Do you think I would have hid my treasure in there if there was?" Patty huffed.

"Alright, alright... Ol'Raven jus' wants ta go lay down fer the night..." Raven said, yawning for emphasis. Yuri then stepped forward and opened the door.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

However, upon entering the room, the group was met with a lot of unwanted faces. There were quite a few of the pirate Mechas scattered around the room. One carrying a box instantly caught Patty's attention.

"Hey! My treasure!" She cried.

"Huh... She wasn't kidding." Dayren commented.

"Please focus on what's important here!" Kara scolded.

"Right. Everyone get ready!" Yuri called. But before the battle began, the room started to go up.

"Another one of them elevators?" Raven asked. Before anyone could answer, the ceiling opened up. The group could see sunlight streaming down. The elevator soon stopped and the group looked around to see that they were now on the deck, which was now completely metallic. Yuri soon noticed a shadow being cast from above. He looked up and saw a large figure atop the mast. It suddenly jumped down and landed in front of him. The figure was a larger and more metallic Mecha Man. It was wearing a fine coat over a pirate captain costume, complete with a large pirate hat. The only visible part of it that was still flesh was just under half of his face. On that side was a black eye-patch, the other side was metallic with a glowing blue eye. One hand was a sinister-looking hook and in the other was a large scimitar with a spike on the bottom of the hilt.

"YAR HAR HAR!" It laughed in a robotic tone. It then took a fighting stance. The group did the same. The ones watching from the boat held their breaths. Yuri charged.

_Crack! ...*Shatter*_

The large Mecha swung at him but Yuri ducked under it and did a Wolf Strike. Repede backed him up with a Crescent Fang. Rita decided to help them with a few spells. Estellise used her Deluxe Magic Lens on the large Mecha.

"It's... Captain Mechabeard! It has... No weakness? But it is resistant to water and earth!" She called.

"Again, who comes up with these stupid names!?" Dayren called. Mechabeard seemed to hear and swung at him. The teen barely managed to duck in time.

"I don't think you should call his name stupid, Dayren" Karol said. Dayren just silently nodded, stunned by how he nearly lost his head.

"Hey! Some of you take out the littler Metal Men!" Yuri ordered before attacking Mechabeard again. He noticed Flynn, Patty and Karol helping him.

"Variable Trigger!" Patty called, currently in Advance Form.

"Demon Fang! Hell Pyre!" Flynn called.

"Destructo Pain Shot! Rending Drop!" Karol called and Nan perked up when he used the Arte she had taught him.

"YO HO HO, CANNON FIRE!" Mechabeard fired a cannonball out of its mouth. The battle was going to be tough.

Meanwhile, Dayren, Kara, Raven, Repede and Rita were fighting off the large number of Mechas trying to help the Captain.

"There is too many!" Kara called

"Ol'Raven can't keep up with ya kids…" Raven grumbled.

"Grr… If only I could cast faster!" Rita growled.

"Arf! Woof!" Repede barked, as if scolding them.

"Yeah, don't lose heart, guys!" Dayren called from the front lines. He pulled back to cast a spell.

"Come, zap 'em where they stand! Spark Wave!" He called. A good chuck were zapped and beaten.

"Wow… You're amazing." Kara said.

"Yup, so no more complaining. We need to back those guys up!" Dayren grinned before running to meet more enemies.

"What an idiot… He didn't hide his own exhaustion very well" Rita said.

"Yeah, tha's true. But if he's as tired as us and till fighting, then We'll have to do tha same!" Raven smiled.

"Hmph… Obviously. I refuse to lose to an idiot like him." Rita grumbled.

"Arrivederci!" Raven called.

"Spread Zero!" Rita called.

"Oh rushing gusts… Air Thrust!" Kara called.

"Triple Kick! Axe Smash!" Dayren called.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Off to one side was Estelle, who had decided to try to support both 'teams'. However, it was exhausting and the excessive Arte use was making her dizzy. But when Dayren encouraged his 'team', she could help but smile. Even from where she was, it was obvious that he was struggling too but the strength of his heart was amazing. She couldn't help but watch for a minute or two at him bravely fighting. However, she caught sight of Yuri fighting out of the corner of her eye. She then turned to watch him for a minute. She always liked to watch Yuri's face when he fought. It was full of determination and confidence while showing off how much fun he was having from a challenging fight. Seeing her friends trying so hard made her also want to try harder. Deciding that she'd rested enough, she continued her support role.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri's team were holding their own and the battle seemed to be somewhat in their favour. Mechabeard had as much defence as he did offence but it was a little slow and its attacks could be dodged if you were quick enough. According to Estelle, Mecha beard had just over half its health left. He didn't understand how you could measure one's remaining health but he decided to not dwell on it. Yuri sidestepped one of Mechabeard's attacks however a sharp pain erupted down his back. He turned to see that a Mecha had slipped past the others and slashed him. Quickly taking it out, he turned to the other 'team'.

"Hey! You're letting some slip through!" He called but as soon as he had done he notice how outnumbered they were. Estelle had gone over to try to help them but it meant that their 'team' had to rely on Flynn and even Karol for healing. It suddenly dawned on him that things weren't going as well as he'd thought. However, he wasn't the only one to notice the others' struggle. All of the Brave Vesperia junior members, Nan and even the Duchess herself boarded the Ghost Ship to help. With a small smirk, Yuri re-joined his fight.

Tillya grabbed Estelle and pulled her away from the front lines. The Princess looked at her in astonishment for a few seconds.

"Tillya! I thought you wanted to avoid the front lines." Estelle said.

"That is true… But when I saw my sister and my… Other friends struggling, I realised I had to help. Besides, one person can't effectively support two teams." Tillya said with a smile.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Estelle said, ashamed.

"Oh no no… Don't apologise, sweetie. You did a remarkable job. Look, no-one is dead!" Tillya said in a somewhat joking way.

"Tillya! Don't say that…" Estelle scolded, unimpressed.

"The point is, we need another person to support our friends. I'm going to help you after you did an amazing job up to now. Now let's get serious." Tillya said, taking out her Sword-Staff. Estelle nodded.

Yuri's 'team' were doing better now that they didn't have to worry about any Mechas attacking them in the back. As Mechabeard got weaker however, it seemed to hit harder.

"Destruction Field! Azure Wolf Strike! Azure Storm!" Yuri called, delivering a decent combo.

"Nice Yuri! Rising Falcon! Demonic Chaos!" Flynn followed up. Mechabeard recoiled slightly but knocked them both away with its hook. It then turned on Karol.

"YAH HA HO! AVAST YE, CABIN BOY!" It taunted and swung for Karol's head.

_Thunk!_

Karol looked up to see that Mechabeard's large sword was now wedged into the mast of the ship, the only wooden thing on the deck. Taking this chance, Karol attacked.

"Punishing Smash! Hammer Flow Upper!" And Mechabeard was knocked over.

_[Great!]_

_[Secret Mission Complete! Knocked down Mechabeard when its sword was stuck in the mast!]_

"Ha HA! Take that!" Karol cried. However the large Mecha got up again and ripped out its sword. It looked mad but it also looked weak.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

With the extra manpower, the Mechas were easier to keep at bay. In fact, it looked like the number of them was decreasing. During the fighting, Repede re-learnt Shadow Fang and Estelle re-learnt Delight Roll. It was actually quite funny to see her run up to a Mecha and just spin with her sword held out. The junior members weren't doing so badly, despite being amateurs. That said, they did need someone to keep an eye on them so they all partnered with one of the party members.

June partnered up with Rita, since she too was a Mage. She thought it would be a great opportunity to learn from the Genius Mage and watch Dayren, whose fighting ability interested her. Kara got Len and Raven got Ren. The twins both used short-swords so the two more experienced fighters could back them up with their long ranged attacks. Nancy went with Repede since she adored dogs. That left poor, shy little Amelia with the hot-blooded Dayren. On the plus side, she was also interested in his fighting style after hearing he held his own against Yuri and she could probably learn a lot from him. On the down side, Dayren was in the thick of all the fighting and Amelia didn't like fighting too much. She used a dagger and a pistol but also wasn't afraid to kick if in a pinch. Dayren's kicking Artes looked cool but also looked a little difficult. However, the group was winning and soon it would be over.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The same could be said for the other fight. Mechabeard wasn't laughing now… It was near impossible to with the beating it was getting. The party didn't let up for a moment.

"Dragon Upper! Hammer Flow Upper!"

"Variable Trigger!" (Critical Form)

"Tiger Blade! Hell Pyre!"

"Shining Fang! Dragon Swarm! Azure Storm!" (Yuri re-leant Shining Fang just before that combo) Now, Mechabeard just needed a deciding blow to end the fight. Karol boldly charged.

"I can DO this!" He said, going into Overlimit.

"Punishing Smash! Hammer Flow Upper! Ha! Watch me go! Ultra Punishing Swing!" With Karol's Burst Arte, Mechabeard was down and out.

"Alright! We won!" Karol cried.

"Now we can finally leave this ship…" Flynn said.

"Aww, Come on! That was fun!" Yuri said.

"Wait… My treasure!" Patty exclaimed.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

With the fighting over, everyone met in the middle of the Ghost Ship's deck.

"That was amazing! Guild Leader, you really are the best!" June said.

"Yeah, so cool!" The twins agreed.

"Heh, stop guys…" Karol said but couldn't resist a peek at Nan's direction.

"What? …Fine. You were impressive… But you still need to practice!" She said, pretending she didn't care. Karol smiled bashfully.

"Well, it wasn't just me. We all did great." Karol said.

"Ah, look at him getting' all embarrassed." Raven teased.

"He's right though, everyone was super cool! Especially Dayren!" June said.

"Me?" Dayren asked, confused.

"Yeah! When Guild Leader said you held your own against Yuri, I wanted to see just how good you really were." June explained.

"Yeah… It was… Amazing to watch. I learnt a lot… Thank you." Amelia said quietly.

"Wow! That's the most I've ever heard you say at once!" Nancy said and Amelia studied her feet.

"Well… I'll happily sign any autographs! No need to push, dear fans, I'm here all week!" Dayren said smugly.

"No-one want's your autograph, Idiot." Rita said.

"Hmph, I'll make sure you get the first one, Rita dearest." Dayren said.

"I'll just burn it!" Rita retorted.

"Do that and I'll stick another to your forehead" Dayren threatened.

"I'd like to see you try…" Rita threatened back (*).

"Alright, that's enough. We're all tired so let's get some rest." Yuri said.

"Now you're talkin'!" Raven said enthusiastically.

"Wait! I need to get my treasure back!" Patty exclaimed.

"Is that it?" Kara said, pointing to a box by the doorway into the ship. Patty squealed and retrieved it.

"What is in it that is so valuable?" Estelle asked excitedly.

"Yes, I think we're all a bit curious to find out." Flynn said.

"Ah! I'll show you on our ship later! I forgot to get the key." Patty said.

"You're going back inside?" Tillya asked.

"Don't worry, I hid it nearby. So don't worry, ok?" Patty said before bouncing off to get the key. The group sighed in unison

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Patty has left the Party

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

On the ship, the group all sat on the deck waiting. Dayren could see Raven nodding off so decided to make sure he stayed awake while having a laugh at the same time.

"Hey Schwann?" He said and Raven jolted awake and looked at him.

"Need something, kid?" He responded.

"Don't you think it'd be cool to be a pirate?" Dayren asked randomly.

"Eh? What do ya mean?" Raven asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Think about it. You go around and plunder some fine booty." Dayren said with a smirk.

"Uh huh…" Raven said, trying to figure it out. Yuri then realised where Dayren was going and sighed.

"I'm sure like me, you love booty." Dayren said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Plunder… Booty…" Raven mused. Suddenly, he got it and burst out laughing. The others who got it all sighed. Estelle, Kara, Karol and the junior members didn't and looked very confused.

"But be careful, Schwann. Out there is a pirate's worst nightmare: Sunken treasure with no booty." Dayren said with a grin. Raven was still laughing.

"Kid… Ah kid, ya killin' me here!" He said between laughs.

"And if anyone came to steal your booty, you'd have to prove that your cannons could shoot the most firepower." Dayren concluded. At this point, Raven was in hysterics. Estelle was giggling too.

"Estelle!? Don't tell me you find it funny?" Rita said, shocked.

"Oh no, I don't get the joke. But Raven seems so happy that it's infectious." Estelle explained. Rita sighed and turned to the two immature males.

"That's it! I'm gunna burn you to a crisp!" She growled and fired a few fireballs at them. All of them hit. Dayren jumped back up from the floor and started casting Lightning. Before Yuri could step in, Patty's voice caught the group's attention.

"I found it! Now who wants to see my treasure?" She called.

With a click, the box opened.

"Oh, it's exciting!" Estelle said.

"It better be worth it." Rita said.

"One man's rubbish is another man's treasure." Flynn said wisely.

"Open it!" Kara said excitedly. Patty nodded and lifted the lid. The group gasped.

"As I thought…" Rita said.

"What is it?" Karol asked.

"No… No way!" Dayren suddenly exclaimed. The group then turned to him. His eyes were wide and his was had gone a little more pale.

"How did you get that!?"

_To be continued…_

…

* * *

FINALLY! Oh boy, that took ages to finish… First it was school, then my laptop I use to write this crashes spectacularly… Argh, I really have no luck sometimes. I even made this chapter slightly longer to compensate… But that just took longer! (Sigh). Well, On the plus side, THE LP IS COMING VERY SOON! Hehe, I'm so happy! So, I suggest checking this chapter and my profile for the link to Episode 1. When it's up, I'll edit this chapter. So keep your eyes peeled!

Episode 1 of the LP (Btw, Pathogen015 wanted to apologise for the audio, we do fix it at about Part 4) Remove spaces and brakets as usual: (ht) (tp) : / / (ww) w . (you) (tube) . (co) m / (watch) ? (v=y) (9Xv) (o7z) (LAAU)


	25. Chapter 24: Dark night, bright morning

Hey guys it has been a while, I'm entering the exam period so I've had a lot to do in a little amount of time so haven't had the chance to write. That, plus I have to think carefully about how I write the next few chapters for a reason you'll eventually find out. This one especially was difficult to write. But I'm back from my break so here is another chapter! Here are the responses.

**Review Responses:**

Tales of Brothers: I do hope you'll stick around to the end too. As for Rita's obvious secret crush, I am hoping it's not to OOC. Since I wasn't 100% sure how she'd act, I guessed. Hope ya enjoy!

Pathogen015: Dude, only review if your gunna say something worthwhile! I saw that I had gotten another review and got so happy. (Sniff) How could someone be so cruel…? Nah, I'm joking (kinda). This is a good opportunity to say that the LP is updated weekly so remember to check it out, people!

archsage328: I admit to playing a little safe with Patty's character but if it wasn't too bad then great! The reason for it was that I read that she becomes a little more mature after a certain point (Sorry for spoiling!). Also since she was new, I wanted to slowly introduce her into the story so I can gradually get used to her. Not sure if it make sense but in my mad little head it does. And sea metaphors, huh? Interesting.

CrescentMoonAngel56: Thanks for another full and detailed review of the chapter, lol! It seems that everything the junior member do is just thought up on the spot by me. I'm glad it's actually good! Thanks for supporting the LP!

ElizabethBathog: You're back! Yay, happy face. Glad you caught up!

Calvin-Xover-No.96: Ah, I do love reviews like that. I'm glad you're writing a story and I hope it goes well.

Just two last little notes; I'll update my profile periodically to give news on when future chapters are going to be released. If I ever take another break like this, I'll say it there. Also, just another quick shout out for the Let's Play. There's a new episode every week so remember to check it out if you want. Link to episode 1 is on my profile. Now, the very late chapter…

(Warning: There are swear words in this chapter. I dunno why I feel the need to put a warning but here you go.)

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 24: Dark night to a bright morning

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"_How did you get that!?"_

The group eyed Dayren with confusion. The boy in question's eyes never left the box in Patty's hands. Tillya and the junior members ran onto the deck when they heard Dayren's raised voice.

"What is it, guppy?" Patty asked.

"Your face is really pale…" Kara said worriedly. But she was ignored.

"Where did you find it?" Dayren demanded.

"Huh? I told you! That deserty town!" Patty replied.

"Do you mean Yormgen, Patty?" Estelle offered.

"That's the place! Excellent, Estelle! I'm promoting you to Lieutenant!" Patty cheered.

"So what is it already?" Rita demanded. Patty just shrugged.

"Why not ask Dayren? He seems to know." Yuri said and the group turned back to the boy. But, they were surprised when they saw Dayren's face. The corner of his mouth was twitching into a crazed and creepy smile.

"Dayren!?" Rita cried in surprise. He looked at her, face back to normal without a trace of before.

"It's a key of sorts. That's all you need to know." Dayren said with a cold undertone. Rita was taken aback but Dayren ignored it at approached Patty. As he approached, his eyes seemed to glisten as he stared at the 'key'.

_*CLUNK!*_

Patty suddenly shut the box and made Kara jump.

"Nuh uh, you can't have it. It's my treasure, not yours, guppy." Patty said and started to walk away. Dayren did not look happy and took a step forward. However, he was cut off by a blue blur.

"Grrr!" Repede growled, baring his fangs and taking a defensive stance in front of Patty. There was a shocked silence as the dog and the boy stared each other down. Eventually, the boy walked in the other direction and the situation defused. Yuri observed Repede's strange reaction silently. He knew full well that Repede's reaction must have been because of something serious. If Repede was weary of what Dayren was going to do, then the rest of group may need to be very weary of the boy's future actions too. Rita grabbed Dayren's arm as he stormed by her, stopping him.

"Hey! What's the deal with you all of a sudden, Idiot!?" she snapped. Dayren violently pulled his arm from her grip and turned to her with a cold glare.

"Get off of me." He growled.

"Excuse me?" Rita demanded.

"You heard. I'm sick of you." Dayren replied cruelly and headed to the cabins without looking back. Rita's face was of pure shock and hurt.

"Rita… Are you ok?" Estelle asked cautiously.

"HMPH! L-like I care what that… I-Idiot does!" She shouted, her shaking voice and the tears forming in her eyes betraying her. Estelle slowly embraced her in a hug as the rest silently pondered. Yuri and Flynn shared a knowing glance before turning to Raven. The old man looked back before silently heading towards the cabins. Tillya went to her sister's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. The setting sun painted the sky blood-red.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Raven reemerged onto the deck about 10 minutes later. He seemed to be in deep thought as he approached the group. Yuri spoke to him when he was close enough.

"Any luck, old man?" He asked. Raven shock his head.

"Sorry Yuri, tha' kid's flat-out ignorin' me." Raven said and everyone except Rita sighed.

"Why is he suddenly acting so… Cold?" Kara asked nobody in particular.

"He was fine during the battle earlier, right?" Karol asked.

"Yes he was, he was encouraging everyone from the front lines." Estelle said.

"It was as soon as he caught sight of that…" Flynn said, looking to the treasure box.

"Whatever it is, this 'key', he wants it." Yuri said.

"Well too bad! I stole it so it's mine." Patty said defensively.

"And he's sure as hell not happy about that. From now on Patty-" Yuri started.

"Yuri! Don't say it, that's-"Estelle interrupted but was also interrupted.

"Estelle, you saw him earlier. He was going for the key whichever way you look at it." Yuri said.

"Apologies, Your Highness, but I'm afraid Yuri is right." Flynn said.

"You two can't be serious? Dayren is our friend!" Estelle said desperately.

"Y-yeah, I don't think he'd do anything to hurt any of us." Kara said.

"Exactly! After all we've done together, how can you stop trusting him now?" Estelle reasoned. Yuri and Flynn glanced at each other quickly.

"Or… Did you not trust him to begin with?" Kara asked, sounding a little hurt. A thick silence fell. The two swordsmen stared at Kara but both were hesitant to answer. Estelle started to shake her head disbelieving, tears forming at her eyes.

"Of course we do. But Yuri is simply saying that we should be more cautious from here on out. Especially you, Patty, I suggest that you are never alone with him." Flynn explained calmly. Estelle tried to speak but failed.

"Look, my biggest concern is the safety of our group. I do trust Dayren but I just think we need to be mindful of him until we know why he's acting like this. It could be nothing and he's just tired but I'll be keeping an eye on him is all." Yuri explained honestly. Everyone seemed to agree and nodded slowly.

"Man… That was too intense for me… I didn't know what to say or think." Karol sighed.

"Ah, don't worry kiddo. It was a tough situation." Raven said.

"Why didn't you speak up at all, Schwann?" Kara asked, also catching Yuri's attention for some reason.

"Well… I was too nervous to speak up. Sorry Kara. Oh, and tha' name's Raven now." Raven said.

"Huh? Since when did you change it?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Oh… A while back now." Raven said.

"And why ever did you change it to something so… shifty sounding?" Tillya asked. Kara giggled a little and the remaining tension around the group eased up.

"It's not shifty! It makes him sound as mysterious as uncharted waters at the edge of the world!" Patty said.

"Exactly! Ol'Raven is as mysterious as he is handsome!" Raven boasted.

"Of course."

"Sure." The two sisters said simultaneously causing Raven's ego to deflate. The group was then approached by Tokunaga.

"Hey, I believe we'll reach land tomorrow morning. So I suggest suiting up for the desert." He said.

"Finally… We can get off this stupid boat." Rita spoke for the first time in a while.

"Yes, it will be much nicer having solid ground beneath out feet again." Estelle replied.

"But we'll need to be mindful of our supplies and water. Remember to ration them sensibly." Flynn warned.

"Speaking of sensible, are you going to wear that big suit of armour in the desert, Sir Flynn?" Kara asked. In response, her sister bonked her on the head with her Sword-Staff.

"Ah, I can't wait to see Judith again!" Raven swooned.

"She's at the top of Mount Temza, right?" Karol asked.

"That's right" Yuri said, turning to them after finishing his quick chat with Tokunaga.

"We'll be making land on a beach just South-East of it." He continued.

"In that case, it's probably time we get a good night's sleep." Flynn said and everyone made their way to the cabins.

* * *

"_Well hello again."_

"_Not you again…"_

_**I was once again in that pure white space. Once again it was just me and him.**_

"_I told you before; I'm still here because of your guilt."_

"_Whatever. Why the hell did you do that earlier!?"_

"_Me? I didn't do anything."_

"_Cut the crap! I know it was you."_

"_Listen here, you little shit, you know as well as I do that it was all you. You're finally losing it."_

"_I'm not losing it!"_

"_Ahaha! Look at yourself. You can't face the truth."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Are you going to kill them like you killed me?"_

"_Never! I didn't kill-"_

"_YES YOU DID! You didn't even give it a second thought. Instead, you thought up that bullshit story that you've been spouting." _

_**I could no longer reply. I could only beg to wake up soon and escape this nightmare**_

"_How can you face Kara and Tillya? Or Estellise? You lied right to their faces. Now Estellise thinks you're some Saint who was there to support me through my last moments. What would she say if she knew what you did to me, to her precious childhood friend? Ha! Now none of them trust you. Not one of your so-called 'friends' will ever trust you! Why should they if you can never tell the truth? Especially Rita… Poor heartbroken Rita…"_

_**I finally managed to speak again, but my voice was shaky.**_

"_W-What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh you can't be serious! Even I've noticed! My, you truly are a waste of life."_

"_Shut it. Tell me-"_

"_Hmph, it won't matter soon. The game is ending. And you will lose everything. But don't worry, I'll always be with you, Murderer."_

"_I-I'm not…"_

"_Murderer. Fraud. Murderer. Fraud! MURDERER!"_

"_Dayren!?"_

"_!"_

* * *

Dayren awoke with a start, panting as tears ran down his face. To his right was Yuri Lowell, looking a little concerned. Beside him were Estelle and surprisingly, Rita.

"Morning Dayren. You okay?" Yuri asked. Dayren looked up at him and realised that he was on the floor.

"Yuri… I…" Dayren started but instead lunged forward and cried into Yuri shoulder. The older was surprised at first but patted the teen on the back. After a minute or so, Dayren stopped.

"Sorry… Not just for that but…" Dayren trailed off.

"I get it. But there is someone here who needs to hear it more than me." Yuri said and got up.

"I know. Rita…" Dayren said, too scared to look up.

"What?" Was her reply. Behind her, Yuri was dragging a concerned Estelle out the room. Dayren then glanced up at her.

"Your eyes are swollen." He said.

"So are yours." She replied.

"I was crying."

"So was I." At that reply, Dayren paused.

"I'm really sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for." He said sincerely. She walked over and knelt next to him.

"You're not good at apologising." She said.

"At least I do."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"…Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah, but it was worse."

"I see…" The two went silent for a minute.

"You know I owe you a punch for before."

"Somehow I figured." Dayren said and braced himself for the inevitable pain. But what touched his cheek was not a fist, but something warm and soft. His eyes shot open and turned to Rita as she was getting up, her face bright red. She turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"If anyone asks, I punched you twice. Got it?" She asked and left before he could reply. Instinctively, he rubbed his cheek and a light blush crept up onto his face.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

As Rita stepped onto the deck, she was blinded momentarily by the brightness of the Sun. She walked over to the group where Yuri and Flynn were handing out water canisters. She collected hers and went over to Estelle and the sisters.

"Good Morning, Rita! Are you feeling better today?" Kara asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Rita said with a faint smile.

"Excellent to hear. You do have an adorable smile, Rita." Tillya said and made Rita blush slightly.

"So you and Dayren made up then?" Estelle asked.

"I-I guess. I gave him a good punch and called it even." Rita said, now quite red. The other girls sweat-dropped and giggled. It was then that Dayren appeared on board and after a few seconds, made his way to Yuri and Flynn.

"Good Morning…" He said awkwardly as everyone turned to him. After letting him fidget on the spot for a few seconds, Flynn put him out of his misery.

"Good Morning Dayren, I assume you and Yuri will squeeze in your training session before we hit land, right?" Flynn said, handing Dayren a blue canister.

"Huh?" Dayren said, surprised.

"Sure, let's go. We can't let your skills get rusty now." Yuri said, picking up his Katana. Dayren thought for a few seconds and grinned.

"Yeah right, you just wanna kick my ass." Dayren said, back to his former self.

"Call it what you like, just get ready." Yuri said and made his way to the middle of the deck. Dayren put his Greaves on and stood a little way away from Yuri facing him. They had caught the attention of everyone, especially the junior members who had waited for this.

"Just so you know, I won't go down easy." Dayren said, drawing his swords.

"I'd expect that much at least." Yuri said drawing his sword in typical Yuri fashion. Dayren bounced on his toes a few times before suddenly charging at Yuri. The older swordsman ran to meet him.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Karol watched the training intently and cheered with everyone else. Part-way through, he noticed Nan approach and stand beside him.

"Good Morning Nan!" He chirped.

"Hmph, you're in a good mood." She replied.

"Of course! Dayren is back to normal and the junior members finally get to see him and Yuri train. Look at how much they're enjoying it!" Karol said. Nan looked over and saw what Karol meant and smiled slightly.

"You're right, even Nancy is cheering." Nan said and Karol flashed a grin at her. Nan quickly turned away with a scowl and a pink glow on her cheeks.

"What?" She demanded

"Nothing really, just that you're a good big sister." Karol said.

"Whether I like it or not, she is still my sister. She is the only family I have left." Nan said.

"I know… But remember that you have The Hunting Blade, Brave Vesperia and… Me too." Karol said shyly.

"W-What? Do you think you can replace my family?" Nan asked sharply.

"N-No, of course not! I meant that we'll always be with you so you don't ever need to feel alone." Karol explained quickly.

"I-Idiot! Who said I feel like that!?" Nan shouted.

"Sorry…" Karol said timidly. Nan glanced at Karol and sighed. _'I already know I'm not alone anymore, thanks to you.'_ She thought

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

The training went as expected; Dayren was still no match for Yuri. The junior members were all cheering as they ran to the two swordsmen. From his spot on the floor, Dayren couldn't help but smile. _'Looks like you were wrong. They still trust me and I trust them. I haven't lost them… My friends.'_ He noticed Yuri standing above him, offering his hand.

"You alright, Dayren?" He asked with a smirk. Dayren grinned and grabbed Yuri hand. _'And I'm not letting you or anyone change that.'_

"LAND HO!" Tokunaga shouted and everyone turned to see the vast desert that lay before them. The continent of Desier.

* * *

Well there you have it, my loyal readers. Man… You can tell I'm out of practise… It is no means my best and isn't as good as it should be to make up for my absence but I hope you like it anyway. I hope the next chapter will not take as long as this one did. Till then, cya!


	26. Chapter 25: Of Deserts and more Deserts

Hey guys, I know you want me to update quicker but… Exams said no. *Sigh* I really need to remember to update the Extra Stories too… On a somewhat related note, I have started another Fanfiction. It's a Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar one so if you're interested in that game and/or series then please feel free to check it out.

**Review Responses:**

Sentinel07: Why, thank you very much! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

CrescentMoonAngel56: I'm glad to see ya again after all that time! Again, the fault lies in my failure to update regularly. Anyway, the previous chapter was supposed to be a LOT darker and that tension was going to build and build until it cracks. But I had a change of heart. I instead made them make up in the same chapter. The scene in the cabin also changed. It was supposed to be as you said, fireballs and fists flying like no-one's business. But I had a spark of an idea and wondered if I was brave enough to use it since it was almost OOC for Rita. But I stuck it in any way. Thanks a billion and I hope you enjoy!

ElizabethBathog: Ah, I also felt like some of my chapters felt really short even though they were 3000 words+. But it makes sense that I get so into it that it feels shorter than it is. I'm glad it's the same for you too!

archsage328: I still have one exam to do but well done surviving through your finals! I completely agree with your opinion there, it is not one of my favourite chapters. As previously mentioned, it was going to be a lot darker and tense. The chapter's name was originally 'Arrival of Conflict'. Oh and you'll be smirking for a while, heh. As for Estelle's reaction... Well, you'll find out.

Anyway, expect a fair amount of Extra Stories! I have SO many ideas for them but I'm too far behind to use them… So with over 8,600 views giving me more inspiration to write, here it is.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\

Chapter 25: Of Deserts and more Deserts

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/

The group had been conscious of the rising temperature but seeing the vast desert in front of them seemed to make the temperature hotter. Yuri turned back to the group.

"Alright, it's nearly time to go. So finish up whatever you have left to do now." He said and the rest nodded. The deck suddenly became a hive of activity as the group members packed their last few belongings into bags. Yuri decided to finish his business too. He packed several gels and various bottles into his bag before noticing a stylish black hat he bought on their last adventure. _'So that's where it's been… It'll help block the sun from frying my brain.'_ He thought and put it on. He looked around when he finished and he saw Flynn and Estelle also done and talking. Before he could walk over and join them, a voice caught everyone's attention.

"Dayren! Your shirt is ripped! And it's a pretty big rip at that…" Kara said and Dayren looked down at his shirt. With a girlish squeal, he pulled his coat around him to hide it. Yuri saw a teasing opportunity and seized it.

"What was that Dayren? I didn't think you were shy about your body!" He smirked. The boy just turned to him with a bright red face and scowled.

"Shut it, Yuri! I-I… I'm gunna go change!" He said and scurried off. The rest of the group just chuckled and carried on with their business.

"Well that was amusing to watch." Flynn said as Yuri finally approached.

"I wonder what that was about." Yuri wondered, amusement still very present on his face.

"I have no idea but I hope you won't tease him too much about it." Flynn said smiling slightly.

"Hm? I wouldn't dream of it." Yuri said, faking innocence. Flynn sighed but was still smiling.

"Yeah, I believe you. Just go easy on him, especially after yesterday." Flynn said and walked over to the Duchess.

"I wonder if Flynn actually trusts what I say anymore." Yuri joked to Estelle. When she didn't respond, he turned to her.

"So he can be embarrassed sometimes…" Estelle said still staring at the place the flustered teen had been, a sprinkling of pink on her cheeks. Yuri's mouth twitched slightly.

"Hey, Estelle? You alright there?" Yuri said, snapping Estelle out of her day-dreams.

"U-Um…! Yes, I'm all packed up and ready to go!" She said hastily, now more pink.

"Well that's good. Man, the desert is as hot as ever." Yuri commented.

"Agreed…" Estelle sighed.

"We may want to think about taking extra water canisters." Yuri thought.

"I think that's a good idea… But will the extra luggage slow us down? Remember that there are monsters in the desert." Estelle said seriously.

"That's true… Crossing the desert wasn't easy the first time. But now with more people tagging along, its gunna be harder." Yuri said, crossing his arms.

"But knowing that we'll be seeing Judith again soon makes it worth it." Estelle said happily and Yuri smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we got everyone together." Yuri said.

"It has! Oh, it is so exciting!" Estelle enthusiastically said.

"Well try to share that optimism with some of the others for me." Yuri said, glancing at Rita in particular.

"Oh, I think we'll all be OK. But we may as well talk to everyone and see how they're doing, right?" Estelle asked. Yuri shrugged and walked over to Rita. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"You damn Idiot, I'll…" She started saying angrily but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Expecting someone else?" Yuri teased and Rita went a little red in the cheeks.

"Of course not! I just don't like stupid people disturbing me from my thoughts." Rita snapped.

"No need to be mean, Rita. We just came to check up on you." Yuri said with a smirk that made Rita glare at him.

"So how are you feeling, Rita?" Estelle asked with concern.

"Hmph, I'm fine. I just don't like this stupid desert." Rita huffed.

"We know, Rita… But we'll be seeing Judith soon, so just think of that!" Estelle encouraged. Rita looked at her funny.

"Sure. That'll help." Rita said sarcastically and Estelle frowned.

"Come on Rita! Judith is your friend too! Surely you must be excited too?" Estelle said.

"H-Hey, I get it… You don't need to worry about it that much. It's not like we'll be here for long." Rita said, going the tiniest bit pink.

"That's the spirit, Rita!" Yuri chimed in and the young mage glared at him again. The dark-haired man and the Princess couldn't stop themselves from grinning.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Karol finally finished packing up his supplies and looked over at the junior members. When he saw Nan trying to get them to stop arguing, he sighed. He did his little bag up and walked over to the noisy bunch.

"Guys… Can we save all the fighting for later?" He asked exasperated. They all turned to him.

"Leader! That battle between Yuri and Dayren was so cool, right?" June asked excitedly.

"Um… Yeah, I guess. They all are." Karol said.

"And Yuri was the coolest, right!?" The twins said enthusiastically.

"No! Dayren was cooler!" June protested. Karol sighed when he realised that this was what was causing the disturbance.

"No, Yuri is because he is the strongest!" The twins argued.

"But… Dayren managed to hold his own… Even against… Yuri." Amelia said quietly.

"Enough! This argument is pointless!" Nan shouted and all the junior members jumped.

"I'm afraid I agree. We're going to be setting off soon and if you're not ready, Yuri is gunna be mad!" Karol said. At that, all the junior members saluted and slowly continued to pack. Unhappy with their slow progress, Karol and Nan helped them. The junior members were impressed by Karol knowledge of what items to take. Upon finishing, all the junior members cheered a thank you.

"I think this settles the matter." Nancy said, having had been quiet until then.

"Yup, the coolest one is most definitely…" June started.

"Karol!" The Twins finished. With that, they all left. Karol and Nan stood there in silence for a few seconds before Karol laughed bashfully. Nan couldn't suppress a small smile appearing on her face.

"So… How long are you planning on travelling with us?" Karol asked suddenly.

"Well… I have to stay until you head back to Dahngrest. After that… I don't know. I may have to return to my Guild." She said, her voice containing a hint of sadness.

"I see… Hey… Nan? Have you considered…" Karol started but activity elsewhere on the deck caught both of their attention. Dayren had returned.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Dayren stood in the middle of the deck, looking a little uncomfortable at the attention he was getting. His ripped shirt was now replaced with a sleeveless, charcoal turtle-neck shirt that had buttons from the neck to the collar-bone. Dayren had opted to leave the top button undone. His new colour scheme reminded Yuri of a thundercloud. In fact, that was a fitting image to attribute to the boy. It wasn't long before Dayren couldn't handle the piercing stares of his friends.

"It's the only spare shirt I had!" He cried and walked off to finish packing his stuff. Chuckling at the side was Raven, Patty and Kara.

"He's funny." Kara commented.

"I suppose…" Patty said, slightly unsure.

"Anyway, you lovely ladies all ready for tha desert?" Raven asked.

"All packed, Mister Schwann!" Kara said happily.

"Aye! Same here!" Patty said with a grin.

"Ah good, maybe you two can help this old man finish his packing?" Raven asked hopefully.

"You still haven't finished?" Kara asked.

"I, uh… I took a nice nap earlier…" Raven explained.

"My First Mate was sleeping on duty!? I should have you court-martialed!" Patty declared.

"I know, I know… So, could ya lend a hand?" Raven asked again.

"OK, Mister Schwann." Kara said and started to put some items in Raven's bag.

"Ah, Miss Kara… You are a sweetheart!" Raven said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Then he also began to pack.

"So Kara… What exactly is your job? I mean, your sister's job is being the Duchess." Patty asked.

"I don't really do anything important… I pretty much go everywhere with Tillya but she does all the important stuff. I'm only an Ambassador of sorts." Kara said with a sad smile.

"That's cool." Patty said, surprising Kara.

"Yeah, you have a very important job, Miss Kara." Raven said smiling.

"What do you mean? I really am not…" Kara started.

"If you weren't around, do ya think Tillya could smile like that?" Raven asked and pointed to the Duchess, laughing with Yuri and Estelle. Kara silently watched.

"And do ya think she would be able to go searching for yer brother alone?" Raven continued.

"M-Maybe… She is strong…" Kara argued weakly.

"But its thanks ta you that she is strong, Miss Kara." Raven concluded and Kara turned back to him.

"Aye, every good Captain needs a good First Mate!" Patty beamed and slapped Raven on the back.

"You think so?" Kara asked.

"We know so!" Patty cheered and Raven nodded.

"I see… I will think about your words, Mister Schwann and Patty. Thank you." She said with a small curtsey.

"Aww! Isn't she cute?" Patty said, pinching both of Kara's cheeks.

"Ow… Patty, please stop!" Kara cried, going slightly red (Probably from the pinching).

"Hey… What about my bag?" Raven whined. Suddenly, Yuri's raised voice caught the group's attention.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

"Guys! We're setting off in a minute! So pick up your stuff and let's go!" Yuri announced. Everyone looked at him for a second before all getting up at the same time. Yuri sighed and Flynn chuckled.

"Is it just me, or do they seem eager to get off the boat?" Flynn asked no-one in particular.

"You can hardly blame them. We should have reached shore yesterday but because of that ancient ship, we were delayed." Tillya said.

"But at least we met up with Patty. We didn't know where to find her." Estelle said.

"That's true. And now we're on our way to pick up Judith. Then we can properly start out next job." Yuri said.

"Isn't it a little vague? 'Investigate them and find a way to stop them.' I mean, where do we start?" Estelle asked.

"Well, guessing from how our luck has gone so far, it will come to us soon." Yuri said and the others went quiet. They only had to wait a minute more for everyone else to form up in front of them. Yuri did a quick head count (Which was difficult due to the junior members constantly moving about) and found everyone to be present and ready. With a wave of the hand to Tokunaga, the gangway dropped and Yuri led the excited group off.

"YES! Solid ground! Oh how I've missed you!" Dayren cried and attempted to hug the sand.

"D-Dayren, stop!" Estelle tried but it was too late. The boy yelped as his skin touched the hot sand and jumped up. The group reacted with their usual sigh and Rita's 'Idiot…' Yuri then pulled out a map and studied it. Flynn peered over his shoulder.

"Got an idea of where we're going?" He asked. Yuri nodded and pointed in a certain direction.

"There's a new town in that direction, near the base of Mt. Temza. It'd be a good place to stock up on supplies and water." Yuri said.

"Hm, that sounds like a good plan… But how long will it take to get there?" Flynn asked.

"Let's see… It'll take a good chunk out of the day. But we should arrive by late afternoon." Yuri said and folded up the map. He turned around to see the group's eyes on him.

"Well, we won't get there by just standing around. Let's get going." He said and started their trek across the scorching desert.

* * *

Skit: **Return to the Desert**

_Rita: Ugh… I hate this stupid desert._

_Flynn: Hmm, It does seem like it has gotten hotter than last time._

_Repede: *Whine*_

_Karol: Yeah… I kinda hoped we'd never have to come back here._

_Yuri: You can't say that Captain! What if we had a guild job in the desert? Would you turn it down?_

_Karol: W-Well… No…_

_Estelle: Come on guys! We crossed the desert before, we can do it again._

_Raven: Tha Princess sure is spirited, huh? Must be nice ta be young again…_

_Patty: What are you talking about? I thought you loved the desert._

_Raven: Where'd you get that idea?_

_Yuri: Wasn't you who was jumping around the last time we were here?_

_Raven: Maybe…_

_Rita: Argh! Enough already! Let's just go!_

_Estelle: Rita…_

_Flynn: I second that, the others have gotten ahead of us._

_Yuri: Whoops, let's catch up._

_Repede: Woof!_

* * *

Skit: **The Fourth Wall!?**

_June: Alright! We finally get a skit!_

_Len & Ren: Woo! Look at our portraits spin! (Start spinning) _

_Nancy: It's about time! Hmph, we're being treated like side-characters!_

_Amelia: …But… we are…_

_Len: (Upside-down) No way! If I believed that for a second, I'd go crazy!_

_Ren: Exactly! We have to be main characters!_

_Amelia: But… We're not in the party._

_June: …! Neither is Tillya! But she's a main character!_

_Amelia: She's an original character who is vital to the story…_

_Nancy: And we're not!? Damn the writer! Bring him out, I'm gunna hit him!_

_(Dayren enters)_

_Dayren: H-Hey guys! You need to stop!_

_Len & Ren: Why should we?_

_Dayren: You guys are breaking the Fourth Wall!_

_June: We don't care! We're protesting against the writer!_

_Others: Yeah!_

_Dayren: Seriously! Stop! Get back in character!_

_Amelia: Aren't you also… Breaking it?_

_Dayren: (Slightly off French accent) Oh… Ze Fourth Wall! She cries!_

* * *

Yuri looked up from the map and wiped sweat from his forehead. His hand brushed his hat and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for having something to protect against the sun. He looked around at the group. They were all braving the heat with determined faces. He smiled and turned the pink haired girl walking beside him. He could see beads of sweat on her face and neck. With a shake of his head, he took off his hat and put it on her head. At this, she looked up before turning to him.

"Yuri… But…" Estelle trailed off.

"You're welcome." Yuri smirked.

"No, I couldn't take it. Here…" Estelle said and started to take the hat off.

"You need it more, so keep it. Just remember to give it back later." Yuri said, stopping her. With that, Estelle gave up and went a noticeable red. Behind them, everyone was watching with sly grins. When the two turned around, everyone looked in different directions still smirking. All except Dayren, who had noticed several approaching monsters.

"Guys, we have incoming…" He said, swords already drawn. Everyone was suddenly alert and in their battle positions. It soon became clear that the group was surrounded. Breaking up into their own little groups, they took on the enemies.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

Yuri calmly took out each monster one by one. He checked on the others now and then to make sure they were doing fine. Every now and then he had to send an Azure Edge to stop a monster from sneaking up on someone. That 'someone' was usually one of the junior members but they had Karol and Nan to watch their backs too. Estelle was in the middle of the group casting buffs and healing spells next to Rita launching as many Splash spells as she could. Flynn and Raven were handling themselves without trouble. Repede was with the de Lyesia sisters doing a fine job. Dayren was right in the thick of it, loving every second. Patty was with him providing back up and seemed to be struggling to keep up with the boy. In fact Dayren too seemed to be a little in over his head, not that his face showed it. Yuri started to make his way over to those two.

"You moron! We've been split from the group!" Patty was yelling at him. Dayren was having too much fun to respond. He did however see Yuri approach.

"Oi, Yuri! This is my party!" Dayren joked.

"Well consider it crashed." Yuri said flatly and Dayren laughed nervously.

"Is he always like this, Yuri?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty normal for him." Yuri said and Dayren gave a peace sign. Patty sighed and decided the monsters were a higher priority than continuing the conversation. Yuri came to the same decision and ran at the nearest monster.

"Shining Fang! Dragon Swarm!" He cried and another monster was slayed. Dayren narrowed his eyes at Yuri and then ran at another monster. He spun his right sword in rapid circles like Yuri's 'Shining Fang' except Dayren's was slightly faster and kept the monster suspended in the air for the duration of the attack.

"Shining Fang!" He called it and Yuri glared at him.

"Hey! Stop stealing my Artes!" He called and Dayren poked out his tongue. The fighting finished soon afterwards. The group took a minute to catch their breath.

"Miss Tillya, Miss Kara… Are you hurt?" Flynn asked tiredly.

"I am fine… Kara?" Tillya asked, turning to her sister.

"Ouch… Those monsters were vicious…" Kara said, only seeming to have a few scratches and bruises. Tillya immediately healed her.

"Anyone else hurt?" Yuri called and a couple of the group raised their hands. Flynn went to heal them and soon the group were fighting-fit again. They resumed their trek across the desert and eventually the new town was in view. With renewed energy, the group started to walk faster.

* * *

Skit: **Exciting new places**

_Karol: Wow! The new town is in view!_

_Nan: Indeed. I've only been there once but…_

_Karol: Really? What's it like? Is it big?_

_Nan: W-What's with all the excitement?_

_Karol: We've never been there before and going to new places is always exciting!_

_Nan: If you say so… It's not very big or interesting really._

_Karol: Really? Hmm… (Troubled face)_

_Nan: But there are shops, an Inn and homes there._

_Karol: People live out here!?_

_Nan: Yes. And the shops sell unique items there that can't be found anywhere else!_

_Karol: Wow! Now I'm really excited!_

_Nan: …Karol? What were you saying earlier on the boat?_

_Karol: Huh? O-Oh yeah… I was just wondering if-_

_Yuri: (Off-screen) Karol! I need you for a second!_

_Karol: W-Wait…! B-But... OK. I'll tell you later Nan. (Leaves)_

_Nan: You'd better… I won't forgive you for chickening out again…_

* * *

Soon enough, the group stood at the town's entrance. Above them was a newly painted 'Welcome!' sign. The town (or more accurately, the village) was small and simple; only having several houses either side of the path into town. Some of these had 'For Sale' signs outside them. The path led to a little open area where several merchants had set up movable stalls and were selling various items. Amusingly, the stereotypical tumble-weed rolled by behind the group.

"This is the new town?" Rita asked unimpressed.

"Sure is." Yuri replied.

"What is the name of this town?" Kara asked politely.

"I believe it is called the 'Temza Base Village'. For now…" Flynn replied.

"What do you mean, for now?" Estelle asked.

"I've heard that there are plans to give it a different, more permanent name. That's if it gets bigger, of course." Flynn explained.

"Yes… I remember being at one of those meetings. The people there came up with the most awful of names…" Tillya sighed.

"Sounds like it could be a while until this place gets a name, eh?" Raven commented.

"It's kinda sad this is the first time I've ever been here… All these people who could use a hand…" Dayren said.

"It's a sort of ghost town though… It'd be a good place to bury treasure in the future." Patty commented, looking around for a good potential spot.

"Are we just gunna stand out here all day or are we going in?" Karol asked.

"Excellent point, Captain! Let's go!" Yuri said in mock excitement and led the group into the Temza Base Village.

...

* * *

…12 pages. This chapter is 12 pages! And it's not even the greatest chapter! I can't get Patty's character at all… *Sigh*. Well, I won't make the next chapter this long so it should be out quicker. Plus Extra Stories… I _will_ write more… And my other Fanfiction… *Double sigh*

Oh yeah, I've actually got a picture of Dayren to show! A link to it is on my profile. Only problem is… I drew it. So… Don't be too harsh, I'm fragile… Ahaha, no I'm not. I'm just not an artist with pictures; I'm an artist with words!

Oh, and the Logo has been updated. Check that out too!

~DeMerio


End file.
